Maximum Ride: The End Is Here
by Avenging Angels
Summary: When Angel wakes up in the middle of a blackened crater she knows something is wrong. But when she realizes who lay beside her, dead, her world will be forever changed. Meanwhile 2 weeks earlier Max and the Flock deal with Angel's loss and must unite-
1. Book 1: Madness

**Maximum Ride**

_The End Is Here_

Full Summary: When Angel wakes up in the middle of a blackened crater she knows something is wrong. But when she realizes who lay beside her, dead, her world will be forever changed. Go back, in this Four Book all in one installment, and discover what happened during the 2 weeks after the end of Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel. Hurt, Adventure, Comfort, Family, Friendship and Tragedy are sure to follow the Flock as they unite together once more with Fang and his Flock in an attempt to destroy the world's greatest, and most powerful foe. And, the bad guy for once, might just have been pulling the strings all along...

_*****Book 1: Waking Up*****_

_Chapter 1 Madness_

_(Angel Pov.)_

Angel's eyes slowly blinked open and she coughed sending ash and dust flying up under her nose. Cautiously she lifted her head, feeling a crook in her neck and soreness in her back. Her body felt odd and stiff. As if she'd been lying there a long time.

_But where is there?_ Angel looked around but confusion clouded her thoughts. Her eyes saw absolutely nothing. Nothing but a wasteland devoid of trees or any form of life. Ash flitted on the breeze and smoke slowly filtered up from the ground. A burning smell made bile rise in Angel's throat and she coughed again reaching behind herself so that she could sit up.

Her hand brushed something soft.

Angel whirled and fell over backwards in shock. A girl, a strikingly familiar girl, lay covered in ash in front of her. The girl lay on her side and had wings of a light brown and speckled white which were stained gray from soot. Several of the feathers were slightly burnt; the tips of them singed. One wing was squashed beneath her body, bent at an odd angle, while the other lay like a blanket over her body along the length of her stomach.

Angel noticed something pooled in the shadows beneath the girl's body, mixing pastely with the sand. Angel's body stiffened and her throat felt dry. The scarlet paste was blood.

"Max!" Angel crawled over and gently shook the girl's shoulders. She did not move. Angel sobbed and shook her leader harder. Max's body tilted and her wing slid back to reveal a small, clear dagger sticking out of her chest in line with the pool of blood.

Angel gasped and her hands flitted uselessly over the still moist blood which covered the front of Max's shirt where the dagger had been plunged. That's when Angel noticed that her hands were stained red.

She paused, bringing her hands close to her face, before glancing back down at Max whose light devoid brown eyes were staring straight at her. Dead and accusing.

Angel fled.

_So, guys I'm back! And to those of you who don't know me my name is Avenging Angels and this is my fifth (officially) fanfiction. If you like where this fic is going please feel free to continue reading. Also, if my writing style is to your liking, check out my One-shots: Walmart Madness, The First Thanksgiving (if you're in the mood) and 19 Years: Partial Song Fic I Hope You Dance._

_Or, if you like the long ones, check out my story: Avenging Angels (My Name sake). It's 80 chapters long, has nearly 800 reviews, and takes place before Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel. Unlike this one: The End Is Here, which takes place directly after Angel._

_Thanks for reading this far guys. Reviews are not only encouraged but glorified by shout outs based on my formal policy from Avenging Angels the fic._

_Oh, and a last note for readers I promise this is it. As far as chapter length and updating are concerned. I will, without doubt update weekly. And, if pace continues since I'm currently typing up chapter 15, I should be on track soon to updating daily if minimally every two days. Chapter length increases as this story progresses I promise. As for now the crucial details are being set and unfortunately I love keeping you guys in suspense way too much for my own good. But, since I update quickly and periodically, this shouldn't be to much of a bummer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Avenging Angels_

_Press the pretty green button….now_


	2. Book 1: Return

_So, a better turn out than expected. Four reviews for such a short chapter is not a bad thing. I also got about 34 hits on the story from members of this site and a bit less than that from visitors. That's great too. But, to those of you who reviewed, I give the credit. First, three of my returning readers: Great Hawk, silent-ninja-twins and last but certainly not least sapphire17choco. Thanks for keeping with me guys. Also I'd like to thank Chalseoko who though they said they can't read this fic yet because it is after Angel, said it was 'cool'. Thanks guys and please enjoy. This one's for y'all. _

_Chapter 2 Return_

_(Angel Pov.)_

Angel's legs crumpled beneath her almost immediately and her knees and elbows scraped against the scorched earth. She spat, sand and grit coated her face and tongue making her throat dry. She swallowed hard and felt as if her throat were on fire.

Angel felt eyes on her as she forced herself to stand but didn't glance back. She couldn't, afraid of what she might see. Of what she _would_ see. Those brown eyes, which for so long had held such light and spirit, were now cold and staring. Angel felt chills run down her spine as she pictured Max's eyes still locked on her; watching her movements.

She glanced down at her hands once more and blinked at the tears now streaming down her face making tracks in the dirt which stained her pretty face. She felt a pulsing sensation in her lip and when she wiped at it her sleeve came away with drops of red.

Her sleeve!

Angel pawed at the fabric on her arm and then at her stomach and legs. She wore what looked like a very expensive and elaborately designed red and black uniform. The uniform was made from something that resembled leather but had the feel of cotton. And, as Angel tugged at it, she realized that it must have been reinforced because despite the fact that her arms were scratched and bleeding the uniform was fully intact, all be it covered in dust and blood.

Angel felt a warm breeze sweep across her and realized that her wings were free of the uniform. Carefully she extended them and let out a breath as they folded out without any pain. Angel's eyes studied her wings but she frowned as she noticed speckles of color on her primary feathers. Angel peered closer and her heart stopped. The speckles were red, blood, red.

Unconsciously Angel's eyes flickered back to Max who was still lying on the ground, staring her down.

Angel's knees felt weak and her body trembled. Slowly, unsure, she stumbled back towards Max and knelt down. She pushed a strand of her hair away from Max's dirt covered face. Angel noticed that her nose was cracked sideways and dried blood ran down her face. Her lips were swollen and her left eye was black. Along her arms bruises and fresh cuts welled along her tanned skin. The wing that lay under her was pressed at an odd angle.

A tear slid off Angel's nose and landed on Max's cheek. Then another and another. "What have I done?" Angel wailed, leaning against Max's body. She pressed her arms against her chest and snuggled beside Max the way she used to when she was small. But it didn't feel the same. This time, Max didn't pull her close. This time Max didn't move at all. At all….

Angel didn't know how long she lay there, curled up against Max, crying until dry sobs racked her body and the tears refused to flow, as if her body had run out. Angel rubbed her face against Max's shoulder and pressed her cheek to her chest. The steady thud thud that usually occupied the space was gone. In it's place was an empty silence.

Her face sticky with tears Angel pulled back and brushed her hair out of her mouth and off her face. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, then forced herself to rise.

_I have to find out where I am_, Angel thought. Blinking back what might have been more tears Angel spread her wings, wincing at the way the light shone scarlet off the blood specks, and took a running start before launching her stiff body into the air.

Angel's muscles screamed in protest but she forced back the pain and flapped until she was well into the air. That's when she glanced down and gasped.

Max's body lay in the middle of a gigantic, three by three foot ball stadium sized crater which dipped down about 70 feet into the compact soil. From up in the air Angel realized that the ash and dust were completely black, as if a huge explosion had taken place. Nothing lay inside the crater besides Max's body. Nothing but dust and ash. It was as if everything had just been wiped out. In the distance out side of the crater Angel could see cactus and a few sparse trees. For some reason, she thought the place looked familiar. But why….?

Angel's wings worked to keep her aloft as she studied her surroundings. Things were starting to stand out. But how did she get there?

Angel tried to think back to the last thing she could remember. _Paris! _They'd gone to Paris. Max and the Flock and Fang's Flock. They'd all met up and gone. Angel had a flash of a burning building and Max's frantic eyes looking up at her. Angel shook her head. There was more than that.

They'd made a plan. Angel's plan. And it worked. She just knew it had. Gazzy had been there. They'd met some guy named Mark who was leading the Doomsday Group. He'd done something terrible but Angel couldn't remember what exactly. Then she and Gazzy had followed some of the whack jobs down into the sewers beneath the Place and there'd been dynamite….

Angel glanced around. She knew she wasn't in Paris, that much was certain, but maybe that had something to do with why she didn't know where she was…or what had happened to Max.

_Think_, Angel remembered being scared and calling Max. She came down with Dylan and then Fang showed up. Gazzy said he could diffuse the bombs and Fang said he'd help. Angel told Max to trust her and that she was always with her no matter what and convinced her and Dylan to go try to save the people above them. Max and Dylan left. Gazzy tried to diffuse the bomb. Fang left then came back but there wasn't enough time. Gazzy couldn't get them all. They had less than a minute. Angel remembered watching Gazzy's shoe disappear around the bend in the sewer. A loud explosion and burst of heat. Then…nothing.

Angel's wings lifted and she stopped flapping for a moment, she hadn't realized she'd drifted away from the crater and Max.

Angel closed her eyes and tried to think harder. Something wasn't right. Something happened after that, something terrible. _A flash of light, a soothingly deceptive voice. A tube going down her throat and needles in her arms. _She'd been lying on a table, bruised and bloodied.But beyond that and the voices, there'd been nothing.

Angel opened her eyes and noticed for the first time that the sun was setting. Already it's brilliant rays were turning the sand into a scarlet lake, both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Up above her stars were just visible on the horizon. The temperature was dropping fast. She had to go…she had to stay.

Angel glanced towards the dark shadows which announced the massive crater she'd left. Dimly she thought she could see shapes moving about it. Her heart leapt. They could be white coats or mutants!

Angel angled her wings down and shot towards the crater. In the back of her mind she wondered what good she would do in her condition. Her wings were already aching from just the short time spent in the air and her body felt oddly numb and worn at the same time. But Angel shook these thoughts away and as the sun sank to where it was just above the horizon she took one last look at the figures in the shadows before dropping down between them and Max.

"Get away from her you-," Angel started but didn't finish as her eyes adjusted to the shadows and made out familiar faces. All of which looked both surprised, angry, sad and confused. "Fang? Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy?" Angel's eyes took them in one at a time plus the varied members of Fang's Flock who were looking at her in shock. What was with them?

"Angel? It can't be you. What are you doing here?" The anger stood out more in Gazzy's voice than it would have if the others had spoken. At his words Iggy's face transformed from a mask of confusion to one of rage. "Angel! What the heck do you think you're doing showing back up here. Maybe to finish the job cause you didn't blow us all sky high the _first _time around!" Iggy's face was the picture of anger, his pallid cheeks a ruby red and his blind blue eyes wide in anger as he stared directly at her.

Angel blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know," Nudge hedged, pointing at her in scorn. "You tried to kill us! You tried to kill _everyone_!" Nudge paused and licked her lips; her chocolate brown eyes flickered to something beyond Angel and then locked with hers again, brown on blue.

"You killed Max."

_I'm a master of cliff hangers, my long time reviewers can testify to this. I'd also like to point out once and for all that I do not, I repeat do not, own Maximum Ride nor any of the Characters seen here that were created by James Patterson. Trust me, you'd know if I owned Max. She'd be a total Bad *** by now and would have saved the world by 14 and a half. If you wanna see how I think the Max Ride series should have ended check out Avenging Angels. _

_Or, if you wanna see more updates on this story, click the yellow and gray, looks pointedly at silent-ninja-twins, button and press it. I'm a sucker for reviews. They make me update daily if not twice a day. (Sorry guys but that won't happen right now. I haven't gotten far enough in.) :)_


	3. Book 2: The Pain

_So, four reviews again, not bad. But I have high expectations for this story, very, very high. And I hope all of you do too and continue to read and review. Like the following awesome people: silent-ninja-twins, KENDRA1212, redgoldenmist and FANGLUVER! You guys rock!_

_*****Book Two: Fire in the Sky*****_

_2 Weeks Earlier_

_Chapter 1 The Pain_

_(Max Pov.)_

Numb. I felt numb. Like I'd taken a dip in ice water. Like I was frozen solid. Like I couldn't move. And why would I want to? What was the point? What was the point of being me: Maximum Ride, supposed savior of the world, if I couldn't even keep one angel alive? I'd failed, like countless other times only this time was different. This time, when I made the wrong decision, someone died for it. But not just anyone, my baby died for it.

So what if Angel wasn't my actual baby? She was close enough. I'd raised her before we even left the School and when we had she'd been two at the time. I'd always known she was special, the white wings and mind reading wasn't just it though. Angel was special because she was Angel. She was a little light, a little beacon, and though sometimes that beacon became clouded by fog she always showed back up, guiding.

She told me I was a big boat. And that a big boat was supposed to be able to sail on it's own. I didn't need others to tell me what to do. That was my job. They were smaller boats, I was the leader, the Master in _Master and Commander_. I was supposed to run the show. But how could I now, without my beacon to guide me home?

I'd never relied on Angel so much as the few weeks before she…died. In that space of time she'd lost all of her creepy 'I vill now destruey de Max leaderrrrship' complexes and reverted back to the pre- Ari kidnapping Angel I'd loved so much. This Angel was wiser though. She knew what I was thinking and knew what I was going through because she had been there with me when it all happened. Maybe that's why she was always able to sum up what I was feeling. She did it so much better than me. Like on the plane with Max 2-, I mean Maya. If it weren't for her and Star, things might have been a little more complicated than they were already, which, let's face it, would basically send me over the edge.

Not that I wasn't close now. But I wasn't the only one. Iggy was currently at the back of the plane our pal Nino had provided for our return trip to the states (I'd been nearly forcibly dragged on the plane by a bleary eyed Nudge and pale faced Iggy) with his head phones in staring out the window with a melancholic expression on his face. We still had no idea where Ella was and that really had him bummed out. Not to mention Angel.

Nudge sat in the seat in front of him with Total who had tears still running down his furry face and who was whimpering. Every now and then Nudge would stroke his back absently and he would shiver. I half way wished Akila were here, just so he'd have somebody who loved him (not that we didn't) to watch over him. Seeing as she was seventy pounds and about a foot and a half bigger that is.

Beside Nudge, Holden sat with his head pressed to the back of the empty seat next to me. I sat in the middle because on my left, curled up in a tiny ball and clutching the front of my shirt, was Gazzy. I'd never seen my little trooper so worked up. Granted he hadn't been to chipper when Jeb told him he had to die and let go leaving Gazzy feeling guilty about him almost dieing (we still had no clue where he or my mom or half sister were) but even then he got over it after two days of being in a funk. But this, this was different. Jeb, he might have been like a half dad for Gazzy, but Angel was his sister. And as far as he was concerned by not undetonating all of the bombs he'd caused her death. It was enough to make any eight year olds world end.

I pressed my cheek against Gazzy's still soot covered hair and felt a tear slide down my face. From across the plane I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I didn't need to look up to know who they were. Fang and Dylan, after their tag team fight in Paris, had seemed to come to a mutual agreement as far as I was concerned. Dylan could stick around (him being unable to leave anyway probably had a factor in on this) and Fang would try to be a bit more open minded about him. Dylan wouldn't rub being here in Fang's face and try to push him away like he had before when Fang got kidnapped by Hagan.

It was a simple deal, and the seal on the envelope seemed to have been Dylan and Fang both working together to save me when that idiot Mark opened fire. I guess Fang realized that Dylan just meant the best for me and Dylan realized Fang did too. What did I have to say in the brother hood of Maxsafedom? Nothing.

Which, at the moment, I wouldn't have been able to talk my way out of a Johovas witness at my door. I was physically, emotionally, and psychologically exhausted. And I just wanted to go home with everyone I loved. Which, as you know, was impossible.

_So, this basically just sets up where the Flock is and how the emotional roller coaster is going. This 'book' will be in Max's POV with a few third person point of views mixed in but only as informants. This story is about Max. The Flock are included of course and obviously Angel plays a huge role. But Max is the one who is supposed to save the world. I just want you guys to stick around and figure out how I'm going to do that now that she's dead. _

_Haha! XD_

_Review!_


	4. Book 2: My Fault

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Please continue reading and please continue. I know the chapters are short guys but I promise they get longer. Shout outs: Great Hawk, dillydip248, Lleia Ride, redgoldenmist, silent-ninja-twins, ArmyOfWings. Thanks guys!_

_Chapter 2 My Fault_

"I guess this is goodbye." I nodded as I quickly wrapped my arms around Fang and pressed my cheek against his neck. Fang's arms wrapped around me but this hug felt different from the long, warm embraces we'd shared so many times. This hug was a comforting,_ get you through this,_ type of hug. It didn't work.

"Keep in touch, please." Fang whispered in my ear as I pulled back. I nodded numbly and I knew that Fang wasn't convinced. I didn't care. "I'll look after her," Dylan said, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder that I was too spaced out to shrug off.

Fang's dark eyes roamed over the arm but he didn't say anything though he sent Dylan a 'you better' face. Dylan responded with a cool nod.

"Bye guys," Fang said as he walked around and gave the others hugs. They mumbled and nodded their good byes but they were all just as worn down as I was. Dylan seemed to be the only one of my Flock with a clear head though I knew he was disturbed by Angel's death.

Fang's Flock milled around us and received less than slightly engaging fist bumps and hugs. All of their faces were solemn, they understood what a loss we had all suffered, and even if they hadn't the grief on our faces would have been enough to stop a laughing hyena in it's tracks. It was depressing.

"I'm sorry for all of this," my voice said. I looked up and saw Maya standing in front of me flanked by Fang who was watching her from the corners of his eyes as he talked quietly to Ratchet about what they planned to do next.

"It's not your fault." I said, my voice sounding a bit odd. I cleared my throat and said, "I was the one who made the decision."

"You couldn't have known-," she started to protest but I raised a weary hand. Her mouth fumbled shut which, seeing as she's my clone and all, is saying something.

"I may not have known what _would_ happen but I knew what _might_ have happened. I chose to risk my family for strangers. Look where that has us now." Subconsciously I noted that the others had stopped mumbling and were listening to our conversation. I didn't care.

Maya blinked at me and I saw a flash of pain in her eyes. It was easy for me to imagine how I looked to her, to them. My hair was still in tangles tethered together by sewer gunk, flying debris, dirt, dust, soot and who knew what else. My face was streaked with tears and tear tracks through dust and grime. My eyes would have seemed hollow, empty.

"You still shouldn't blame yourself. Angel chose to stay, she-," Maya didn't finish before my eyes flew wide and I was standing toe to toe with her. Briefly I noticed that I was an inch taller than she was which, again given she's my clone, shouldn't have been possible.

"She was _seven_! _A seven year old_! A seven year old who had been tested on for a majority of her life, been kidnapped by my half brother, beaten, bruised, bloodied and blown up! And for _what!_ Now she's gone! She never got to even _pretend _to be normal! How could she after what they did to her? After what I let them do to her? _It's. All. My. Fault_!"

My breath came quickly and my chest heaved as I stared down at Maya who's face was full of shock. I felt a hand gently touch down on my shoulder but didn't turn or even react to it. Instead I leaned back, so that I was no longer in her face, and took a deep breath. "All of this," I gestured around at everyone and beyond to the trees which ran along either side of the field where we had landed a half mile from my mom's house, "- it's all my fault. I was supposed to save the world. But I failed."

And with that I took a step back and unfurled my wings. But I didn't run away, didn't 'charge off' like I usually did. That Max was gone. Gone for good. And in her place there had been placed a colder, more unforgiving Max. One who didn't lie to herself, or others.

I glanced at Fang and saw that his eyes were locked on my face along with everyone else's. I said, "Fang, let me know what you're doing or if you find anything out. You're a great leader, I know you'll keep them safe." I gestured at his Flock and then nodded at my own. "Guys, U and A."

_Next chapter is were the action starts. This is just telling you where everyone is and what the emotional climate is like. This next chapter gets the ball rolling. Please R&R guys, with a cherry on top? It makes me update and write more. ;)_


	5. Book 2: D For Dynamite

_So, not a lot of reviews this go around but that's okay I'll stay optimistic. A lot of you say that you can't read this fic yet because they haven't read Angel yet and I completely get that. Honestly there aren't a lot of spoilers in this story but since it does take place after Angel I get how it could spoil it for you. Shout outs! BunniesOfDoom, silent-ninja-twins and ArmyOfWings! You guys, of my 290 some odd viewers, are among the most awesome! ;)_

_Chapter 3 D For Dynamite_

The house was empty and all the lights were off when we landed in the small space between my mom's house and the trees. Half heartedly I remembered the need for caution, who knew if an ambush lay waiting inside?

With a heavy heart I motioned for the others to stay put, hidden among the trees, as I edged forward and crossed the open space of yard. At the back door I paused and pressed my ear against the door. Nothing. I peered inside but after detecting no movement twisted the worn brass knob.

BOOM!

My body was flung backwards across the yard and I felt heat sear my face and skin as flames burst into the air. Wood and mortar flew with me and I felt it rip at my skin painfully. In less than a second my head snapped back as my body slammed against a tree.

My eyes flashed open at the burst of pain and my raptor vision caught sight of a metal pole spinning towards me; intent on skewering me to the tree.

"Max!"

I had a flash of Dylan racing towards me, his handsome face full of horror and his sea blue eyes wide, but I knew he couldn't reach me in time. I barely had time to raise my hands and shut my eyes before a burst of pain lit like fire in my chest…, then disappeared.

My eyes flickered open and I gasped. The metal pole lay directly in front of me, smothered by other burning debris. The front end of the pole was smashed in on itself and the metal was vibrating wildly as if it had too much energy to just lay there.

I forced my eyes away from the metal death pole that had nearly been the end of me just as Dylan reached me and moved to shield my body with his, his back to what had once been my mother's house, as debris continued to rain down on us.

I looked around Dylan's arms which had me trapped in the space between him and the tree and saw Gazzy leading Iggy further into the trees. A flash of brown caught my eye and suddenly there was Nudge, standing not 10 feet from me. Her eyes were wide and her hands were raised with her palms facing me as they shook and trembled.

Nudge had been looking at the still vibrating pole but as she felt my eyes on her her head tilted slowly and she glanced at me. That's when I understood. Nudge had stopped the pole with her magnetism. She'd saved my life….

Another, smaller, explosion, rocked the house and I watched from over Dylan's shoulders as what was left of my mother's house crumbled to the ground in a massive, fiery heap. Dylan pressed his body closer to mine, shielding me further, and I didn't push him away until the ground stopped shaking and all that filled the air was smoke and flames.

"Report!" I shouted, coughing as smoke seared my lungs. My face felt as if it were on fire from the explosion and a glance at my clothes showed me that they were completely blanketed in soot and singed beyond repair. Blood trickled down my arms from several cuts and my left leg had a huge gash in it above my knee. I rubbed at the back of my head and my hand came away red.

"We're okay," Iggy said, working his way back towards us. Gazzy was at his side; kicking debris away whenever Iggy nearly bumped into them and waving his arm as smoke billowed towards us. He coughed, his small face scrunched up and nose twitching, before glancing towards the house with wide, blue eyes.

"I'm okay," Nudge whispered from where she stood beside me. She cast a glance back at the pole and then at the front of my shirt where a ring of blood had formed just below my neck. That explained the burst of pain, Nudge had nearly been to late.

"What about-," but I caught myself just before I said her name. My eyes flickered towards Dylan who was standing on my left. "What about you?"

"Forget about me. I can heal myself. What about you?" Dylan fingered my burnt sleeve and frowned at the blood still trickling from my wounds. "We need to get you patched up."

"I'll be fine," I said, pushing his arm away as he tried to pull me closer. Dylan's eyes narrowed and he touched my hair at the back of my head. He put his finger in front of my face. It was dotted with blood.

I forced the pain rising inside of me down deep and refused to acknowledge the huge headache that was settling in. _Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message._

"My tail!" The sound of the shrill bark made us all jump as Total raced around a tree and ran between Iggy's legs as a tiny flame danced at the end of his tail which was streaming out behind him. "I'm on fire! _I'm burning_!"

"Total stop drop and roll!" I yelled as he ran in circles around me. When he didn't listen Dylan snatched him up and Gazzy licked his thumb before pinching the tiny flame between it and his finger. A small plume of smoke wove its way onto the breeze and we all gagged at the smell.

"I saw my life flash before me eyes! I saw my mother and brothers and sisters at the puppy mill before I was dognapped! I saw scientists injecting stuff into my veins! I saw you, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel-," Total's mouth snapped shut as tears entered his brown eyes. "Oh God, Angel!" Total sobbed, laying his head against Dylan's shoulder and sniffling against the blue fabric. Dylan made an ewe face for a moment before seeing our stony, guilt ridden faces and dipping his head.

For a moment we all just stood around, listening to the roar of the flames licking their way across the yard and remains of the house I had come to for help so many times before. I had that numb feeling again. Like right after Angel died. Like I'd never lost it. Like I felt I would never lose it again.

"Max!"

_So, left you on kind of a cliff hanger. I'm really hoping I get more reviews for this chapter because it did have some action. I know they're still short guys but I promise they get longer. Also if you have any questions I'd be glad to answer them. _

_Like this one from BunniesOfDoom: Will there be Fax?_

_Great question, and the answer is of course! But just like Angel (hope this isn't a spoiler) there will also be Dax. But just the minor, necessary fluff that keeps the triangle interesting. But don't worry, I'm a Fax person at heart. You'll see it develop later. _

_R&R_


	6. Book 2: Don't Look Back

_So a bit longer chapter this time. It definitely gets you headed in the right direction. Shout outs to: silent-ninja-twins, ArmyOfWings, jessakeepsitGoNE and dillydip248!_

_Chapter 4 Don't Look Back_

"Max!" I turned and stared in surprise as Fang came running through the trees with Maya and the rest of his Flock flanking him. Before he reached us Star appeared directly in front of me causing me to take a step back and Dylan to tense next to me. After a few moments the rest of her Flock joined us.

"Max oh my God what the hell happened?" Okay, this was unlike Fang. Since when did he ever talk that much (okay so he had been chatty lately I'm not gonna lie) or sound so worried? Because the way he said my name was definitely worried. Maybe even, dare I say it, concerned?

I opened my mouth to reply but Dylan beat me to it. "She's bleeding from the back of her head and has this gash on her leg plus some other cuts. We need to get her patched up, fast." I turned to glare at Dylan but he refused to look at me so I turned my glare on Fang. "I'm fine."

Fang seemed to be having some silent macho man discussion with Dylan because they just looked at each other until it became a bit awkward for all of us there just standing around. Then Fang looked at me and said, "You need help."

I opened my mouth to give him some smart remark when he interrupted me by saying, "At least let Iggy look you over. Iggy?" Fang's head turned to Iggy on this last part, an open invitation to accept, and wouldn't you know it, the pyro agreed.

Glaring at Iggy would have been pointless, man my head was really starting to hurt, so I glared at Fang and then Dylan remembering he'd started this whole conversation. But Dylan merely looked at me with those sad, concerned eyes of his. Stupid Models R Us puppy dog face….

"Maybe we should get away from these flames," Ratchet suggested, nodding towards the crumpled remains. "That is unless you guys wanna be chicken tenders." Star smacked him on the shoulder but I saw a smile play at her lips as Ratchet shrugged and headed back through the trees with Holden trotting after him to keep up. Star and Kate cast worried glances back at the flames but otherwise didn't comment and followed after the boys leaving Fang and my clone still standing there, staring at the flames.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but could tell immediately it wasn't Dylan's. I turned and saw Fang's face close to mine. "Come on, Max. There's nothing more you can do here." Fang squeezed my shoulder comfortingly then stepped back and lifted his wings. Behind him Maya watched me.

I nodded at Fang and turned to face the fire once more. I said, "This place was once a home." I licked my lips. "But it was never my home."

And with that I took Nudge and Gazzy's hands before leading them after Fang and Maya who continued to glance back at us. Dylan followed behind me helping guide Iggy though he didn't really need the help. Both of them continued to look back. I was the only one who didn't.

About five minutes later we stumbled out of the woods. My Flock was dirty, exhausted and sad. Fang's? His was clean, rested and remorseful. We looked like the X factor Flock compared to them.

"Ratchet, see if you can hear the nearest fast food restaurant. Holden, fetch my pack and give it to Iggy, it has the medical kit. Kate you keep a look out for anyone suspicious, Doctor M's house wasn't rigged for fun. Star, be ready to go with Maya to get some food when Ratchet tells you were it is. That was a long plane ride and we need to get our energy up." Fang glanced at the Flock, _my_, Flock. "We need as much as we can get."

"I think there's a McDonald's 20 miles Northwest." Ratchet said, pointing in said direction. Star and Maya nodded before taking off. Star almost disappeared as her form blurred with her speed while Maya took a running start and leapt into the sky, beating her wings and going higher and higher before disappearing among the clouds.

Holden appeared again with Fang's pack in tow. He handed it to Iggy with a confused expression. "But I thought you were blind?" Iggy looked up at him and his blue eyes locked on Holden's green. "I'm pretty good at being blind."

Holden's face turned cherry red and he looked away in embarrassment. The Flock chuckled softly before the moment was gone and realization set in once more.

"Okay Max come here." I glanced at Iggy who had knelt down beside me and saw that he had Fang's text book sized med. kit sitting beside him on the ground. I looked over his shoulders and saw Nudge and Gazzy sitting quietly together with their heads bowed. I made up my mind.

"Check them first."

"What?" Iggy said, already reaching towards me with one of the cotton wipes. I grabbed his wrist and gently pushed him away towards them. "Check Gazzy and Nudge, then Dylan and yourself. I'll get checked out last."

"But you're the one who got hurt!" Dylan protested, coming up behind me from my spot on the ground.

I looked up at him and saw that already the small cuts on his arms were healing. In his fingers was an inch long splinter. Ouch.

"Max don't be a hero. You're still bleeding." Fang pointed out, nodding at my own head. I winced, as if I needed the reminder that my head was killing me. It was almost as bad as the brain attacks I used to get when the Voice first showed up. I really hoped I wasn't going to deal with those again.

"I'm not being a hero," I said sharply, my eyes narrowed. Iggy, Fang and Dylan just looked at me. I sighed and patted Iggy's knee. "Please?" Iggy frowned but nodded and picked up the kit before making his way over to the younger kids and setting it down once more. Dylan crossed his own legs and sank down beside me with a humph.

"Putting them first won't bring her back." Fang's words cut like a knife right through me and I forced down the tears which had entered my eyes. I would _not _cry.

Dylan rubbed my back comfortingly and I realized all I wanted to do was lay my head against his shoulder and let the world melt away from me. The old Max would have done that. But not me….

Dylan's eyes widened as I stood up. My teeth clenched when I nearly lost my balance but I remained up right and turned to face Fang who's face was expressionless as ever. "We need to talk."

_The next conversation is very important. A lot of you will probably hate me for it but it's the way the story needs to flow for a while. But don't worry, the end will be how it needs to be. _

_Please review….._


	7. Book 2: What Hurts The Most

_So I've spent the majority of my day working on this story and go a chapter done. See what I'm working with people? This is quality lol. Just kidding but seriously I hope you're enjoying it thus far. Shout outs to the following awesome people: silent-ninja-twins, Lauren ( ;) ), girlreadsalot, dillydip248, Lleia Ride and ArmyOfWings!_

_Chapter 5 What Hurts The Most_

I didn't bother to glance back as I headed across the field away from the smoke which billowed over the trees behind us. Instead I yelled, "Iggy, Dylan, you guys are in charge!"

I felt everyone's eyes on me, even Kate, Ratchet and Holden's, until I reached the woods and disappeared among the trees. Then I felt my muscles loosen and my shoulders pull in. My steady walk turned into a painful limp and I grasped at the gash above my knee; it was bleeding still. My arms and face burned but my head was the killer; it was pounding.

Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned gratefully into Fang for support. We kept moving forward through the trees until we came to a small creek. I sank down tiredly on a log and patted the moss beside me. Fang sat down and for a moment we both looked out at the light shimmering off of the water.

"Do you love him?"

Fang's question caught me off guard and I tensed slightly. Fang's eyes didn't miss this but he kept his mouth shut, patiently awaiting my answer.

"I don't love him." I said, it sounded unconvincing even to my own ears. Fang raised his eyebrow and looked at me unbelievingly. I sighed and rested my head on my hands. "It's difficult," I hedged. Fang just looked at me.

"I've got time."

_Of course you do_, I thought but didn't say anything. Instead I thought about my relationship with Dylan.

It was strange, like I didn't know him but did. Like we were synched together, two watches ticking in rhythm, maintaining beat for beat. Dylan had really come through for me in the past few weeks. That kiss in Paris on the Arch de Triumph, well, it had seemed so perfect. Too perfect….

I tilted my head so that I could look up at Fang who was staring anywhere but at me.

I'd known Fang since I was trapped at the School. Our dog crates had been stacked next to each other by some miracle of God. I remembered pushing my fingers through the sides trying to just touch the tips of his fingers which wiggled always just beyond reach. Now he sat beside me.

I remembered Jeb breaking us free and how Fang had helped guide Nudge while Jeb carried Angel and I led Iggy who Gazzy had latched onto. I remembered waking up that morning Jeb had left and feeling like we were all doomed. But then Fang just looked at me like he always did and I got the courage to take charge.

I remembered Fang holding me in the subway under NYC when I had my brain attack. I remembered kissing him on the beach, him kissing me in the cave, him leaving and taking half my Flock with him.

I remembered meeting on that beach and him promising me he'd never leave again. I remembered reading the note that said he had….

"I don't love Dylan," I said, and Fang glanced down at me. "But right now…, I don't love you either." Fang's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed hard. He stood up, and walked a ways before rubbing the back of his neck. His hand still raised he looked at me with dark eyes. His hand fell to his side.

"Is it because I asked Maya to join my Flock?" It was a simple question but loaded with meaning. "That's a small part of it," I admitted. "Small?" Fang asked, his voice low but angry.

"Tell me, Fang," I said, straightening up and looking him square in the eye. "Did you invite her to replace me?" Fang's face flushed angrily. "No! Maya's a great fighter! She-."

"She's my clone."

"She's not you!"

"I know."

"She-," Fang started then paused, his head cocked to the side. "What?" I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap looking down at my fingers and picking at the nail. "She's not me, so is that why _you _love_ her_?"

It's a rare sight to see Fang shocked. But lately I'd seen that side of him a lot. And usually it was about things like this. But this time Fang wasn't able to shake his emotionless mask back in place. Instead his face took on the appearance of someone who'd just been told something devastating and unbelievable. But it was.

"I…, well I mean…, it's not like that. Um, we…., we are…, well we're just friends. She's a really good fighter. Smart too. She helps me look after the others. She…." Fang stumbled to a halt and ran his fingers through his still shorter than I was used to hair. I merely looked at him.

"Maya and I are just friends," Fang said, nodding as if trying to convince both me and himself. It didn't work on either end. "Fang, I see the way she looks at you. And I see the way you look at her. It's the same way you used to look at me. The _exact_ same."

Fang opened his mouth to protest then closed it. He jerked his head away and stared off into the woods, not saying anything.

"Fang…you love her." This time my words were met with silence. A silence that rang with finality and made my heart seem to beat slower; because a part of it was breaking.

"I care about her." Fang said, turning back to me. His dark, obsidian eyes held what looked like moisture in the corners. I could have been imagining it though. "But not as much as I care about you."

This time it was Fang's words which greeted silence.

Fang walked over and knelt down in front of me taking my chin in his fingers. My eyes locked with his. "Max, I still love you. With all of my heart."

"I know," I said, pressing my forehead against his. Fang tilted his head and sighed. "But you still don't love me."

"No," I whispered, my heart breaking at the hint of pain that entered Fang's eyes.

But I was done with lying. Done with playing off my emotions for everyone else's benefits. Angel, had been right. I was a big boat. I made the waves. The others just got rocked around. And though I didn't ask to be a big boat, I was. Why, only God knew.

_So, to the Fax lovers I know I've more than likely royally ticked you off at this point. I know I'd be like 'oh no she didn't!'. But don't worry, stick with it and I promise you'll see where it's going. The chapter I was working all day on deals with this but you've got a few chapters to go before you get to it. Just stick with it and me and you'll see. _

_Please R&R_


	8. Book 2: Visions

_Hey guys I'm so tired right now I've been out 'training' for my new job which basically consisted of listening to a bunch of adults argue about the rules of softball. I'm gonna be an umpire; you know, seeing as I played 8 years of Fastpitch. But anyways I'm boring you. Shout outs: girlreadsalot, Lauren, dillydip248 and Lleia Ride!_

_Chapter 6 Visions_

The walk back through the woods with Fang was probably one of the most awkward experiences of my entire life. For one thing, it was dead silent. My words seemed to have stunned Fang to the point of not even breathing loudly and I was too exhausted to speak. I hadn't slept in three days, ever since we lost Angel, and the explosion had taken away any energy I'd had on reserve. Not to mention the fact that I was, for some reason unknown to me, still bleeding.

Oh, and the most awkward part? Fang had to basically drag/carry me back.

It took about 15 minutes to get back to the field and as we emerged into the afternoon sunlight Maya swooped down landing on the grass next to where Star had just appeared. Both of the girls were loaded down with bags.

"Max?" My head tilted and I looked up at my clone and Star. "I'm just-," I started when spots danced before my eyes and my hold on Fang's shoulder slipped as I slid into darkness.

Lights flickered behind my eyes; I blinked them open…, and scrambled to my feet.

I was standing in the middle of what looked like a desert. Sand shifted beneath my feet and heat seared my face; I raised my hand to shadow my eyes against the harsh rays of the sun which was already setting to the west. I turned to it and peered off in the distance; something bright reflected the sun light a ways off.

My eyes narrowed, this place looked familiar. I began walking towards whatever was reflecting the light so brightly and then began running. The sand shifted beneath my feet but the faster I ran the farther away I seemed to get from it. Like one of those awful horror movies or cartoons.

I spread my wings out wide and tried to launch myself into the air. I face planted.

I came up spitting and wiped sand from my mouth in disgust. _What the hell?_ I stood up cautiously and examined my wings. All of my feathers were in place but as I pumped them up and down no sand flew up. "It's like there's no wind." I whispered in shock, noticing how the desert air seemed to stand still. There wasn't even a slight breeze.

**Maximum.**

My head shot up and I looked around not seeing anything. What…. **Maximum, you have to be ready. **Now I recognized the voice. It was _my_ Voice. The Voice.

"Long time, no intrusion." I said, still looking around for the source. But as it spoke again the Voice seemed to echo from everywhere. **This is not the time, Max. You have a new gift.**

"Gift?" I asked, eyes wide. I glanced around. "I can make myself randomly appear in the middle of nowhere? That'll come in handy the next time someone tells me to get lost." I mused sarcastically.

**Maximum this is serious! **My eyes widened and I took a step back. Sure, my snide comments sometimes got under the Voice's virtual skin but I'd never heard it this mad. Something huge must be going on.

**Take what I say seriously for once. **It said, calmer now but a serious edge to it's voice. **This gift is the gift of foresight.**

"So I can see the future?"

**And the past and the present.** I nodded and looked around. "So where, I mean, when, am I now?" The Voice didn't' respond and I let out a puff of air. Typical.

**Search around, find clues. **The Voice suggested. I put my hands on my hips and glared at nothing. "Oh sure, only when I tried to do that a minute ago I ended up busting my chops."

**Try flying.**

"Didn't you hear me?"

**Try again, and this time imagine a breeze lifting you into the sky.**

"Sounds poetic."

**Max! **A sharp, momentary burst of pain lanced my skull. "Pig headed, moronic butt-ho-," the pain hit again, longer this time. "Fine!" I shouted and spread my wings once more. I took off running, feeling sand fly up under my feet, and as I prepared to jump I imagined a warm breeze lifting my wings.

I leapt, beating my wings down hard, as from out of nowhere a warm breeze lifted my wings like sails and flung me into the sky.

I pumped my wings powerfully and felt the joy of flying rise up inside of me as the wind caressed my face and the weight of the world fell away. I tilted my wings and flew towards the sun which was now nearly below the horizon. On the ground my shadow stretched away from me, no longer the shape of a human but that of a bird, my wings folding and unfolding in a simple, time less rhythm.

But, as I looked towards the sun, I saw what looked like a deep, black crater in the earth. I tilted my wings and flew closer as the sky turned a pinkish purple and when I was close enough saw what looked like people in the crater. I spread my wings, my body poised to swoop down on them, when something small shot past me.

My eyes widened as I made out white wings. Was it-.

"Max!"

My body shot forward and my hand clutched at my chest as I sucked in a sharp breath. Blood pounded in my ears and my heart raced as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Darkness?

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." A voice said and I looked up at Iggy who was leaning over me with an anxious looking Gazzy standing behind him, water bottle in hand. That's when I realized that I was completely soaked. "What the heck!" I yelled, wiping my face on my shirt which was also wet.

Gazzy made a 'whoops' face and Iggy tried to hide, unsuccessfully I might add, a smile as he threw his thumb over his shoulder and said, "Gazzy dumped water on you."

"No duh!" I shouted. I spluttered and shifted uncomfortably in my wet clothes.

"Well we had to do something! You've been out for four hours." I looked up at Gazzy in surprise who was watching me with worried eyes. "Four hours?"

"Well more like four and a half." Iggy mused, reaching into his pack and pulling out a canteen of water and protein bar both of which he handed to me. I thanked him and ripped hungrily into the protein bar before chugging down some of the water. It felt cool and slid easily down my parched throat. Gazzy and Iggy watched in silence.

"So where are the others?" I asked, looking around for the first time and realizing I couldn't see anyone else. "They're setting up camp." Gazzy said, a small smile on his face; it didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"Oh," I said, and tried to stand but Iggy pushed me back down. I glanced at him in indignation and as if he could sense my expression he said, "That gash on your leg was pretty deep. I just got it to stop bleeding not to long ago and I don't want you to mess around on it for at least the rest of the night. Besides," and now Iggy's tone turned serious. "That knock you took on your head looked pretty nasty. Fang had a heck of a time convincing Dylan not to take you to the hospital. He eventually got him to agree just to let me handle it. Said you would kill him and anyone else in the hospital if you woke up there." Iggy chuckled and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. It was true.

"I guess that's the reason you passed out," Iggy said, turning to fish out another protein bar. My eyes widened as I remembered my new gift but as I opened my mouth to tell Iggy something made me change my mind. For some reason, it just didn't feel right to tell him. Like this gift was special. Like maybe I was the only one meant to know about it. At least for now.

Iggy handed me the second protein bar and then turned to Gazzy. "Why don't you go tell the Flock Max is up?" Gazzy nodded and ran off into the darkness. I watched until his blonde head disappeared among the shadows of the trees. Then I turned back to Iggy. "The woods?"

"Fang thought that it would provide better cover. You know, incase we get ambushed or something."

"Yeah cause that would never happen." I said and Iggy grinned.

We were quiet as we waited for the rest of the Flock to come back. Iggy played with his shoe laces and I looked up at the quarter moon which barely lit the tips of the trees silver. So much had happened in such a short time. Everything was different. Only a few weeks ago I'd been caught up in heart break at my mom's house and fighting tooth and nail with Dylan. Now, my mom's house was nothing but a pile of ash and I was stuck in-between some weird and totally unethical love triangle with him and Fang. Also my mom was MIA with my sister and Jeb. The Doomsday Group was still on the rise and we had no idea what was going on with _them_. Angel was gone….

"Max!"

I looked up as Dylan basically burst through the trees and sped towards me kneeling on the ground beside me before any of the others had even set foot out of the woods. "How are you?" I looked past Dylan and saw the rest of the Flock jogging towards us. Fang and Maya were among the first to reach us.

"I'm fine, Dylan. How is everybody?" Dylan brushed my bangs away from my face and I didn't miss the tensing of Fang's arms. I gently reached up and pushed Dylan back. His sea blue eyes held only worry as if he didn't even realize I was pushing him away.

"We're okay, Max." Nudge said, settling down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug and pulled Gazzy in too. They both huddled against me and I felt Gazzy shake. "Camp is set up, if you wanna go." Kate suggested, nodding towards the woods. I glanced at Iggy and he nodded. "We'll help you." I rolled my eyes at this, I didn't need help, but of course Iggy didn't see.

"Dylan, grab under her other arm." Dylan moved to help me and Iggy slid over to my other side. I winced as they helped me up and held my injured leg up off the ground as I began to hop towards the trees. My whole body felt stiff and the back of my head hurt like crazy; though not as bad as before.

"Who do you think set up that bomb anyway?" Ratchet asked from Iggy's other side as we headed into the trees. I shrugged and glanced at Fang from the corners of my eyes. He was staring straight ahead. I noticed that Maya was watching me though and when she stared I met her gaze steadily. She was the first to look away.

"Maybe it was the DG?" Nudge suggested. She still seemed shaken up about me nearly dying but didn't mention it. Instead she concentrated on picking her way amongst roots and low hanging limbs. Gazzy followed behind her next to Holden while Star and Kate pushed ahead of us. Fang and Maya walked off to one side.

"Probably," I said, sighing gratefully as we came to a small clearing about the size of a class room. There was a blanket spread out and Iggy and Dylan helped me sit down without messing up my leg. After I was settled Dylan plopped down on my right while Nudge sank down on my left. She let out a tired sigh and lay her head in my lap. Absently I began playing with her hair. She curled up and stared at the flames which danced in front of us. A bright light in the middle of all this darkness.

Fang sat down on the other side of the flames across from me and I saw the fire reflected in his dark eyes; drawing me in like some kind of spell. Then he blinked and the spell was broken. Maya sat down beside Fang close enough so that their crossed knees touched. My eyes narrowed at this but I didn't say anything. I'd given up that right.

The others gathered around the fire and huddled gratefully against it's warmth. The cool, night air seemed to announce the approaching colder weather. It was early November now, at least I thought it was, so the leaves all around had started to change. I picked up a bright red one at my feet and studied how the light of the flames seemed to reflect off of it. Just like the sand in my vision.

"So what do we do now?" Star asked. She glanced around at all of us. "I'm not sure about you guys but I've seen better digs. I'm not really the nature type. I prefer beds and hot showers."

"Nature isn't good enough for the Princess?" Ratchet teased, tossing a clod of dirt at Star who batted it away with lightening reflexes. She scowled at him and humphed. "No, I was just saying we could do better."

"Not always," Iggy said, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. He glanced around at the others and then at the original Flock. "We've had worse."

All six of us, Total included who I had totally _(Ironyyyyy)_ forgotten about up until this point, nodded in agreement. "Remember NYC?" Total said, shivering. "Or how about that submarine? You know, where you and Fang kiss-." Iggy slapped an uncannily accurate hand over Total's muzzle like he would have Nudge but Total wasn't as big as Nudge so was sent rolling sideways into a startled Holden.

This set off a whole round of half definable profanities that none of us really understood because Total was basically barking them at Iggy. How did we know they were profanities? You could tell.

"TOTAL COOL IT!" I yelled, seizing up the little terrier as he rebounded for another verbal attack on Iggy who was having a hard time not dying of laughter. Total's paws scrabbled in mid air as he attempted to break free of my hold on him but I pulled him in and tucked him under my arm like a football.

Total struggled for a few moments more and then let out a gust of air before letting his body go limp. I pulled him into my lap and gently smoothed the hair around his ears and neck down. Total licked my hand and I made an 'ewe' face which made the others grin. "Iggy say you're sorry." I said, forcing my voice to sound serious. Iggy could detect the hint of laughter in my voice though he knew I was trying to calm Total down. He said, "Sorry, Total, my bad dude."

"Dude is a non-technical term. I prefer Canine-American."

"What does being a Canine-American have to do with being a dude?" Ratchet asked, picking at his teeth. Star threw him a disgusted face and Kate grinned nudging her friend playfully.

"It's not proper," Total huffed. "You mean to tell me you children have no more education than they do?" Total scoffed. Ratchet, Holden, Star and Kate all looked at each other. "Well we've gone to school before. I don't know about Holden and Ratchet but Star and I went to the same school before we were kidnapped." A shadow crossed Kate's face and Star leaned against her shoulder comfortingly.

Then Kate began to speak.

_So I'm curious, what do you think of Max's new power and her decision to keep it to herself? Let me know and as always remember to review. _


	9. Book 2: Stories and Breakdowns

_I. Am. In. Shock. Wow, just, wow. An awesome turn out for this story and many of my others today and the reviews? Don't even get me started. You guys don't know how much it means to get so many nice and supportive reviews. It's amazing. So here's to the people who made my day: Larimar Jewelrose, Lleia Ride, MEleeSmasher, snailz-r-awesome, Lauren, ArmyOfWings, girlreadsalot, dillydip248, silent-ninja-twins, and sorry Great Hawk, but I missed you last time because I'd just posted. Thanks guys!_

_Chapter 7 Stories and Breakdowns_

"I never thought it was suspicious. You hear your parents all the time. 'Don't go near strangers alone. Don't help anyone suspicious. Just say _'no'_." Kate shrugged her shoulders and looked at Star who had a dark expression on her sharply angled face.

"We were walking home from school. Star was mad because Ryan hadn't asked her to prom like Colby said he would. Colby was his best friend, if anyone would know it would have been him. So we waited after school for an hour but he never showed."

"I got mad and ran off but Kate followed me. She yelled for me to stop but I didn't even hear her until I couldn't run anymore and just stopped. That's when I realized I didn't know where we were. Kate caught up and grabbed my arm to stop me from running off. Then we both looked around and I could tell she didn't know where we were either."

"So we just turned around and started walking back the way we'd come. But we got lost; made a wrong turn I guess. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, I'd just been trying to keep up with Star."

"Then it started getting dark. We were in San Francisco at the time so you can imagine there are some freaks out at night. Kate wanted to go to a dinner and call our parents. I didn't. I knew my parents would be pissed at me for being home so late and just running off without even thinking. I thought maybe we could get back and come up with some lame excuse."

"I wouldn't let her go alone so I came with. At first I didn't notice that we were being followed. Then two guys just popped out of an alley ahead of us and started talking all sweet. They said we were like two stars in the middle of the desert. Lame, but it was kinda cute. So when they asked us to help them find their friend we agreed. They said he was supposed to be waiting around the dinner up the street. But when we started towards it there was this horrible ripping sound behind us…."

Kate licked her lips and her green eyes narrowed. Star shivered beside her.

"One grabbed me from behind and started choking me with furry, clawed hands. I heard Star scream and then it was cut off. I kicked backwards and heard a man yell. He dropped me and I fell to the ground before scrambling up. Star was fighting these two werewolf looking things but they had her in a head lock. I ran to help her as they knocked her on the head and she passed out. I thought she was dead. Then they began dragging her away. I started crying-," Kate admitted in embarrassment, her face ashen as the memories played out in her mind. She stared into the flames and it was as if we weren't even there. She was back in the alley with those creeps. My heart yearned for her.

"Two guys rushed me. I could've run away, should have, but I wouldn't leave Star. I tried to run around them but they ganged up on me and I went down. The last thing I saw was a black bag being shoved down on my face. Then this sickly sweet smell clogged my nose and I passed out."

"When I woke up, were were in cages. My arms were scrapped and bloodied, my head was killing me. Kate was in the cage next to me. When she woke up we asked each other what had happened but neither of us knew. Then some guys in white lab coats came in and said that we should come with them. I thought they were good guys, I mean they looked like Doctors. Doctors were supposed to be good guys right? We soon found out no."

Star and Kate both looked lost in their memories when I reached over and gently patted their backs. Both girls looked up at me in surprise then smiled gratefully at me. The others seemed to be thinking about what they had said. "Those were Erasers, the new kind from the sound of it." Fang said, his chin in his fingers. I nodded in agreement and saw a flicker of fear enter Gazzy's eyes. Iggy seemed oddly cold.

"We need to stop this, all of it." Maya said suddenly, anger clear in her eyes. She stood up and started pacing around the fire.

"People are getting hurt, have been. They've been kidnapped, killed, lives have been destroyed and created that never should have been." Her eyes turned and locked with mine and I knew she was talking about herself. "Something needs to be done. Paris was a bust. We thought we got the main guy but no, that's only a small part. The bad guys are still out there."

"I agree with Maya. We need to find out where the main guys are and take em' out." I glanced at Dylan in surprise. His face was determined and his blueish eyes sparked.

Seeing my look he turned towards me and said, "Think about it Max. This is here, this is now. If there was ever a threat to the world it's this Doomsday Group. Maybe everything has been leading up to this."

"Yeah," Iggy said, gathering everybody's attention. "We need to get all of those whack jobs together and blow them up! I know the perfect thing! Gazzy and I could-."

"No!"

Everyone stared at Gazzy as his face turned red and he ducked his head. "Gasman?" Fang asked, looking at the little blonde haired boy in concern. Gazzy refused to look up at Fang. Instead he studied his shoes and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Gaz?" Iggy asked, nudging Gazzy with the toe of his shoe. "I'm not making a bomb."

"What? Why?" Iggy asked, surprise clear in his words.

Finally Gazzy looked up and his eyes met everyone's before stopping on mine. "I'm never going to build a bomb again, because that's what killed my sister." Tears sprang into his eyes as Gazzy scrambled up and ran into the woods. "Gazzy!" I yelled after him, startling Nudge who had fallen asleep. She jerked up and at seeing Gazzy's retreating figure shouted at him as well. He didn't stop.

"Crap, Gazzy," I said and started to get up. A smooth hand pushed me back down and I glared up at Dylan. "Maybe you should let him go."

"He's eight!"

"Nine."

"Big difference!"

"Max just-."

"Don't 'Max just' me!" I shouted in his face, rising to my feet and glaring down at his shocked face. "You don't know what's best for him or anyone in my Flock and you never will! You don't know what hell we've been through and even if you did you'd never be able to relate. Max 2 is right, the white coats have been screwing around with mother nature and created things that never should have been. You're one of them. So how about you just go away!"

Silence greeted my words and this only angered me more. I threw my hands in the air and limped off into the trees, feeling everyone's eyes on me. As I reached the tree line I stopped just inside so that the others couldn't see me and put my hands in my face. _What the hell was going on? Why couldn't I have one normal day? One day were things didn't go from bad to worse. I'd give anything for it._

**That's not true.**

_Shut up_, I thought and began walking into the trees. I didn't get far though before I heard movement behind me. I paused and slid behind a tree before I recognized the quick, silent and longer, cautious steps. "Guys what are you doing?"

"Saving you from messing up my patch work," Iggy replied, stepping around a branch Fang pulled away for him.

I winced at the reminder of my leg but ignored the sudden spark of pain. I knew that the gash was already healing, by morning there'd be nothing but a nasty scar as a reminder. Same went for my head.

Fang came up and put his hand on my shoulder; his dark eyes bore into mine. "Why don't you go back? Let Iggy and I talk to Gazzy."

"This isn't a guy thing, Fang, it's a grief thing. That's kinda my department."

"You're still grieving too, Max. We all are," he added at my thunderous expression.

"So what are you trying to say? That I'm emotionally incapable of helping Gazzy?"

"Gazzy doesn't need help, he just needs to understand that what happened wasn't his fault."

"I know that." I said, my anger waning. Fang and Iggy could see this. Well, Iggy couldn't _see,_ but he could sense it.

He walked up to me and said, "Max, go back and look after the others. We'll be back before morning. Oh, and you might wanna check on Dylan. He seemed pretty…out of it."

I nodded, remembering my short explosion of words on the beach blonde clone, and watched as first Iggy then Fang disappeared into the trees after Gazzy who I could no longer hear running. Hopefully Iggy would be able to track him down. If anyone could it'd be him.

I sighed and turned back to camp. But as I emerged into the clearing I could see that a definite change had taken place. Maya was sitting by herself on one side of the fire while the rest of Fang's Flock stared at her and Nudge was playing with the fire uncomfortably whilst avoiding their eyes. Not to mention a certain blonde haired boy was MIA. "Where's Dylan?"

"He ran off." Kate said, not taking her eyes off Maya.

I nodded, not quite sure what was going on, and turned to Nudge. "Come with me." Nudge scrambled gratefully to her feet and walked over to me. I spread my wings, preparing to make a leap into the sky, when Maya looked at me and said, "Max." I glanced down at her and was surprised to see pain clear in her brown eyes. "Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

Maya grimaced at me and then glanced at the others. I nodded and turned to Nudge. "Give me a minute, 'kay?" Nudge's face was carefully blank as she sat down and scratched under Total's chin who was watching everyone with his head on his paws. His tail thumped at Nudge's touch.

I followed Maya a few steps away but we both knew that Ratchet would hear anything we said. The others knew this too so didn't bother to listen to us. Ratchet pretended to be oblivious to our efforts at secrecy and poked at the fire with a stick making sparks fly.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning close to Maya so that our heads nearly touched. The shadows played across Maya's face making her seem like a darker version of myself. I knew this was the opposite though, at least now it was.

"I'm going to tell them." Maya said, looking me in the eye. For a moment I was confused, then my eyes widened and I said, "About you being my clone? Why would you do that?"

"They deserve to know."

"It's got nothing to do with them."

"If I'm a part of their Flock it does."

I rubbed the back of my head and glanced back at the Flock. Their backs were turned towards us. "I'm thinking they might have guessed," Maya said, following my gaze with a saddened expression. I looked back at her and said, "Yeah, your little speech might have been a hint."

"Do you blame me though? Everything I said is true. If you hadn't been experimented on and destined to save the world I wouldn't have been cloned. I wouldn't and shouldn't exist." Maya licked her lips and her eyes flashed. "I'm not supposed to be here."

I looked away from Maya, then, put my hand on her arm. Maya's eyes widened for a moment and her body stiffened. Then she looked up at my face. "Everything happens for a reason, Maya. You were created for a reason, God-," I stumbled a bit on the word but forced it out, " has a reason for everything. All that we've been through, it's all just a big test. And in the end we'll come out on top. Just wait and see." I gave her arm a small squeeze and did something that surprised us both, I hugged her.

It was a short hug, but it held a meaning I couldn't put into words. Maybe if I was the lovey dovey type I could have. But because I was emotionally challenged a hug like that was the best I could do. And, seeing as Maya was in fact me, she got what I was trying to say.

"Thanks Max," Maya said, leaning back and smiling at me. I smiled back and from the corners of my eyes I saw Ratchet give a small nod, almost as if he approved. Maya caught this as well and rolled her eyes. "I guess I really have to tell now, though, don't I?" she said, only halfway joking. I nodded and jerked my thumb towards the woods. "Fang and Iggy are tracking down Gazzy. They said they'd be back by dawn. Do you know what happened to Dylan?"

Maya's eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a tight line. "He didn't say anything after you left, but he didn't stick around either. He just sort of got up and ran. He was headed towards your mom's house. Or, what was left of it." Maya winced and looked at me in sympathy but I shook it off. I'd already dismissed that home.

"You should be able to catch up to him, especially with your speed." Maya grinned ruefully. "I never did get that power."

"It comes in handy," I said, not at all kidding. Maya nodded and together we headed back to the clearing. Nudge got up as I came into the fire light and spread her wings. "The house," I said and she nodded taking five steps, all that was allowed, before launching herself into the air and clearing the trees that surrounded us. Good to know we could make it out if needed.

"Maya's in charge guys, I'll be back soon. She'll explain everything." I said, nodding at my clone who stood outlined by the flames. She nodded back and I took two steps before bursting into the sky.

My wings brushed the tips of the trees but I cleared them after another down stroke and entered the open night sky. Stars littered the sky like flowers and the moon shown brightly turning the tips of my feathers a light silver. I pumped my wings harder and soon I was flying about a hundred feet above the trees. Nudge flew up beside me but didn't say anything; instead, she brushed her wing against mine and sent me a small, reassuring smile. _I've got your back_, it said.

We flew for only two minutes before the spiraling smoke in front of us announced the remnants of my mother's house. As we circled above I saw a black mass of destruction where once my life had found joy. Nothing remained of that life now but ash, metal, and a blonde haired mutant. Wait….

"Dylan's down there." Nudge said just as I opened my mouth to point out this very thing. I nodded and said, "Let's set down. Watch out for nails and splinters."

"And metal poles," Nudge muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I glanced at her and saw bitterness mark her face. But before I could ask her about it she'd tilted her wings and began down towards Dylan. My Flock was falling apart.

I folded my wings back and dropped past Nudge so that I landed first. Once on the ground I picked my way around rubble and pieces of metal before stopping behind Dylan who knelt in the middle of the wreckage. For a moment we just stood in silence. Nudge came up and stood beside me but otherwise didn't say anything, her eyes remained locked on Dylan's back.

_"So much life, so much love, so much here that is now gone. I thought I knew what love was, I thought I knew of pain, but this here that I'm feeling…, is more than all I know."_ I almost didn't recognize the voice as Dylan's, it held such sadness, such remorse, that it just didn't seem to belong to the usually cheerful and easy going mutant. But as he sang softly Dylan turned so that I could see his lips moving.

Dylan's eyes were on the ground and even as I took a step forward he didn't look up. Instead he whispered, _"All my short life I have known, nothing but this I've been shown, of love and kindness, I know some. Of pain and suffering, I have seen some. But of this feeling I have now, I know not what to make of it. I feel the pain, I feel the loss. I feel the sting of death." _Dylan looked up at me and his sea blue eyes locked with my own. _"I want to die…."_

_Ohhhh, so, we all knew Dylan had a dark side. That little suicide attempt in Fang didn't go unnoticed by any of us I hope. Dylan can be a bit melodramatic at times don't you think? But I'm curious, what do you think of Dylan's singing this time? More like poetry, sad, emo poetry, but it was meant to be a soft, whisper type singing. You know, seeing as that seems to be his thing. _

_Oh and I'd like to address one of the reviews. Someone pointed out to me, very respectfully and kindly I might add and I take no offense what so ever, that Dylan already sort of has the ability to see the future. Therefore, Max having it really isn't an original power. Well, you're right, sort of. I think Dylan can see the immediate future. Say a comet was about to crush your school *crosses fingers and prays please let that happen* then he would be able to look up and go 'oh my God run away while a sing at it and make it stop!' Too much? Oh well, anyways so he can see the immediate future. But Max's power allows her to go into the past, present and future. So it is sort of original. Just thought I'd straighten that out._

_Also there was a question about the vision. Was Max in the future or the past? Well obviously not the present. But as for where or should I say when she was that'll be revealed later. For now, you just gotta wing it._

_Please review guys and let me know what you think of Dylan's new attitude on life. :)_


	10. Book 2: Suicidal Antics

_Not much to say tonight. Rained and rained and rained. And it's gonna rain some more. Shout outs: Lauren, girlreadsalot, silent-ninja-twins, Great Hawk, Lleia Ride and MEleeSmasher!_

_Chapter 8 Suicidal Antics_

Dylan's words chilled me to the bone and my eyes widened as his arm raised, a foot long shard of wood gripped tightly in his hand. "Dylan no!" I yelled and heard Nudge scream. I leapt forward, my arms flung out, just as Dylan plunged the shard toward his heart.

My arms connected with his chest and I felt my body falling forwards as I knocked the shard away and fell on top of Dylan.

Fast as lightning I pinned his arms to his side and straddled his chest. Dylan's eyes were closed and his face looked ashen in the moon light. I let out an heavy breath and shouted, "What the hell is your problem?" Dylan's eyes remained closed but his lips moved. He whispered, "I want to die."

"No you don't, Dylan. How could you say that?"

"I want to die."

"Don't say that."

"I want to die."

"_Dylan!_"

Dylan's lips stopped moving but his eyes remained shut. I squeezed his arms looking up as Nudge ran over and kicked the piece of wood away. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. I licked my lips and said, "Dylan, look at me." Dylan's eyes flickered but didn't open. I shook his shoulders. "Look at me!" Dylan did and I blinked in shock, his eyes were completely blank.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed, looking down at him. Dylan's usually clean face was covered in ash and his hollow eyes made him look sickly. Dylan looked away from me and coughed. "I came here, to die."

"Oh really? Wouldn't, like, the beach or a clearing full of daisies be more picturesque?" I asked, my voice light, casual. Dylan's eyes narrowed and on the inside I smiled in triumph. I had to get him out of this daze.

"I came here because this place is already destroyed, like me." Ouch, okay, not helping.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, pushing Dylan's arms down further. Dylan glanced at me and then looked away. "You don't want me to exist, so I won't."

"So if I told you to jump off a bridge you would? Wings folded?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "I would, if that's what you wanted." Dylan said, his eyes flickering to me with nothing but truth in his voice. I shook my head and my voice hardened.

"Just because I want you to do something doesn't mean you should. Think about how the world would be if all anyone did was do what others wanted them to."

"It would be chaos," Nudge murmured. I nodded at her and said, "See?"

Dylan licked his lips and said, "It doesn't matter. I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to be what I am." I opened my mouth to retort but Dylan rushed on. "I'm tired of being nothing but a clone. Nothing but a mistake that shouldn't even exist. I was a mistake. I _am_, a mistake. I shouldn't be, it goes against nature. All I am is an intrusion. I may think I'm here for good but I'm not. All I've done is cause problems."

"No Dylan you haven't don-," but Dylan cut me off again.

"I was made to be your perfect other half when you already had one. Doctor Hagen introduced me and me staying led to him sticking around and Angel being tricked into joining him which led to Fang's death and him leaving. Also, if I hadn't wanted to see the Gen 77 kids after the plane went down then we might have stopped your mom, half sister and Jeb from running off. Iggy might not have been brain washed, heck, for all we know the DG might not exist!"

"You don't know that." I said lamely, besides the DG, Dylan was right, it was his fault, but it was mine too.

Dylan rolled his eyes at my lame excuse. He said, "Face it, Max, the only reason I'm still around is because Fang left. If I'd never come into the picture Fang wouldn't have left and there wouldn't be two Flocks. Angel wouldn't be dead." I winced at this, Angel was a sore spot. Dylan knew this though and pushed on. "Angel died because we went to Paris. _I_, wanted to go to Paris. I convinced you to."

"I'm the one who let her go down and stay in the tunnels." I said, my voice was unsure though.

Dylan leaned up towards me and his eyes locked with mine, _"I convinced you to leave her there."_

My body stiffened as my blood turned to ice. I leaned back, my arms dropping to the side, and Dylan crawled out from underneath me. He stood up and looked down at me as I sat on my knees, staring at the ground. "Everything that has happened is my fault. I shouldn't be alive." Dylan walked over and picked up the piece of wood he'd had before. Nudge was staring at him in shock, her body shaking, as Dylan turned and raised the wooden dagger high….

My foot connected with the back of his head and Dylan slumped forward unconscious as I pivoted and snatched the shard from his hands before snapping it in two. Dust flew up under Dylan as he hit the dirt but settled after a moment, leaving Nudge and I staring at him in shock.

"Um, good kick?" Nudge said, walking over and nudging Dylan with her foot. She glanced at me and I forced the shock off of my face. "Yeah, um, I guess." we stared at Dylan. "What now?" Nudge asked.

I thought for a moment. "If we leave him here, he'll try that little suicide attempt again. But if we just take him back he'll probably run off." I rubbed the back of my head and winced slightly. "What if we tie him up?" I looked at Nudge in surprise and she shrugged. "At least he couldn't hurt himself."

"Yeah unless he banged his head against the ground." I said and Nudge laughed. Then she turned serious. "Iggy has that rope in his pack. We tie his arms up but leave his legs and wings free. That way he can fly if he needs to and get a running start."

I smiled and patted Nudge's back. "When'd you get so wise?" I asked, only half kidding. Nudge smiled softly and said, "I've been listening to you for 12 years, haven't I?"

_So, a little Max and Nudge moment. In the books you don't really see much of a relationship between the two anymore. So I decided to show how Nudge has grown over the years and developed as a person. To me Max really helped shape her personality. This is shown in their little conversation at the end. :)_

_R&R_

_P.S: The next chapter is in Gazzy's POV. (Third Person)_


	11. Book 2: Stinging Sorrow

_So, based on the reviews I'm guessing you guys don't really like emo Dylan. Well that's okay 'cause I don't either. So, don't worry. I've got big plans for Dylan and the others. I've got everything planned out. I know how they story is going to flow so no writer's block. Shout outs: girlreadsalot, silent-ninja-twins, MEeleeSmasher and Lauren!_

_Chapter 9 Stinging Sorrow_

_(Gazzy Pov.)_

Gazzy didn't know where he was, and he didn't care. His sneakered feet pounded against the leaves which flew up around his feet as he ran and ran. Sweat chilled the nape of his neck and sent goosebumps rolling down his skin. His breath sawed in and out of his throat painfully. Branches whipped across his face as he fumbled through them. Pain consumed him.

Gazzy ran.

_It's all may fault. _Tears blurred Gazzy's vision and he stumbled but lurched to his feet a moment later, his knees were bloodied.

_The bomb. I should have stopped it. I should have stopped it. I could have saved her. Should have saved her. I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her…._

A branch smacked Gazzy across the face just above his right eye. Blood trickled over the lid and Gazzy rubbed at it with a scrapped hand, blood continued to trickle.

_She was right behind me. I heard her! Why didn't she make it out? Where did she go? Why did I leave her there?_

A log loomed in front of Gazzy and his wings unfolded as he sped up and leapt into the sky. A large branch snagged his left wing and Gazzy spun sideways before landing in a batch of ferns. The ferns wrapped around his legs and he kicked against them sending leaves and dirt flying.

"I left her!" Gazzy wailed aloud, his feet still kicking at the ferns. But no matter how much he tried Gazzy only sunk deeper until he became too exhausted to move.

Gazzy slumped back and his head hit the soft dirt with a thud. His face was burning and his knees and elbows felt raw from his many falls. Blood still trickled from the cut on his forehead and scratches burned his cheeks and arms. Something sharp was poking into Gazzy's side but he couldn't find the strength to move. He was beaten.

Gazzy closed his eyes and he was back in the sewers of Paris. His fingers fumbled at the many complicated wires, blues, reds, yellows, greens; criss crossed and connected in so many patterns he wished Iggy were there to help him sort it out. Behind him he could hear Fang rushing back into the chamber. Angel was perched beside Gazzy holding wires in her arms and a few Gazzy had picked apart in her mouth.

"We have to go! It's safe above!" Fang pulled Gazzy backwards and herded him towards the exit. Gazzy cast a glance behind him and saw Angel running after him. And as Gazzy ran out of the chamber he could hear the timer ticking down. Three. He rounded the corner. Two. The hole was right above him. One. His head broke free of the tunnel.

BOOM!

Gazzy's eyes flew open and he sucked in a sharp breath which hurt his chest. Tears filled his eyes as the sound of the explosion rocked his ears. His body trembled and his heart raced as he felt the heat rise and throw him into the air. His wings twitched then flung open, stroking hard to keep him from falling down into the fiery jaws of death. Down where Angel lay burning….

"Gazzy!"

Gazzy sat up as Fang ran past where he lay hidden in the ferns. Unlike Gazzy he cleared the log in one fluent bound and disappeared over the other side. "Iggy on your twelve and 14 foot! Eight up and over! Take it at a 45!"

Gazzy's eyes widened as Iggy appeared from behind the tree that had tossed Gazzy. But instead of following Fang's instructions Iggy stopped and cocked his head. Then he looked right at Gazzy's hiding spot. "Gazzy?" Iggy asked cautiously. He turned towards him and knelt slightly. "Look, buddy say something so I know it's you."

"Hey Iggy." Gazzy said, wincing at the cracked sound of his voice. He sounded like he'd been crying. Which, Gazzy thought, he had.

Iggy let out a sigh of relief and stood up. "Fang! I got him!" Iggy knelt beside Gazzy and felt the ferns touch his arms. Iggy's eyes narrowed and Gazzy blushed. "I kinda fell." Iggy nodded but frowned. He gently reached for Gazzy's arm. "You're bleeding pretty bad, aren't you? I can smell it."

Gazzy nodded but remembered Iggy couldn't see. "Yeah, I fell a few times."

"More than a few I think." Iggy muttered, he reached behind him and then cursed. "I left my pack."

"I'm okay." Gazzy said, sitting up straighter and wiping at his nose. Iggy shook his head and pushed Gazzy's short bangs back. "Did you hit your head?"

"A branch caught my forehead." Gazzy admitted, waving Iggy away.

Iggy was about to say something but there was a rush of air and suddenly Fang stood over them. "Jeez Gazzy, what the heck have you done to yourself?"

Gazzy's eyes narrowed and he looked away. "Nothing."

Fang and Iggy looked at each other. Then Iggy said, "Gasman, why'd you run?" Gazzy hated the way Iggy said his name and turned away from him and Fang. "Gazzy, we're here to help."

"I don't need help." Gazzy muttered stubbornly, his elbows crossed on his knees and covering his face.

Another shared look. "Gazzy it's okay to need help, you know?" Fang said, putting a hand on Gazzy's shoulder. Gazzy shrugged it off angrily and stood up, his legs wobbled and felt like jello but he managed to stay standing. Fang and Iggy looked up at him.

"Just leave me alone," Gazzy said, turning away and heading off away from them. "Gazzy stop." Iggy said but Gazzy kept walking. "Gaz.," Fang said, a bit more sternly than Iggy. Still Gazzy kept walking. "Gazzy please, what would Angel want you to do?"

Gazzy stopped rigidly and stared straight ahead. Then he whipped around. "How dare you use her like that! How dare you!" Shock shown clearly on Iggy's face and in Fang's eyes. Iggy had been the one to speak but now Gazzy's anger was directed at both of them. They just didn't understand.

"What Angel wants doesn't matter anymore! She's dead! She's dead and it's _my_ fault. I could have stopped the bombs. _Why didn't I_? I thought I had more time. I thought I'd gotten them all. I was on the last one. I had it nearly done. I was so close. Then I ran out and let Angel go last. Why didn't I make her go out first? Then I'd be blown up and she'd be okay. She'd be alive and I'd be…, I'd be, I'd-."

Gazzy faltered to a stop and fell to his knees as sobs choked him and his shoulders hunched. Tears streaked down his face as two sets of arms wrapped around him. Gazzy clutched the front of Iggy's shirt as he put his head on Fang's shoulders and cried until the front of Fang's shirt was stained with salty tears.

"It's. My. Fault," Gazzy choked out between gasps. "Shhhh," Iggy cooed, rubbing the back of Gazzy's back and drawing circles between his wings. Gazzy pressed his head against Fang's shoulder and sniffled. Fang gently stroked the Gasman's hair.

"Gazzy, listen. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault okay? Things, even tragic things, happen for a reason. Angel made a choice, she knew what was going on. She knew what might happen." Fang gently grabbed Gazzy's shoulders and made the little boy look at him.

"Angel loved you very, _very_ much. And she wouldn't have wanted you to beat yourself up about something that you couldn't help. Please Gazzy, don't do this to yourself. If not for anyone else do it for her. She'd want you to look after yourself and look after the others. Just like she's looking after you now."

Gazzy sniffled and rubbed his red eyes. "She's always gonna be with you, Gazzy." Iggy said, he put his hand over Gazzy's heart. "Right here."

Iggy let his hand slide away and replaced it with Gazzy's own hand. Gazzy glanced down at his hand then made it a fist. He looked up at Fang and Iggy then wiped his nose on his shoulder and let out a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry." he whispered, tears still slowly trickling from his chin.

Iggy smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder as Fang gave him a short hug. Then he leaned back and said, "Come on, dawn is only an hour off. I promised Max we'd be back."

"Besides we need to get you bandaged up." Iggy said, patting Gazzy's back.

Gazzy nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Can you fly? It'd be faster." Iggy asked him. Gazzy nodded and flexed the wing the branch had caught; it worked fine.

"Let's go then." Fang said and watched as first Iggy then Gazzy took running starts and leapt into the dark, purple sky. Then he spread his dark wings and took to the air.

_So, a light hearted ending. I know a lot of you aren't into the whole pain filled scenes, you want action, and I promise you it's coming. It just takes a while to get over all of the emotions that were left to me by Angel: A Max Ride Novel. There was a lot there that I feel James Patterson left out so I'm going back and trying to fix it in it's place. Unfortunately that's pretty difficult. But don't worry, this story is about to start flowing smoothly. :)_

_Please R&R and happy almost Friday everyone!_


	12. Book 2: Adjustments

_Alright let's get this show on the road! Only four shout outs and one is for yesterdays chapter. Lil' disappointed I'm not gonna lie but that's okay, I'm gonna stay optimistic. Shout outs: Lauren, girlreadsalot, silent-ninja-twins and Lleia Ride!_

_Chapter 10 Adjustments_

The sun was just beginning to break over the tops of the trees when the sound of rustling wings brought me out of my trance. I'd been sitting on watch all night, only trading out once for three hours of sleep while Ratchet and Maya took watch, and my eyes felt heavy and tired. I wasn't used to ruffing it. I hadn't done it in a long time. But, I thought, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is just what we need. To be away from _people._ And since all the people were now going crazy and trying to get themselves killed, that seemed like a really good thing.

I sat up and rubbed my back brushing away pine chips. My hurt leg was almost completely healed and my head no longer hurt. I adjusted my pack on the branch next to me and checked on the ground. Everyone was still fast asleep.

The beating of several pairs of wings came closer. I shaded my eyes against the rising sun and saw three specks in the sky which eventually grew into shapes as first Fang then Gazzy and finally Iggy came into view.

I watched from my perch (bird humor haha) as Fang spread his jet black wings and dropped down into the clearing. Almost immediately Nudge and Maya were on their feet. Ratchet was already standing but his fists were at his side. He must have known they were coming.

The others stirred awake as Gazzy landed calling a warning to Iggy who had veered slightly left. Slowly they got to their feet with drowsy eyes and heavy yawns.

"What time is it?" Star asked, attempting to fluff up her hair. One half of it looked puffy, the other half was flat from where she'd been sleeping on her pack. Kate walked over and with a yawn started helping her friend. Kate's own hair retained it's silkiness.

"Um, it's like, seven." Holden said, fingering his wrist where an invisible watch sat. "It's 6:15," Nudge said, glancing at the sky as she brushed past Holden and hurried up to Gazzy who she hugged. Gazzy smiled softly but winced.

"I see you found him." Maya said, walking up and smiling at Fang. My heart sped up a little as he half smiled back at her. That was my smile.

I shook my head and ground my teeth together. Fang could smile at whoever or whatever he wanted. What did it matter if he smiled at another girl? So what if said girl was my clone? It didn't matter…right?

"Where's Max?" Fang asked and my gut twisted at the way he said my name. He glanced around and his face remained emotionless as ever. The others stiffened though.

"She was here." Ratchet said, turning his body and looking around. My eyes widened as I realized that Ratchet couldn't sense me. So far, nothing had slipped past him.

"Maybe she-," Nudge started, worry clear in her voice, when I leapt out of my tree and landed right in front of her.

Nudge's eyes flew wide and she let out a shriek before jumping backwards right into Total who had just woken up. Total yelped and jumped on top of the nearest thing away from Nudge's dancing feet which just so happened to be Star's head.

This set off a chain reaction.

Star screamed and ran forward tripping over a sleeping bag and launching Total into the air who was sent barreling into Iggy. Iggy, not seeing it coming, went down under the thirty pound Scotty with a humph. Kate bent down to help Star when she fell but Total's flight through the air caught her shoulder just before he hit Iggy sending her sideways towards Ratchet who managed to catch her.

But as Ratchet held Kate Nudge ran past and sent them both to the ground. Ratchet's hand smacked down on one of the many cooking pans Iggy had left by the fire the previous night and the pan was sent whirling through the air before landing with a konk on Holden's head.

Seeing stars, Holden stumbled forward and fell against Maya who stumbled back right into Fang's arms. By the time the dust settled everyone was either on the ground or barely standing; besides Gazzy and myself.

I stood in shock as I listened to everyone groan and then I looked at Gazzy who grinned. "I think we have mad skill." I laughed, thinking about how I was glad Gazzy seemed to have started to forgive himself, before bending over and hauling Nudge to her feet.

"You…scared….me!" Nudge said between gasps, her hair puffed up and her eyes wild. I grinned and smoothed down her hair before helping a shell shocked Holden to his feet. "I feel like I got hit by a train." Iggy moaned, wincing as Total jumped off of him and Gazzy helped him up.

"Well at least you didn't almost get trampled!" Total scoffed angrily, his tiny, brown eyes narrowed. He glared at Star who stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Hair ball."

"I resent that."

"Bite me."

"I might." Total said, baring his fangs and growling at Star as he bent low on his front paws and glared up at the platinum princess.

"Total chill." Fang said, dusting himself off. He sent Total a disapproving look before helping Kate up. "Hey, man, we were fine where we were." Ratchet said, a smirk on his face. He looked Kate up and down. "Right babe?"

"I'm not your babe." Kate said calmly. I noticed Star's face go red.

"Where did you _come from_!" Nudge said, finally having caught her breath. I grinned at her and said, "I was on watch in the tree, remember?"

"So you've been there the entire time?" Fang asked, his voice neutral but also wondering why I didn't just jump down when I saw them.

"Yeah, I saw you coming but wanted to make sure you weren't being followed. Good thing, we're a little out of practice. If I hadn't dropped down from the tree all of you besides Fang, Gazzy and Iggy would still be half asleep! Imagine if I had been an Eraser or one of those Gen 77s? We'd of gotten our butts handed to us."

I looked at everyone to make sure they were paying attention, they were, so I continued. "Look, we need to…work together. Okay? We need to stick together and figure this thing out. The DG are still out there and we have to find out who's behind all of this mind control and mutants. Once we do that, we can take em' out. But for now we need to stay together, stay sharp, and stay alert. That bomb at my mom's house could have easily killed us all. We got lucky. They tried to kill us in Paris." I paused and licked my lips. Then I forced my words past the lump in my throat. "They killed Angel."

Eyes dropped to the ground and shoulders pulled in as everyone relived the pain of the past few days. Angel's bright face still stood out so clearly in my mind it was painful to think about. But for now I had to put my emotions aside and do what I'd been born to do. It was time to lead.

"I won't let them get anyone else. It's all for one and one for all. No adults, no one but us. We rely on each other from now on. We're one family, one Flock." I glanced at Fang and for a moment our eyes locked. Then he gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"One Flock," I repeated, confidence ringing in my voice. "One world."

I put out my fist and Fang immediately stacked his on mine. I looked at his face as the others piled on. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Maya and finally Total zoomed up, his tiny black wings gleaming in the sunlight, and placed his paw on top.

"Save the world!" I shouted and the Flock whooped and yelled. _Or die trying_, I finished in my head.

We threw our hands up and stood in a scattered circle looking at each other. This was our family now, no one else mattered. It was just us against the world. We were the only hope.

"Where's Dylan?"

_Oh crap._

_Oh goodness me what has happened to Dylan? Ah well you'll see tomorrow. But don't worry all you Dylan lovers or Switzerlands (haha) I've got huge plans for Dylan that you definitely won't see coming. ;)_

_R&R please_


	13. Book 2: Making Plans

_Anybody else in the south easter U.S of A get out and enjoy the awesome weather today? It was like 74 degrees! So pretty too, I got so much yard work done it's pathetic. I'm one of the outdoor working types, I'd rather work out in the yard than clean the house. But that's just me. Shout outs: flockgrl18, Elia L Dodd, Holy, MElee Smasher, Lleia Ride, getitright and Lauren!_

_Chapter 11 Making Plans_

I rubbed the back of my neck as I rounded the tree and gestured towards the base of the pine. There, Dylan sat with his legs sprawled in front of him and his head lolled back as drool slid down his chin. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Um, not that he's my favorite person, but, why are his hands tied?" Fang asked, sounding a bit too enthusiastic at the turn of events. I rolled my eyes at this and said, "He tried to commit suicide while you were gone. Nudge and I stopped him."

"Me nothing, you're the one who knocked him into next week! He still hasn't woken up from that kick!"

I glared at Nudge but couldn't help the grin that graced my lips. It had been a good kick.

"So what do we do with him now?" Iggy asked. He looked around at the rest of us though he obviously couldn't see and said, "I don't know about you guys but I don't want a suicidal bird kid watching my back. He won't even watch his own."

The others mumbled in agreement but I turned and stared them down. "Look, we aren't running Dylan off and we won't let him kill himself, alright? We'll just keep his hands tied up so he can't stab himself and go on with our merry mutant lives. Kappeish?"

The Flock mumbled in agreement and I grinned. Then my stomach grumbled.

My face turned cherry red as the Flock laughed and pointed. I could feel my ears burning but didn't say anything and just let them laugh it off. That was until Fang's stomach growled. That was too much.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting around a glistening fire eating off whatever clean surface we could find. Iggy was still a master chef and was able to cook something in a can for all of us. Well, it was several cans from Fang's pack. I didn't know what was in them but I wasn't complaining and neither was my stomach. I was way too hungry for that.

"Who knew a blind guy could cook?" Ratchet said, shoveling down another mouthful and sending Iggy a thumbs up he couldn't see. "Thumbs up, Ig." I said and Iggy smiled sending a nod at Ratchet. All of us were enjoying our meal except for Kate who had gone foraging and found some berries and leaves. I wasn't going to ask and she wasn't going to tell. As long as she kept her strength up, I didn't care about her preferences when it came to 'fine dining'.

"So what's the plan, Maxie?" Iggy asked after all of the food had been eaten. We were all still gathered around the fire which had died down. The sun was about a quarter of the way into the morning sky but I could already feel the heat of the day rising. Though colder weather was present in the chill of the air.

My mind raced as I realized I was back on top. Plan? I didn't have one. Back up plan? You needed a plan plan to get that far. B.S split second decisions I'm famous for? Atta' girl.

"We need to find out who is leading the DG." I said, feeling a course of action piecing together in my head. "Somebody has to be funding them. Websites, fliers, blogs, rallies. That takes a boat load of cash. I doubt they started off very high on the donation list. Not before puppies and starving children anyways." I paused, remembering our brief trip to Africa. Yeah, that had gone over _greatttttt_.

"Anyways, my point is somebody has to be funding them. If we find that person and cut off the supplies we cut off the demand. Get me?"

"Sure, it's basic economics." Kate said, fitting her silken black hair behind her ear exposing her pretty asian face. Ratchet's eyes widened as did Holden's. I noticed Iggy cast a glance at her (I assumed because she'd spoken) and then look away quickly. Good boy, remember my brainwashed half-sister.

"But how do we find them and what do we do when and if we find them?" Star asked, looking at Fang but then at me when he didn't speak. I thought for a moment and then glanced at Nudge who grinned. "Think you can still work some computer magic?"

"Um, duh?" Nudge said in her best premadama voice. Everyone laughed at this and Nudge smiled.

"Great, Fang, do you still have your laptop? Nudge can get going on that while we…,uh, think of something else." Fang nodded, his eyes nearly unreadable, as he reached into his pack and passed Nudge the laptop. Nudge's fingers skimmed over the top but as she flipped it open she frowned and glanced at me then at Fang.

"What is it?" I asked. Nudge bit her lip and looked meaningfully at Fang who's face turned red. "Nothing," Fang said quickly, his face turned so that I couldn't read his eyes. By now everyone else had gotten up and walked off. Fang, Maya, Nudge and I were the only ones left sitting by the now disentigrated fire.

"Uh, well Fang changed his password. It was Maximum, you know? But now," Nudge glanced at Fang who was sending her a death glare worthy of me. Maya was looking between us curiously. "Well, what's his new password?" I asked when no one spoke.

Nudge cast one last, anxious glance at Fang before looking at me from over the top of the screen. "Maya."

I was out of my seat less than a half second later. "Max!" Fang yelled but I threw my hand up and continued walking away. Anger blurred my vision and my heart ached with a dull thud. I felt tears come at my eyes but forced them away as I passed by Gazzy and Iggy who looked at me in confusion. "I'm going to make sure nobody's come into the landing strip." I said and they nodded though their eyes remained on me until I had disappeared into the trees. Then I started running.

Leaves flew up from under my feet as I leap over roots and dodged branches that threatened to cut me up like they had Gazzy. While Iggy had been cooking Fang and I had patched him up. His poor knees and elbows were scraped beyond belief and tears had nearly fallen when the peroxide had been used to clean out the bloodied gashes. But just like my little trooper he held them in. Afterwards Fang had filled me in on how they'd convinced Gazzy Angel's death wasn't his fault. I had to admit I was impressed.

I shook these thoughts away as I rounded a batch of oaks and burst into the run way clearing. Dew still sparkled on the blades of grass which blew softly in a cool breeze. The sun shed warmth over my skin and chased away the feeling of dread which had consumed me. I took a deep breath, feeling the crisp, clean air soak into my lungs.

I walked out into the middle of the field and noticed the many tire tracks of the planes. A long series of lines flattened the grass in both directions. I sat down in one of these tracks and picked at the grass.

I knew the reason for my reaction to Fang's new password was a bit drastic, but, it'd taken me off guard. Only yesterday he'd told me I was the one with his heart. Then he goes and changes his password to _her_ name? A password which my name for so long had held had been replaced by _her_. The symbolism was a bit too strong for me. It was like: Fang loved me, so I had been his password. But now his password was someone else's name. So did that mean he loved _her_?

My mind spun in confusion and I put my head in my hands. Why couldn't love be easy? Why did I have to love Fang? Why did he have to love me _and_ Maya? It was obvious enough that he cared a lot about her. The way he acted, looked and talked to her. It all spelled out _I like you, a lot_. And Maya wasn't helping. Maybe that had something to do with her being my clone though. If Fang was really my soul mate like suicidal Dylan thought then did that mean she felt an attraction towards him too?

I let out a soft groan. Love was so confusing. I was stuck in an awkward triangle with a tangent line. It went like this: Me on top, then Fang and then Dylan. The tangent was Maya and she was attached to Fang's corner which only made things even more confusing.

I sighed and lay back in the grass. Think. I tried to force my emotions to the forefront of my mind and failed. I didn't know who I loved. Well, I loved the Flock and my mom, and Ella and even Jeb a little bit. But who did I really love, like that? I didn't know. There was Fang…and there was Dylan. And if I was being honest with myself they were both great guys. I'd known Fang forever and we'd been through so much. But he'd left me more than once and now he had feelings for Maya. Then there was Dylan. Sweet, supportive, naive Dylan who only ever did what I wanted or was best for me. But that wasn't what I wanted. I was Maximum Ride for Christ's sake. I didn't need a guy to wait on me hand and foot. I needed someone who would have my back and help me kick some butt. Problem was, they'd both do that.

**Trust your heart.**

If I hadn't been used to the constant comings and goings of the Voice I might have jumped. As it was my eyes closed and I thought, _Back again so soon? Have a nice nap did yah?_

**This isn't the time for sarcasm, Max.** The Voice said, exasperation clear in it's voice. I laughed without humor and thought, _Since when am I not sarcastic?_

A small pressure built suddenly at the back of my skull. I winced and rubbed at the spot before thinking, _Fine_. The pressure let off but I could feel it mounting. I glared at the sky as I sat up and looked around. I was still alone.

**Have you thought about what you saw in your vision? Whether it was past, present or future? **The Voice asked, though I knew it knew I hadn't really.

_Well, if you haven't noticed I've been a bit busy lately. I'm sure you know all about that._

**Even so you should make time. This ability was given to you for a reason. If you don't learn to use it the fate of the world could be drastically altered.**

My eyes widened at this and I lurched to my feet. "You mean if I learn how to use it I can save the world?" But the Voice had already vacated my mind. I let out a frustrated breath and kicked at the ground. Why was the Voice always to cryptic? I mean would it kill it for once just to be clear instead of like a fortune cookie, and a bad one at that.

I rubbed my eyes and then looked to the heavens. The bright sky which had greeted me when I'd first entered the field had turned gray and the smell of rain tinted the breeze. Already I could see dark clouds on the horizon and knew they were heading towards us. A storm was brewing, and not just the weather kind….

I turned and with one last look at the field ran back into the woods. It took only a few minutes to reach the camp where it seemed life was going on as usual. Nudge was talking to Star and Kate about fashion magazines, Iggy and Gazzy were holding up a pair of wires and talking animatedly to a interested Holden. Ratchet was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and a tooth pick in his mouth. Fang and Maya were...gone.

My head pivoted as I looked for the two MIA bird kids but I couldn't see or hear them. "Max!" Nudge cried, distracting me as she ran up and bounced excitedly in front of me. "OMG guess _what!_ Star and Kate love shopping! Can you _believe_ it! And they gave me all these tips with make up and they know the do's and don'ts of fashion. It's so great! _Finally_ somebody understands that when I say pokidots can't possibly mix with boots and stripes that it's _true!_ Stripes and dots don't mix!"

I threw my hands up and took a step away from Nudge who was still jumping, literally, for joy. "Easy tiger." I said and gently grabbed her shoulders. My arms vibrated as she stopped hopping and resorted to shaking with excitement. I had to get this girl some people skill courses.

"That's great, Nudge. But hey have you seen Fang? Or Maya for that matter. I can't see them." Nudge stopped shaking for a moment as she thought. Then she shook her head. "Last I saw they were sitting by the fire talking about something. It looked pretty serious." Nudge's eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "Do you think it had something to do with the password change?"

Even if Nudge hadn't been looking directly at me she would have felt my reaction because my grip on her shoulders tightened instantly and tension rolled off of me in waves. Then the moment had passed and I was back to my casual self.

"Maybe," I said, proud of the way my voice held together. "Maybe not. Either way they need to get back here. I think a storm is on the way and we don't wanna be caught in these woods when it hits. I say we make a break for the hills. Remember when Iggy and Gazzy found that cave last summer after we rescued my mom? We could wait it out there."

"I'll tell them. You go find Fang and Maya." Nudge said, smiling at me. I patted her back and watched as she made her way over to the boys.

She knelt down next to Iggy who for a moment had tried to hide the wires behind his back before realizing it wasn't me. Nudge started telling him what I wanted and when she was done she stood up with Iggy, Gazzy and Holden in tow. Ratchet, who had probably overheard, followed them over and seeing them Kate and Star joined us.

"I remember exactly where it is, Max." Gazzy said, excitement audible in his voice for the first time in days. I smiled down at him and rubbed his blonde hair back. His face was covered in scratches and there was a bandage on his forehead above his right eye where a branch had snapped across his face. By tomorrow it'd be completely healed.

"Great, Gazzy, you and Iggy can lead the way. We'll leave as soon as I find Fang."

"I'll save you the trouble." Ratchet said just as Fang and Maya appeared at the edge of camp. We all turned as they walked towards us, a arms length apart, but didn't say anything when they'd reached us.

Fang's face was the usual blank mask he loved so much however I noticed a change in Maya. She seemed colder and almost disappointed. I tried not to read to much into this. It could have been something completely different than what I thought (and hoped) had happened. Only time would tell.

"Well, then I guess we're good. Pack up your things and meet back here in five. I want to get going before this storm hits."

"But, Max, what about them?" Gazzy asked, nodding towards the members of Fang's Flock who were missing the key 2% differential. I frowned and said, "I guess we'll be carrying a little extra weight."

_See? I told you guys the chapters would get longer. Okay, so some of you are jumping for joy for the new Dylan and some of you are concerned that I'm going to have him kill himself or act all depressed. Sigh, basically both sides don't need to worry. Some people HATE Dylan, I'm not one of them. I do think he is a little Mary Sue ish but then again he does have his demons. _

_So, this story is already planned all the way out, I know how it ends and what happens next so I don't worry about writer's block. I don't wanna give any spoilers but Dylan lovers and haters should be pleased by the ending. More so the lovers. (That's my only hint!)_

_Oh, besides this, I have a question asked by Holy: Are you a FAX or going for Dylan?_

_Fax_

_R&R_

_P.S: To, getitright, POV just means that it is from that person's point of view. It can be in third person, third person omniscient, or first person. The beginning of this story was Angel in third person omniscient. Book 2: is from Max's point of view first person. So thanks for telling me, but I already 'get it'. ;)_

_Sincerely, _

_Avenging Angels_


	14. Book 2: Storm

_Sorry for the late update guys but I've been lazy all day up until around 9:30 when I realized I had two take home tests for AP European History I have to do. So, quick update! Shout outs: Lleia Ride, Lauren, flockgrl18, girlreadsalot, silent-ninja-twins!_

_Chapter 12 Storm_

Five minutes later we emerged into the now dusky looking field. Purplish, black clouds loomed in the near distance and the first waves of thunder boomed out across the sky. Small speckles of mist sent goosebumps rolling up and down our skin. Those of us with wings felt them lifting in the stifling breeze. The storm was going to be a monster.

"Okay guys listen up!" I shouted, trying my best to get everyone's attention over the wind which was picking up every second. "Alright, Fang, you carry Ratchet. Iggy, carry Star. Maya, you support Holden and I'll carry Kate. Sound good?"

"What about me?"

I turned my head and looked up at the blonde hair and sea blue eyes of my resident suicidie. "Dylan, just don't fall out of the sky on purpose." Dylan glared at me for a moment then looked away and flexed his speckled blondish brown wings. I grinned and then said, "U and A!"

Taking a running start with 150 pounds worth of teenager isn't easy. That's why we opted for the get a flying start and swoop down and hope we grab you the first time tactic. Fang went first and as I watched from the air he launch himself horizontal to the ground towards a braced Ratchet. Fang's wings lifted just before he reached him and Fang snagged Ratchet's outstretched arms before stroking down with all of his might and soaring into the sky.

I watched as he flew away with a partially hidden yet strained expression and had a flicker of doubt that Fang could hold Ratchet. Then I remembered all those times Fang had had to carry me and not only blushed but realized that Fang would be fine. He was a big bird boy.

"My turn." Maya muttered, her narrowed eyes glaring at the ground. I watched as she dove down and followed the same pattern as Fang before snatching up a terrified looking Holden from off the ground. It reminded me so much of the hawks hunting at the Hawk Cave that I laughed outlaid which earned me looks from Total, Dylan and Nudge. Iggy had already flown down based off my very close directions and had successfully gotten Star. All that remained on the ground now was Kate since Gazzy had flown ahead of Fang to lead the way to the cave.

I took a deep breath as I rolled my shoulders before launching my body into a diagonal dive. My eyes zeroed in on Kate who had a brave face on and arms raised. Her eyes tracked me as I flew closer until I was right above her.

I reached out, and my hands wrapped around hers. Immediately I felt her weight pull at my wings and for a moment fear paralyzed me. _We are going to fall, I can't do this, we are going to crash. _Then my wings fanned out and stroked down with so much force that I skipped take off and went straight into hyper drive.

Kate let out a cry as we shot upwards into the sky rocketing past Maya, Holden, Iggy, Star and catching up to Fang who had been miles away in less than a second.

Fang's eyes widened as he turned to look at us. The expression on Kate's face must have been priceless because Ratchet burst out laughing. That was until he looked down and turned green around the gills.

After a few minutes the rest of the Flock caught up to us.

"Wow Max! I didn't know you could fly that fast," Holden said, seeming the most comfortable hanging in mid air. He nodded at me and I grinned. "It's one of my gifts."

"She means besides a voice in her head," Iggy said, coasting to my right.

I debated the consequences of whacking him with my wings and decided against it remembering how something similar had happened with Total before he had wings. Gazzy and Iggy had been playing and something happened in a split second that sent Total hurtling through the clouds towards the ground. The only reason he was still alive was me.

"You have a voice in your head?" Star asked, looking at me with a weird expression. "Yeah, you mean you don't have one? They're all the rage these days." I replied sarcastically, earning me a glare from the platinum barbie. "Does it have a name?" Holden asked, his expression curious. I shook my head and said, "Just 'The Voice'."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kate asked. I glanced down at her and shrugged which made her face turn green.

"Well what does it do?" I frowned at this and said, "It gives me advice, sometimes, but mostly it just gives me fortune cookie crap that doesn't make any sense. It's always telling me I have to save the world and to 'look at the bigger picture'. But what the heck is that anyway and how do I save the world?"

I looked to the others for help but they seemed just as stumped as I was.

"Do you think it is good?" The question caught me off guard and I looked at Ratchet in surprise. He shrugged and said, "Come on, I'm sure you've wondered about it."

"Well yeah," I admitted, my voice cautious. I angled my wings so that I wouldn't brush Iggy's wings who had coasted closer to me in order to hear.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure the Voice is good. It's never led me into a trap or anything. It's just there."

"But it knows what's going on, right?" Ratchet pressed. I frowned and looked towards the ground. "Yes."

The silence after that was uncomfortable and I wished Iggy hadn't brought it up. As if I needed more to think about. My life was already complicated enough. I really didn't need to worry about the Voice that had been calling my head home for a while now.

"There it is!" Gazzy called over his shoulder. He pointed down towards a group of trees set high on a hill. My bet was we were more inside of Utah than Arizona or at least close to the border because (and pardon the pun) the grass seemed greener on the other side. Not that I was dissing Arizona. There was just a lot of red dirt.

My eyes scanned over the hillside Gazzy had pointed out until I was able to spot the dark hole set into the side of the rock face. I felt satisfaction come over me as I realized that the cave entrance was surrounded by trees making it hard to spot not only from the air but also from the ground.

"Okay guys, let's head down!" I shouted. The wind had picked up as we'd flown making it difficult to fly straight. But as I angled my wings down I felt the atmospheric pressure shift, the wind stopped.

"Whoa!" Kate cried as we dipped sharply. I fanned my wings out and pulled upwards as the others did the same. Fang had dropped several feet with Ratchet and was still falling as he struggled to gain altitude. Iggy was flying in spiraling circles while Maya had her wings spread out like mine. Nudge and Gazzy were flapping non stop in an effort to remain airborne while Dylan was spreading his wings like sails.

My mind raced as I realized we were all in danger of going splat. Already Fang was halfway to the ground and getting closer every second. If I didn't think of something quick he'd crash into the trees around the cave.

_Think, think, think!_ I closed my eyes and felt something jerk inside of me. And when I opened my eyes I was standing on on the edge of the cave I had been looking down at.

My body stiffened and my heart beat quickened as I looked out at the rain which was pouring outside making it hard to see. Lightning pierced the pitch black sky as thunder roared. My hair whipped back and forth across my face as a chilling wind swept over me. My clothes were soaking wet.

"Max." I turned and saw Iggy looking at me. Confusion swept over me. Hadn't we just been in the air? Did I pass out or something? "Iggy?"

"Max, getting a cold from standing in the rain won't help them."

I stared at Iggy in confusion but my eyes widened as I looked past him into the cave. There, lying on the cold stone floor, where Fang and Ratchet. My eyes bugged and I pushed past Iggy before kneeling beside Fang. His face was scratched and bloodied and his wings lay crumpled beneath him. On his other side Ratchet looked even worse off. Cuts ran along every inch of his skin and blood still welled from them.

Both their eyes were closed and their skin seemed pale in the half light. At the back of the cave a small fire was burning and around it sat the rest of the Flock looking a bit beaten up as well; though not as much as Fang and Ratchet.

"What happened, Iggy?" I asked. Iggy knelt down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes looked tired and sad. "I guess Ratchet was just too heavy. Maybe he should have just let him drop."

"Fang wouldn't do that." I said. Iggy nodded.

"How'd you get down, then?" I asked, my eyes still on Fang's still face. "I did what you said." Iggy told me, surprise just audible in his voice. "I stopped fighting and let my wings fold in so that I dropped. Then when I got close to the ground I spread them out and since I was dropping so fast-."

"The wind caught your wings and slowed you down!"

I shot to my feet in my excitement. Iggy stared at me while those at the back of the cave shifted uneasily and began to whisper. I ignored them and looked back down at Fang and Ratchet. "Now I know!"

"Know what?" Iggy asked. I looked back at him and said, "Oh, um, nothing."

I turned my back on him and the others. _Okay, Max, wake up._ I closed my eyes and blinked them open. Rain continued to pour outside. I closed my eyes again and muttered, "Now!"

I was still in the cave.

Disappointment consumed me. If I hadn't passed out then that must mean I was having a vision; a vision of the future. **Very good Max. **My hands curled into fists and my eyes hardened. _Yeah, thanks Voice. Now how about helping me get outta here?_

**Only you have the power to do that.**

_How?_

**Just do it.**

I threw my hands into the air and heard Iggy ask me what was wrong. "Nothing," I muttered. Briefly I wondered if tapping my heels together three times would work, then, laughed inwardly at the idea. This wasn't a fairy tale and I didn't have ruby red slippers. But I did have a family who was in danger; and if I didn't find a way back to help them then this would be how they ended up.

I closed my eyes again and tilted my head upwards so that droplets of rain cascaded down my face. I focused on what I wanted. I pictured the cave from the air, the dark clouds billowing behind me, my Flock struggling to stay airborne, the feel of my wings flapping as they tried to stop from crashing to the ground, my hands supporting Kate who was crying out in fear, the sound of thunder booming in the back ground….

"Max!"

My eyes flew open and I cried out as my wings tilted and I realized I was falling. I had a brief moment of triumph, before I saw Fang and Ratchet struggling as they neared the ground.

Iggy swung past me as he continued to spiral out of control. "Iggy! Fold your wings!" Iggy's astounded face flashed at me for a moment before he spun away again. "That's crazy!"

"Just do it!" I yelled before telling Gazzy, Nudge and Dylan to do the same as I folded my wings in tight against my body.

Kate screamed and my eyes watered as we fell closer to the ground. Fang and Ratchet came closer and closer into view as we shot towards them. Fang's face was the picture of pain as his wings struggled to hold him and Ratchet aloft. Meanwhile Ratchet had turned a patchy shade of gray and his head lolled back; he must have passed out.

With my wings tucked and Kate's added weight I closed the distance between us in seconds. And as I watch the ground rush up to meet us I dropped down beside Fang and yelled as loud as I could, "Fold your wings!"

Fang looked at me incredulously and I saw sweat breaking out on his brow and pain in his eyes. Then I was past him and heading straight for the trees.

Three-hundred, two-hundred, one-hundred. Fifty feet from the ground I spread my wings and felt them snap back. I winced and gritted my teeth at the sharp burst of pain but keep my wings out. Air gusted underneath them like sails just as Iggy had described and I immediately began to slow down. Less than ten seconds later I dropped Kate on the ledge of the cave before coming to a less than graceful, rolling stop, just inside the cave.

Blood pounded in my ears and adrenaline flooded my veins as I slid to my feet and stumbled to the mouth of the cave. My mistake.

"No!" Star bellowed as Iggy flew straight down onto the ledge where he let Star go and attempted to slow down enough to stop. How'd he achieve this? By slamming right into me.

My breath flew out of my body as Iggy tackled me and we rolled backwards off the lip of the ledge.

I closed my eyes, anticipating the ground rushing up towards my body, but gasped in surprise as I came to a stop on a small, grassy slope.

"Oh my God," Iggy moaned as he sat up beside me. "What did I hit a freaking brick wall?"

"How about a freaking bird kid!" I said, glaring at him though it was pointless. Iggy's eyes widened and he mouthed a 'sorry' as he stood up and hauled me to my feet.

"Dang, Iggy," I muttered as I rubbed my sore stomach. "Hey!"

Iggy and I looked up as Nudge ran over and looked down at us, you know, a whole ten feet. "Are you guys okay?"

"Besides feeling like I got mowed over by a train, I'm fine." I said, glaring at Iggy who threw his hands up. "Easy on the blind kid."

I ignored Iggy and asked, "Is everyone okay?" Relief flooded me as Nudge nodded and offered me her hand as I climbed my way back up to the cave. At the top I let out a breath as I saw everyone gathered together on the small ledge. Kate was helping a wide eyed Star while Gazzy steadied Holden and Ratchet stumbled back and forth drunkenly. And Fang….

I felt my body relax as my eyes spotted him coming out of the cave. Fang's body was shaking in exhaustion and he had a few scratches on his arms but other than that he was fine. He looked up as I walked towards him and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

I felt his surprise at this but pulled back before he could say anything. Then I turned to the others and started checking up on them. "Iggy?"

"Good."

"Gazzy?" Gazzy's blue eyes were wide but he nodded his head. "Fine, Max."

"Nudge?"

"I'm good."

"Kate?"

Kate looked up at me from the ground where she was leaning against a pale Star. Both girls seemed to have escaped with nothing more than a scratch or two. Still they were trembling and seemed pretty shaken up.

"Holden?" Holden's green eyes were wide and he swallowed hard before putting on a brave face and saying, "Great."

I looked at him for a moment and then turned to Ratchet. But before I could ask he waved his hand. I got the feeling he was too shaken to speak, at least for the moment.

"Fang?" I looked back over at Fang and saw that he was already looking at me. His face was just as emotionless as ever but in his eyes I saw what I hadn't in so long. I saw my Fang….

"I'm good, Max. You?" Fang asked, keeping his words short. I nodded and felt something tug at my pants leg. I looked down and saw Total looking up at me grumpily. "Anybody wanna know how I'm doing?"

I opened my mouth to say something just as the ground shook with thunder and the wind picked back up at full force. Lightning cracked across the sky with a screeching sound loud enough to make us all wince and Ratchet and Iggy hold their ears.

"Everybody inside!" I yelled, herding Nudge, Gazzy and Holden ahead of me as they cowered down. Iggy shoved Kate and Star ahead of him while Ratchet and Fang went last.

Inside the cave was dark but seemed open. It was wide enough that we could all fit and tall enough that even Iggy could stand up right without having to bend over. Once everyone was inside we gathered around the back of the cave and sat huddled close together with the younger kids in the middle and farther away from the storm which had finally broken outside.

But as lighting flashed across the mouth of the cave I realized that someone was missing. Two, someones. Maya and Dylan were gone.

_As always R&R!_


	15. Book 2: Different Similarities

_I am so tired, but you guys don't care about that. I'm a little disappointed about the lack of reviews. But that's okay, just remember those of you who don't review that I take the time to write this out for your entertainment, the least you could do is take thirty seconds to put a comment up about it. :) Shout outs: Lleia Ride, Lauren and flockgrl18!_

_Chapter 13 Different Similarities_

_(Maya POV)_

Maya winced as her wings fanned out and she struggled to support Holden's weight and slow down enough to land. The cave was just below them now and she could see Max as she stumbled out of the cave only to be tackled by Iggy. The two of them rolled out of sight as Nudge and Gazzy touched down barely avoiding hitting Star and Kate.

"No!" Holden cried out as they reached the ground. Maya let go of him but couldn't find space to land so tilted her wings sharply and shot back up into the sky. She caught a brief glimpse of Holden tumbling to a stop before something large slammed into her, knocking her breath from her body and sending her spiraling into a group of trees.

Maya cried out as branches whipped past her body and she winced as her back slammed into the ground. She caught sight of something falling through the branches at her and rolled sideways just as that something smacked into the ground beside her.

Maya spun to her feet and raised her fists just as her eyes adjusted to the gloom and she gasped. "Dylan?" The sandy blonde bird kid coughed as he knelt on his knees and hands. His head tilted as he looked up at Maya and he coughed again. "Dammit."

"Are you hurt?" Maya asked, placing a hand on Dylan's strong shoulder. Dylan shrugged it off angrily and got to his feet, waving Maya away. "What's it to you anyways?" Maya cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Dylan ground out, his sea blue eyes were on fire as he glared at her. "You don't give a damn about me. You only want me around as a back up plan."

"Back up plan?" Then it clicked.

Maya stood up straighter and put her hands on her hips angrily. She glared at Dylan as he glared at her. "You think I'm her! You think I'm Max!" Dylan's head cocked to the side as confusion clouded his face. Then recognition sparked behind his eyes and the anger on his face disappeared.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Dylan muttered. "I thought-."

"You thought I was her!" Maya yelled, her voice rising above the growing thunder. Dylan opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Everyone always thinks I'm her! Everyone _wants_ me to be her! But I'm _not!_"

Maya threw her hands into the air and shoved past Dylan on her way to the cave. But just as she stepped underneath a tree lighting pierced the sky and snapped the tree in half sending up sparks and bursts of flame. Maya lurched backwards and threw her arms up to shield her face.

"Look out!" Dylan shouted, he grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards as the tree groaned and fell to the ground. Maya winced at his tough grip but ran after him as he darted between the trees and led her deeper into the forest.

Thunder bellowed over head and rain began to filter through the leaves as they ran. Finally, after a few minutes, Dylan jerked Maya to a stop and pointed towards a tree. There, hidden in the dense shadows, Maya could see an opening in the trunk. "Are you crazy!" she shouted. "We'll get killed!"

"You got a better idea?" Dylan challenged, already running for cover. Maya shook her head angrily but after a last glance at the dark sky leapt after Dylan and squeezed into the small space of the tree trunk.

"Ouch that's my foot!"

"Move over!"

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up."

Maya pushed Dylan as far away from her as she could but was still forced to lean into him, that was if she wanted to stay semi dry. Dylan seemed just as upset about the current arrangement because he pressed himself as far against the sides of the tree as he could.

"This is so stupid." Maya muttered, staring out at the rain which bounced off leaves and blades of grass outside. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. A particularly loud crash of thunder made her wince and she pressed herself further inside the shelter, her back brushed against Dylan's side.

"At least I found us shelter." Dylan said, his voice barely audible over the storm. Maya snorted and Dylan glanced down at her. "What?"

"I think I'd rather be caught out in this storm than stuck in this small space with you."

"That's not very nice."

"So what? I'm not a nice person."

Dylan was quiet for a moment. "I don't believe that."

Maya glanced over her shoulder at him but looked away quickly when she realized his face was just inches from hers. "You don't know anything about me." Maya muttered angrily. "So tell me." Dylan said, surprising her.

"Why should I?" Maya asked, her voice holding less venom than before.

Dylan laughed without humor and gestured outside with a twitch of his finger. "Not like we've got anything else to do." he pointed out with a small grin. Maya nodded shortly. "I'll give you that one."

"So tell me," Dylan said, shifting so that he could partially see her face in the shadows, "-what's your story?"

Maya's mind raced as she thought about her 'story'. She'd done a lot, been a lot. And why did Dylan care anyway? "Well, I guess you may have figured it out by now, but, I'm not exactly normal."

"Yeah, the wings are kinda a give away. But then again I've got them too." Dylan said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Humph, I guess you're right." Maya admitted, feeling a small smile on her lips. "But I'm even more abnormal than that." Maya's voice dropped as she went on. "I'm not even supposed to be alive."

"Me either." Dylan said, and Maya turned to look at him in surprise. He shrugged and when he opened his mouth she did too. "I'm a _clone._"

_R&R pretty, pretty please. (PS: I love that song by Pink! lol_


	16. Book 2: Waiting Game

_So I noticed in the reviews that a few of you were surprised about Dylan being a clone. Well, that's what Hagan said in Fang the book. Said he was cloned from another Dylan who died in a car crash. Shout outs: Great Hawk, Lauren, Larimar Jewelrose, MEleeSmasher, Elia L Dodd and flockgrl18!_

_Chapter 14 Waiting Game_

I stood at the mouth of the cave looking out at the trees which whipped back and forth in the wind as rain splattered off the rock face of the ledge. All around lighting and thunder lanced the sky. Droplets bounced off the rock and dotted my clothes.

A gentle hand touched down on my shoulder and I turned to see Iggy standing behind me. "Max, catching a cold by standing in the rain won't bring them back." My body stiffened at Iggy's words. They were so similar to what I'd seen him saying in my vision. I knew I'd altered the future by seeing the outcome and knowing how to save Fang and Ratchet but I hadn't really thought about what exactly that meant. All I knew was that in my vision Dylan and Maya had been in the cave. Why weren't they now?

I looked back out at the storm and said, "I should go find them."

"Don't be crazy," a voice said and I turned to see Fang looking down at me. "Maya and Dylan are fine. They probably found a tree or something to hide in. We'll find them once this storm is over."

"A tree? Aren't you suppose to not hide under those in a storm?" Nudge asked.

I looked at Fang with an 'I told you so face'. He rolled his eyes.

"Maya told us about what she is." Star said suddenly, her eyes on me. "She told us she was your clone." Holden, Ratchet, Kate and Star all stared at me and I knew they were scrutinizing every last detail and comparing it to their memories of her. The similarities as far as appearance was concerned were dazzling.

"Yeah, she's my clone." I said, my voice neutral. I'd long since gotten over the fact that some idiotic, two bit jack butts had stolen _my_ DNA and made a replacement me. Though it looked as if that plan had backfired when I'd beaten her and we 'worked together' in Germany. It was like they just didn't get one of us was enough trouble. Now they'd shot themselves in the foot and made two. Idiots.

"Why didn't you tell us, Fang?" Holden asked, his green eyes cautious and I realized that though he was part of Fang's Flock that didn't mean he was completely trusting of him or the others. If something went wrong Holden could splits ville at any moment.

I glanced at Fang to see his reaction but was disappointed by the lack of one. I'd thought the emotionless rock might at least show a bit of uneasiness on this subject. But no, he was just as solid as ever. "It wasn't important at the time." Fang said, waving a hand in dismissal as he sat down by the fire Iggy had built. We'd been unable to find dry wood but Iggy had packed a few flares. Wet leaves filled the cave with a foresty scent and sent grayish smoke billowing out the front until it was smothered by the rain.

"Well it seems pretty important to me!" Star argued, clambering to her feet. She moved to stand in front of Fang and a wary Kate stood behind her. "Maya told us all about how she'd been created to replace Max. What is she's still trying to do that? She infiltrated this Flock once. Maybe she's working for the DG."

Star's eyes flickered around the cave as if searching for a hidden camera or mike. I rolled my eyes, first of all Maya hadn't even been inside the cave and second I'd been keeping an eye on her.

"Maya's not a spy." Nudge said, her eyes narrowed. "And just because she's a clone doesn't mean she's not as good as any of us."

"She'll never be me." I said, not realizing the words had come out. Fang glanced at me sharply but the others seemed not to have heard. "I still don't like it." Star muttered before sitting down by the fire. Kate cast a quick glance at me and then Fang before sitting down as well.

"Well I think she's cool." Ratchet said, leaning with his arms crossed over his head against the cave wall. "I mean it's not like she's a robot. She's different than you. Even I can tell that." Ratchet said, nodding at me. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or offended. I settled for a blank stare.

"Maya's not the only clone. What about-," Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth but it was too late; the others had heard. "There's another clone?" Holden asked, this time he seemed even more on edge. I decided to intervene before he tried to make a run for it. In this storm, even running could get you killed.

"Dylan, the blonde guy who's missing, he's a clone." The new Flock members' eyes bugged. Kate seemed to be the first to recover though her eyes were still wide. "Really?"

"Hard to tell, right?" Gazzy said, a grin on his face as he took in their astonishment.

The Flock nodded in agreement and took on thoughtful expressions. Then Ratchet said, "Well where's his DNA buddy?" I grimaced at Ratchet's word choice but said, "Died in a car crash. Doctor Gunther Hagan took Dylan's DNA and made him a year ago? Technically Dylan is one."

"But he looks older than me!" Holden protested, his eyes wide. I nodded and said, "The miracles of science."

"Well that little 'miracle' tried to kill himself yesterday. What makes you think he isn't trying now or hasn't already?" Star asked, her blue eyes hard.

I kept the death glare I so badly wanted to aim at her off my face and said calmly, "Dylan's cooled down since then. I think he's fine. Plus Maya is probably with him. She won't let him kill himself."

"Clone on clone," Ratchet muttered under his breath. Star threw a rock at him which he dodged expertly.

"I think the important thing is that we be able to put it all aside and work with them both like they aren't different. We have a better chance of living if we do that." Iggy said, and I was surprised by his wisdom. "Iggy's right," Fang said. "We have to work together to survive." He glanced at me from the corner's of his eyes.

"Speaking of working together, what is the next move?" Kate asked, her eyes on Fang. But Fang glanced at me and the others turned with their eyes locking on me. It felt good to be in charge again.

"Nudge, did you find out anything?" Nudge straightened up as I spoke her name but she shook her head. "No, the DG website has now gotten over a billion hits world wide but other than that they haven't set up any more rallies and all their meetings have been cancelled. Sorry, Max." Nudge hung her head but I gently put my hand on her shoulder. Nudge looked up and I smiled.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll figure it out."

"Maybe we should check out that School?" Iggy suggested, fingering his shoe lace. Lighting flashed outside making his face look sharp and dangerous. As if sensing the light had passed before his eyes Iggy turned so that his back was to the mouth of the cave.

I felt uneasiness rise like a tide inside of me at the thought of returning to the school. The Gen 77 spider kids had made it obvious we weren't welcome there. Not to mention all the booby traps around the place like the wires that had taken out the plane and Iggy and Nudge's wings. It was a dangerous place, but maybe just the place to start….

I looked around at the others and realized they were waiting for me to speak. I swallowed and glanced at Fang. His eyes met mine but I saw no advice or affirmative in his eyes, just darkness. "We'll go to the Gen 77 school." I announced; my eyes narrowing as lighting flashed outside. "As soon as the storm breaks."

_(Dylan POV.)_

Dylan's eyes blinked tiredly in the darkness of the tree. Rain still battered the ground and leaves outside while lightning shone brightly and illuminated the shadows. Thunder echoed over head and as it faded Dylan began silently counting. One, two, three, four, five. Thunder boomed again.

Dylan felt a small smile line his face; the storm was finally moving away.

Maya shifted beside him and shook her head sending her hair flying. Some of the brownish blonde streaks landed on Dylan's arm and goosebumps lined his skin but not just because of the cold. Maya's body pressed closer to Dylan's but he didn't pull away.

"Do you think the storm is moving away?" Maya asked, her voice just loud enough to be heard above the storm. "Yeah, count it off in your head. Last time I did I got to five mississippi. That means the storm is five miles away." Maya gave Dylan a strange look. "What?" he asked, feeling self-conscious.

"I've never heard of that before. Is that something the white coats taught you?" Maya asked, her voice curious yet cautious. Dylan's smile faded and he looked outside. "No, the scien-, white coats, didn't teach me. Doctor Hagen-," Dylan's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "He's the one who taught me. I guess you could say he was like a dad to me."

Dylan refused to look at Maya though he felt her eyes on his face. Then she surprised him. "I know what you mean." Dylan's eyes widened and he looked at Maya. Her face was sincere and thoughtful though something else shadowed her expression. "When I was in training to replace Max," a quick glance at Dylan though he kept his reaction in check, "-there was a woman who I was closer to than the others. The Director. I met with her several times. She told me that it was my job to replace Maximum Ride and lead the obsolete Flock to the Institute where they were to be disposed of. She told me I was _the_ greatest creation. _Her finest achievement._ She told me that I was destined to save the world and rule at her side. But she lied."

Maya paused and bit her lip. Dylan noticed that she was shaking and that her voice had dropped to a whisper. "When I was finally given the go, I was so excited. Finally it was my time. After all those months of training and observation I was finally going to get my shot. And I'd been guaranteed success. My task was simple. Kick Maximum Ride out, replace her, and lead the Flock to the Institute.

"Everything went as planned. We gassed the room so that the Flock were induced into heavy sleep. Maximum was supposed to stay unconscious but when one of the Eraser's leaned down to tie her up she woke. I didn't see what happened after that. There was a scuffle, but eventually a bag was forced over her head and she passed out. Then the Erasers took her and I was left in her place.

"After morning came I 'played' my role. I ordered the Flock around just like I'd seen Max do. Then I led them to the Institute. I even pretended to be cautious though I knew the schematics of the entire building. Through the air ducts we went until we came to a lab room full of computers where I set Nudge to work hacking computer files. I'd been told she was good at hacking fire walls, but not _that_ good. In minutes she was through and all of these documents popped up with information that went against what the Director had told me.

"I didn't have time to think about this though when the Institute's new holographic program activated. I can still hear Nudge's screams as rats flooded over her and Total's whimpering. Ari, Max's half brother, showed up and attacked Angel. Fang was in a cage. Gazzy was attacked by spiders. Iggy was….well I don't remember but he was in trouble too. But the machine started to malfunction and then Max was there."

Dylan's eyes widened. It was hard to picture Maya doing all of these things. But then again that had been Max 2, Maya, was a new person created by experience.

"When Max came, Jeb Batchelder and a few other scientists showed up as well. Jeb said 'there can only be one Max', to which Max said then they shouldn't have made another one. Which," Maya's voice darkened, "-they shouldn't have."

Her eyes dropped to the floor and Dylan put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and took a deep breath. "So we fought. At first it was a tie. I'd hit her, she'd hit me, we'd stagger back and then go again. But then I pinned her. I thought I was going to win. I had her down, I was_ there_. I could _see _it. But something changed, and Max _fought back_. She shoved me off and suddenly I was the one losing. She jumped on top of me and started strangling me just like I'd done to her…only _I_ couldn't fight back…."

"I could see the light." Maya said, her voice soft. "I saw a light behind the darkness. Spots clouded my vision but I could still see it. I wanted it. But Max wouldn't let me die. She let go and I could breathe again."

Maya paused and glanced at Dylan to see his reaction. Dylan made sure to keep his face neutral but it was a battle. There were so many emotions and feelings running through him that he found it nearly impossible to crush them. Still he managed.

"I don't remember much after that. Somehow Iggy and Gazzy managed to blow a hole in the wall and they escaped. After that I was taken to the Director. I expected her to be angry, I hadn't done my job, but I never expected what came next." Maya shivered and glanced outside. The claps of thunder had now dwindled to 1 every 20 Mississippis.

"She told me that I was worthless, a complete failure and that I was to be terminated along with the rest of my retched generation of failures. After all of that boosting up and confidence she'd shown me I had become obsolete because the mutant I was meant to destroy ended up defeating me. I wasn't given a second chance. Instead I was sent to Germany to be slaughtered like all the rest of the failures."

Maya's gaze hardened and she glared at a drop of rain as it dripped from an oak leaf to the ground before creating ripples in a small puddle. Dylan watched the drop fall and felt a chill inside of him. "I was designed to be a replacement as well." he said, earning a slightly surprised look from Maya. "I was created to be Max's perfect other half. Problem is, she's already got one," Dylan said, his voice bitter and full of sadness and anger.

Maya didn't say anything but looked at Dylan with sympathetic eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's why I tried to…end it, the other night." Dylan's cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck scrapping his arm against the trunk for lack of room. He put his arm down slowly and said, "I just feel like I don't have a purpose. Max doesn't love me, she may have feelings for me but they aren't real, not like mine."

"How do you know your's are real?" Maya asked, her voice curt.

Dylan opened his mouth to reply then shut it. "I don't know."

Maya nodded and glanced back outside. "The storm's farther away now, plus, it's stopped raining. I think we should look for the cave now." She threw a look over her shoulder at Dylan who didn't say anything. "Let's go."

_So just a recap on Maya's (Max 2's) past and how she and the Flock met up originally in book 2. I think it's important to remember her original purpose but to make sure we understand she's not the same person now. She's changed and has a new outlook on life. _

_Maybe Dylan does too? _

_;) R&R_


	17. Book 2: Purpose

_Ello, oh sorry it's Halow, still not it? Crap. Okay, so busy, busy day today and I just looked over the previous chapters I've written and realized something, I have one chapter pre-written past this one. Slap my forehead time. So, I'm going to try to type two chapters tonight that way I can continue updating daily. However, friday night I will not update. I have a party to go to (Lauren) and I have to go umpire 3 games for some major bucks. :) Sorry guys, one night won't kill yah though. lol Shout outs: Lleia Ride, Great Hawk, Lauren, koreanprincess!_

_Chapter 15 Purpose_

I listened as the last of the thunder echoed out across the sky. Droplets of rain dripped from the top of the cave and slid sideways on the slick rock of the ledge. A light breeze ruffled my out stretched wings and caressed the back of my neck as I tilted my head towards the heavens.

My eyes were closed but I could sense everything around me. Star and Kate were talking quietly by the quenched fire while Ratchet and Iggy discussed some movie that had come out about zombies that ate peoples' money instead of brains. (Lame.) Across the cave from them Gazzy sat against the wall with Holden teaching him how to differentiate between blue wires and red wires. Apparently there was more than color; while Nudge looked on over one of her Star Magazines she'd managed to stuff into her already over stuffed pack.

That left one bird kid beside our MIAs. "Max." Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I tilted my head but other wise didn't move as I looked to my right at Fang. His shorter than normal hair was ruffed up due to the wind and tiny pieces of it stuck together in strips like spikes on his forehead. He wore his leather jacket and signature black shirt and blue jeans which he had his hands in the pockets of. As I watched though he folded his arms across his chest and gazed up at the sky.

I looked up as well and for a moment we didn't speak. "What are we going to do, Max?" I tried my best to keep the surprise off of my face but Fang knew me too well. "I know we're going to the Gen. 77 school, but, Max, think about it. What's the plan? I know you don't have one, and don't try to lie to me like you do the others. I know better. Just tell me the truth. What do you think?"

Fang had become quite the chatter box lately, hadn't he?

I wrapped my arms over my chest and scuffed my shoe against the wet stone. I knew that I couldn't lie to Fang, couldn't hide much of anything, but that didn't mean I'd admit to it. As far as I was concerned and he should be too, there was always a plan. "There's always a plan." I said, earning a skeptical look from him. I rolled my shoulders and sighed.

"Look, right now, my main concern is keeping everyone safe, okay? After…after I lost Angel, well that changed me. I'm not the same person as before. I'm not going to be the same leader. From now on, they-," I nodded over my shoulder and into the cave, "come first."

"Max we've been over this you can't just let your own safety go to waste. You have to look after yourself."

"And I've told you, Fang," I said, turning so that I stood facing him head on. "I will not risk losing one of them. I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that they can be happy and safe. If that means I end up a wasted shell of myself then so be it. As long as their safe-," and now my voice softened, "then I've done my job."

I stared into Fang's eyes and saw the underlying struggle there. He wanted to tell me I was wrong, that I should look after myself and not worry so much about the others. But then he knew me, knew that no matter what he said I was too stubborn to change and would always stand up for those weaker than myself. Just like when I'd first met Ella all those years ago….

I turned to walk into the cave, thinking that Fang was done, but he grabbed my arm as I turned. Fang's obsidian eyes bore into mine and his voice was serious as he said, "Max, just promise me you won't do anything stupid. Don't be a hero." I looked at Fang for a long moment, my gaze holding his, and then I said, "I have to save the world, Fang, I can't do that without getting my hands a little dirty."

"Do you think they'll find the cave?" Nudge asked, picking up a rock and chucking it out into the trees. We'd been sitting on the ledge for about fifteen minutes now, waiting. Fang and Ratchet had gone searching to see if they could find Maya and Dylan but so far they weren't back. I was getting twitchy, it was time to get going.

"So how do you plan on getting us to the school?" Star asked, eyeing me incredulously. She glanced at Iggy and said, "I'm not sure if I wanna go on another wild ride."

"It won't come to that, at least not for long." I said, keeping an eye on the sky. "We'll fly to the nearest town and highjack a car. Then we'll drive the rest of the way."

"Does anyone have a driver's license on them?" Kate asked, her eyes wide.

Iggy and I glanced at each other (I still don't know how he managed that being blind) and I said, "Well, technically I've never been given lessons."

"You've had hands on experience!" Gazzy put in, his face held a mischievous grin. "Remember when we found that car in the junk yard and then the Eraser's chased us in the black vans? You jumped a ditch and we flipped! It hurt then but looking back that was awesome!"

I felt like slapping my forehead. Holden, Star and Kate were all staring at me with terrified expressions. "I was fourteen." I said in self defense. "Oh yeah, how old are you now?" Star challenged. I lifted my chin and said, "Fifteen."

"Greatttttttt." Holden muttered, sinking down on his butt. Total sniffed his shoes then ran up and sat in Nudge's lap. "I could teach you how to drive, Max." Total's eyes shown. "I wonder if they'd let dogs drive in France? I would chauffeur my beautiful around the cities and show her all the sites."

I rolled my eyes at this and grinned, leave it to our dog to know how to drive.

"Here they come!" Holden yelled, leaping to his feet. His cargo shorts were wet but I didn't have the heart to tell him it looked as if he'd peed himself.

I looked towards the sky expecting to see three pairs of wings but instead heard the sound of light foot steps and looked down to see Ratchet, Dylan and Maya trumping through the woods towards us. A moment later, the sound of beating wings announced Fang as he dropped down beside me with a grin in my direction.

Everyone ran towards the ledge and Kate pulled all three of them up with ease. I'd forgotten how strong she was and Ratchet whistled. Kate's face turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Guys are you okay?" I asked, stepping up in front of Dylan and Maya. Both seemed relatively unharmed with just a few scratches and tired eyes. Maya's hair was frizzed up and Dylan's shirt was torn but besides that they were fine. "We're okay," Maya said, glancing at Dylan as she spoke. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes refused to meet mine.

"What happened? You were right behind me I thought." Nudge said, coming up to stand beside me. Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity. "I'll fill you in later," Maya said, waving her hand. She turned to me and her gaze was serious, "I think we should be moving, soon. The longer we stay in one spot the more likely we'll get attacked."

"That's why we're all out here." I said, a grin on my face. I nodded at everyone's packs. "We were just waiting for you guys."

I cast a glance at both of them and saw the same light flushing of their cheeks. That's interesting….

"Well let's go then," Maya said, nodding curtly. She shifted her pack on her shoulder then turned and walked swiftly to the edge of the ledge. "What are we waiting for?" Maya spread her wings and leapt into the air before soaring upward. The Flock all exchanged glances before those of us who could fly leapt into the air.

_R&R and please check out my other stories! :)_


	18. Book 2: Walmart and Flashbacks

_Lleia Ride, Larimar Jewelrose, ArmyOfWings (9 times! :) ), Lauren and koreanprincess! Sorry if I left anyone's name off and I didn't update yesterday so I'm updating today. I know I said I wouldn't update today and would yesterday but things got kinda twisted. Sooooo, here you go! _

_Chapter 16 Walmart and Flashbacks_

"That looks like a good place to find one!" Nudge called out as we soared over an abandoned parking lot. It looked like one of those places people came and shared cars. At least that meant nobody would be walking around like in a store parking lot. Still my gut clenched at the thought of landing in the open.

"Oh yeah it looks perfect!" Iggy called with mock enthusiasm. Everyone in the Flock laughed besides Maya, Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden; they didn't get Iggy joked about his blindness and thought he was serious. "Really? You can see it?" Holden asked, turning to look at Iggy who flew with Star in his arms. I held Kate while Fang carried Ratchet and Maya carried Holden. Nudge, Dylan, Total and Gazzy flew just a bit below us so that if for some reason we dropped someone they could try to slow them down until we caught up. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Everyone stopped laughing and glanced at Iggy. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the ground. Then he shrugged and said, "No."

Holden must have sensed the underlying bitterness in Iggy's voice because his face turned pale and he looked down at the ground. The rest of the Flock stayed quiet until we reached the parking lot.

I scanned the ground carefully and then the roads leading up to it. It was around 8 o'clock and the sun was close to setting. I tilted my wings and a ray of sunlight glittered off my primary feathers.

"We should wait for the cover of darkness." I said, nodding towards the sun. I couldn't help but glance at Fang and found that he was nodding at me. I nodded back and flew ahead of the others as I led them towards a group of pines on the outskirts of the parking lot.

There wasn't much room between the trees but I managed to find a small opening in the branches and dropped slowly to the ground. I let go of Kate who managed to land on her feet and run out of the way before I folded my wings and fell the remaining ten feet to the ground. I looked up as I landed in time to catch Holden as Maya dropped him.

Holden's skinny body felt weightless and I easily flipped him on his feet before moving out of Maya's way. Maya landed close beside me and ran forward before turning to help me catch Ratchet. Fang was forced to let him go from up higher due to Ratchet's weight and his larger wing span.

Ratchet fell a good 12 feet before Maya and I caught him. My knees nearly buckled because of his greater weight but with Maya's help we managed to hold him. Ratchet stumbled forward and we moved away as Fang plummeted towards us. He landed gracefully on one knee and folded his wings along his back. Maya and I both stared.

"Help!" Iggy called as he tried to fit into the gap. His sandy white wings brushed the tips of the trees as he adjusted but when he was about to hit the branches I yelled for him to stop and let go. Star's face was a pale white and her eyes were wide with horror at the dizzying drop. "Trust us!" Maya yelled as Star gripped Iggy tighter and he struggled to remain air born.

Star glanced down at us once more then swallowed hard and let go. Her scream filled the air as she fell and twisted. I gapped and had a second to think 'oh crap' before her high heeled boot smacked my forehead as I tried to catch her. Stars (haha) whirled in out of of view as I struggled to stay up right.

"Max?" Fang asked, concern in his voice. I shook my head and glanced up at Fang who had his hand on my shoulder steadying me. Behind Fang Maya was watching us as she helped Star up. The platinum blonde threw me an apologetic glance then hurried over to Kate who hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked again as Iggy landed next to us. "I'm fine, jeez, what are you? My mother?" Fang glared at Iggy who was dusting himself off. Sensing Fang's glare he looked up and said, "What?"

"I'm fine." I said, waving away Iggy's question before he could ask.

I moved away from Fang, rubbing the back of my head, as Nudge dropped down followed closely by Gazzy and finally Dylan.

"Total?" I asked, noticing that he was missing. Then I heard a bark and looked up only to have dog drool on my face as Total pounced on me and licked my chin. Gross.

"Ger' off me!" I yelled, shoving Total away who was barking with laughter. He ran over and bumped his paw with Gazzy who was doubled over. "Got you!"

I decided to let that little incident go. Turning to the others I said with a glare in Gazzy's direction, "Everyone good?" Mumbles and nods met my question and I smiled. "Iggy, got any grub?"

"Um, yeah, but we're gonna need to restock soon. I didn't think we'd be on the run so I didn't bring anything…." Iggy said, trailing off with a shrug. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Okay, Nudge, Ratchet, Iggy, you guys are coming with me. Fang, you stay here and scope out the parking lot. Pick out which car we might take and see if it's unlocked. We'll go get supplies."

"I wanna go!" Gazzy whined, turning his blue eyes on me. But I refused to look at the Bambi face and said, "Gazzy, you go through your pack and see if you have any bomb supplies. If things get messy, we might need a get away option." Gazzy's eyes immediately lit up and he ran to his pack while yelling over his shoulder, "See yah!"

"I should go with you." Fang said, glancing at Nudge, Ratchet and Iggy who were now gathered behind me. I shook my head and said, "I need you here." Fang's mouth quirked but he didn't argue. I glanced at Dylan half expecting him to demand that he come with me but was surprised to see him staring at the ground; he wasn't even looking at me.

I cocked my head to the side but shrugged. Maybe it was a good thing Dylan didn't want to come….

"We'll be back in two hours." I said, turning to Fang once more. I leaned towards him and he tilted his head towards me. "If we aren't back by 11, _leave_."

"OMG we are going to Walmart! I love Walmart! You can find anything there! _ANYTHING! _Oh my gosh Max can we get some new clothes? You know 'cause it's getting colder and all we have are summer clothes. You should totally let me pick out your outfit! Oh please, Max! I promise nothing too frilly and pink. Maybe just a little. You can pick out the accessories but not the shoes. I love shoes! When I get older I'm going to own hundreds of shoes and I'll try them on and wear them over and over unlike those people who only wear shoes once. That's such a waste! Children everywhere need shoes and they just buy them and waste them. Maybe that's how I could help save the world! OMG. I could recycle shoes! I'll start with celebrities, they always have extra shoes lying around. I'm sure I can get them to help. Maybe-."

"Nudge!" I yelled nudging her with my foot as we walked through the sliding doors and into Walmart. People were staring at us already and Nudge's motor mouth wasn't helping. Of course the fact that we looked like homeless kids probably didn't help either.

"There's a lot of people in this store." Ratchet muttered, putting his headphones on and turning the music up on his MP3 loud enough for me to hear the singing. I glanced at him and for a moment felt sympathetic for the tough outcast. Then claustrophobia gripped me and I had to force myself to weave amongst the staring customers of Walmart.

"If we'd waited until midnight we would have blended in. There are some scary people in Walmart at night." Ratchet commented, staring at a group of teenagers who had cut in front of us. I nodded and kept my hand just barely touching Iggy's so that he would know where to go. His body was tense and his eyes kept flickering back and forth as people passed by us. I knew that he felt just as nervous as I did.

"Do you think we should split up?" Nudge suggested. Her eyes shown with an excitement I hadn't seen in a long time. My heart ached for her. "No, I think we should stay together at least for now."

"But this'll go faster if we split." Ratchet pointed out, clicking the forward button on his MP3.

I grimaced as I realized they were both right and glanced at Iggy. He shrugged and stared at the floor tiles. I sighed and looked around the store for a moment. Then I turned to Ratchet and Nudge. "Okay, we'll split up. Nudge, you go to the clothing isle and find something for all of us girls to wear. Think casual and weather proof okay? Remember we are on the run. Ratchet, you go to the guy's section and do the same. I'll go with Iggy and get the rest of the supplies. We'll meet back by the big smiley face on the wall," I said, gesturing towards a gigantic, yellow smiley face towards the front of the store.

Nudge was practically vibrating with excitement as she leapt away after giving me and Iggy a quick hug. In seconds she was gone. "Wow, you'd think she'd never been to a Walmart." Ratchet said. I glared at him and said, "She hasn't." I took Iggy's arm and turned my back on Ratchet who was looking at me in surprise. I didn't glance back until we'd left the aisle. Ratchet was gone.

"You know he didn't know any better." Iggy said, turning as I guided him around a bin full of five dollar movies. I glared stubbornly ahead but it faded as I looked at Iggy's placid face. "Ugh, okay fine I was a bit harsh. But I'm not gonna apologize for the truth." I warned him. Iggy grinned and said, "I know."

"So the usual run away supplies," I mused as we finally reached the food section. Aisle upon aisle of foods ranged out in front of us and my stomach growled just thinking about sinking my teeth into something edible. Iggy seemed more controlled though and his face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Canned goods, I need a frying pan and a spatula would be nice. I'd also need some salts and a few peppers. Pop-tarts and granola bars, we need new water bottles. Your pack got blown up along with you so we'll need to get you one." Iggy put his hand on his chin as he 'studied' the aisles in front of him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, my pack got blown up. But let's worry about that later. Look, there's a buggy over there." I pulled Iggy towards the buggy and we began traveling down the long aisles, picking up what we needed. By the time we were done the buggy was half full. I was surprised by the amount of food we'd gotten but had to remind myself there were more than six of us and a dog now.

"What do you think Total would do if we brought a bag of dog food back?" I asked, a evil grin spreading across my face. Iggy's eyes lit up and he smiled just as evilly. "We could trick Holden into feeding him it. Or Star for that matter since they've already been going at it." Iggy mused, grin still in place. "Star, let's get Star." I said, pulling Iggy towards the pet department where we snatched up a bag. Total was going to be pissed if he didn't die of the 'inhumanity', first.

Iggy and I were laughing as we headed towards the back of the store where the outdoors section was when all of a sudden I stopped. Iggy kept walking but paused when he realized I wasn't beside him. He traced his steps back and stood in front of me with a slightly worried expression. "Maxie?"

When I didn't respond Iggy reached out and touched my shoulder. "Max?" This time Iggy's voice was definitely worried. But I hardly noticed he was there. Instead I moved forward and looked down at the tiny, brown bear sitting on the shelf. Above it's head a small, golden halo over shadowed the bear's fluffy ears while pure, white wings which were sown into it's back stuck out to the sides.

Suddenly, I was standing in the middle of a toy store. But not just any toy store, I was in the one from New York City. My eyes widened as I looked down and saw Gazzy standing beside me with Nudge. Both of them looked so much younger that it amazed me. Scars were missing from up and down their arms and there was a sort of innocence that still enveloped them like a shield.

Behind Gazzy Iggy was fingering a watch that was a bright orange. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as he glared at the watch. I noticed that his hair was longer than it was now and he, too, seemed more innocent. "Max." I looked up in surprise and saw Fang looking at me. His eyes were narrowed but he otherwise didn't say anything. Instead he nodded towards an aisle where a little girl had just popped out. But not just any little girl.

Angel, my Angel, all blue eyes and blonde curls, bounced out of the isle and slid quickly over to a woman who had been standing near the resister. I watched in astonishment as she tugged on the woman's pants leg and then leaned up to whisper in her ear before staring at her with complete concentration.

The woman's face became confused as she stared at Angel who's gaze never wavered. Angel said something more then handed the bear to the woman who walked over to the register, throwing one or two glances back at Angel as she went. Angel cast a glance sideways but couldn't see us so followed the woman to the register and once she had paid took the bear and skipped over towards me. My eyes never left her happy face. Her happy, clean, beautiful face….

"Max!" I blinked and snatched my hand back just as my fingers skimmed the bear's fur. I turned and looked at Iggy in surprise and saw that he had a frightened look on his face. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, his voice rough. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side away from a couple that had just walked by and were staring at us.

"Look, you better start talking." Iggy warned, his fingers squeezing my arm. I glanced down at his pale fingers but didn't resist his grip on my arm. "I'm sorry," I managed after a moment, the shock of seeing Angel wearing off. The vision had felt so real, _had_, been real. I'd really been there, really seen her again. I saw the Angel she was before it all went to hell.

Iggy stared at me with a blank face but after a moment released my arm. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the ceiling. I felt embarrassed for scaring him like that but I hadn't done it on purpose. "Look let's just finish up and go," he said, letting his arm drop to his side. He cast a glance at me and I nodded remembering he couldn't see but knowing he knew I was following as he walked out of the toy aisle and back into the main one.

But as I followed him my gaze couldn't help but find that bear that reminded me so much of Celeste, sitting on the shelf. And I couldn't help but remember the girl who had once held it.


	19. Book 2: Boom, Boom, Boom

_I've been so busy you guys have no clue. Sorry about not updating, this chapter was half way written Friday and finished about an hour ago. I should be sleeping, but I'm updating 'cause I feel bad. This is definitely the most action packed chapter so far. Shout Outs: bookworm242, ArmyOfWings, flaming-mercedes, Larimar Jewelrose, MEleeSmasher, koreanprincess and Lleia Ride!_

_Chapter 17 Boom, Boom, Boom_

I glanced down at the digital watch I'd picked up from the outdoors section and tapped my foot impatiently. Iggy glanced at me and said, "I'm sure they're coming."

"Uh-huh," I muttered, unconvinced. I folded my arms over my chest.

It was already 9:30 and lines at checkout were still spilling out into the main aisle. If Nudge and Ratchet didn't hurry up, Fang and the others would leave us.

I huffed angrily and started towards the clothes section when Iggy reached out his arm and barred my way. I glanced at him and he nodded to my left. I turned and saw Ratchet moving down the aisle towards us, a basket on his arm.

"Nice hearing," I said, only noticing Ratchet's blaring music as he closed the distance between us. Iggy grinned but it fell away quickly. "I forgot to tell him I only wear white boxers. I won't be able to see them when I put them on." My eyes widened and Iggy threw me a sly grin. I smacked his arm. "Keep your boxers on, stud," I told him under my breath. Iggy grinned.

"Don't look so impatient, Max. Anyone would think you were waiting on the Apocalypse." Ratchet teased, shifting his basket as he stopped in front of us. "Claustrophobia, hard phobia to break when you've lived the majority of your life in a dog crate." I said curtly. "I get that," Ratchet agreed. He glanced around and pulled his MP3 out. "All of these people are giving me a headache."

"We're just waiting on Nudge," I said in annoyance. I looked back the way Ratchet had come halfway expecting to see a horde of shopping carts being chauffeured by Nudge. So, I was surprised when I saw that not only was she heading towards us, but that she had only one buggy which wasn't even overflowing!

Nudge must have seen the shock on my face because she smirked and said, "I can be a conservative shopper, Max." She smiled at me and I grinned. "Okay so Nudge is here can we please _leave_ now?" Ratchet grumbled, already moving towards the shortest line. I glanced at Nudge and Iggy who nodded.

After standing in line for 10 minutes my limited pool of patience was going through a serious drought. These people were ridiculous. I mean how much food can you pack into two buggies! Not to mention all of the other crap they probably didn't need. Where as everything we had was for survival purposes only.

"Finally," I muttered, as the grandmother in front of us finished scanning the fiftieth mini can of cat food and cleared the belt. Nudge, Ratchet and I began piling stuff on while Iggy pretended to look through one of those science fiction magazines titled: _Woman marries Lizard Man_. "You know, by our standards this story could have some fact behind it." Iggy whispered to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Max, what are you using to buy all this stuff anyway?" Nudge said, worry in her voice. I reached into my back pocket and flashed the shiny silver card at her. Her eyes widened. "You still have that?"

"I keep it with me wherever I go, just in case." I said, turning the Maximum Ride card in my fingers. "Do you think it still works?" Iggy asked, his voice was skeptical.

I shrugged and stuffed it into my pocket again before picking up a frying pan and setting it on the now full belt. "I hope so. Otherwise we might should have brought Kate with us."

Nudge pushed one of the empty buggies forward and began loading our stuff into it while Ratchet and Iggy cleared the rest and I watched the screen with the price of our stuff go up and up and up. When it hit 250 I felt like gagging. But by the time two of our buggies had been filled back up and there was still Ratchet's boys clothes to be scanned I felt like smacking my forehead. Not only were the people behind us wearing pissed expressions but they were tapping their feet and letting out annoyed huffs. Did what they thought really matter to me? No, not really. Did all of the attention we were getting bother me? You betcha.

By the time the woman behind the counter had finished scanning all our stuff she had a light sheen of sweat dotting her forehead. "Your total is 329.45. Are you paying cash, card or check?" The way she said check it sounded like she would strangle me if I opted for that. I guess there's a lot that goes into that, at least for her.

"Card," I said, flashing the card at her. The woman's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. "Scan here." she said, pointing at the scanner. I did but had to flip the card around because I'd swiped it the wrong way. "Put in your pin." she said in exasperation after I paused for a moment to read the screen. I glared at her and she shrank back a moment as I put in the digits representing our top secret password. (Like I'll tell you people that. But then again if you've kept up with my adventures you should remember. It's not that hard. And no I'm not a retard like Fang and made it so simple as a name. Kinda….)

There was a beep and the machine asked if I wanted cash back. "Just click no." The woman said, flipping her hair back. I smiled at her slyly and said, "I want 20 bucks cash back." Her eyes bugged out of her head and her face turned red but she snatched the receipt and hit the register so that it popped open. She smirked as she counted out four fives instead of handing me a simple 20 but I refused to let her get to me.

As she handed me the money though I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. "Thanks." I said sweetly as her fingers slowly turned white. She gulped and her hand reached for a button under the register but I stared her down and she dropped her arm. I let her go and waved at the others to start walking.

We cleared the doors just before the alarm went off and people started shouting.

"Run!" I shouted and took the buggy Iggy had been pushing with Nudge's help while she steered her own. We took off running through the parking lot dodging headlights that blinded us. One car that was backing out didn't see us until we were right behind them. I managed to pull Iggy out of the way before he got slammed into and jerked my buggy to the left so that it turned up on two wheels.

I shoved right and jerked it back down before it could tip over and we managed to make it through the parking lot without being caught. As we reached the woods though the buggies bounced and jerked to a stop until we couldn't push them anymore. "Now what?" Ratchet puffed, hunched over slightly.

Iggy, Nudge and I were hardly breathing hard though I could feel my heart beating against my chest as adrenaline flooded my veins. I glanced back towards the Walmart but couldn't see any commotion out front or anyone running after us. The siren had stopped but that didn't mean we were safe. They could be coming after us right now.

"The buggies are too big to carry; and there are too many bags." I said, a frown on my face. My mind set off on a separate track for a moment and I thought about how much easier this would be if, if Angel were here. Then I'd just have her send a thought to Fang and he and the others could come help us. But without her here we were left to do this the hard way.

"Max, look." I followed Nudge's pointing finger and saw what looked like a small bus parked on the outskirts of the parking lot. It was white and on the side in blue were printed the words: Liberty Baptist Church. My eyes narrowed.

"Do you think they would mind if we _borrowed_ it." I said, looking at the others. "What?" Iggy asked but Ratchet and Nudge were grinning. "It's the Christian thing to do, they'll thank us later." Ratchet said, pushing his buggy out of the woods and up to the bus. I followed him with my own buggy and Nudge grabbed hers. Iggy trudged after us with a confused expression.

"We're stealing a church bus, Iggy," I said as he placed his hand against the side. Iggy's eyes widened and he said, "I thought we were gonna take one from the Park and Ride?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning up to peer through one of the windows to make sure it was empty, "-but not all of us could fit into one car. This is perfect."

"Like it was left here for us," Nudge said, a look of wonder in her eyes. She looked up at the sky and I followed her gaze but my eyes narrowed.

I shook my head and said, "Nudge, Iggy you guys get ready to jump it off. I'm gonna get the door open."

"You know how to jump off cars?" Ratchet asked, his voice was impressed. "That and much more," I said as I moved around to the door. It was one of those simple fold out doors. I dug my fingers into the seam and pulled back with all my might. Inside the lever that opened and closed the door jerked and popped backwards as the door slid open.

"Sweet," Ratchet said as he followed me on up the small flight of steps. I grinned as I plopped down into the seat which surprisingly sunk under my weight and let out a small squeak. My eyes widened as I took in the many buttons and gauges. A radio hung on the dash but it was covered in dust. Near the ceiling a small, black box was attached and had a tiny lens. I assumed it was a video camera.

"Help me look for a key." I said, pulling down the blue glass visor and looking under a folder on the dash. Ratchet began to dig through a compartment by the door while I looked under the seat. After a minute of searching I threw my hands up. "Ugh, it's not here." I leaned back in the seat and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked as I jumped suddenly and stood up on the seat. I reached up and snatched something tucked into the corner of the top hatch of the bus. When I presented my palm to him there was a small, golden key sitting in the middle of it; Ratchet's eyes widened. "Always look up." I said with a grin and yelled, "Nudge, Iggy, let's go!"

The hood which they'd popped open slammed down and Nudge and Iggy leapt onto the bus. "Try not to kill us, please." Iggy said, only half joking as he slid into the seat behind the driver's. I tried to smile confidently but I think it came out as more of grimace as I turned the key and listened as the bus jerked to life. I really hoped this thing was good at sharp turns.

About twenty minutes later I finally found the Park and Ride where we'd left the Flock. I was more than a little aggravated and as we pulled into the nearly empty lot I yelled over my shoulder, "Enough with the backseat driving!"

Three sets of mouths snapped shut and I could feel three pairs of eyes glaring at the back of my head as I parked the bus horribly across four spaces near the woods. I may have it the brake a bit hard though because Ratchet, who had stood up already though the bus was still moving, was sent flying forward before smacking into the dash and rolling down the steps.

"Whoops," I said and put it in park before opening the door. Ratchet rolled out and cursed under his breath before sending me a death glare and I think the bird.

"We actually made it?" Iggy asked, managing to sound surprised. I whacked his shoulder and he threw his hands up defensively. "Just saying."

"Just keep it to yourself." I said, unbuckling but leaving the bus running. "Nudge, go get the others and we'll get the heck out of here."

"Sure," she said and ran off into the woods.

I watched as she disappeared then glanced around the lot. Out of the many cars that had been in the lot earlier only about seven remained. Each of them were parked seemingly randomly across the lot but I noticed all were a type of van and were black. Also, they were faced directly towards the trees.

"Max?" I looked over at Iggy who was leaning out of the bus. He and Ratchet had gone completely still. "Hey guys!" Gazzy yelled as he ran out of the trees just as the doors of the seven vans burst open and the sound of machine guns ripped through the air. I hit the ground pulling Iggy with me as Ratchet leapt for the bus.

Bullets pinged off of metal and glass sprayed down on us as I covered my head with my hands. "Max!" My eyes widened and I looked up in time to see the rest of the Flock hiding behind trees at the edge of the woods; all but Gazzy who was stranded in the no man's land between us.

Gazzy's hands were thrown up over his hands and his blue eyes were wide with fear as he trembled close to the ground. I watched as he gathered his arms beneath him and his wings unfolded. He was gonna fly. "No!" I yelled and leapt up. I ran at Gazzy and the sounds of the bullets seemed to intensify. The air seemed to tremble as bullets whizzed past my face close enough to blow my hair aside.

Gazzy saw me coming and half way stood up before pointing over my shoulder just as I reached him. "Duck!" Gazzy yelled and my heart stopped. Remember what I said before about when Gazzy says 'duck'? It means get down right now unless you wanna get blown to kingdom come baby. So that's what I did.

I leapt at Gazzy and pulled him to the ground with me just as something silver blew over our heads and hit the tree line. A half second later an explosion rocked the trees powerful enough to send branches flying and flames bursting into the air. I shielded Gazzy with my body but pulled him to his feet as the Flock bolted from the fiery trees.

"The bus! Get on the bus!" I shouted over the roar of the flames. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled Gazzy and I up. I caught a flash of flames reflected in dark eyes before bullets ripped the air again and we were running. I pushed Gazzy ahead of me and he reached the bus just behind the others.

I stumbled up the stairs with Fang right behind me. All but a few of the glass windows had been shot out and bullets pinged off the metal making dents in the sides. The Flock was huddled in the middle aisle as I leapt for the drivers seat and slammed the gear shift into drive. I punched the gas and the bus dove forward with a groan from the engine.

A bullet speared the windshield as I made a beeline for the exit and I winced as glass blew back against my skin. I twisted the wheel and the bus jerked right as I swerved to dodge one of the black vans which had driven at us. Another followed behind and two on my left swerved into us.

The bus rocked but I let off the gas and managed to keep it on four wheels. Up ahead the remaining three had formed a line at the exit. On either side of the sliding doors of the side vans machine guns had been set up. As for the middle van, it had a guy with a missile standing on the roof.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Star screamed as I punched the gas headed straight for it. The Flock screamed as the vans chasing us hit the breaks and swerved behind us. The two vans ahead opened fire and bullets sprayed through the windshield and pinged off the front of the bus. I gritted my teeth and pushed the pedal to the floor as we came within 100 yards of the missile van. The speedometer hit the right side, we were going 120 mph.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The guy with the missile jerked back and I saw the flash of the rocket as it burst. _Now!_

I shoved both of my feet on the brake and twisted the wheel to the left so that the tires locked and we drifted sideways. My head tilted downwards and I leaned to the right as the rocket flew past us, right into the vans that had been chasing us.

A sonic boom drown out the sound of the squealing tires as the three vans flipped into the air and erupted. Metal cascaded down and flames lit up the night sky like the fourth of July. And as I jerked the wheel back and flooded the engine with gas I could see the orange flames shining brightly in the rear view mirror.

The two vans with the machine guns reversed as I sped past them and leapt the small ditch before landing on the highway. The Flock yelled and cursed as they were buoyed around in the aisle. I glanced back at them but locked my eyes on the road again as the three remaining vans caught up to us.

"Gazzy!" Gazzy's blonde head appeared from behind the front seat; his blue eyes were terrified. "Show em' some real fireworks." Gazzy's eyes widened further but he swallowed bravely and grabbed Iggy's hand. Together the two boys stumbled around the others as I swerved to avoid the machine gun fire. If they got one of our tires we were all done for.

The back glass had already been blown out by gun fire so when they neared the back Iggy and Gazzy had to crawl over seats or risk being thrown out. This gave the vans time to close the distance between. They were gaining on us.

"Do it now!" Fang shouted, and I saw his head pop up behind my seat. I glanced back and saw Gazzy pull a remote from his pack. Iggy ripped his t-shirt off and wrapped it around the remote just as Gazzy pressed a small orange button. I slowed the bus to 90 and the vans rushed up to us. Iggy whirled and I saw Gazzy shout at him. Iggy chucked the remote out of the bus and it bounced in-between us and the vans.

"Floor it!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted and I slammed my foot against the gas pedal. The bus jerked forward sending the Flock rolling backwards as they clung desperately to seats. Total yelped and Holden snatched him up as he rolled back.

I had a split second to glance in the rear view mirror where I saw Iggy's shirt in the middle of the road. Then, as the black vans spread across the road in a horizontal line, crossed over it, it exploded.

The shocked faces of the drivers was the last thing I saw before the vans flipped forward and slammed against the pavement. The sound of metal being ripped apart hurt my ears as I leaned over the steering wheel and steered the bus away from the flames that lit the sky behind us.

In less than a minute the burning vans, or what was left of them, were out of sight. And, as the Flock pulled themselves up into seats, Iggy slumped into the seat next to Fang and said, "I think they were trying to kill us."

He is _so lucky_ I didn't slam the brakes right then….

_R&R is that was the best chapter so far….. Actually, review anyways lol. I start the Graduation test tomorrow. I could use the pick me up! :)_


	20. Book 2: Realization

_I'm super tired. I just typed this up and again I should be sleeping. Shout outs: Lauren, MEleeSmasher, koreanprincess, angelwings1110, anonymous and bookworm842!_

_Chapter 18 Realization_

"Max, I think we should slow down now." I glanced back at Fang and saw that his hand was shaking my shoulder gently. I gave a jerk as my head snapped up. I'd been at the wheel all night and into the early morning. Already faint streaks of purple lit the eastern sky while to our west the sky remained dark with a few lonely stars shining brightly on the horizon.

I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that the rest of the Flock were curled up in the seats near the front of the bus. Fang and I were the only ones still awake.

I studied the road once more with tired eyes and said, "We aren't safe." Fang slipped into the front seat to my right so that I could see him from the corners of my eyes and said, "We're never safe." I couldn't argue with that. Fang knew this and tapped his palm against the worn out pleather. "Besides, you can't keep up driving like this, you were half asleep a second ago don't deny it. Also don't you think this shot up bus might draw a little attention? It is missing all but two windows and has bullet holes in the sides."

Again with the logic. I sighed and shook my head. Fang threw me a half smile. "This would be so much easier if all of us could fly." I murmured, glancing back at the new arrivals. Fang's mouth twitched and I glanced at him before concentrating on the road. "I'm not saying they aren't welcome, Fang, or that they cause us trouble. Just that it would be easier."

"Eight of us can fly," Fang pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, what about the other four?"

"Star can run really fast, maybe faster than you can fly." Fang hedged. I glared at him and he quirked his eyebrow. There was so going to be a race when all this 'the world is ending' crap was over….

"Yeah and Kate's really strong, Holden is basically a human star fish and Ratchet has super heightened senses. You and me can breathe underwater, I can fly super fast and…, you can turn invisible, Iggy can feel colors and pick a lock like no body's business and together with Gazzy they can blow up the world, Gazzy can also mimic any sound and Nudge can hack a computer no matter how protected it is and attract metal to herself."

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes again, Mr. Emotionless Rock was back to his old self.

"I'm just saying everyone is valuable." Fang pointed out, leaning back in his seat and staring out the window. I glanced at him once more then the road. A green sign up ahead read, 'Derick National Park'. Now we were talking.

After about five more minutes of driving I eased the battle worn church bus into the small, abandoned parking lot of the reserve entrance and put it in park. My head dropped onto the steering wheel and a yawn consumed me. I tilted my head to look at the front seat where Fang had been. His head was lolled back and his chest rose steadily, he was asleep.

I bit my lip and debated waking him and the others but decided against it. The reserve looked empty enough, no black vans spread out around it. So for the moment at least we were relatively safe, relatively.

**What are you going to do now, Max? **I blinked in confusion before my head lifted and I whispered, "Voice?" There was an almost imperceptible grunt and I imagined the Voice nodding. I lay my chin on the steering wheel and closed my eyes.

_How did they find us? Who, found us? Was it the DG? Were they really trying to kill us or capture us? How do I find them? Where are they? How do I save the world?_

**Pick one.**

I frowned but kept my eyes closed. _How do I save the world? _

**You know I can not tell you that. I don't know.**

_Uh-huh, sure you don't._

**It's true, Max. I see a lot of things, but not everything.**

_That's a pretty big thing not to know._

**Speak for yourself.**

I grimaced and tilted my head. Memories of what had happened in the store with the bear flashed before my eyes and I remembered going back in time. _Why give me the power to go back, if I can't change anything? _The Voice was silent for a moment, then, seemed to sigh. **This gift, was given to you because it is necessary to the survival of not only the Flock, but the entire world. With it you can see the past, present and future. You've experienced all of these.**

My eyes flickered open and narrowed. _The past, with Angel in New York. The present, the cave with Iggy. But the future…._ I sat up straight in my seat in shock. _My first vision! _My mind raced to remember what had happened. I'd been in the desert, but when I tried to move closer to something on the horizon I couldn't until I imagined I could.

I closed my eyes and saw it all again. The sand, the sun sinking below the horizon. The deep, black crater in the middle of all that sand where it looked as if people were moving about in it. A flash of white wings as something shot past me….

My eyes snapped open and I gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. If that was a vision of the future, and those white wing were what I thought they were…..

I refused to get my hopes up but something inside of me changed. My body, which had felt sore and tired, now seemed to vibrate with renewed energy. I knew what I had to do now. I had to find the DG and put an end to them and whoever was funding them. And based off of the guys that had come after us I guessed we were getting close.

I glanced back at the others. When they woke up we would go to the Gen. 77 School and gather any information we could. From there, I'd think of something….


	21. Book 2: Wild Side

_So, in order to keep the quality of this story where it is I might have to go to updating less often. I know, I'm sorry, but wouldn't you rather wait a few days for a longer, more well thought out chapter than a rushed one? I would and hope you think so too. So, just a fair heads up, because of Graduation Testing, Golf, and my new Job, I am swamped and won't be able to update as often. Will I still update? Ofcourse, just not everyday. For now every two days and if I can't keep that up then every three. When things calm down if this story isn't already over, it's still got a ways to go, then I'll go back to updating daily. Shout outs: Lleia Ride and Inspiron. _

_Chapter 19 Wild Side_

I must have fallen asleep after my talk with the Voice because when I opened my eyes not only was the sun well into the sky but there was a big dent in my forehead. I lifted my head groggily and shook it before pushing my hair back and blinking against the harsh rays which slanted through where the windshield _should_ have been. I peered over the busted up hood of the bus but saw only the woods surrounding us. We were alone.

I twisted and glanced around the bus. Not only was I the last one to fall asleep but I was the first to wake up. Fang still lay with his head back against the head rest of the front seat while Iggy slouched behind me, drooling. Gazzy and Nudge sat side by side behind him, Gazzy had his head on Nudge's shoulder while her cheek was stretched against the glass where her breath left it fogged.

Opposite of them across the aisle Holden held a seat to himself and was curled up with his head resting on his pack. Behind him Ratchet was leaned over the seat with his head propped sideways and his jaw slack. Total lay in the seat beside him on his side and as I watched one of his paws flicked. On the other side of them behind Nudge and Gazzy, Kate and Star rested against each other peacefully. Finally, behind them, sitting side by side, were Dylan and Maya.

My eyes widened as I took in the way they sat. Their bodies were pressed close together and Maya's head was propped up against Dylan's shoulder while his cheek rested on her forehead. Their arms were nearly touching.

Something stirred inside of me at the sight of the two of them so seemingly peaceful together. Where had I see that before? Oh, I realized, and my face flushed though no one was looking. Fang and I, we used to act like that. Used to be happy like that. I used to lay my head on his shoulder and he would put his chin on my hair. I'd lean into his strong arms and feel comforted though I told myself then I didn't need it. Maybe I did, though, everyone needed someone; and Fang had been that someone, once….

"Max?" I was shaken from my thoughts by the groggy voice and turned to see Nudge peering at me with sleep laden eyes. "Hey sweetie," I said, giving her a small wave. She waved back tiredly and yawned loudly. Immediately three heads popped up and I was greeted by the semi alert eyes of Fang, Iggy and Gazzy.

All three boys yawned before Fang got up and began looking around outside the bus for danger. When he was sure we were safe he leaned against the window frame of his seat and stared at me. "Satisfied?" I asked calmly. Fang smirked but nodded. "I thought for sure I'd wake up in a ditch somewhere."

"I'm a pretty good driver."

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Iggy and Gazzy who were talking to Nudge. I caught the words 'miracle we're still alive' and decided to intervene. "Guys, I think we should go to the Gen. 77 school, _today_." That got their attention. All four pairs of eyes locked on my face in an instant but I didn't flinch, I was born for this stuff.

"Today? Why today?" Nudge asked, her head cocked to the side. My eyes flickered to her face for a moment then back to all of them. "I don't think we have a lot of time to get to the bottom of this. Those badies that attacked us yesterday seemed bent on at least wounding us. If we hadn't gotten away there's no telling what they might have done."

"Oh I think we can guess." Iggy pointed out, his voice dark. Gazzy and Nudge flinched and I sent a glare at Iggy which, ofcourse, was lost on him.

"So you want to go to this school and just bust in demanding to know who made it and why all the mutants are there?" Fang asked, his voice emotionless. "Um, yeah pretty much."

The Flock stared at me for a moment then Fang shrugged and said, "Why not?" He put his fist out and Nudge stacked hers on top of his followed by Gazzy and Iggy. I smiled and put my fist on top. "We'll eat and change out then go. Hopefully our new clothes don't already have bullet holes in them." I said, only half joking. The Flock laughed and we let our fists fly. It was time to get moving.

"Eat up, we aren't stopping until we reach the school." I said, making my rounds as I helped Nudge pass out the clothes she'd bought. I had to admit I was proud of her. She'd done exactly as I'd asked and gotten weather proof clothes over the latest fashion trend. She'd even gone as far as to get shoes without any pink on them, well, at least for me.

"These are yours, Max." Nudge said, handing me a pair of black combat boots, blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with silver swirls across the chest, socks, unmentionables…., a long sleeve shirt, hoodie, and a new windbreaker. And guess what? Not a shred of pink.

I took my things from Nudge and said, "Thanks." Nudge smiled at me and went to hand Kate her things which were a bit higher on the fashion scale than my simple get up. Still Nudge had shopped for wear and tear, not glam and flare.

"Dude! You got me _Hulk_ boxers?" Everyone turned and looked at Holden who was holding up a pair of, uh, _boxers_, with the Hulk smashing his fists and glaring out from the black fabric. Nudge, Kate, Star and Maya all burst out laughing while Iggy choked back his laughter and Gazzy studied his own new boxers which were a dark green. "What's wrong with a lil' Hulk action?" Ratchet teased, elbowing Holden in the ribs. Holden glared at him and quickly stuffed the boxers into his pack while glancing around warily.

"What's so funny?" I looked towards the woods and saw Fang appear seemingly from the shadows. His once dirty black clothes had been replaced with, well, _clean_, black clothes. Dark jeans, darker shirt, all Fang.

Fang smirked at me when he caught me looking him up and down. I jerked my head away but hid the embarrassment from my face. Instead I watched as from a few yards down from where Fang had appeared Dylan came out of the woods. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a black guitar on it and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. This simple get up from Walmart looked as if it could have rocked the Abercrombie stage all because Dylan was wearing it. His blonde hair was tasseled back by the light breeze and his sea blue eyes avoided the Flock all of which were staring at him.

Star and Kate were openmouthed, obviously they'd never truly looked at Dylan before, and their eyes tracked his path as he made for the bus and disappeared inside of it without a word. Once he disappeared though the trance was broken. Star and Kate looked at each other and immediately began whispering while casting glances towards the bus. It was obvious who they were talking about.

"Hey Max, you should probably go change now. I'm almost done cooking breakfast then you'll wanna leave." Iggy called from his spot by the hastily made fire. He poked at the roaring blaze with a stick and lifted the handle on his new pot's lid. "Mmmhhhmm, this is gonna be great!"

I grinned as I watched Iggy add a few more spices to whatever the heck he was making before checking everyone was okay. Seeing that they were I made a beeline for the woods. As I entered the forest I felt the atmosphere shift dramatically. The temperature seemed to drop sending goosebumps down my skin. Damp air filled my lungs and the half light made it hard to see. Green, lush, foliage held my focus as I followed the small path the Flock had made as they went to change one by one.

A clump of ferns had been flattened and a branch cracked as I stepped on it. Out of instinct I paused and did a quick 360 letting my senses range outward. When I felt alone, I moved in deeper and found a large oak where the trail ended.

I cast a glance around once more and changed quickly from my old clothes into my new ones. It felt weird, having a set of clean clothes. My old ones had felt like a part of me, had been with me through a lot. It was almost like giving up a part of me, but a part that could be replaced.

I stepped out from behind the tree as I lanced my boots up and surveyed my new outfit. Simple, sturdy, durable, like me. I looked up into the branches of the tree above me and saw a sliver of sunlight peeking it's way through the canopy. Adjusting the watch on my wrist I took a step forward..., pain exploded in my skull.

Immediately I sank to my knees and my hands gripped my head as it felt like it would burst. My eyes closed and I gritted my teeth as I shook violently. Fire, burning flashes of heat, seared my skin and as I opened my eyes I saw that I was surrounded by flames.

I screamed and stumbled backwards only to feel a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down and my eyes widened as my hands wrapped around a dagger which had been plunged into my stomach. A blue liquid was seeping out of the dagger and coated my hands and seeped into my blood.

My body locked up and I fell to my knees as the flames roared all around me. That's when a pair of tiny, black boots stepped in front of my eyes. I looked up but spots danced before my eyes and I couldn't concentrate. The person looking down at me was barely taller than me on my knees. Dark shapes spread out on either side of their body and I thought I recognized feathers.

Suddenly, the person reached out and wrapped their arms around me. Shock and pain pulsed through me but I pulled them close avoiding the dagger I couldn't find the strength to pull out. "I'm sorry," a small voice whispered, full of grief and sorrow. My eyes caught sight of a opening in the flames but I couldn't move. Pain overwhelmed me and the heat of the flames seared my skin.

Then, we were consumed….

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a sharp breath. Adrenaline coated my veins and my heart beat against my chest as I sat up and stumbled to my feet. My head was pounding though not like before and spots no longer danced before my eyes. The flames which had engulfed me were gone, and so was the person who I had held.

I glanced down at my stomach and rubbed the fabric where the dagger had been plunged. No blue liquid ran with my blood and there was no wound. It had been a vision, and, seeing as that had never happened before and I wasn't near any fire now, it had to be of the future.

The Flock's heads all snapped up as I ran out of the woods. Everyone was gathered around the small fire eating calmly but when they saw the look on my face they knew that something was wrong. "Max?" Fang asked, concern barely concealed in his voice. I forced myself to look calm but the vision still replayed vividly in my mind. "Eat fast," I said, "-there isn't much time."

**R&R please**


	22. Book 2: You Break It You Burn It

_I was so swamped with homework and should be sleeping now. But here is to my loyal fans: MaximumX, Lauren, koreanprincess, Lleia Ride!_

_Chapter 20 You Break It You Burn It_

Taking the bus would have been our easiest option, but it certainly wouldn't have been the smartest. Even from the air I could see that most of the glass from the windows was gone and tell that the metal along the outside of the bus had several, tiny holes in it. Not to mention the fact that it would have me behind the wheel, and, let's face it, I'm not legal even though I might look older than 15.

So basically our only option was to fly. But before we did that I wanted to know exactly where and how far the Gen. 77 school was. If I remembered right, it wasn't that far from where my mom's house had been. You know, before it blew up in my face, literally.

"I think if we head back east and south just a bit then we should find it again." Dylan suggested, surprising me. I twisted in midair and saw his light, golden wings flapping as he coasted beside me. I'd taken to the air as soon as I'd finished eating to decide which way to go while the others packed. Fang and Nudge were looking at a map of Arizona on the stolen laptop.

"Yeah, I think you're right." I agreed, feeling the tension rolling in waves between us. Dylan's body was stiff, even his wings and his face looked uncomfortable. I glanced at the ground and saw that Maya was nowhere to be seen.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"There's always a plan."

Dylan nodded and my eyes narrowed. Usually, even Dylan would roll his eyes at that over statement. Heck if it were Fang he'd flat out say I was just saying that. Which, I was. But that wasn't the point. The point was that if Dylan couldn't bother to tell me I was wrong, then what else couldn't or wouldn't he tell me?

"Maya said you guys escaped the storm in a hollow tree. Must have been a tight fit." I said, looking out over the trees. Dylan's wings locked up for a moment and he dropped a few inches. By the time he righted himself his face was red. "Yeah…" Dylan managed after a moments' awkward silence.

I waited for him to say more but when he didn't I shrugged. I wasn't one for the wordy sharing of emotions though Dylan usually was. The fact that he didn't want to talk to me just made it all that much clearer. He and Maya were getting closer.

I opened my mouth to just get the idea out there but shut it just as quickly as the thought had occurred. So what if Dylan liked Maya? So what if she liked him? Dylan had been created to be my perfect other half, Maya was my clone, what was the difference. Plus, if it kept her away from Fang, all the better.

Now my face burned red as I realized how selfish my thoughts had been and I quickly turned so that Dylan couldn't see my face. Not that he was looking at me. He'd already coasted away and was landing on the ground again, folding his broad, powerful wings in along his back while Star and Kate watched in awe.

I shook my head and shaded my eyes against the harsh mid-day sun. If Maya did like Dylan and he did like her, then where did that leave Fang and I? Were we just supposed to forget the reasons we were mad at each other and started liking other people? Maybe, why not?

But a certain part of me shied away from this idea. I did love Fang, but not like I used to. And after he left I swore I'd never forgive him for breaking his promise and leaving me and the Flock to fend for ourselves. Not that I couldn't look after the Flock but he was, had been, my second in command. Didn't that mean anything to him? It wasn't like I could go pick one up at Commands R Us. You don't make best friends or someone who you know would have you back in a life or death situation. Those kinds of people are made with you, not for you.

"Max!" I glanced down and saw Nudge waving frantically at me. I tucked my wings in and dropped to the ground only spreading them out when I was about 30 feet from turning into Maxpie. I landed with my wings still extended and walked calmly over to where Nudge was holding the laptop. Fang sat beside her, a disturbed look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, my death con level ready to jump to a four in and instant. Nudge turned the laptop towards me and at first I didn't understand what I was seeing. Then I read the caption and my eyes widened. "Local Walmart gets burned down after Doomsday Group rally."

I looked over at Fang but it was Nudge who answered the question brewing in my head. "Yeah, it was the one we went to. Happened right after we left. They say firefighters just got the blaze under control. Apparently some chemicals were used. An eyewitness says he saw a boy leapt off the stage with a torch before sprinting into the store. About three seconds later the place exploded."

Nudge's voice was scared and she looked at me with wide, brown eyes. "All those people, even those around it, they all died. There's no report of survivors. Just the one witness who they think is insane because he keeps saying he saw kids with claws and fangs and fur. They won't let him talk anymore."

"Sad thing is the guy's right." Fang said, nodding at the picture of the blaze. "If that was the DG then there would have been mutants there. The one we went to in Paris was full of them."

"The DG loves mutants. Remember how they acted when they saw Iggy's wings? They called him the 'future'."

"I am pretty awesome." Iggy said as he crouched down behind Nudge and pretended to look at the computer. I smacked his arm.

"But why burn down the Walmart?" Nudge pressed, pointing at the screen. "It doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does," Holden said, coming to stand beside me. We glanced at him and he shifted uneasily at all of the attention. "Think about it, what types of people go to Walmart? Adults, kids go to malls and schools but adults mostly go there. The DG wants kids to join them, so they went to the school you mentioned. They wanna kill adults, they go where they are."

"Save the planet, kill the humans." I said and Holden nodded.

"They don't want to kill all humans, just the adults. And they want their kids to join them as suicide bombers and brain washers."

"And to turn them into mutants," Iggy said, glancing at me. I nodded and remembered the note Ella had left us. She'd said she was going to get her wings….

Nudge hit the back button on the screen and clicked another link. She gasped. "Look! It says that another Walmart was set on fire just a few minutes ago in New Mexico! Oh, and here, a bank was blown up this morning just down the road from where your mom lived Max!"

My eyes widened along with the others. Things were starting to heat up quickly. "We have to go, now. Before this gets worse." My voice said. I turned only to see Maya standing behind me.

"I think Maya's right." Fang said, standing up. He took the laptop back from Nudge and flipped the screen shut with a thud. "The way things are going this isn't going to stop soon. I checked the main site for the DG and it said that they're hosting a bonfire sometime next week. It's supposed to be somewhere in California and all DGers are supposed to go." My eyes narrowed as Fang looked at me. "A bonfire?" Gazzy asked. "Like, they're gonna roast marshmallows?"

"I don't know, Gazzy." I said, unfolding my wings as I slid my new pack onto my shoulders. "But I do know that we're going to find out. Let's go."


	23. Book 2: Magnets and Snipers

_Keeping up with my every two day policy! Here you go! Shout outs: Maximum Ride is awesome98, flaming-mercedes, Lleia Ride, koreanprincess, girlreadsalot and Maximum X!_

_Chapter 21 Magnets and Snipers_

"Here they come!"

I looked up at the sound of Nudge's voice and glanced at the sky. There, silhouetted against the sun, were Dylan and Fang as they flew back towards us. The two boys had gone ahead to scout out the terrain while the rest of us took a short break. After restocking we were carrying more weight than ever. Plus we still had to carry the non-fliers. Iggy caught a break, however, when Star refused to fly anymore and said that she would run below us. That left me with Kate, Fang with Ratchet, and Maya with Holden.

I stood up and dusted my butt as Fang then Dylan swept over head before making running stops on the ledge of boulders we'd stopped on. From up this high it almost felt as if you were flying, almost.

"Report," I said, after giving them a moment to settle their wings along their backs. Fang's mouth twitched but it was Dylan who spoke. "Well, we're about a thirty minute flight out. The wires with the balloons that took out our air plane are still up but there's something different."

"Cables now connect the tops of the balloons together and lead back down to the school. I'm betting they've super charged the wires with electricity."

"So basically now if you hit the wires not only will your wings get shredded but you'll get choked full of electricity." Iggy said darkly. Nudge and Iggy shared a loaded look no doubt remembering the last time they had a run in with the wires.

Flock: 0 Wires: 1

"Yeah but we know they're there." Gazzy pointed out, rolling his shoulders eagerly. A small fire burned in his eyes and his lips pressed together. "I wanna make them pay for what they did to Angel."

I was surprised by the venom in the Gasman's voice and even more surprised to find myself nodding. "We need a plan," Maya said, her eyes narrowed. She glanced at me and the others followed her gaze. And, wouldn't you know it, a plan just popped into my head. I waved everyone close and began to explain. But as they nodded and went to grab their packs uneasiness crept into the pit of my stomach.

The last time we'd had a plan, someone had died. Who, then, might we lose this time?

I really, really, _really_ missed Angel. But at the moment it wasn't just because she'd been my baby and a member of the Flock, it was her freaking mind reading I missed. I'd never realized how helpful it really was! Not only could she know what I wanted without me speaking but in situations like these she could relay my instructions to everyone.

"I hope this works," I muttered, reaching my arm out from behind the rock I was hidden behind and twisting my wrist. The watch glistened and sparked in the the sunlight for a few moments before I retracted it and peered out over the field of nearly invisible razor edged wires.

About three seconds later Nudge came into view flying high in the sky but going lower as she neared the wires. When she was fairly close she stopped and held her arms out with a look of concentration on her face. Slowly, about six of the balloons closest to her began to move, almost like a breeze had caught them. They floated closer and Nudge's face twisted as she drew her hands together pulling the balloons into a loose cluster.

Gazzy and Iggy appeared above her, their synchronized strokes allowing them to fly close together. Iggy's arms were loaded with small, mechanical objects one of which he handed to Gazzy. Gazzy's face was determined as he swept over Nudge who held the balloons and wires away from him. Then Gazzy dropped the toaster he was carrying.

I watched the small, silver object fall like a bullet until it landed precisely where the wires had been tangled together. Boom!

The toaster exploded shredding all the wires and setting the balloons free. Nudge shifted them away with her magnetism and they floated freely in the air before disappearing out of sight. And so the first stage began.

Slowly, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy cleared a path towards the school. Soon a pattern developed and they destroyed whole sections in minutes. By the time the school became visible on the horizon, over a hundred had taken to the air.

"Time for phase two." I said, and nodded at Fang, Dylan and Maya who were crouched beside me. They nodded and took running starts off the cliff we'd been positioned on. I spread my wings and dropped off the side free falling and building momentum before I spread my wings and shot up to join the others.

Together we coasted far above where Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy continued to plow on towards the school. My eyes raked over the roof of the school but it was Dylan who called out first. "I see movement. One of the hatches just lifted an inch." Too late I was reminded of Dylan's super sight but I rolled my shoulders and beat my wings faster. Then, when Nudge and the pyros were about where Dylan and I had gotten shot at last time, the hatches on the roof popped open and the spider dudes dressed in all black leapt out, guns raised.

"Go!" I shouted, watching as they took positions. Nudge and the boys were nearly at what looked like the generator powering the electric field. They were close enough to be in range but held their ground as Nudge pulled back the last balloons and Iggy readied the charge.

One of the spider guys was faster than the others and raised his scope on Iggy. That's when I put on a burst of speed, 300 mph of it, and landed with my wings spread out magnificently right in front of his scope.

Spider guy jerked back in surprise then turned the gun on me. My arm snapped up and I knocked it sideways hearing a shot go off. The gun was sent skidding across the roof. I twisted and drop kicked his feet out from under him before rolling sideways as the other four spider kids locked their scopes on me.

Before they could fire the rest of the Flock joined me. Maya landed first, her feet drilling one of the mutants in the side as she dropped down on top of him. Fang and Dylan landed a half second later both grabbing a spider guy and ripping the guns from their hands. As they struggled with them the remaining Spider guy turned and looked down his scope at Dylan. But as his finger moved towards the trigger Maya knocked the gun sideways so that the bullet flew into the air.

The Spider guy she'd attacked threw a punch at her face which Maya dodged but then his leg snapped up and caught her on the shoulder, hard. Maya stumbled sideways and he leapt on her wrapping his fingers around her neck and squeezing.

My foot slammed into his side and he rolled backwards….right next to his gun.

My eyes widened as I helped Maya to her feet and pushed her behind me as she sucked in a sharp breath. Spider guy whirled and I found myself looking down the barrel of the sniper rifle.

Bam!

I winced and my hands moved to my stomach, expecting the blinding, teeth gnashing pain of the bullet sinking into my gut, but it never came.

I heard a grunt of pain and blinked open my eyes only to see Holden standing in front of me, blood trickling down the front of his shirt. He moaned but didn't fall. Spider guy stared at him in amazement then whirled as Ratchet attempted to sneak up on him from behind, his 360 vision allowing him to see everything. Ratchet ducked and started trying to punch the mutant but his hands easily blocked Ratchet's jabs.

"Look out!" I pulled Maya down as a bullet shot over our heads. I turned and leapt across the roof before doubling up with Star as she tried to fight off the original mutant I'd dropped. Star was fast, but this mutant was just as fast and could see every angle she tried to come at. "Like this!" I yelled, realizing the others were struggling to hold the mutants, all but Dylan who had his legs wrapped around one mutant's stomach and his head in a head lock.

I spread my wings and leapt up into the air. The Spider guy attacking Star saw me coming but once I disappeared into the air he lost sight of me. He spun, dislodging Star with a backwards kick, and raised his fists as he searched for me. A second later I landed on his shoulders and twisted my boots. I heard a strangled scream, and felt the mutant's shoulders dip as he fell to the ground.

I jumped off of him but was on him again a moment later. I pressed my boot to his throat and growled, "I wouldn't move if I were you." His hands stilled for a moment then he yelled and attempted to grab my legs. My fist smacked down on his temple and he was lights out baby.

I glanced around and saw that the Flock had taken advantage of their weakness as well. Dylan was still holding his mutant down but Fang now joined him a few feet away while Maya crouched over one she'd just knocked out. Ratchet, Holden and Star together had managed to overwhelm the remaining mutant and now Ratchet held his arms back while Holden sat on his legs and Star glared down at him; a dark, purple bruise forming under her right eye.

"Holden," I said, and the young boy glanced at me. Blood covered his new shirt and there was a tear in the fabric around his stomach but other than a sheen of sweat on his forehead he looked fine. Seeing the question in my eyes he said, "Already healed up."

"Good," I murmured, relief flooding through me. That was the second time star fish boy had taken a bullet for me. I was really off my A game.

"What do we do now?" Star asked, her voice dark. She threw the mutant Ratchet was holding a furious look. His beady eyes still hidden by his black, hooded mask just stared unblinkingly up at her. "We tie them up." I said, reaching into Fang's pack and taking out the rope Iggy and I had bought.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A moment later Iggy appeared with Kate in his arms followed by Nudge and Gazzy. The four landed on the roof beside us and Kate ran over to Star before wincing as she brushed at her friend's bruised eye. "Ouch."

"So I'm guessing no troubles?" Maya asked Star. Star glanced at her and shook her head. "I ran everyone in like Max said and then Kate threw us onto the roof. Can we please _not_ do that again anytime soon? I'm not one for the weight less feeling."

"I thought it was fun." Ratchet said, raising his eyebrows at Kate who blushed.

"Enough, we're waisting time." Fang said, he stared at me and I rolled my eyes before walking over and tying up his hostage. We moved to Maya next then Ratchet, Star and Holden and finally Dylan. Once the Spider guys were all tied up, mine included, we ran across the roof to the hatches.

"No sense in being subtle," Iggy said, pulling a TV remote from his pocket. He handed it to Holden who grinned. "Go for it." Holden stepped forward as Ratchet pulled the hatch open. Quickly Holden tossed it in and we ran backwards. We waited 8 seconds and nothing happened. "Um, did you press rewind?" Gazzy asked. Holden's eyes widened and he said, "I think so..."

"Maybe-," Iggy started when a small explosion echoed below us and smoke filtered out of the closed hatch.

Dylan ran over and opened it allowing smoke to billow out. "Go, Iggy." I said and Iggy threw me a determined look as he crept towards the hatch and stepped down. Why am I sending the blind guy in first, you ask? Well when it comes to situations where it's to dark or we can't see, Iggy's the guide.

I went next, my arm gently gripping Iggy's belt loop, as Gazzy wrapped his hand with mine and Nudge put her hand on his shoulder. The others linked to our small chain and we followed Iggy blindly down into the dark school.

Smoke still billowed around us and the bomb had taken out all of the lights on this floor. The smell of metal and wood burning clouded my senses and I had to close my eyes against the sting of the smoke.

Iggy pulled us along for what felt like ages before the smoke began to clear out and shapes became visible. I felt along the length of a wall and felt an opening like a door. I tugged on Iggy and he glanced towards it, his head cocked to the side. "It was an office. No one inside now. I can hear people on the next floor though. They're running around like crazy. I think the stair way is over there." Iggy pointed to his right and we followed him through the gray blur.

"Here it is, watch you step." Iggy warned and I felt him step down. I followed him and soon we were moving down a flight of stairs. As we descended though my vision cleared and I was able to see my hand in front of my face. A door appeared up ahead and Iggy paused beside it. "Everyone ready?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. The blurred, dirty faces of my Flock stared at me with determination. I looked at Iggy and he nodded.

Three, two, one….

Iggy kicked the door in and we leapt out of the stair way and right smack into…an empty hallway.

My eyes widened as I looked around at the blank walls and white floor tiles. Papers littered the hall and some were even still floating to the ground. Fang bent and picked up one glancing at it before handing it to me. It was a picture of my sister.

I gaped at the photograph. Ella, my sister, was sitting in a hospital gown calmly looking at a whitecoat who was coming at her with a needle. Shadows clung about her face and her body looked thin and drawn in on herself. Her hair was limp and hung about her face in strands. Her eyes were hollow and lifeless.

I forced myself to look away from the picture and handed it to Nudge who gasped. Gazzy glanced at it then pitifully at Iggy who was looking around in confusion, he hadn't noticed the photograph yet. "I swear I heard people down here." he muttered, his eyes narrowed. He glanced at me and said, "They were here, Max, I know it."

"We must have just missed them," Maya said, coming up beside Fang. She glanced at him then looked away quickly. Fang pretended not to notice.

"Where did they go, then?" Ratchet asked. He kicked a stack of papers sending them flying into the air. A bright, yellow one flitted past Nudge's face and her hand snatched it from the air. "OMG look at this!"

Everyone crowded around Nudge and she held the paper up so that we could all see it.

**Come one come all! Do you have special powers? Can you do things no one else can? Do you have fangs, feathers, claws, or even a tail? Then we're the people for you! Come and join us for the most spectacular performance ever seen! Join us and others like you who want what you want. How do we know what you want, you ask? We're one of you! Come join us, and you'll become a part of the strongest and most elite genetically advanced humans on earth! **

**Location: Death Valley, California**

**Time: November 20th, come any time on that day and stay forever!**

**P.S: There's going to be a special bonfire!**

**Sincerely,**

**The DoomsDay Group**

_So, the DG has a hand in with the Gen. 77 kids. H'm, tell me what you think! R&R_


	24. Book 2: The Maestro

_So originally this chapter ended where it says Third Person Pov, you'll see that later, but I felt it was too short and in that I only update every two days figured you guys deserved more. So, yay for me feeling like you deserve it! ;) haha whatever. I won't keep you anymore. Shout outs: girlreadsalot, Lleia Ride, bookworm842, flaming-mercedes, koreanprincess, Maximum Ride is awesome98 (Rick), AnikaandAj (beat this cliffy! lol)! _

_Chapter 22 The Maestro_

I shook my head and crumbled the blank piece of paper, I'd just plucked from a pile of thousands, in my hand. Around me the Flock worked somewhat diligently as we searched through stack after stack of documents. So far, we'd come up with nothing.

I picked up another piece of paper. Same old same old, nothing but a white sheet. I tossed this one aside and rubbed the back of my neck before glancing at my watch. It was nearly sunset and through an open door down the main hall I could see the slanting rays of the sun as it sank lower on the horizon.

I heard a yawn and turned to see Nudge perched on a stool as she picked through papers with a bored expression. Beside her Gazzy and Holden sat cross legged on the floor flicking at papers with their fingers. Across the room Ratchet and Fang were shifting through a gigantic stack spread across three tables while Star and Kate walked around with Iggy picking them up off the floor. Dylan and Maya stood guard at opposite ends of the hall.

"Hey, Max." I looked up as Total jumped onto the desk top where I was sorting papers. He dropped one from his mouth and nosed it at me. I glanced at it but saw that it was blank just like the others. "Um, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Smell it."

"What?"

"Like this," Total bent his head and his small, black nose twitched as he sniffed the paper.

"I thought you were supposed to put scratch and sniffs at the bottom of pools?" Ratchet teased, pointing at my blonde hair. I rolled my eyes and looked at Total who was staring at me seriously. "Fine," I said, before picking up the paper and sniffing it. My eyes widened as a sharp, metallic scent filled my nose smelling like ink. I glanced at Total and he shrugged. "When we stayed at Doctor M's, when ever she would print something out for work on the computer, the paper would come out smelling like that. The only difference here is there aren't any words."

"The question is why." I said, studying the sheet of paper intently.

I squinted at it then cocked my head to the side. "Iggy, bring me your lighter."

"Max I understand you're mad at all this blank paper but that doesn't mean you should light us up with it. That's mine and Gazzy's job."

"Just hand me the dang lighter," I said, throwing him an annoyed look. Iggy threw his hands up then reached into his pocket and tossed the lighter to me. I still don't see how he could do that, what with his blindness.

"What are you doing?" Nudge asked, jumping down from her stool and running over to me. I held the paper up to the light and flicked the lighter on. "I saw this on TV," I said. I held the lighter under the paper so that the flame was just a inch away from it. Surely enough, after a few moments, letters and then words began to appear.

"OMG!" Nudge shouted excitedly. Hearing her the others ran over quickly. Dylan and Maya shared glances before joining us as well.

Words continued to form until there were paragraphs of information on the previously white sheet. I smirked and said, "Thanks Scooby."

"What does it say?" Kate asked, peering around Iggy's arm. I held the paper out so that everyone could see it. But after a moment of reading I was more confused than ever. "Um, does anyone speak…what ever the heck that is?" Maya asked. She glanced around at all of us but we shrugged. On the paper 'words' and 'sentences' were separated into paragraphs that were hardly describable. It was like the words were written in some foreign language. One I had no idea how to decipher.

Fang took the lighter from me and picked up another piece of paper. Carefully he waved the lighter underneath the paper and then, just like mine, words began to from. Also, like mine however, the words were unreadable. "I think they say the same thing," Star said, glancing at my sheet and then Fang's. She took them both and then nodded. "Whatever they say it's the same thing."

"Leave it to the white coats to put this stuff in some weirdo nerd language." Ratchet huffed.

"How do you know it's a nerd language?" Holden asked curiously. Ratchet glanced at him and smirked, "Yeah, I guess if it were nerd language you'd be able to tell us what it said, right?"

Holden's face flushed and his hands balled into fists. Fang put his hand on the young boy's shoulder before shooting Ratchet a look. "Enough."

"So what do we do now?" Gazzy asked, his lips were turned down in a frown and he kicked a stack of papers lifelessly. I knelt down beside him and looked into his blue eyes. "We'll figure something out, Gazzy. Don't you worry."

"But how, Max?" Nudge asked. "We've got nothing to go on. We didn't even find out who's behind the DG or who came after us the other day."

"We didn't find Ella or the others." Iggy pointed out bitterly, having been told about the photograph.

I glanced around at the stony faces of my Flock and sighed. Outside the sun was setting and already the cool, desert air was making goosebumps on my skin. We needed to get out of here and I needed to think of a new plan. The Gen. 77 school, was a bust.

I stuffed the piece of paper I'd uncovered into my back pocket and said, "Let's get out of here. Iggy, Gazzy, burn it down." Iggy and Gazzy nodded determinedly before taking off for the stair way. While we waited for them to return everyone grabbed their packs and moved to the front entrance. "It feels weird, you know, to be walking out of a place so much like the School." Fang said, surprising me. I glanced at Fang and the look in his eyes seemed distant, almost as if he were remembering being back at that terrible place.

"You're right," I said, looking towards where the sun had just set and now only a faint, blue glow announced that it had ever occupied the sky. "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"About the DG meeting up in Death Valley?" I asked, knowing immediately what he was hinting at. Fang nodded and I shook my head. "I don't believe in coincidences anymore."

Fang was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "It feels like a trap."

Five minutes later, we sat on a cliff looking down at the Gen. 77 school as it burned. Flames crackled and metal screeched as the walls collapsed and papers disintegrated. The light cast by the flames illuminated the shadows all around us. I looked down at the bright piece of paper in my hands then up at the sky. The DG was trying to recruit the Gen. 77 kids and other mutants. They still wanted to kill the humans. They had my sister and probably my Mom and Jeb. They were going to be in Death Valley. They were going to be at the School….

**(Third Person POV.)**

The blonde haired woman walked quickly down the white hallways as her white coat billowed out behind her. To her right, a boy with dark, brown hair walked stiffly a step behind her. His dark, tanned skin was laced with silver diamond patterns and his bright, yellow eyes held slits. From behind his lips a forked tongue flicked as he tasted the air for danger.

To the woman's right walked a girl. Unlike the boy she had pale skin. Her sky blue eyes were hidden back in her sharp cheek bones giving her a sickly appearance. Her fingers were long and constantly twitched at her side. Her hair, which hung in limp strips, was a silverish gray and her skinny body showed her ribs.

Together the boy and girl kept stride as they followed the woman through the maze of halls until they reached a wide, wooden door. A scanner was set into the wall beside the door and the woman bent so that her retina was scanned then she pressed her thumb to the pad.

There was a beep, and a woman's mechanical voice said, "Access granted." The door swung open with a low click and the woman, with the two mutants, stepped inside.

This room was much different from the rest of the compound. The white walls and floor tiles had been replaced by lavish tapestries, lush, dark green paint, and elegant carpets. To the left a book shelf was set along the entire wall filled with books some of which looked to be ancient. A fireplace was set into the right wall and a low fire burned there. At the back of the room in front of the doorway a mahogany desk sat in front of a window. And there, sitting behind the desk, was a balding man in his late fifties.

Though most of his hair had receded a few white strips had been combed over and whisked up in order to give it volume. His skin, which held but a few wrinkles, was flawless and his blue eyes were sharp. His face, which was slightly oval in shape, turned to face the woman and her escorts as she walked towards him and sat down in front of his desk in a leather chair.

For a moment the two just stared at each other, green eyes peering into one another, then the man gave a rumbling laugh and put down the pen he'd been twirling in his fingers. "My dear, I must say I'm glad to see you're back to your old looks."

"The red was draining my hair," the woman said, tucking her blonde bangs behind her ear. She smiled sweetly. "Besides, I know you prefer my hair this way." The man nodded fondly and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You look so much like your mother and brother. You all have such beautiful hair."

The woman winced at the mention of her mother and brother. "Had, dad, we _had_. Now I'm all that's left, besides you." she glanced at a picture planted in a silver frame on her father's desk. There, she, her father, mother and brother were smiling at the camera. That had been a happier time, a simpler time. A time where she'd been happy.

Bitterly she looked away from the photograph and back down at her shoes. Her father watched her with placid eyes. Behind her the two mutants stood like statues.

"Do you like them?" he asked, gesturing to the mutants. His daughter turned and glanced at them before nodding stiffly. "I'm sorry we had to get rid of your previous guardians. They were…becoming a bit resilient." the man hinted with a grin. The woman smirked and said, "I'd noticed. These are just fine. Diamondback Rattle Snake and Box Jellyfish, correct?"

"Very good," her father praised, clapping his hands together and leaning forward.

"The boy, has the ability to see both in human and snake vision. Therefore he can sense heat movements even from outside this room. Also he is extremely venomous as you well know. We were also able to enhance the previous generations' scale properties. This, _Gen. 78, _can turn his skin into nearly impenetrable scales at will. Of course we have the means to turn him back should he malfunction like the last generation."

"So you went ahead with it, then? You made the next generation?" The man shifted in his seat before standing up and pacing beside the window. "I have created a few, _unique_, specimens for my own personal protection and yours. These are of Generation 78, taken from the most successful of Generation 77, which is still active."

"How long before you terminate the 77?" the woman asked calmly. The man shrugged but said, "When they are no longer needed."

His daughter nodded and glanced at the sickly girl. "I'm going to assume this is natural."

"As natural as turning a creature who was originally 95% water into a living, breathing mammal with lungs, a brain and a heart beat."

"Nothing unnatural about that at all." she said with a grin. Her father's lips twitched and he smiled.

"But surely you didn't just call me here to explain the capabilities of my new entourage." she said pointedly. She crossed her right leg over her left and gazed up at her father expectingly. He frowned as he sat down once more and looked at his daughter, clasping his hands on the desk before him. For a moment he didn't speak but she held his gaze. Then he said, "Soon, my plan will be complete." The woman's eyes widened and she said, "You mean the one you started fifteen years ago?"

"When you were just a girl, yes." he said calmly.

He waited but when she didn't say anything he grabbed his pen and began twirling it once more. "Yes, yes the plan is nearly at an end. Only one obstacle remains in my way now. One I didn't plan on having to face, nonetheless, am prepared to deal with."

"You're talking about-."

"Yes, she will be dealt with soon."

The woman's mouth twitched into a evil grin. "Finally, all of that time slugging around after them. It's all going to pay off."

"Everything has been set into motion."

"But how will you get her here?"

"Oh, that has been taken care of. When the time comes, Maximum Ride will come to us. But not only that, she will be the one to _end herself_."

He looked at his daughter's surprised face. "How-," before she could finish a side door the woman had not noticed before opened up and a young, blonde haired girl dressed in a black and red uniform stepped out. Calmly, she walked to the man's side and stood obediently beside him. "Brigid, say hello to Angel, Angel, this is my daughter, Brigid."

_So, if you don't have more questions than answers at this point I'll be very surprised. Let's review, the Flock found a document with words in a foreign language then burned down the Gen. 77 school, then we meet the mastermind behind this whole ordeal and what do you know! Not only does he have Angel under his control but his daughter is the emphasis Brigid. For those of you who have read Avenging Angels, you know I love using her as a villain. I can't help it, I agree with Max. _

_Plus, where the heck did she go after Max? She's there, then, poof. Gone. I'm bringing her back. Also, I wanna make this clear, she dyed her hair red, she is a natural blonde. This will come in very important later very soon. I have a huge plan and a bunch of mini plans that help it along. Brigid being blonde is part of a mini plan._

_Please R&R guys I put a lot of thought into this chapter. Let me know what you think of Brigid's new look, the institution of Gen. 78, and your guesses at who the Maestro might be! But please be considerate. If you don't want any spoilers don't look at the reviews. I wouldn't want to ruin the story for anyone should they guess right. ;)_


	25. Book 2: Touchy

_Hey guys! So, I am officially on my last day of school tomorrow and then Friday I am off to the beach! So, I am taking my computer with me but internet access might be….limited. I don't know whether I'll be able to connect up. I'm sorry guys but it's my first time going anywhere on spring break. Hopefully you can stay entertained with my other stories if I'm absent lol. Shout outs: Maximum Ride is awesome98, flaming-mercedes, MEleeSmasher, koreanprincess, AnikaandAj, Lauren_

_Chapter 23 Touchy_

Three days, that's how long we scoped out the remains of the Gen. 77 school before the 'charging off' part of me got fed up. Originally I'd thought Fang had a point. All of those mutants and whitecoats couldn't have gotten far. They'd come back and see what had happened to their precious school. Then we'd show back up and kick some butt and take some names. Unfortunately that hadn't happened and all that had changed was that I was gaining one hellacious tan. Iggy wasn't so lucky though….

"I. Am. Burnt!" Iggy complained, scratching feverishly at his irritated skin. It had gone from a pale white to a light pink and now to a deep, ugly red. Little blisters had come up on his nose and tips of his ears and every time he moved he winced. Then, when the cool, night air hit him, I swear I saw some moisture in his eyes.

I glanced at Fang who was sitting by last night's fire. His face was deeply tanned and stood out sharply against his black clothing. He looked like a surfer. Scratch that, I thought, looking up as Dylan walked in between us on his way to his pack. Dylan's already perfectly tanned skin was now a deep, honey brown. His blonde hair had been bleached and his sea green eyes glowed against his white teeth. I shook my head, they were total opposites.

"What I don't get is why I can't get any service out here!" Nudge cried, clearly frustrated. I walked over to her with Fang following close behind and Iggy limped over but couldn't sit still, he was all jittery.

We watched as Nudge's fingers tapped across the keyboard and page after page of incrypted code popped up. After a few moments she hit enter and a browser window popped up. It said 'service unavailable' and suggested ways to fix it. I shot a look at Nudge and swore smoke was coming out her ears. "I've tried everything I can think of! I don't get it! Everywhere else we go that _obviously_ doesn't have internet service we somehow manage to connect up but _no_, not here. Not when I need it the most!"

"Why do you need it now?" Gazzy asked, peering around Iggy who was shaking with a wild look in his eyes.

Nudge glanced up at Gazzy and her face softened. "I was hoping to run the paper Max found through. I think it's a code but I can't crack it unless I have help." I patted Nudge's back wishing I'd thought of that earlier. "Good idea." Nudge smiled at me but it was forced. She flipped the laptop shut and slipped it back in Fang's pack. "I think we should head for town. Maybe it'll work in civilization."

"I vote for that!" Iggy yelled, hopping on one foot as he scratched his cherry red ankles.

"Did I hear civilization?" Star asked, running over and leaving Kate looking after her in surprise. "I _so_ think we should go. I really need some food." I'd forgotten how much more than us Fang said Star ate. I'd even flat out refused to believe the skinny dirty blonde could eat that much until I'd seen it first hand. Let me tell you, she could put Fang and Iggy to shame, and that's saying something.

"I think we should head back too," Dylan said, walking up behind me. I turned and looked up at him before glancing over his shoulder only to see Maya standing there. "I could use a good cheeseburger." Ratchet added, flicking his foot from his spot on the ground a few yards away. Holden appeared beside Gazzy and nodded along with Kate who now stood beside Star. Total barked in approval.

That left one Flock member unaccounted for….

I turned to Fang and saw that he was looking over the cliff at the school. His narrowed eyes and stiff jaw told me that he wasn't satisfied. But when he turned to look at me I saw his dark eyes were willing. He'd do what was best for the Flock.

"Grab your packs, we're heading back." The Flock let out cheers and ran to grab their stuff. Iggy threw his arms around me and I winced at the blisters that coated his skin. "_Thank you!_"

"Anytime, Ig.," I said, and gently pushed him away. He hopped and skidded over his pack before throwing it onto his back and spreading his wings eagerly.

"We've got to get him something." Fang muttered, shaking his head at Iggy. His short bangs danced above his eyes and he smirked at me. "He looks like he has some incurable disease."

"You're right," I said and Fang half smiled at me. "Not often I hear those words."

"That's because you're not usually right," I told him, grabbing my pack and spreading my wings. Fang chuckled and shouldered his pack as well. The rest of the Flock was waiting on us.

"Where do you wanna go?" Nudge asked, dusting her palms on her pants leg. She glanced at Fang but her eyes fell on me. I'd been thinking about that very question ever since I'd watched the school burn. Where did we go now?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bright orange flyer we'd found. "It says the bonfire is set for November 20th," I glanced at my watch, "-and today is the 14. We have one week until this bonfire happens." I looked around at the others. "I really think we need to go." The Flock's serious faces told me they understood. This was our only lead, our only chance. I had a flash back of my first vision, the one of the future. The desert sand had looked familiar, now I knew why.

"One week. So I guess we should head towards California." Dylan suggested, rubbing the back of his head. I nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, we'll make for Death Valley but be careful about it. Remember we might still be being hunted."

"Awe you can just Fast and Furious us out of it, right?" Ratchet teased. I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go then. We'll make for the border but take it slow. We need to keep up our strength."

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang's wings tilted as he coasted on the warm breeze that lifted his feathers. Beneath him, Ratchet hung with a slightly green expression on his face. So far he hadn't gotten used to the sky, Fang felt more at home here than on the ground.

A wing tip brushed against his and Fang turned to see Nudge looking at him. He threw her a half smile but she didn't return it. Instead she jerked her head back and together they slowed down so that they were flying near the back of the Flock. "What?" Fang asked, keeping his voice calm. Nudge glanced down at Ratchet but he appeared to have fallen into an uneasy sleep. Glancing back up at Fang, Nudge said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, I know that you changed your password back."

Fang's eyes widened slightly but otherwise he hid his surprise. Of course Nudge would know about his password, she'd been on his computer and she was the resident IBM future progeny. It was only natural she'd find out sooner or later. Fang had just been hoping to avoid this.

"Uh-huh," Fang said, looking straight ahead. Nudge shifted so that she flew right beside him, impossible to miss. Fang glanced at her and sighed at her prying look. "Okay, I changed it back. So what?"

"So what? Are you kidding me? You had Max's name as your password for years and then all of a sudden you leave and change it to another girl's? And not only that but Max's clone? And now you change it back? That's not 'so what', that's major!"

Fang tilted his right wing down so that he moved away from Nudge's animated face. She followed him though and flew in front of him, stopping him in mid air. "Fang, listen, I may be young but even I know that's not right. You must know it too."

"I haven't done anything wrong." Fang protested calmly, trying to move around Nudge but she wouldn't budge. "Fang, why did you change your password back?"

Fang stared at Nudge then looked ahead once more. For a moment he didn't speak. Then he said, "I changed it because she changed me."

"Max?" Fang shook his head. "Maya." Nudge's mouth dropped. "But-," Fang cut her off with a hard stare. "What I mean is that Maya changed how I felt after I left. Nudge, I missed her so much. You have no idea how hard I had to fight coming back to you guys. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done, leaving. But you know why I did."

"And I know what happened afterwards. What you weren't there to see." Nudge argued, her eyes sad.

"Max wouldn't want me to tell you this, Fang, but when you left, that whole 24 hours afterwards, she was a wreck. She didn't cry when she read your letter, not that I saw, but when she folded it up and went to her room I heard it. She cried, and cried and cried. It scared me, it scared everybody. Doctor Martinez was called and eventually she just ended up sitting beside her on the bed rubbing her back. Even her _mom_ couldn't comfort her."

"But she got over it." Fang said, a hint of bitterness entering his voice. He looked past Nudge at where Dylan flew near the back of the Flock. Already they were far away.

"Not really," Nudge said, a defensive tone in her voice. "All they ever did was argue."

"That's not what I saw."

"You're blind. You saw what your ego wanted you too, and Max isn't much better." she pointed out, plowing on before Fang could interrupt. He glared at her but she held her ground.

"Dylan was there for her, Fang, like Maya was for you. You changed your password because it reflected who was there for you. Max, changed her right wing man because you weren't there and he was."

"So what now?" Fang asked, jerking his head towards the Flock. "I'm back, he's still here, and so is Maya. I'm not going to ask her to go, and Max wouldn't ask Dylan either."

Nudge didn't say anything, Fang moved so that he was able to fly around her. She flapped her wings and coasted beside Fang as they headed after the others. Just before they reached them Nudge turned to him and said, "Max does love you."

_So, guys, hopefully I'll be able to update Friday! I'll be in sunny Florida , I hear it's gonna rain though but who cares? I'm going to get tanned! R&R_


	26. Book 2: Loose Ends

_So I'm back! Did yah miss me? lol. Well I am officially back on schedule so you can expect the regular every other day updating. That means monday I will update again with chapter 25 which I promise is action packed. This little chapter should please a majority of you. I hinted at it in the last chapter, so this one should be a follow up and show how both Max and Fang have grown over the years. But enough talking, shout outs: Jman72 (welcome to the party!), sapphire17choco, flaming-mercedes, Lleia Ride, lillypad22 (welcome to the ride!), Lauren (the beach was awesomeeeee)! _

_Chapter 24 Loose Ends _

The sun was setting in the pink sky before us as we finally reached a small town a stone's throw away from the border of California. Already the night air had turned cool and my skin crawled as the wind lifted my hair. From the sky the town looked even smaller than that of where we had stopped and gotten attacked. Also, for good measure, I made sure there was no Walmart….

We set down on the outskirts of the town and pulled on our windbreakers so that our wings were concealed. Nudge, Gazzy and Holden, looked dead on their feet. I wrapped my arms around Nudge and guided her along while Iggy picked up Gazzy and Fang grabbed Holden. The others followed as I led the way across the deserted street to a hotel. It wasn't very large or extravagant, probably a 3 star at best, but it looked like it wasn't crowded and had electricity and running water. That was way above sleeping on cold stone in any of our books.

The door dinged as we entered but no one was behind the counter. I passed Nudge off to Maya who leaned down to lend her her shoulder as I walked up to the counter and pressed the shiny bell. Another ding echoed and I heard a bustling sound. Then a man in his 60s stumbled through a door behind the desk. His white hair was messily splayed on his head and his shirt was ruffled.

"Hello," he said hurriedly, straightening his over sized glasses. Then he looked up at all of us and gapped. "Hi, can I get four rooms? Double beds and close to each other please." I said, laying on the sweet and innocent. I heard the Flock snicker behind me and resisted the urge to throw them a death glare.

The old man's eyes scanned over the eleven of us and then spotted Total. "Dogs aren't usually allowed…." he said, nodding at a sign I'd been trying to ignore. I was prepared for this though and pulled Iggy forwards. "That's Jame's seeing eye dog. He's so good he doesn't usually wear a leash. The way he and James connect, you'd think he could talk!" I looked meaningfully at Total who was glaring at me but he barked something that resembled 'stop'. Then he mumbled something about me under his breath but I drew back the man's attention before he realized Total actually _could _speak. "See?"

The man still looked slightly unconvinced but opened a folder and scanned with his finger down a list. "I have three doubles on the same hall but that's it. There's a single open close to one of them though. Sound good?" I thought for a moment then nodded. I flicked out the Max Ride card but caught Fang's eye as I handed it over to be swiped. I knew what that look meant, suspicion. I'd ask him about it later.

I took the card back and snagged the keys the old man had put on the desk. "Good night younguns'," he yawned and disappeared into his room all the while rubbing his back and making grunting noises. "Growdy," Kate said and she and Star giggled as they headed for the elevator. Ratchet headed after them but I looked for the stairs. The last time I'd taken an elevator it had led to a very awkward conversation with a certain emotionless rock. Plus it was just a roller coaster ride of claustrophobia.

"I'll take the stairs," I said, taking Nudge back from Maya. She kept her arm underneath her though and together we headed for the stairs which Dylan was now waiting beside. He pushed the door open without a word and watched as we hauled Nudge upwards. She mumbled incoherently and I said, "Almost there, sweetheart."

At the top of the stairs I kicked the door open and emerged into a plain hallway with green carpet and cream walls. A few paintings ran in-between the doors but other than that the hallway was bare. Ratchet, followed closely by Star and Kate, rounded a corner and hurried up to us. Dylan closed the door behind Fang who still held Holden.

"So, how are we sleeping?" I asked, twirling the four keys. "Boys and girls." Star suggested, nodding at Kate who returned the gesture. I shrugged and turned to Maya. "Here, you, Kate and Star can share one of the doubles. Nudge, Total and I will take the single, the boys can split up."

"Dibs on a bed." Ratchet said, taking one of the keys from me. He grinned and headed off down the hall.

Star, Kate and Maya followed with a wave at us over their shoulders as they headed for their rooms. "I'll put Gazzy with Holden in the same room. Iggy, would you stay with them? I'll go with Ratchet." Fang said, then turned to Dylan with narrowed eyes. "I guess you're with us."

Dylan rolled his eyes and took off after Ratchet with a backwards glance at me. "Night Max."

"Good night Dylan." I said, slightly surprised. It seemed in the past few days Dylan had been distancing himself from me. Or, maybe it'd been on both ends? With Fang back in the picture, everything just seemed so mixed up.

"Yeah, nighty, night Maxie," Iggy said, nodding at me with a grin as he headed off. I watched him go then turned to Fang who still held Holden. "Night," I said, pulling Nudge up. Fang nodded and walked away. I watched him disappear into his room which Ratchet had opened. Then the door closed and I was left alone with Nudge and Total.

After opening the door and kicking it shut I set Nudge into bed before slumping down on the edge. The room was small and had only a tiny TV sitting on a half dresser, a window and a door which could only lead to a small bathroom. The thought of a warm shower flowed through my senses. "You're on watch," I said, rubbing the back of Total's ears as he curled up beside Nudge. He grunted in acknowledgment but I knew I'd be lucky if he stayed awake until I started the water so I made sure the door was locked and set the water so that steam filled the bathroom.

The warm water washed away the grime and gunk that had coated me for so long and I felt clean for the first time in ages. After a long, hot shower, I dried off and threw on my extra set of clean clothes before towel drying my hair. A mist of steam had covered the small mirror and as I fumbled for my toothbrush I wiped my hand across it.

I stumbled back stifling a scream.

In the mirror, outlined by the mist of steam, was Eraser Max. The elongated snout and fur covering the face were outlined by rows of dagger like teeth curled out and around the black gums. A mane of thick, silverish brown fur surrounded the wolfish face and pointed ears were cocked back. A snarl glared out and lips drew back as it's brow wrinkled. My brown eyes, the only thing recognizable in this face, stared brightly back at me.

Gingerly I reached up and with trembling fingers touched my face. Smooth, clean skin brushed across my fingers. I closed my eyes then slowly opened them again. Eraser Max was gone and now only my startled complexion remained.

I shook my head and flicked off the light as I exited the bathroom. Nudge lay with one arm hanging off the bed and her knees in the air like she was curled up on her back. I lifted the covers and gently pushed her knees down before tucking her in. Nudge snuggled up against the pillow and smiled in her sleep. I smiled softly though I was still shaken, and patted her tangled hair before glancing at Total. Just like I'd thought, the mutt was out.

Knock, knock.

I glanced at the door and crept towards it before cautiously putting my hand on the door knob and peering through the eye hole. My eyes widened and I opened the door to Fang before motioning him inside. "Thanks," he said as he walked past me. I nodded and closed the door before turning to look at him. Fang was looking at Nudge but glanced at me when I turned to him.

For a moment we stood in uneasy silence. Fang must have noticed my expression because his eyes narrowed but he shook his head as if to flick away any conclusions he might have come to. Then Fang said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I said, not really processing what he'd said. Fang scuffed his shoes on the carpet and rubbed the back of his neck. I'd never seen him so uncomfortable. "I said I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving."

I cocked my head to the side and leaned against the wall by the door; my fright forgotten. Fang was…sorry? For leaving? "I know it's a little late, but I just thought you should know I did it because I thought it was the best thing for the Flock as a whole, not just us. In fact not really at all for us. At least that's what it looks like." Fang frowned and moved to the window. He fingered the string on the blinds and wouldn't meet my gaze. I pushed off the wall but didn't move towards him.

"It just seemed like leaving was the only way. The only way to keep you safe, the only way to keep the Flock safe, the only way to make sure you saved the world."

"How would losing my best fighter help me save the world?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. Fang glanced at me and his lips pressed together. "You know how we acted together. In Africa we couldn't keep away from each other. We weren't there for the Flock."

"We could have made time-," I began to argue, but he cut me off. "That's not true and you know it."

I opened my mouth to retort but closed it. Fang was right.

"I thought, that by going away, I could do my part to help you save the world. I found my own Flock and got information on the DoomsDay Group. The only problem was that I couldn't handle them on my own. I had to come back to you. I had to put us through…., this." Fang gestured around and shook his head. I knew exactly what he meant.

"All of this, I guess-," Fang said, looking at me once more, "is my fault. I'm the one who left when I promised I wouldn't. I'm the one who gave an open door to Dylan. I'm the one who willingly invited someone I knew would tempt me into my Flock when I was missing you so much. It's all my fault, and I'm sorry Max."

Fang stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at me expectantly. When I didn't say anything, just looked at the ground, he sighed and headed for the door. But, as he passed by me, I reached out and grabbed his arm. Fang paused and looked down at me as I looked up at him, our faces merely inches away. "I'm sorry, too, Fang."

Fang's eyes widened and his mouth twitched; then his lips parted and his mouth closed down on mine. Fang's arms wound their way around my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck and I tilted my head. Fang pulled me closer to him so that I was up against his chest and his fingers played with my hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Just kissing and holding each other tightly. But soon I became dizzy and reluctantly pulled away. I sucked in a deep breath but found that I wasn't the only one breathing heavily. Fang's chest moved rapidly under my palm and as I lay my head against his chest the sound of his heart beat matched my own. Both were racing.

I heard him sigh and tilted my head so that I could look at him. He was actually smiling.

"You've no idea how much I missed that." Fang said, nuzzling his face against my still drying hair. I smiled and breathed in his pine woody scent. "I know how much I've missed it."

"Not more than me." Fang said, smiling down at me. I smacked his arm playfully and he hugged me tighter.

I lay my head on his shoulder and for a moment we just stood there, locked in each other's arms. Then I sighed and glanced at Nudge. "I think we should get some sleep."

"H'm," Fang said, his fingers playing with my hair.

I smiled and reached up pressing my lips to his softly, just for a moment. Then I opened the door to let him out. Fang shook his head at me but allowed himself to be ushered out. At the door he paused and looked back at me. "Good night Max."

"Good night Fang." I said and closed the door slowly, letting my eyes linger on his for as long as I could before the door cut us off from one another.

I smiled as I locked the door and set up on the floor. As I snuggled my head against the spare pillow I could hear a satisfied murmur. **It's about time.**

_So, the Voice actually approves this line up? Wow, lol. Anyways, update on Monday, hopefully my lack of updating didn't scare any of my reviewers away. (Crosses fingers) So, review please. Action is promised on the next chapter. It's time to get this story rolling. I don't plan on 80 freaking chapters like my last story. Though I am going for all the epicness and maybe the same number of reviews? Ha, maybe. _

_Oh and just a reminder or more like a suggestion, I've noticed recently that my former one-shot turned two-shot upon request has gotten a lot of reviews. The majority of which say that the readers cried their eyes out. So, if you're in the mood for an emotional roller coaster ride or you just like to cry check out _**19 Years Partial Song Fic: I Hope You Dance.**


	27. Book 2: Ambush

_I'm back! Georgia's about to get hammered by storms so I gotta put this up quick! Shout outs: dramaqueen-144 (welcome to the show), Lleia Ride, flaming-mercedes, AnikaandAj, Lauren, Maximum Ride is awesome98!_

_Chapter 25 Ambush_

_I was standing in the middle of a meadow. Wild flowers and the smell of spring surrounded me. The sky was baby blue and the sun cast bright rays down around me, warming my skin and making my eyes squint as I peered up at the sky. Birds chirped in the surrounding trees and a warm breeze lifted my hair. In the distance I could hear a stream bubbling. The sound was soothing and I tilted my head allowing my senses to range out and my body to relax._

_"Maximum Ride." My eyes snapped open and I was standing in the middle of a blackened field. The trees were nothing but burnt stumps and the flowers were ash that crunched underneath my bare feet. The warm breeze had turned icy cold and chilled my bones sending goosebumps rolling down my skin. The wind wasn't the only reason for this though._

_There, standing not ten feet from me, was Ari. _

_Only this wasn't the little seven year old boy I had last held dying in my arms. This Ari, was at least my age and was fully morphed. His long, dagger like teeth were barred around his drawn back lips and his fur covered ears were pinned back against his skull. Blue eyes, Jeb's eyes, glared at me with such hate that I took a step back. _

_Ari's hand flicked out and the flames that suddenly surrounded us glinted dangerously off his claws. "Hi yah Maxie." _

_"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder but saw that I was blocked in by the ring of flames. _

_Behind my back my wings lifted but as I spread them just an inch Ari wagged his finger at me. "Uh, uh, uh, Max," the flames parted and Gazzy was shoved into the ring. Before I could move Ari's claws held Gazzy by the throat on his knees. And though Gazzy struggled bravely Ari was too strong, he couldn't break free._

_I started towards them, my eyes blazing with fury, when Ari chuckled and pulled a revolver out from behind him. He smirked at me as he pressed it to Gazzy's forehead. I stopped and Gazzy went limp, his blue eyes full of terror as the cold metal rubbed his temple._

_"Now Max, you wouldn't wanna do anything to make me hurt little Gasman here, would yah?" Ari teased, his fingers playfully drumming the handle of the gun. My hands, which had risen up in preparation for a fight, slowly dropped to my side and a straightened out of my stance. Ari cocked his head and gave me a toothy smile._

_"That's a good girl."_

_"What do you want?" I asked again, my eyes never leaving Gazzy's terrified face. I tried to send him comforting thoughts but my mind was racing and Gazzy wasn't his sister. Reasuring thoughts wouldn't help him survive. _

_Ari took the gun off Gazzy's head and I took a split second to relax before he pointed it at someone else who had been thrust through the flames. It was Nudge._

_Nudge's eyes were wide with fright and when she saw me she immediately ran towards me but was forced back as a bullet rocketed into the ground a few inches from her feet. Nudge screamed and cowered on the ground sobbing. I took a step towards her but stopped when Ari turned the gun on Gazzy. _

_The flames parted on either side of him then and Iggy was shoved in with Fang. Iggy's blue eyes searched blindly and the roar of the flames deafened him so that he was oblivious. Fang, on the other hand, saw Ari first with Gazzy, then Iggy, Nudge and finally me. _

_"Max!" Fang started towards me but stopped when he heard the gun click. Fear ran through me as I heard the noise. That wasn't what surprised me most though. Instead of pointing the gun at Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy or even Fang, the gun was pointed at me. Immediately Fang stopped, Iggy froze, Nudge stopped weeping and Gazzy held still. _

_Ari's intelligent eyes flickered between them before finally landing on me in triumph. "You see? You see what happens when you put all your trust in one person? When you put all your trust in one thing? Bam!" Ari pulled the trigger and I felt a bullet whiz past my right ear close enough to send my hair flying backwards. _

_Fang took a step but Ari fixed the gun on me again and he stopped once more. At the sound of the gun Nudge and Gazzy let out startled cries while Iggy shouted, "No!" _

_"Ah, ah, ah, see that? That's what I'm talking about! They don't even care about themselves or the others. They're totally invested in you!"_

_"That's not true!" I shouted, taking a step forwards. Ari turned the gun on Fang and I froze. He sighed. _

_"Investments in emotional ties. That's what makes the world go round. It's also the only thing that's gonna save this world." Ari shook his head and twirled the gun. "Nobody gets it, 'sept, me that is. I get it perfectly fine. Want me to explain?" he asked, brushing Gazzy's bangs back. Gazzy whimpered and Ari barred his teeth in a cruel grin at me._

_"The thing is, Maxie, is that the only way to save the world, is to give in. Is to let the world win. That's the only way to win. You have to _lose_."_

_"How would losing help anyone?" I challenged, glaring at him. "And why do you care so much! What happened to my brother?"_

_"Oh I'm still your brother. Just, a more _refined_ version. I'm what Ari would have become, if the School had been successful."_

_"Successful in what?" I asked cautiously._

_Ari grinned and pulled the trigger. Fang dropped to the ground as a bullet sunk into his chest. "Fang!" I screamed and ran towards him. Ari let me go and I crouched down beside Fang as he clutched at his shoulder. "Fang!" Fang's dark eyes were full of pain and his teeth gritted together as blood pooled around his fingers. I ripped off a bit of my shirt and began to put pressure on the wound as Fang lay down in the ash and panted, his breathing getting shallower._

_I rounded on Ari who was shaking his head at me. "What the hell!"_

_"I told you, emotional ties."_

_"What so by killing Fang you've saved the world! How does that work?"_

_Ari frowned and let Gazzy go who ran over to Iggy who had found Nudge. All three crowded together as Ari walked towards me and crouched down on the other side of Fang. "I can't save the word, that's your destiny, but the only way to do that-," Ari held out the gun to me over Fang's panting chest, "is to lose."_

_I looked into Ari's eyes and saw sadness there, then I looked down at Fang, his dark eyes, what light there was left behind them, begging me not to do it. _

_My hand reached out, and with trembling fingers I took the gun. Ari nodded and backed away before disappearing into the flames. His voice echoed around me still. "The only way to win, the only way to save the world, is to lose." The only way, the only way. _

_I held the gun up to my head. Fang attempted to grab it but his arm fell back. Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy screamed my name. I closed my eyes and-._

"Max!" My eyes snapped open as I realized the screaming was real and I sprang to my feet only to be punched hard in the face. I smacked back against the bedside table knocking over an unlit lamp and staggering to keep my balance as someone, or something, kicked my legs out from under me.

I went down, but only for a moment before I rolled sideways and leapt to my feet. My face was throbbing but my eyes were adjusting to the dim window lit room. Three men, dressed in black suits, were quickly closing in on me. Nudge, who stood at my back, was trying her best to untangle herself from the bed sheets while Total was snarling at the man closest to him.

The men drew closer and I realized I could hear screaming and yelling coming from the other rooms. Oh no….

The biggest and boldest of the men leapt at me first and attempted to grab my arm. I twisted from his grip and karate chopped him in the back sending him to his knees. I aimed a kick at his face which missed because the other two tackled me.

I rolled backwards into the head board of the bed Nudge had just escaped. And as one of the two attempted to punch my lights out Nudge drop kicked him where it counts. One down.

I gathered my feet out from under me and shoved upwards sending the other man flying back into the first. They tumbled into the dresser splintering it and sending the TV crashing to the floor in a rain of sparks. I leapt up with Nudge at my back and punched the big guy in the face while Nudge and Total attacked the other one. Total sank his teeth deep into the man's calve and he howled in pain and rage as he attempted to fling the little Scottie off. Total refused to let go though and winced as he was banged against the floor and dresser.

"Nobody attacks my family!" I shouted as I punched bold guy in the face. He winced but his arms blocked me and he shoved me back as he stumbled to his feet. Nudge and Total were able to keep the other guy out so it was just me and big hoss.

He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders before waving his fingers at me. I grinned and spread my wings causing him a moment of shock. A moment I used to round house kick him in the side of the head.

Ever kick someone with a block for a head? It hurts. And you're liable to rebound in an odd and unsuspecting direction. Which it exactly what I did. My foot came down unfortunately so that I pivoted away from boldy who wasn't all that phased by my kick. This gave him the opportunity to not only catch me with my back turned, but deliver a punch that threw me over the bed and into the opposite wall.

Okay, so if you know me, I'm typically no that big of a wuss when I comes to pain. I mean come on, my typical slogan for that sort of thing is: Pain is just a message. Well, that message in particular really, really sucked.

"Ow," I groaned, staggering up but not being able to straighten out due to the throbbing of my back. It felt like a train hit me from behind. Bold guy grinned and thrust the bed up against my legs pinning me against the wall. As I struggled to get free he closed in, a black sack gripped tightly in his fist.

"No!" I shouted as the bag came down towards my head, with all my might I pushed and freed my legs just in time to kick them hard into his chest. Bold guy staggered back right into Total who leapt for his throat. Nudge jumped on his back and I flew forward knocking him to the ground where a record three kicks to the temple put him out. Talk about not your average kidnapper.

I had a moment to catch my breath and look into Nudge's startled eyes before a scream followed by the sound of breaking glass sent me through the door and down the hall. The closest room to me was Iggy's. The door was closed but the sound of struggling inside was a dead give away.

I twisted the knob but when I didn't open I pulled Nudge back. "On one!" Which meant three. "Three!" Nudge and I ran at the door tackling it hard with our shoulders sending the door flying to the ground as we barreled into the destroyed room. Iggy was struggling in one corner near the window with a black suited man while Gazzy and Holden tried to fend off two.

The two boys were dodging blows and looping in-between the two men but as I watched one snatched Holden out of thin air and stuffed a bag over his head. Holden's body went limp and he fell onto the bed. Gazzy, outmatched but still fighting, threw a kick at one of the men's shins before he was grabbed.

A black bag swept towards his head but never reached him. My kick sent the bag flying and spun the man sideways right into Nudge's fist. "Max!"

"Max!"

Nudge whirled to help Gazzy as I leapt for Iggy who already had a bruise forming under his right eye. He punched while I kicked and together we beat the guy into submission. Iggy delivered the final punch that knocked the man flat on his back. Panting hard, Iggy turned to me with wide eyes. "Max?"

"Iggy are you okay?"

Iggy's chest was heaving and his fists were clenched but he shook his head and nodded. Across the room Gazzy, Nudge and Total were panting. Nudge shook Holden's shoulder but he was unconscious. "Nudge and Gazzy look after Holden. Total, keep watch. Iggy, let's go."

Iggy followed me as I leapt over an overturned chair and sped into the hallway. The sound of fighting was dying away now but still adrenaline flooded my veins like lightning.

I would have run past the Fang's door if Iggy hadn't shouted out to me. I turned back and followed him inside only to find that the room was deserted. My heart stopped beating.

"Fang!" I shouted, hearing in my voice what I was feeling inside. What if Fang was gone? What if he'd been taken? What if he was dead?

"Max!"

My head snapped up as from down the hall Star's voice echoed. I followed Iggy out into the hall and ran towards the room where Maya, Star and Kate had stayed. Even from the hall I could tell it was a disaster. The wooden door was hanging on one hinge from the wall and the room was cast in shadow. Inside moonlight speared across the floor from the busted window. Droplets of blood tinged the walls and the beds were thrown aside like pieces of paper.

"Max!" Star ran over with Kate and Ratchet on her heels. Both girls looked wide eyed and scared while Ratchet was breathing heavily and limping. I looked towards the window and asked as calmly as I could, "What happened?"

"They broke down the door and attacked us before we could get up. There were three of them. Fang, Dylan and Ratchet ran in when they heard us but then they jumped out the window. I don't know why!" Kate cried, her voice rising the more she spoke. I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she took a deep breath. Ratchet shifted so that he was standing beside me. "There were those wolf things outside flying around."

My heart beat faster and my blood boiled at the mention of the Erasers. I still wasn't used to their return and thoughts of them sparked not only old nightmares, but new….

"Someone's coming," Ratchet and Iggy said at the same time. They glanced at each other then ran towards the window where dark shaped shifted outside before Fang swept inside. His hair was blown back by the wind and his arms were lined with scratches that dripped blood on the carpet. A deep gash tore his jeans and blood soaked outside the patches. As Fang folded his wings he staggered but stayed upright. I ran up to him and lent him my shoulder.

"Fang are you okay?" Fang's chest was heaving as I led him towards the bed. But as he sat down I saw the look of anger and loss in his dark eyes. My heart stopped.

"They took Maya, and Dylan's been kidnapped too."

_So, Maya and Dylan have been taken. Why them? Why now? Let's find out….later! Review!_

_Oh and let's not forget Max's scary dream. Or was it a dream?_


	28. Book 2: Crossing The Line

_It's late, and I'm super tired. Played in the County Championship for Ladies Golf and we won! Way to go Lady Cougars. (None of them read this lol.) Shout out plentiful and loving it: AnikaandAj, girlreadsalot, lauren, lillypad22, Maximum Ride is awesome98, faxilicious, maximum rider 2, Lleia Ride, Unknown Writer O.o, and koreanprincess! You guys rock!_

_Chapter 26 Crossing The Line_

The gray dawn light bathed the morning sky surrounding us as we stood on the border of California and Arizona. Somehow, though there was obviously no line, I knew where the two states met. On this side, Arizona, was safety. Or, there had been. My mom, my half-sister, and the way home to the mountains of Colorado lay behind me. Before me, lay my childhood, my past. Ten years of torture, ten years of pain. Ten years of nightmares come to life, about to be born again.

I closed my eyes.

The others stood behind me just as solemn. For five of them, hell itself lay hidden deep within it's borders. For five of them, sand and blood flowed together in a threatening tide just waiting to sweep them back into the lion's den.

"We can't avoid this any longer." I said, my voice sounding loud in the pre-dawn silence. "_I _can't avoid this any longer. My destiny lies on the other side of this line." I turned to face the Flock who were watching me. "If anyone feels this isn't their fight, speak up now and leave. Because when we cross that line-," I pointed to the border, "there is no going back."

My words were met with a silence that rang with finality. Everyone there was prepared to do what was necessary to save the world.

I looked into Fang's eyes and saw their dark depths reflecting the pale dawn light. Love, trust, determination, and a willingness to follow me anywhere and do whatever was necessary to help me fulfill my destiny reflected in his onyx eyes. Fang's determination was mirrored on the other's faces. Even that of Total who wagged his tail viciously back and forth.

"Let's kick some ass!" Holden howled, pumping his fist into the air. This was so unsuspected from the quiet dark haired boy that I found myself laughing as I threw my fist into the air and hoorayed.

"All for one," Iggy sang, throwing his fist out. "One for all!" we chanted, stacking our fists with his. For a moment triumph and excitement lifted us high, then realization set in and as we glanced back over the border fear gripped us tightly. Fang's hand snaked into my own and I glanced at him before taking in the Flock one last time.

_Dear God, if you're listening, please protect them!_

I took a step and crossed into my destiny.

_(Maya Pov.) _

The sickeningly sweet scent had finally evaporated from Maya's senses but she was still woozy and disoriented when she felt herself being thrown forward on a hard, tiled floor. Clawed hands pulled her shoulders up and lifted her chin roughly so that she was forced to look ahead.

Her bleary eyes blinked and slowly colors became shapes that became objects. A metal table with velcro straps, a cart with needles, pads that stuck to your body and measured your heart rate, one of those beeping monitors that had the wavy lines on it that said if your heart was beating, a cage….

A door opened behind her and Maya struggled weakly against the Eraser holding her. The big brute shook her roughly so much so that she felt as if her spine had shifted. Her head tilted so that her face was hidden behind her hair. A pair of shoes entered her vision. They looked polished and expensive. Probably more so than anything she had ever owned.

"Finally, it has been done." A man said, and the shoes shifted so that they stood closer to her. Maya's hands curled into fists at the sound of the man's voice. Though she did not recognize him she did recognize the tone he used. It spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

The man jerked his hand towards her and said, "Show me her face. I want to see her." The Eraser's claws curled icily around her chin and jerked her head up. The man knelt down so that he was face to face with her and pushed her hair back. For a moment his eyes scanned over her face. Then he let out an angry cry and shoved back away from her.

"This is the CLONE!" he roared, rage making his face turn a deadly shade of reddish purple. He turned to a white coat who stood behind him and punched him in the face. The man dropped to the floor and Maya watched in surprise as the man hit an Eraser next. This didn't surprise her nearly as much as the Eraser's reaction however. He turned his body away and _took _it….

"Dumb brutes! Did the new DNA sequence give you no progress over the previous, _retired_, generations! What good are you besides lap dogs? And poor ones at that!" The man roared, shoving the Eraser back. The Eraser, a shaggy haired male, bared his teeth but kept his mouth shut and his fingers unclenched. He refused to fight back.

"Idiots! The lot of you!" He bellowed, though it seemed he had run out of steam. Throwing his hands up the man glared around at whoever _wouldn't_ meet his rage filled gaze. Then his eyes landed on Maya.

Something shifted in his gaze.

"Take her to room 560." Silence filled the room. A timid whitecoat, who had received a punch in the nose that shifted his glasses so that they were sideways on his face hanging from his ear, blurted, "But sir, that's where we put-." The scientist was cut off by the man's cruel glare. "I know that you piece of trash. Do as I say."

"Yes Sir."

Maya felt her body being yanked up from the floor and she was flung over an Eraser's shoulder. Her struggles were useless though because her body was still weak from the chloroform. All she could do was curse inwardly.

After a series of winding hallways and a claustrophobic elevator ride they arrived at what looked like a more serene hallway, with toupe painted walls and creamy floor tiles. The air was fresh and didn't smell of antiseptic. What the hell, Maya thought as the timid whitecoat opened a key pad and typed in some digits. Then he stepped back as the door opened and Maya was thrown inside.

She hit the ground hard and slid into something harder. As she was struggling to sit up the door whooshed shut. "Maya!"

"Dyan?"

Maya turned and saw the blonde beach boy mutant sitting on a…bed. Huh?

"Dylan? What's going on?" Maya asked, standing up cautiously. Her knees collapsed but Dylan caught her and guided her to the bed. His face was full of worry but his eyes darkened at her questioning gaze. "I think we're at the School."

Maya gaped at him. "The School?"

Maya's mind rewinded to the last time she'd been there. It was just after her last course of training. She'd been taught Max's fighting moves just in case a struggled broke out. It hadn't been likely though, everything was to go smoothly.

Then she had walked these halls with confidence. Now, she was nothing better than the experiments she had sneered at in their tiny cages.

Dylan nodded seriously.

"What now?" Maya asked, trying to sound calm. She looked into Dylan's sea blue eyes which were watching her as well. "I don't know."

_R&R please! I just typed this and it's like 12 A.M. You so owe me! ;)_


	29. Book 2: Family Ties

_This chapter isn't long, but it is very, very important. Shout outs: no-name, Lottiebeck (welcome to the project), Maximum Ride is awesome98, avenging angels (ha love the name), lillypad22, girlreadsalot, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 27 Family Ties_

_(Dylan POV.)_

Dylan gave a start and sat up straight as the door to his room swished open to reveal a balding man. Behind the man, four Erasers watched with curiously bright eyes as Dylan shifted to face them.

Maya, who had finally managed to fall asleep beside him (the bright lights were kept on constantly) stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. When she'd been tossed into the room Dylan had been shocked though he immediately knew it was Maya and not Max who was with him.

Maya had seemed disorientated and had been bleeding from a blow to the head which she hadn't noticed. After talking for a long time she'd slid down next to him and fallen asleep. Dylan remembered looking down at her sleeping face, seeing the calmness and ease that lived there in place of the mask she wore while awake.

He'd stayed there, just looking down at her, for a while before laying down slowly so as not to disturb her and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Now, his mind was clear as he got to his feet and stood braced in front of the bed with his arms and wings spread wide. The man seemed disconcerted with this show of hostility and beckoned him forward. Dylan lowered his arms and folded in his wings before casting one last glance down at Maya. She stirred but otherwise showed no signs of waking anytime soon.

Dylan stepped out onto the hall and was immediately surrounded by the four Erasers. They made no move to attack him; though they bared their fangs threateningly. Dylan glared at them then allowed himself to be ushered down the hall. The door swished shut behind them.

The balding man led the way down the hall but they didn't go far before a wooden door appeared set into the white walls. The man scanned his thumb and then his retina. "Access granted," a woman's mechanical voice droned. Dylan glanced up but saw nothing for which the voice to come from. The white walls and ceiling were empty.

The wooden doors opened up but as Dylan stepped inside he jerked to a halt in surprise earning a deep throated growl of annoyance from one of the Eraser's behind him. Dylan ignored this however and stared wide eyed around the extravagant office. It was unlike any thing he had ever seen or was used to.

The older man watched his reaction with critical eyes from behind his mahogany desk. "Sit," he said, gesturing towards one of two leather chairs before the desk. When Dylan didn't move the Eraser he had jostled gripped his shoulder with unsheathed claws that dug into the fabric of his shirt. Dylan shook the hairy paw off angrily and with a glare at the wolf man sat down.

"I trust your ride here was comfortable?" The older man asked, reaching under his desk and pulling out a glass bottle with a brown liquid inside. He half grinned as he poured some of the liquid into a shot glass and held it up to his face. "Jack would be jealous of this brew of mine," he joked, raising his glass to his lips and draining it in one gulp.

Dylan's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. "You know my nephew tells me you were quite the innovator at Block 5." The man peered through his now drained glass at Dylan and noted the confusion there. "How do you know about Block 5?" Dylan asked cautiously. He shifted so that his hands gripped the chair tightly, tension flowing through his body as his sea blue eyes bore into the green ones of the man.

"I know about Block 5 because I created it, Dylan, just like I created you." The man paused and looked away. Remorse crossed his face but when he looked back at Dylan it was gone. "You're wrong," Dylan challenged, anger building up inside of him. "Doctor Hagan created me."_ He's dead now anyway_, Dylan thought bitterly. _Serves him right…._

"Doctor Gunther Rodrick Hagan _is_ my nephew, dear boy. I thought that part was clear? Perhaps you didn't inherit your suitors finer qualities." The man peered at Dylan over his glass. Dylan winced at the man's choice of words but anger flared up inside of him. Just because he was a clone didn't mean he was an exact replica of his donor. _Max and Maya are proof of that, _he thought.

Looking up at the man he added aloud, "I'm my own self."

"That's not entirely true," he reprimanded, leaning back in his chair. He twirled the ice in his drink before pouring another round. "Yes, you have different thoughts, different emotions, but you are still an advocate of the true heredity possessed by Dylan."

"_I'm _Dylan. The other one died a while back."

"No, he didn't."

Dylan bent forward in his chair and glared at the man who looked back at him calmly. "Your _nephew_ told me that he died in a car accident. That's how I came to be. His DNA was donated for me."

"Not donated and not for you. It was given and it was for _me_."

Dylan's mouth dropped open but he snapped it up quickly. His mind whirled. "Given? For you?" _Where does that leave me, then_? Dylan thought, his fingers thrumming anxiously against the sides of the chair. He glanced behind him and saw that the Eraser's lined the back of the room; their eyes staring straight ahead.

A grunting sound made Dylan turn back in his chair only to see the man studying him carefully. Slowly, he placed his empty glass on his desk and leaned forward, his piercing green gaze locking with Dylan. "Dylan didn't die in that car crash," he said, pulling a picture frame from his desk and handing it to Dylan who's eyes widened as he recognized not only the man, but himself, sitting next to a blonde haired woman and girl several years older than him.

"Welcome home, _son_."

_So, what do you think? Some of you might have seen it coming. If so congratulations. The chapter, Maestro, showed Brigid and the balding mystery man her father and in that chapter you see a photograph of them plus a mother and brother. Dylan, is the clone of that brother. And by now it should be obvious he has feelings for Maya._

_So, I'm gonna start this new thing for my reviewers where I put up a few questions at the bottom just for fun and if you post an answer and I like it I'll put it up down here on the next chapter. Kinda like a shout out. If you answer and don't want your name shown I won't put it. Only the cleverest go up! _

_Questions:_

_1. Why were you caught red handed?_

_2. Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?_

_3. Who's your favorite actor/actress?_

_So, not all about this story or books or writing. Just funny little questions. Also if you have any question suggestions, feel free to put those down as well. _

_Peace out y'all, I've got prom tomorrow night! OMG_

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	30. Book 2: The Wave

_Kinda a filler chapter. I am trying to work a time line but the next chapter should move things along. After they reach the School things will flow fairly quickly into the next 'book'. Book 2, is by far the longest. Books 3 and 4, are maybe a third as long each. And don't forget guys because my friend Lauren pointed this out, this book, book 2, is in the past. If you remember at the beginning of this story Max is dead. Book 2, shows you what happened. Books 3 and 4, are the follow ups. Shout outs: Jman72, Unknown Writer O.o, girlreadsalot, Lleia Ride, flaming-mercedes, lillypad22, Aly, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 28 The Wave_

"Are those…people?" Star asked, looking down from Iggy's arms. I followed her gaze and my eyes narrowed. Tiny, moving specks were spaced across the sand. With my raptor vision I was able to make out individuals. Men and women walked side by side across the sand headed in the same direction as we were flying. Each of them wore blank expressions, their eyes glazed and staring straight ahead. I looked up at Fang and saw my own confusion mirrored in his eyes.

"Let's set down!" I called, angling my wings so that I drifted downwards. Kate shifted her grip around my neck so that she held on tighter but I wasn't worried about dropping her, if I did I was always fast enough to catch her.

There wasn't much room to land there were so many people. We spread out and tried not to hit anyone as we landed. Surprisingly, the sight of five flying kids, a flying mutant dog, and four other kids appearing out of the sky didn't phase anyone. They were either emotionless like Fang, or something was way wrong.

Gathering together we stood watching as people filed past us. Nudge reached out a hand as a woman walked past her but the lady didn't seem to notice. She paused, but her eyes remained unfocused ahead and her legs started moving a moment later.

"They're like zombies," Holden commented, waving a hand in front of a man's face. The man kept walking and didn't even acknowledge Holden. The dark haired boy looked at me and shrugged. "Where did all of these people come from?" Kate asked, looking back the way we had come. "There's so many."

"Wait a second, look closer do you see that?" Ratchet asked. We all looked around but shook our heads in confusion. "All these people are at least over 20. There's no kids."

As Ratchet said it I realized he was right. Men and woman, not children, marched around us. It was like children of the corn, only the opposite, and they weren't trying to kill us…yet.

"What does that mean? I thought the Doomsday Group wanted kids. Why are all these adults headed towards the School."

"Why do you think they're going to the School?" Iggy asked me, his ears twitching as they picked up the sound of many marching feet. I turned to him and asked, "Where else would they go in the middle of the desert?"

"Max is right," Fang said, moving so that he stood beside me. I glanced back at him and felt a smile pull at the corners of my lips. It disappeared almost immediately though when another 'zombie' walked by.

"Something isn't right," I muttered, watching them roll past. "It's like they've been brainwashed."

"Oh I wish Fang's laptop worked! I just know I could figure this out!" Nudge cried in frustration. Iggy patted her back comfortingly but she stared at her feet. "It's okay Nudge."

"So what should we do about them?" Star asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "I don't know about you guys but this zombie fest is creeping me the heck out."

Reluctantly I had to agree with Star. This was weird even for us. "Let's get back into the air before they go all cannibal on us. U and A." I spread my wings and leapt into the air before swinging back around for Kate. By now we were fairly good at the fly by pick ups but still my heart beat faster as I swept over the ground, my wing tips brushing the sand, as I snatched Kate off the ground.

The strain of her weight drug me down but I managed to catch a warm air current and get air born.

The others followed my lead and before long we were coasting above the desert once again. Below us, the wave of adults continued on ahead of us for miles. "If they are going to the School, like us, then that means that what ever is meant to happen, what ever I'm supposed to do to save the world, is probably going to be there." I said, looking at Fang who flew on my right.

His eyes narrowed and he glanced at the ground. Then he turned to me and said, "Dylan and Maya may be there." I nodded, it seemed likely. "The Doomsday group will be there, I know it." I said, looking ahead once more. Fang grunted in agreement. For once, we both agreed.

We'd been flying for about two hours, just coasting and watching the wave of adults below us grow steadily bigger, when suddenly Gazzy plummeted towards the ground. "Gazzy!" I cried, launching into a dive of my own. I poured on the speed and Kate screamed as the ground rushed up to meet us. Gazzy's wings were folded in but his body was angled like a diver. A canyon loomed in front of us but I reached the blonde haired boy a hundred yards from the mouth of the crevice.

Expanding my wings I wrapped my legs around Gazzy's waist loosening my hold on Kate and jostling Gazzy as he cried out for me to let go. "Are you insane?" I cried over the wind blown up by my heavy wing beats. Tears sprang into my eyes as my muscles burned from the strain of holding Kate and Gazzy in the air. I could feel him slipping.

"Max let go I can fly!" Gazzy grabbed my legs and jerked them loose so that he fell. But as I started towards him he spread his tan and white wings before coasting downwards and landing on a small ledge. My eyes narrowed as I followed him and set down on the rock.

Kate's body was shaking and she dropped to the dirt before basically kissing it. I ignored her and ran over to Gazzy who was looking around with wide, sad blue eyes. "Gazzy what the heck?"

"Don't you recognize it?" he asked, sadness creeping into his voice. I cocked my head to the side and looked over my shoulder. Connected to the ledge was a cave and above the cave set into the rocks were what looked to be nests. My eyes widened as I realized where we were. "It's the Hawk Cave." Gazzy said, noticing my look. He scuffed his shoe across the ledge and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "This is where we brought Angel."

Memories danced before my eyes and my heart slammed to a stop. After Angel had been kidnapped Fang, Nudge and I had gone to rescue her. Then I got shot when I helped Ella but Fang and Nudge waited for me here. Then once we'd rescued Angel and Gazzy and Iggy had joined us we came back here. Angel had been so small, so scared. I would never forget the haunted look in her blue eyes. The blue eyes I had lost. Oh Angel….

By now the others had come down and were landing on the ledge. When they saw our expressions the new comers were confused. The old Flock, however, recognized the cave.

"I never thought we'd come back here," Nudge whispered, her voice quiet. She glanced wide eyed at me and I saw my own melancholy reflected in her dark brown eyes. "The hawks, they've gone." Fang said, nodding towards the empty, broken nests. I followed his gaze and felt ice water drip into my veins.

"So you guys have been here before….?" Holden asked, glancing towards the cave. When we nodded he said, "It looks safe, maybe we should stay here for the night?" The idea was both welcome and unwelcome. On the one hand, it would be safe and dry in the cave plus it was well protected. On the other, the memories were so fresh.

The others seemed to be weighing the options like I was. But a look into Fang's eyes told me all I needed to know. "We'll stay."

After settling down Iggy made a fire and cooked some type of soup I was too distracted to really taste. So many things had happened in so few days, I thought as I lay down, after eating, on my sleeping bag. Fang and I were semi together, or at least on better terms than we had been since he'd left, we found out where the Doomsday Group was, Maya and Dylan had been taken (we assumed they were also at the School), the Doomsday Group was in league with the Gen. 77 school and were calling all mutants to them, and all the adults too.

What I didn't get was, all of it. If the Doomsday Group really wanted to 'save the planet, kill the humans' why were they calling everyone to them, like at Ella's school. Why bother? Unless it was like in Paris when they tried to blow everyone sky high….

I sat up straight nearly throwing Total off of me. He grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. That was it! That was why they were calling all of the adults to the School. They were going to kill them. All of them, every single adult that came they were going to slaughter them. That's also why the Doomsday Group was calling all of the mutants. So that they could do the dirty work. It didn't matter to them if they killed all the adults, many of them had lost their families or at least their support the day they became mutant freaks. Ratchet, Star, Holden and Kate were the rare exception. If Fang hadn't come along they might have joined the group in order to survive.

"Max?" My head whipped around as Fang looked over at me from the mouth of the cave. He had taken the early watch and I wasn't due up for a couple more hours. "I thought you were still awake. What's wrong?" I quietly got out of my covers and went to sit beside Fang who gazed at me with half curious eyes.

"I think I know why the adults are headed towards the School. It's just like Paris, the Doomsday Group plans on killing them all, and they've been calling all the mutants to do the dirty work. It makes perfect sense! Save the planet, kill the humans! They'll use mutant kids to wipe out all of the adults so that the Doomsday Group can rule the world."

"They won't kill all the adults just by calling them to School." Fang said, doubt creeping into his voice.

"There's a lot more adults than just here. More continents. Besides how are they calling them anyway?" I didn't have an answer for that. "They must be brain washing them some how. You saw how they looked. Freaking zombies."

"Yeah, so what now?"

I looked out over the moonlit canyon and sighed. "We go to the School, and try to stop them from killing all the humans. This is it," I added, looking back at Fang. "I can feel it now. This is what I have to do to save the world. I have to stop the Doomsday Group and whoever is incharge of it from killing the humans and taking over the world."

"How will you do that?"

My dream of Ari swept over me but as I hid my shiver and snapped my mouth shut. Fang didn't need to know what I thought.

"I don't know," I lied, looking out over the canyon once more. "But I do know this-," and my voice darkened to a whisper, "I'll be surprised if all of us makes it out." _ I'll be the one who doesn't make it if it's anyone_, I finished in my head.

Fang glanced at me with obsidian eyes and I could see a sliver of fear reflected there that no one else would have ever guessed existed. He knew just as well as I did what danger we faced. He leaned forward, and his lips brushed gently across mine. "Forever?" he whispered. "Forever." I answered.

_Maybe that cleared up some confusion. I've been meaning to add the adult part in for a while it's been circulating in my head. _

_Answers to last weeks questions!_

_1. _

_AnikandAj: red icing from the cookies stuck to my hands_

_Jman72: I jumped in a red pool_

_2._

_girlreadsalot: everyone knows that ninja pirates from the future stole the cookies from the cookie jar._

_lillypad22: Duh, the cookie monster (did you here about it getting turned into the "veggie monster"? Laammee._

_AnikaandAj: Duh, Max and Me. We are the biggest cookie lovers in the universe and the best planners._

_3._

_Johnny Depp, Jessica Alba, Dominic Monaghan and the cast from that 70s show. _

_New Questions:_

_1. Why did you join the dark side?_

_2. What's your inner animal?_

_3. Super power? What would be yours?_

_Thanks guys and please don't forget to review! Also thanks for the prom wishes it was a blast!_


	31. Book 2: Savoring Freedom

_Not much to say. I'm pretty tired, I had a lot of Beta reading to do for Hideout Writer (check out his stories they're pretty good) and I've still gotta get ready for bed lol. Shout outs: MedwardxFella (welcome back), Jman72, MaximumX, C08, flaming-mercedes, lillypad22, girlreadsalot, AnikaandAj! _

_Chapter 29 Savoring Freedom_

We spent two days hiding out at the Hawk Cave, preparing for D-day. "Packs, check, first aid kit, check, flashlights, check, two day supply of food, check, water, check, pocket knives…check," I said, nodding nervously, as Iggy and Gazzy clicked their buttons making the now scapel sharp blades pop out.

I checked my own knife, which was attached to my belt, then continued checking through our list.

"Gazzy, Iggy, I know there's no point in asking, but, bombs?" Iggy snickered at me as Gazzy ran over and opened his pack to me. Inside were several electronic devices. "Don't put this near the fire." he warned with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, forcing down my maternal instincts which demanded I take the bombs away. "Great work pyros," I said, managing to sound half way enthusiastic. Gazzy grinned as he plunged away but Iggy stayed beside me.

"I made this for you, Max, for some reason I just felt you might need it. I really hope I'm wrong." Iggy's hand reached for my own and he opened my palm before putting something inside it.

I took my hand back and cautiously peered at the small, black object in my hand. It looked like a golf ball and was about the same size. A red light blinked on and off glowing sharply against the black. I looked up at Iggy, my mind whirling.

"It's the most powerful of the bunch, the strongest one I know I've ever made. I've been working on it for years even Gazzy doesn't know. I've been saving it for a tight spot, but, Max, I think you'll need it more." Iggy shrugged, trying to ease the tension now stemming from both of us.

"How do I-?" Iggy saved me from having to say it aloud. "You just hit is as hard as you can. But don't worry, it has a safety switch. When it's on, the light blinks, when the switch is off, the bomb is ready."

Iggy closed my fingers around the bomb and I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Iggy," I whispered into his ear. Iggy hugged me tighter then pulled away with a grin. "Who's your daddy?" I smacked him on the arm but I was still smiling.

"Max!"

I turned as Nudge and Holden ran up, both panting as if they'd been running. "What?" I asked, my eyes searching the sky from my spot on the ledge. I expected to see Erasers or helicopters with black vans flying towards us but nothing drew my attention. Confused, I looked at Nudge and Holden with an 'explain' look on my face.

Nudge's face was flushed but excited. her hair was whipped back and beside her Holden was still breathing heavily; their eyes were bright.

"Fang is going over battle moves for a review and wants your help." Nudge grinned at me as a smile split my face. Sparring with Fang? I hadn't done it in so long I felt actual excitement flood through me. Iggy and Gazzy were smiling as well and I thought I heard the word 'bet'.

"He's at the top of the canyon," Holden said, pointing upwards. "Nudge brought me down but Iggy could you fly me back up? No offense, Nudge, it's just kinda weird." Holden rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed slightly. "Gazzy and I managed to carry you earlier," she huffed. But when Holden continued to look uncomfortable she grinned and elbowed him playfully. "Fine, but Max you should hurry," she said suddenly, turning to me.

Then she plunged off the edge before spreading her wings and soaring upwards.

Making sure that everything was set I put Iggy's bomb securely into my front pocket and dove off the ledge allowing myself to free fall before spreading my wings and rocketing upwards at over 300 mph.

I cleared the lip of the canyon in less than a second but continued to fly vertical until the Flock became nothing but tiny specks below me. Then I stopped beating my wings and fell.

The wind whipped past my face and my clothes batted back and forth as I neared the ground. My eyes watered but I was able to see the Flock's eyes as they widened. Fang's wings whipped out as if he was preparing to launch into the air to catch me.

Realizing he might think I was actually falling I spread my wings and came to a running stop thick ended with me standing breathless before them, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden's eyes were wide, everyone else? "Show off," Iggy muttered and the Flock snickered. I flexed my wings shaking them free of any dust I'd blown up into them before folding them along my back. My eyes fell on Fang who was already looking at me. His dark eyes were on fire.

"I was showing them a few defensive moves, thought you and I could do a demonstration."

"Sure," I said, realizing too late I sounded overly enthusiastic. I blushed slightly and Nudge giggled before my glare silenced her. Still she grinned.

Fang was half smiling too as he stood a few feet away from me in a fighting stance. The others stood back as I took up a stance of my own. My stance was slightly different from Fang's. Where he stood with his arms at his side my hands were up like a boxers. My knees were slightly more bent and I leaned forward on the balls of my feet. Fang's back was straighter though he too stood leaning with his weight forward. My legs were spaced about shoulder length apart as were his.

"So, I'll try to attack Max and I want you to watch and see what she does. We'll go fast, then slow down and show you what to do." Man Fang had turned become quite the chatterbox. He didn't' even look uncomfortable addressing the entire Flock.

_He's changed so much, we all have_, I thought as Fang's eyes locked with my own. Que fight scene music….

"Alright that's enough!" Fang grumbled, squirming as he tried to get out from under me. I glanced down at him as the others laughed and said, "I told you not to try it. You boys never learn."

"I thought you had her, Fang," Holden said. "That flying leap kick with the wings out looked pretty legit."

"Too bad he forgot I knew about the wings." I said, grinning down at Fang who glared at me.

"Let me up." he growled. I smiled and leapt off of him allowing Fang to scramble to his feet. Glaring at me he dusted off his black clothes and shook out his glossy wings. "Did you learn anything?" Fang asked, still dusting off his clothes. "Yeah don't fight Max!" Ratchet and Star said at the same time. They glanced at each other then looked quickly away.

"Um, Max." I looked up at Nudge who was pointing out over the canyon. I followed her gaze and my heart sped up. Over the desert sand high in the clouds black storm clouds billowed in an angry swarm. Thunder boomed out over the vast expanse and as we watched lightning crackled across the sky.

The storm had finally come.

"Tomorrow, we attack at dawn. You all know the plan. Stealth, stealth and stealth, but if something goes wrong, get out. It's my job to save the world, I won't drag any of you down if…if something happens."

"Max…" Nudge whispered, but her words were drowned out by the rain as it flooded down on us from the heavens. The flashes of lightning lit up the Flock's faces as they gazed at me. Finally my eyes locked with Fang's in a split moment of light. _I"ll be with you no matter what_, they said. What my own said, I'd never know.

_I'm guestimating (yes it's a word!) that there are two more chapters in this Book. Then we begin Book 3 which won't be that long then 4. Three cheers for action! The Climax is finally coming!_

_Answers to Questions:_

_1. _

_lillypad22: The dark side? They have cookies :)_

_Maximum X: The light side was blinding me_

_2._

AnikaandAj: My inner animal is probably a monkey because are awesome and make people laugh.

lillypad22: A cheetah! No actually, I'm pretty lame. I'd probably be a sloth since I'm so lazy.

flaming-mercedes: I'm a shopaholic. I just attack my wallet whenever I'm in a mall. As for an actual animal I am a tophin. A turtle and dolphin because I am lazy like a turtle and I seem to be rather peppy and innocent like a dolphin. But really I am constantly active trying to earn world domination.

3.

Jman72: The power to see through clothes… (Ha!)

AnikaandAj: My super power. Isn't being awesome a super power? I already have that one so I'd have to say mind control so I can achieve world domination easier. Mwahahaha!

flaming-mercedes: Well except for my super ability to answer these questions in my super clever way I would want to control the elements. That way I could use the wind to pick me up so I can fly. Earth to make people do what ever I want other wise they would experience some super quakes. Fire to cook my food while I'm on the run from my angry mob. And water to make an army of sea monsters that will once take over the world with me as their leader.

Question of the Day:

(Just one cause I'm super tired.)

1. Why are you off to see the Wizard?

Night guys or good morning for you continental folks! This is your resident Avenging Angel, logging off.


	32. Book 2: Dawn

_Shout outs: Unknown Writer O.o, Maximum Ride is awesome98, MedwardxFella, flaming-mercedes, Jman72, Lleia Ride, AnikaandAj, girlreadsalot, Lauren and koreanprincess!_

_Chapter 30 Dawn_

I was tired, laden with the weight of what lay before me, but I couldn't sleep. The night sky shown black and not a star glittered above as I sat at the lip of the cave. My feet swung back and forth as I looked up at the sky. "Dear God, I know I don't come to you often, but I could really us a miracle. If I don't make it out, please, _please_ let my family live. Let them live happy, healthy lives. No longer on the run, no longer chased, no longer afraid. Let them move on, one day, when they are ready they can join me. Hopefully I'll end up in heaven, I don't think I deserve Hell. I guess what I'm saying is please watch over them and keep them safe, if I can't…amen."

I opened my eyes realizing they'd been closed. A small tear filled my eye but I wiped it away before it could fall. I looked towards the east and saw a faint streak of purple in the sky. The storms of last night had disappeared for the moment though the ground was still wet and mud flowed in the river at the bottom of the canyon. Even from up this high I could hear it roaring away, taking out what life had managed to grow where peace once reigned.

"Max?"

I turned only to see Fang walking slowly towards me. When he stopped behind me I looked out over the canyon and said, "I couldn't sleep." Fang shifted so that he sat just beside me, our bodies touching. I leaned my head on his warm shoulder. Fang nuzzled his ear into my hair and I felt his hot breath on my skin. Why couldn't every moment be like this?

"Dawn's not far off," Fang whispered, his voice close to my ear. I pressed my cheek against his neck and sighed. "I know."

"Are you scared?" Fang asked, surprising me. For a moment I was quiet, then I said, "Only for the Flock." I looked at Fang who's obsidian eyes bore into my own. "Fang, what if not everyone makes it out? I'm leading them to the School. What if I'm doing more than that though. What if I'm leading them to their deaths?" I looked back out over the canyon. "I don't know if I could live with myself if any of them died."

Fang's arm wrapped around my shoulder and I looked at him as he pulled me closer. He licked his lips, his eyes narrowed as if he were thinking hard about what to say. After a moment, he spoke. "Max, I know you feel like you have to do everything, like you're responsible for everyone, but that's not true. Everyone in that cave-," Fang jerked his head, "decided for themselves to be here. They know the risk, even the younger kids."

"Gazzy is 9, Fang. And Nudge and Holden aren't much older. Everyone else is about our age but they haven't seen what we have. They don't know what they're dealing with. These people don't want to capture them or test on them. They want to _kill them_."

"This isn't the first time our lives have been threatened," Fang reminded me. I couldn't argue with that. My 15 short years consisted of nothing but being chased, shot at, captured and terrorized by megalomaniacs. The Flock had been with me through most of it.

"You just gotta believe we'll make it, and we will." Fang said, smiling at me. I looked at him for a moment then nodded with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Fang murmured softly and I could see the conviction in his dark eyes. He really did love me.

The purple sky soon turned pink as the sun floated just below the eastern horizon. "It's time to go."

Fang and I stood up, hand in hand, and walked into the cave. I knelt down beside Nudge while Fang woke Gazzy. Nudge blinked up at me groggily then sprang to life. She stood up and grabbed her pack with a solemn expression. Gazzy was on his feet as well with a determined look in his blue eyes. As I turned to Iggy I saw that he was already awake. Clutched in his hands was a picture mom had taken of him and Ella.

Iggy looked up as he felt my eyes on him. His own blind eyes looked straight into mine with such need I knew not to doubt his feelings. Iggy loved my sister, just like she loved him. The others woke soon after and grabbed their stuff before quickly eating breakfast.

Then, after making sure everyone was ready, I stuck out my hand. Fang tapped mine, then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden. Total zoomed up and placed his paw on top.

"Save the world."

"Save the world!"

"Is there a plan?" Nudge asked, dipping her wings so that she flew closer to me. I glanced at her but my mind was racing. It wasn't like I hadn't been thinking about this moment. I'd had plenty of time. But what sort of plan could you use when they knew you were coming? Okay so there was like a slim chance they didn't know we knew where they were. Maybe if we hadn't broken into the Gen. 77 school we could have surprised them. But after the disappearance of all those mutants and white coats I just knew that they'd gone straight to whoever was in charge and told them everything. Now, we were headed in to hostile territory with the enemy knowing we were coming and severely out numbered. What sort of plan could be made that might not get us killed?

The others had turned to look at me and I felt their eyes staring at my face.

"We'll circle around, see what we've got. Make sure to look out for snipers on the roof. Remember those spider guys were gone when we checked the roof." I made sure everyone was listening, we were nearing the School.

"After that, we'll land on the roof and try to sneak in through an upper level window. Hopefully, we can get in undetected and find out who's incharge. Gazzy and Iggy will set up bombs in the basement. Once we make sure none of the DG kids are inside, we'll blow the place. Then they'll have no place to go."

I looked at the Flock and saw doubt on their faces. It wasn't my best plan but at least I wasn't lying to them. This was a life threatening mission. Someone could die.

I opened my mouth to speak but then the sun broke above the horizon casting us all in golden light. I saw the rays glisten off our wings turning Iggy and Gazzy's light brown wings white, Nudge's tawny wings silver and Fang's wings a sparkling dark purple.

Fang's eyes widened as he looked at me and I twisted to see my own wings. They were a liquid gold.

"There it is," Gazzy called, pointing with a trembling finger to the ground. His blue eyes were wide but his nine year old face as determined. He wanted revenge for his sister.

The white walls of the building that had haunted me all of my life shown up at me from far below. The desert sand ran right up to the walls and all around there was nothing but sand. A parking lot lay on the far side and a variety of vehicles were parked randomly in it. Some were even parked on the sides or not even in the parking lot, as if the person who had driven it didn't care where they put it.

The section Gazzy and Iggy had blown up had been repaired and I realized that several sections of the School looked newer than others. They've expanded it, I realized, anger pulsing inside of me fighting with fear. So much happened inside those walls, things I'd hoped I'd never have to relive. But now, as my wings sliced through the air, I knew I was about to face my nightmares again.

Circling above the School no signs of life could be seen. Giving the signal we landed on the roof allowing a moment to collect ourselves before creeping to the back side and peering over.

A small ledge announced a window frame and taking Fang's hands he lowered me down. My feet touched the frame and I took one hand from Fang's before placing it on the glass and pressing upwards. It didn't budge. "Let go," I whispered, tugging at my hand. Fang frowned at me but let go. I leaned forward, keeping my balance towards the window and using my wings to stabilize myself. Once I was sure I wasn't going to fall I locked my fingers underneath the frame and pushed upwards.

The window slid upwards with a slight groan and I winced at the loud sound in the morning silence. When I didn't hear the sound of running feet I leaned down and peered inside.

The room we were breaking into was small and seemed to be an office. A burgundy rug covered the floor and a wooden desk sat beside the window. A lap top was folded on the desk beside a coffee mug that said, 'I love Science!'. Bile rose in my throat.

"Max?" I looked up then nodded that the coast was clear before sliding inside. Immediately a chill crept over my skin and ice water flooded my veins. This was the place where nightmares came to life.

I turned as Nudge slid inside followed closely by Gazzy, Holden, Star, Kate, Ratchet, Iggy and finally Fang. No one said a word even Total who zoomed in last. His ears were back and his fur stood up along his spine as he padded towards the door and sniffed.

"I hate that smell." Total whispered, there was no need to elaborate. We could all smell the antiseptic floating in the air.

"Which way to the basement?" Ratchet whispered. I wasn't sure. It had been so long and my time at the School hadn't been free reign. I knew the path to most of the labs, at least where they had been, but other than that I was clueless. **Take a right down the hallway to the end then take a left and stop at the third door on the left. **

My eyes widened as the Voice's voice entered my mind. I didn't question it though. Instead I turned to Iggy and said, "Take a right downy he hallway all the way then a left and stop at the third door on the left." Everyone stared at me then shook their heads. We didn't have anytime to waist. By now, they probably knew we were here.

Fang must have been thinking the same thing as we snuck down the hallway because he kept glancing around. If they knew we were there, then why weren't they attacking us?

We reached the door that led to the basement but as Iggy opened it he paused at the top of the long, dark flight of stairs. "Good luck," he said, looking at all of us. His eyes lingered on me. "Find Ella, please, Max find her."

"I promise," I said, nodding. Iggy blinked then gestured at Ratchet, Holden and Gazzy to follow him.

As I watched my boys disappear a feeling of dread consumed me. What if I never saw them again?

Fang closed the door so that they wouldn't be discovered then turned to me. "Which way?" his eyes asked. I turned so that I was facing away from the direction we'd come. Any ideas, Voice?

**Go straight then take a right. Follow the hallway to the door at the end. That is where you need to go.**

"Follow me," I said and took off at a brisk walk down the hallway. The sooner we found Ella and the others the sooner we could get out of here.

We passed several doors but whenever we tried to open one it would be locked. Kate could have easily bowled one over with her strength but that would certainly attract attention. Still I had the feeling we were being watched.

We turned down the hall and I saw a large, extravagant door at the end. A scanner was set into the wall but as I leaned down to study it the scanner flashed over my eye. A small beep issued and a voice chimed, "Maximum Ride, access granted."

My mouth dropped along with everyone else besides Fang as the doors slowly opened. Inside the room was completely dark. I searched for my flashlight but found that even that only shown a few feet ahead. Cautiously, making sure the others were still behind me, I stepped further into the room. But as Fang took the last step that brought him inside the doors slid shut casting us in nearly utter darkness. Then my flashlight went out.

Smack!

Something sharp smacked the side of my head causing me to lose my balance. I stumbled backwards into whoever was behind me but they moved too. The sound of running feet echoed around us and I realized that the room was huge. A claw sliced past my ear but I couldn't see to defend myself. I struck out blindly when I felt something run towards me and heard a satisfying crunch as my knuckles connected with cartilage. Around me the others were thrashing and flailing at whatever they could reach.

A low growl vibrated close to my ear and I spun only to be punched in the gut. My breath whooshed out of my body but I managed to stay on my feet. I struck out with a low kick and grazed something jagged and slimy. Punching in the same direction my fist connected with scales and I winced as they rubbed my knuckles raw.

Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message.

I punched and kicked at the thing as it growled and snapped at me. As my eyes adjusted a fraction I caught sight of glowing red eyes and a flash of white fangs. Whatever these things were, they were predators. "Ah!" I shouted, throwing my arms out knocking three of whatever they were back. I listened to the sound of vibrations as they echoed around the room.

"Fly! Get in the air!" I shouted, whirling as I tried to find Kate. I heard the sound of wings pumping and felt the person next to me leap up. A hand grabbed my shoulder but it was small. Latching onto the hand I knocked one of the scaly beasts to the ground using it as a stepping stool before throwing myself into the air.

I was barely able to get airborne with the added weight but managed. The sound of beating wings close by my ear alerted me to someone's presence. "Max?" Nudge's terrified voice echoed close to my ear. "Is it Max holding me? Don't drop me please I think my other arm's broken." That was Star. Then where was Kate…and Fang.

"Fang!" I called out into the darkness, feeling fear well up inside of me. I braced myself to give Star to Nudge, she could hold her for a moment if I had to dive down, but the darkness shifted and two sets of panting breaths sounded close to my face. "Fang! Kate!"

"Ugh," Kate moaned, and I could hear the gruffness of her voice, probably a broken nose.

"I'm okay," Fang's deep voice caused my heart to unclench. He was okay.

"What the hell is going on? I thought your Voice told us to go this way?" Fang asked, and I could imagine him glaring down into the darkness where those…things, were growling and hissing. My mind whirled with shock as I realized he was right. The Voice had said this would take me to where I needed to go. I'd nearly been killed….

Click. The sudden burst of light in the total darkness was enough to make my wings lock up for a moment. As I regained my composure I saw Nudge holding the flashlight towards my face. "Easy," I said and she lowered it. Then she cast the beam towards the floor.

Black, scaly bodies retreated from the light as if it were fire. Glinting red eyes were hidden deep into crocodile faces and white fangs gleamed between parted, massive jaws. Scaled tails whipped back and forth as claws flexed and teeth snapped as the red eyes stared straight at us. "They can see us perfectly," Nudge whispered and her words were met with agitated growls. "And hear us."

"What place is this?" Kate asked, her voice full of despair.

"I don't know," I said, struggling to keep Star aloft. My arms were burning and my wings felt as if they were bruised from the blind fight. "Nudge, shine that line along the walls. There must be a way out."

"Okay."

Nudge set off along the walls and after a few minutes returned. "There's a door over there." she pointed towards the opposite direction of where we came in. "Those things followed me the whole way and even leapt up at me. They wouldn't leave unless I flashed the light at them.

"Fang, Star, Kate do you have your flashlights?" I asked, my own was somewhere amongst those monsters.

"I do," Star said but Kate said, "No, they ripped my pack off."

"I've got mine," Fang said, looking towards me in the shadows of the Nudge's light. "Good, get them and we'll use them to reach the door."

After gathering the lights we flew after Nudge shining the lights down so that we weren't attacked from below. When Nudge stopped, she was hovering above a door similar to the one we came in before. "I don't know if it's locked," Nudge called, shining her light at the lock. "I'll have to land and look."

"No way!" I told her, my heart beating faster. I could feel those things crouching just beyond the reach of our lights, just waiting to strike.

"I'm the only one who can do this." Nudge argued, her eyes boring into mine. "I can do this."

I looked at Nudge for a long moment then nodded. "Everyone keep your flashlights on Nudge." I ordered, moving so that I hovered above her. Nudge landed in a four foot circle of light then pressed herself to the door. I watched with a racing heart as her fingers drummed across the control panel. Suddenly lights flickered on above us and there were screeches of pain as the creatures stumbled over themselves in their haste to get away. Their crocodile like bodies glistening in the false light.

The door clicked and opened. Nudge smiled up at us before a hand reached through and grabbed her. Nudge screamed and I called out her name as I swept towards the ground. But as I burst through the open door only white met my eyes as I stood in an empty hallway. Nudge was gone.

_I wasn't going to end it there, but my dad said go to bed or I'm in trouble so he wins this round. I'll post the answers to the previous question on my next update. Right now I'm swamped with school (luckily not THE SCHOOL) so it's a bit hectic. Still let me know if you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Where's Nudge?_


	33. Book 2: Black Water

_Hey guys so this is a long one but the next chapter will be the end of Book 2. So, you all know what happens in the next chapter. Yep, *character death*. But not right now. For now…. Shout outs: flockgrl18, girlreadsalot, Lleia Ride, Turq8 (welcome to the show), koreanprincess, flaming-mercedes, bookworm 842 and AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 31 Black Water_

"She's gone! Max she's gone!" Fang grabbed my arm as I took off down the white hallway, jerking me around so that I was facing him. I struggled to get free ripping my arm out of his strong grasp. "She was right here!" I yelled, my eyes searching frantically. Kate and Star were staring at me with wide eyes while Fang's face remained emotionless. His black eyes seemed sad though.

"Running off blindly won't help her." Total murmured. I was reminded of my middle name according to Total: Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride, and realized he was right.

I let my body relax and stopped searching wildly. Fang's arms wrapped around me pulling me into a hug where I buried my face into his neck. For a moment I breathed in his pine woody smell, then I pulled away and pushed my bangs back. "Nudge was here a second ago. They must have her close by."

"I saw a hand grab her but the screaming stopped almost immediately. Maybe they knocked her out?"

"Maybe, they'd probably have to. Nudge is a fighter."

"So wherever she is she's unconscious, great."

I glared at Star who raised her hands. "Just saying."

"Just saying won't help us get Nudge back," I said, my face hard. Star and Kate glanced at each other then looked at Fang who was watching me. Then he glanced down the hall.

"So now we know for sure, they know we're here."

"We should go back, find the others." Kate said, though her body trembled as she glanced back into the shadows we'd escaped from. Even from down the hall I could hear the growls and snarls of the crocodile mutants.

"No," I said, looking at them. "We have a job to do, they have theirs. We need to uphold our end."

"But without Nudge we won't be able to hack the system. We won't know where to look."

"I could ask the Voice."

"It nearly killed us last time you listened to it," Fang pointed out, his eyes hard. I glanced at him and frowned. "It's the only chance we have."

Not waiting for Fang's reaction I closed my eyes and thought outwards, _Voice_? For a moment there was no answer, then, **Yes.** I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _Where do we go now?_

**Down the hall, then a left and keep going to the end.**

_Where will that take us_? I thought suspiciously. **To your destiny**.

I felt the Voice vacate my mind and opened my eyes. The others were staring at me. Fang was frowning.

"Down the hall, a left and then to the end."

"Why that way?" Star asked, her eyes narrowing. I looked at her and said, "That's where I have to go, to meet my destiny."

I imagine, if we hadn't been in the middle of Hell on Earth, Star might have come back with a smart remark. As it was she just flipped her hair back and let out a huff.

Glancing at Fang I could see that he wasn't sure but followed me as I ran down the hallway. There was no need for secrecy now, we were in a race to the finish. We had to get to the mutants and find Ella. If we didn't…I didn't even want to think about it.

I took a left at the end of the hall but locked up my feet in a cartoon skid as I yelled for the others to go back. Fifteen Erasers stood locked and loaded in the middle of the hall and as they saw me they opened fire.

I jumped back stumbling into Kate who I shoved back the way we'd come. Fang, who had been taking up the rear, grabbed Star and Kate pushing them back as the Eraser's continued to fire. I could hear their pounding feet as they ran towards us.

"What do we do?" Star cried, her eyes wide. My mind was racing as a split second decision took form. "Star!" The blonde looked at me. "Feel like the road runner?" Star's eyes narrowed in confusion and then she grinned. "Be-beep!" She cried then raced towards the hallway where the Erasers were and sped away. As she zoomed to the right, opposite of where they had been, the Eraser's turned their guns on her. Star was lost from sight but I had to pray she was fast enough to dodge bullets.

"What are we doing?" Kate asked, her eyes wide. She glanced down the hall as a shot gun went off and winced. I knew how she felt. "We're gonna play a little Wiley Coyote," I said then explained what I wanted. Kate nodded and took Fang's hand. Fang's eyes closed and suddenly the two were gone. I ran down the hallway towards the dark room then turned and yelled, "Star!"

A flash of red was all I saw as Star ran towards me. On her tail the Eraser's chased after her, no longer bothering with their guns probably because they'd used all the bullets. Still they waved them wildly and their yellow wolf eyes widened as they saw Star running and me standing the middle of the hall. Their tongues lolled out at the sides of their mouths and their fangs glistened in the false light. Razor sharp claws flexed eagerly, waiting to shred us apart.

Star was beside me in an instant, not even breathing hard. She turned to face the wolf men as they closed the distance between us and them. When they were ten feet from us, I yelled, "Now!" There was a crunch and then a boom as the ceiling and walls surrounding the Erasers collapsed in on them.

Startled yelps and howls of pain were cut off as brick and drywall covered them. As the dust settled I coughed with my hand waving in front of my face and looked at the pile. Not an Eraser in sight.

"That was awesome!" Star cried, tucking her bangs behind her ears. She grinned at me then ran forward as Fang and Kate reappeared. "I was so worried for you!" Kate cried, throwing her arms around her best friend in a quick hug. Star pulled back and grinned at her friend ruefully. "Please, those mutts were terrible shots."

"Great idea," Fang said, reaching up to dust off my shoulder. I smirked at him, "It happens occasionally." Fang half smiled at me then nodded down the hall. Wordlessly I nodded and scrambled over the pile before leading the way down the left hall.

This time I kept an eye and ear out for danger but we reached the end without interference. Unlike the last hallway there was no large door only a regular one. Cautiously, after pressing my ear to the metal to hear noises inside, I turned the knob.

_(Ratchet Pov.)_

Ratchet winced as the door closed behind him. Darkness pressed against him from all sides. Fumbling in his pack he found his flashlight and clicked it on. Gazzy winced as it turned on right in his eyes. "Sorry," Ratchet muttered, pointing it towards the ground. In the half light he saw Gazzy and Holden fumble for their own lights while Iggy peered into the darkness below them, reminding Ratchet that the kid was blind.

_He's used to this stuff_, Ratchet thought, turning the light so that it reflected off the distant walls. _He's always in darkness._

"This way," Iggy said, his voice sounding deafening in the darkness. Ratchet winced. He was used to sounds, used to sights. Normally they bothered him and he sought somewhere quiet so that he could hear himself. But here, in this damp stairway, he felt suffocated by silence.

They continued downward for what felt like ages before Iggy motioned that they were there. "Guys, flash your lights and find out where the support joints are. We'll set up the bombs around them that way, when they blow, they'll knock the School's legs right out from under it."

Ratchet nodded and headed off to the right while Gazzy went straight and Holden went left. In the silence the sound of their foot steps and breathing were amplified. It echoed and bounced off the invisible walls with such force that Ratchet gritted his teeth.

Stumbling through the black he saw the metal frame work Iggy wanted and called out. From out of the darkness Iggy appeared, Ratchet had heard him the entire way, and set to work. From his pack Iggy pulled out an alarm clock wrapped with wire and set it by the metal stud. He wound the clock then pressed the snooze button.

Iggy stood up and nodded grimly. "Iggy!" Holden called, his voice carrying through the darkness. "Coming!" Iggy turned to go then looked back at Ratchet. "Use your ears, not your eyes. With your senses you should be able to see just as well as if you were in the light."

Ratchet frowned after Iggy as he walked away. Then he continued looking. Every now and then he would close his eyes and listen. A faint trickling sound met his ears and he turned following it further into the darkness. The sound grew stronger until it deafened his foot steps. Turning his flashlight up he saw water dripping down in front of him before pinging off another metal support beam.

"Yo Iggy I fou-," Ratchet started then stopped. Lifting the light he leaned down and looked closer at the puddle that lay at his feet. Ratchet's hands curled into fists and his eyes widened.

"Ratchet? Hey Ratchet say something I can't find you." Gazzy called. Ratchet licked his lips but couldn't speak. "Ratchet? Ratchet!" That was Iggy, from across the basement he could hear the three boys closing in on him. Suddenly, one of their lights landed on his back. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet ignored them and slowly lifted his light to the ceiling before stumbling backwards. "Run!"

_(Max Pov.)_

The room was a lab, and it was full of experiments. Boys and girls, those we could tell apart, were stretched out on metal tables either laying or standing. Some looked at us as we walked past them, others stared or didn't even look at us. Many's eyes were glazed over, as if they were't completely there. Others watched us with such sharp gazes that our skin crawled.

There was a forked tongue there, yellow eyes, tail, scales, fur, hair, fangs, claws, wings, horns; all were modified in some way.

"What is this place?" Kate whispered as she peered into a gigantic tank. A flash of silver sliced through the green water and suddenly a mermaid pressed it's hands up against the glass. "OMG," Star cried, pressing her hand against the glass right beside the mermaid's.

She said something that came out as just bubbles then disappeared in the dark water. Star looked at me with wide eyes.

"Max, Max look." Total pointed with his nose out over the rows of tables to a spot in the near middle. I stood up on my tiptoes and looked. Then I took off running.

"Max!" I heard Fang and the others shout but I didn't care. I pushed my way through the many tables and stands, my legs pounding against the linoleum. My eyes widened as I skidded to a stop in front of a glass window. Pressing my hand against it I leaned forward so that my forehead touched the glass.

My mom, my half-sister and Jeb were chained to a wall on the other side of the glass. All were unconscious, their chins pressed against their chests as they hung limp, the chains the only things keeping them up.

My heart felt torn as Fang and the others ran up and stopped behind me. I felt Fang's hand touch my arm gently but I didn't move. "Max?" I turned slowly and looked at Fang who's eyes were watching me, their dark depths soft. "I'm sorry."

"This is what happens when you cross your maker." A man's voice echoed down from above us. I looked up but only saw a speaker set high into the ceiling. "What the hell did you do to them!" I shouted, my eyes burning with hatred. I punched my fist into the glass but it rebounded sending me stumbling backwards. Fang looked at Kate who took a few steps back then football tackled the glass. She bounced off it with so much force she was sent flying.

"Ow," Kate mumbled as Star helped her up. Total pawed at the glass with his paw and whimpered.

"It is useless to try and break through. The glass is reinforced with plexi and interwoven steel fibers. It is useless."

"What have you done to my family?" I growled, glaring up at the speaker. A small camera sat beside it, I just knew whoever this was they were watching.

"Your mother, father and half-sister have all been given an depressant which limits their brain function as well as their physical activities. They will remain in this state unless you do as I say. But I must warn you, if they are not awoken soon this stage will become…permanent."

My eyes widened as reality set in. I didn't have a choice.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, looking up at the camera once more. For a moment there was no answer, then, "Fight for your life."

There was a simultaneous click, and then all of the mutants in the room leapt up from their tables and rushed towards us. "Oh my God!" Star and Kate cried as the first wave smacked into us. I ducked as a gigantic, clawed fist swung towards my face then knocked the bear mutant aside that had tried to decapitate me. On my right Fang was fighting off three mutants while Kate was slinging mutants right and left. Star was zipping around the room, confusing mutants or sneaking up on them. Total was dive bombing smaller mutants.

But there were so many.

I swung my foot around knocking two lizard guys to the floor at once then proceeded to roll forward and thrust my feet upwards into a girl who looked like a tiger. Her feral eyes widened as she stumbled backwards but she leapt at me again slicing her claws through the air a millimeter from my face.

I threw a punch at her throat but my knuckles only grazed her skin. As my momentum was going forward she rounded and sliced her claws across my bicep. Liquid fire sliced through my skin almost down to the bone and I let out a yell before stumbling backwards. My arm felt heavy and droplets of blood poured down my finger tips.

Tiger girl licked her paw where my blood shown brightly against the orange fur and rage boiled up inside of me. I ran forward using my wings as a catapult and round house kicked her in the chest. This time she rolled backwards and smacked into the tank where Star had seen the mermaid.

As I watched the glass of the tank cracked an inch and then shot upwards. Spinning around I saw Kate battling with five mutants who were trying to gain up on her while Star fought off two by zipping up behind them and delivering punches. Fang was….

"Fang!" I shouted but my voice was lost as the glass tank cracked and green water gushed out over the floors. The mutants we'd been fighting let out wails and cries of terror before scrambling away from us and the water. Tiger girl disappeared under the wave and my eyes widened as I realized the tide was coming straight for us.

"Crap!" I ran towards Kate but still couldn't spot Fang. Who was going to carry Star?

By now Kate and Star's mutants had bailed. They met me in the middle just as the wave barreled down on us. "Hold on!" Kate cried, grabbing me and Star. I winced as the wave smacked down on our heads throwing us sideways against the glass where my family were being held.

The pressure was extreme, it felt like I was back inside the hurricane in Miami when the Uber Director had kidnapped us and fed us bird seed. Only then I'd been able to escape into the eye of the storm. Here, I was trapped in suffocating dark water.

I felt Kate shift beside me and knew she was trying to swim upwards. I kicked out from the bottom with my legs keeping my wings pressed up tightly along my back so they wouldn't hold me down. My lungs burned from lack of air and I felt as if I would burst.

Light filtered through the water just ahead. I struck out with all of my might and felt my head break the surface just as I suck in a deep breath of air.

My feet moved beneath me and I swam backwards grabbing onto a floating desk as Star and then Kate burst from the water. After spitting and sucking in huge breaths they swam towards me before flopping their arms over the desk. Their hair was plastered against their faces which were a stark white. Even Kate's usually silky black hair was limp.

"Where's…Fang?" Kate asked breathlessly, looking around. Her eyes landed on mine and I knew she found her answer there. He was gone, just like Nudge.

I felt as if my heart were breaking. First Nudge, then Fang. What was going on? Did that mean Iggy, Gazzy, Holden and Ratchet had been taken too?

Total flew down from the ceiling and landed on the desk. His fur was wet but he looked okay. Better than any of us.

"Max! I saw them take him! I tried to stop them but I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry." Total hung his head and the water streaming off his fur coat made him look half his size. I rubbed behind his ears still holding on with one hand and said, "It's not your fault Total."

"Well then who the hell is its fault!" Star yelled, slapping water up with her hand. She slipped and ended up choking on water. As Kate tried to calm her Star glared at me. "We've nearly been killed two times here because of you! This is your fight, not ours so why don't you do something!"

"Star!" Kate whispered, casting a disbelieving glance at her friend as if she'd never believed her friend was capable of saying such things. Star was right though. This was my fight.

**Go North, swim down to the door there and go through it. There's a long hallway, follow it to the end and then go through the last door. Your destiny, lies on the other side.**

_You've said that before! And look where it's got me! Now not only have I lost Nudge, and Fang, but my family is locked down there in that room!_

**You can free them. You have to save the world first.**

_How?_

The Voice didn't answer. I sighed and looked at Star and Kate who were looking expectantly at me. Even if Star was glaring.

"I have to go on, you guys get out of here. Try to find the others, just get out. I don't know what I have to do when I reach the end, but I might not come back." Kate's mouth dropped open and even Star seemed shocked. "Max I didn't mean-," she started but I cut her off. "This is my destiny. Just get out of here guys. Bye."

And without another word I dove down into the water. Faintly I heard my name being called but I didn't go back, couldn't go back. I could feel it now, that tugging deep inside my chest, that need to be where I was headed. Like an invisible chord pulling me forward. I was on my way.

_So the next chapter is the end of the past. After this we go to the present back to Angel. But don't worry for all you Fax and Max Pro people. I'm Max Pro too if you can't tell read Avenging Angels. In that story all Max does is kick butt and take names. _

_Anyways answers to the question: Why are you off to see the Wizard? _

_I got some great ones for these check them out!_

_AnikaandAj: The wizard owes me money._

_Lauren: I'm off to see the wizard because I need to know what the difference between a buffalo and a bison is. (Insider from prom)_

_Lleia Ride: I'm off to see the wizard to ask why my letter to hogwarts never came!_

_Jman72: I'm off to see the wizard because he stole my pants and won't give them back._

_flaming-mercedes: __1. I'm going to see the wizard because he sent Dorothy through a huge ordeal of going to the witch who could have hurt her. So if you narrow it down he basically wanted to kill he meaning we have something in common. KILL THE GIRL WITH THE RUBY RED (silver in some cases) SLIPPERS! that's our motto. Would you like to join our organization? Just raise your hand if you do. _

_Have I lost all my sanity? The answer to that is yes._

_Unknown Writer O.o: I'm off to see the wizard because he will grant me my wish of becoming a magical flying rainbow panda!_

_Turq8: Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_Great response on that one guys! Here is the next one below:_

_1. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?_

_2. __If you can be a Disney character, who would you be and why?_

_3. __If a Smurf is choking what color does he turn?_

_Please RR_


	34. Book 2: Fate Is Cruel

_Unknown Writer O.o, Sincerely - Nalenia, koreanprincess, lillypad22, Jman72, scarlet miss, volleychik12, MEeleeSmasher, AnikaandAj, and girlreadsalot. Thank You so much guys. Sorry for the wait. My Bf broke up with me. So here you go._

_Chapter 32 Fate Is Cruel_

There was a hole in the wall where a metal table had been smashed through by the force of the tidal wave, water gushed through it. Remembering I could breathe underwater I took it into my mouth and swallowed instantly feeling the burning in my lungs disappearing.

My eyes blinked in the murky green water. I could feel the pull of the water drawing me towards the hole and I braced myself as I dove through it.

My body slid across the floor and I coughed as water flew up my nose. Ducking my head I flipped my hair back and felt the cold water drip down my skin. All around me puddles covered the floor seeping under doors and around the bend in the hall.

Slowly getting to my feet I checked Iggy's bomb, it was still blinking.

The sound of a metal lock rolling back made my skin crawl and my heart beat faster. Almost dreamlike I began walking down the hall. Water splashed up under my feet and moisture dripped from my finger tips as I came to the bend in the hall. Rounding it I came face to face with a black door.

There was no handle on the door and as I pushed on it I realized it wouldn't budge. Glaring at the door I put my hands on my hips.

_Any bright ideas, Voice? _There was no response. "Of course," I muttered aloud. I noticed a small, black camera in the wall above me. "What do you want from me?" Again no response.

**A password.**

I looked up then shook my head. "And….? What is it?" Nothing. Rolling my eyes I said the first thing to come to mind. "Maximum Ride." Nope. "Flock?" Nada.

"Doomsday Group?"

"Mother?"

"Mutant?"

"Gen. 77?"

"Jeb?" I tried on the off chance my 'father' had crossed over to the dark side again. No dice.

"How am I supposed to know what the freaking password is?" I complained, pounding my fist against the door making an echoing boom.

God help me…._Family…._ The word vibrated on around me on the still air and suddenly a breeze sprang alive lifting my hair. I turned and caught a glimpse of a retreating figure but in a flash it was gone.

A sense of calmness enveloped me and I took a deep breath. "Family," I whispered, my eyes closed. Immediately the door trembled then spread wide. I took a step back as a white light blinded me, flowing over me like the waves had before. Raising my hand to shield my face I moved forwards.

The white light covered me as I walked. I was blind, blind in a sea of white, which suddenly went black. "Welcome, Maximum." Lights flickered on again only this time not as bright. I was standing in the middle of an arena the size of a football field. All around me set high behind concrete walls men and women in white coats watched in silence. Their faces were blank but their eyes sparked with fire as they stared at me. On either side of the arena a gigantic flatscreen TV stood mounted in the walls. On the screen, still wet and looking up at the spectators, was me.

"Welcome, Maximum Ride."

I turned slowly, my eyes widening, as a man walked towards me. He was tall and large though not heavy set and his walk was like that of a business man. His hair was white and combed over to hide his creeping baldness. The crisp suit he wore gave him a mean look. His green eyes locked with my own as he stopped mere feet from me.

"Welcome back to School, Maximum. My name is Nino Pierpont, and I am the Director here."

My mouth dropped slightly but I snapped it shut. "Nino Pierpont?" My mind whirled and I felt dizzy. Nino had been the one supporting the exhibition to Antarctica. He'd provided every plane I'd ever flown in. Had helped with connections in the Navy base at Pearl Harbor. Had sent us and supplies to Africa where I'd met Dylan. Had built the house where the Flock kicked me out….

Closing my eyes I opened them only to see cage bars. I blinked in confusion, fear welling up inside of me, as my fingers gripped the bars and my eyes searched frantically. White walls and other cages surrounded me. A mutant directly across from me looked sick. He was a lizard hybrid they'd brought in two days ago and left alone. I didn't think he would live.

"Max?"

I turned and saw Iggy crouching in the cage to my left. A bandage covered his eyes and blood coated his cheeks where he'd been crying. Two days ago they took him out of his cage and he disappeared for hours. I'd thought they'd killed him until they brought him back unconscious. Then, when he'd woken up, he'd tried to claw the bandages off but I made him wait. They were on for a reason.

"Yeah, Iggy?" I asked, my fingers still gripping the cage bars for dear life. Iggy licked his lips then crawled closer to me. Pressing his face against the cold bars of his dog crate he whispered, "When do you think I can take these bandages off? I'm tired of not being able to see."

"Um…soon Iggy, I'm sure." I said, glad Iggy couldn't see my face. He seemed to recognize the hopeless tone in my voice though because he nodded slowly then slumped down in his crate.

"The whitecoats never leave us alone for this long. What if they don't come back? What if we die! I don't wanna die! I'm scarred Max!"

"Shhhh Nudge shhh it's okay just be quiet." I whispered, casting a glance backwards at Angel who was still miraculously asleep. Jeb had introduced her to me only a week ago but already I felt deeply protective of her.

Soothing Nudge further so that she lay down to sleep I glanced to my right. There, Fang was watching me with dark eyes in his little face as he gently rubbed Gazzy's back. The little blonde haired boy curled up beside him and mumbled something gibberish in his sleep. A soft smile traced Fang's lips but he shook it away when he realized I was watching.

"I promise you it will work this time! I know it will all the tests-."

"I don't care much for your tests, Doctor Batchelder, I care for results. Now you give me the results I desire or you can kiss the Avian Project good bye. I only have interest for those modified lifeforms that will benefit me in the near future. So far the only subtle promise held by the Avians is their ability to react to compromising situations and their wings which there is no guarantee will allow them to achieve actual flight."

"I assure you when their primary feathers come in they can and will fly."

"If they live that long we might see." came the curt response.

I jerked back along with the others as the door to our 'room' was thrust open and Jeb and a man in a suit I didn't recognize walked in. Around the two men five Erasers growled and flashed their teeth at us in mock.

I braced myself against the cage making sure Angel was shielded from view. I wished I could hide the others. Nudge was cowering in the back of her cage on the verge of tears while Fang stood crouched low in his cage in front of a waking Gazzy and Iggy appeared to be frozen by his cage door.

The man with Jeb peered down at the lizard mutant I'd noticed earlier then snapped his fingers at one of the Erasers. Licking his chops the Eraser sprang on the cage thrusting the door open and dragging the feeble mutant out by the throat. With a vicious snarl the Eraser disappeared from the room with the mutant dangling from his clawed grip. Blood dripped to the floor.

"As you well know failures are not tolerated, Doctor," the man said, nodding at Jeb's pale face. Then the man's eyes turned on us. Slowly his gaze travelled along us and when his eyes met mine I glared back at him with as much menace as I could. The man smirked and then frowned as he looked at Iggy.

"So this is the one chosen for the new trial? He looks pathetic. Take the bandages off now. I want to see if he will live."

My heart beat faster and I tried to get through the bars but was forced back as an Eraser's jaws snapped just an inch from my small fingers. Grumbling under my breath I watched in fear and curiosity as Jeb opened the crate door and an Eraser pulled Iggy out.

Iggy fought back bravely until one of the Erasers started choking him and Iggy's feet dangled in the air. He coughed, his already pale face turning purple, when Jeb snapped out a command and Iggy was dropped to the floor. Landing in a heap of long limbs and skin and bones Iggy lay stunned while Jeb unwound the bandages.

I noticed that Jeb was sweating and looked nervous which only made my anxiety grow. Crouching just beyond the reach of the Eraser I peered over Jeb's shoulder. Finally he untied the last bandages and I gasped as Iggy's once green eyes stared straight ahead of him, a cloudy, milky blue.

Iggy said nothing as Jeb took a flash light from his white coat pocket and waved it before his eyes. After a moment Jeb asked with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Iggy, can you see me?" Iggy's head cocked to the side and he said, "Well if you'd turn on the lights I might."

Jeb cast a glance over his shoulder and I saw that the man was shaking his head. He motioned Jeb back and reluctantly Jeb left Iggy on the floor. As he stood up though his eyes fell on me in the cage. Fear paralyzed his blue eyes and I wondered what for.

"Okay boys, take care of that thing." The man waved his hand dismissively and I realized as the Eraser's grinned what was about to happen. I couldn't let it.

"No!" I shouted, throwing myself against the crate bars. The crate rolled forward but held steady as the Eraser's closed in on Iggy who seemed frozen in place. On my left Nudge was crying while Fang was fighting against his crate door just like me. "No, Iggy no! Fight back Iggy you can do it fight back!"

Iggy's blind eyes turned towards me and in them I saw such sadness that I nearly burst into tears. The first Eraser to reach Iggy grabbed him by the throat like the other mutant and lifted him into the air. The others laughed as Iggy hung limp, not even bothering to fight back.

"Iggy!" I shouted and gave one last mighty heave. There was a clank, and I was pitched forward into a roll that sent me all the way across the room and into the other cages. The mutants inside squeaked in shock and scrambled backwards to the back of their crates but I ignored them. The Erasers not holding Iggy snarled and ran at me. I ducked under the first two's legs but the last one grabbed my arm and threw me into my destroyed crate. I let out a yelp as pain lanced through my small body but before I could recover rough hands grabbed me by the hair, yanking me up.

I grabbed at the furry paws of the Eraser who was jeering at me as he held me up for the others to see. I kicked wildly and landed one kick on his jaw which made him snarl with rage. Another Eraser ran over and punched me in the stomach so hard that I saw stars. Then the Eraser holding me threw me onto the ground.

I saw a boot coming for my face and rolled sideways just as it smashed into the ground where my head had been a moment before. Getting to my feet quickly I leapt on the Eraser choking Iggy and clawed at his eyes. The Eraser howled in pain and stumbled backwards with me still on his shoulders. His clawed hands swiped at my face and one claw scrapped down my cheek leaving a tendril of fire across my face.

Distracted for a moment, the Eraser grabbed my legs and swung me down.

Lights spun before my eyes and I could feel myself slipping as the Eraser knelt to deal the final blow. I barely heard the muffled 'stop'. Twisting my head I saw the man looking at me with calculating eyes. Then he said something I couldn't understand and I was thrown back into my crate.

The last thing I saw before darkness took over was Iggy being put back too. Then I blacked out.

My eyes blinked open and I was back in the arena. My heart raced with the vision I'd just had and adrenaline coated my veins. Nino Pierpont, the man from my vision, stared back at me with the same calculating gaze.

"It was you," I whispered, my voice sounding loud in the silence. I looked around at the whitecoats. "You've been the one all along. You started the School, you changed all our DNA, you tortured and chased my family!"

"I made you worthless inbreds what you are." Nino said, his voice cold. "I started the Avian project 15 years ago and led to your creation._ I _made you."

"You don't make anyone," I argued, glaring him down. Nino held his ground and clasped his hands behind his back. "You, and that pathetic gang of mistakes, should never have been allowed to survive. I spared you that day because I thought I saw something worth my time in the way you fought all of those Erasers despite their size, age, numbers and fighting experience. I saw _fire_ in your eyes. The same fire I see now turned against me!

"Had it not been for Jeb's deceit, you would have died here along with all of the other failures. Jeb convinced me, however, after we found you all two years later, that you had the potential to save, or destroy, the world. So I left you alone for two years and then sent Ari after Angel, Jeb having told me she had been gifted with mind reading, a trait I found most _intriguing_." Nino grinned and I asked with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

His smile widened. **There's more than one type of mind reading, Maximum. You of all people should know this.**

This time I took a step back. That was the Voice. Nino was the Voice. _He was the Voice. He was the Voice._

My knees felt weak and I wanted to crumple to the sandy floor. All that time, all those memories and thoughts that had spun through my mind, had gone straight to the monster who was at the root of it all. Every experience I'd ever had, every thought, everything, belonged to him now. Every moment with the Flock, every tender kiss with Fang, that monster had seen.

"Speaking of Fang, and the Flock, aren't you wondering where they've gone?" My eyes snapped up and I took a threatening step towards Nino as I growled, "Touch them and I'll-."

"You'll what? You can't kill me. Remember Max I've been inside your head. I know everything about you perhaps better than you know yourself."

I stopped short for the first time in my life. He was right. And he knew it.

"Let's take a look see, at what the gang is up to." Nino suggested, waving his hand grandly. The flat screens flickered and changed to an image of my Flock. They were bruised and bloodied and completely surrounded by all kinds of mutants. Sand surrounded them so I guessed they were outside the School.

"Max!" Fang shouted but was instantly clubbed by one of the larger mutants. "Fang!" I spread my wings, preparing to take off, when Nino wagged his finger. "I don't think so." Jerking his head upwards I realized that the arena not only wasn't open to the sky but was cut off by an electrical net much like the one in Germany.

**Only much, much stronger.**

I glared at Nino. "Let my family go." Nino grinned at me and shook his head. "Not so easy Max. I've worked a long time to get you all back. I won't just let you leave."

"Let them leave, but I'll stay. I won't fight you," I promised and on the screen Fang and the others protested. I realized they could hear me. "I swear I won't just let them go."

"Oh you're going to fight, Max, because that's the only way to save them."

My eyes narrowed as Nino turned and motioned someone forward from the shadows. My heart stopped beating.

The blonde curls, the blue eyes, the little girl smile, were all hidden beneath a mask of shadow as Angel, my baby, stepped out of the shadows and walked calmly forward. I couldn't think, couldn't speak. Here was Angel, alive. It wasn't a trick, I knew this wasn't a clone. No clone could ever take her place. She even walked like Angel, up on her toes though I'd told her again and again it looked weird.

From the screen came cries of "Angel! Angel! OMG you're alive! Angel help! Use your mind control! Angel!" I saw tears in Gazzy and Nudge's eyes while Fang and Iggy seemed stunned.

Angel stopped beside Nino, her curls bouncing forward against her black and red jumpsuit that looked to be made of leather. Her blue eyes gazed at me with emptiness. Something I'd never once seen in her vibrant eyes. It shocked me more than the way she stood beside my arch rival, like an ally.

"I believe no introductions are in order." Nino said, a small grin on his face. "Max, as you can see Angel is very much alive. But she's not quite the same as she was before, isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes, Director." Angel intoned, her voice crisp not at all like the Angel I was used to.

"See there? She's shaped up nicely."

"What did you do to her?" I snapped, my hands curling into fists. "Oh don't worry about her, worry about the others. They are the ones in danger of dying here today for everyone to see. Them, and _you_." My eyes widened and I glanced at Angel. My vision.

Oh no.

"Maximum Ride, if you want your Flock to live you will fight here, and now, a death battle to the end with the leader of my army for the title." I glanced around but already knew the answer. Angel took a step forward. I had to fight Angel, to the death.

No. "No, I won't do it." Bang! Up on the screen Ratchet collapsed to the ground. Blood spurted from his right shoulder and Star screamed as she knelt down beside him. Ratchet looked up at her with pain riddled brown eyes before shutting them and gritting his teeth.

Kate knelt down and began applying pressure while Iggy ripped off a piece of his shirt and passed it over. Kate tied it around his arm but the bleeding continued. The mutants surrounding the Flock looked on emotionlessly.

I saw my shock riddled face reflected in Angel's blue eyes which remained indifferent. I took a step towards her, my arm extended, but just as my hand cupped her shoulder Angel's hand snapped up knocking my arm away as she jumped into a snap kick that sent me rolling backwards.

I landed with a thump hard on my butt and stared wide eyed at Angel who was popping her knuckles. In the grand stand box Nino Pierpont sat watching from on high, a crude smile on his face.

I stood up warily, dusting my clothes which were still damp. Angel stood at the ready, prepared to spring into action. The little girl I loved was nowhere to be seen in her stance and narrowed eyes. Angel didn't know me at all.

"I won't fight you, Angel. You have to snap out of it. It's me! Max!"

"I know who you are, Max, and I know that today one of us has to die. It won't be me."

Angel's words felt like ice as they trickled through my mind. "You're not yourself."

"I'm better than I have ever been." Angel argued, her face hard. "You're only as good as your heart, Angel." I whispered. Angel just stared at me.

A glance at the monitors showed me that the Flock had been forced into silence. Their eyes watched us fearfully.

"Spoken like a true heroine," a familiar voice drawled. I looked back up at the grand stand box and saw a young woman had joined Nino. Her hair was blonde but her green eyes were strikingly familiar.

"Brigid."

"Max, long time no see. How's dear Fang? I heard you two had quite the falling out. Sad, if he weren't slated to die I wouldn't mind rekindling our old _flame_. We had so much fun together, he and I." Brigid smiled at me cruelly. My face was on fire.

"Father, before Max fights to the death with Angel, what do you say to a little wager?" Father! My eyes widened along with the rest of the Flock. Brigid's father was the one behind all of this, and I'd let her into my Flock!

"Tell me what's on your mind, dear," Nino said kindly. "I wager, that Max can't defeat the two guards you assigned me from Gen. 78."

"And if she does?"

Brigid smiled sweetly. "Then I'll accept my brother into the family business."

She turned and motioned someone forward and suddenly Dylan stood beside her. His blonde hair and tanned skin matched hers perfectly and their lean bodies made them look like twins. The only difference I could see besides the obvious was the eyes, one was a sea blue, the other forest green. That and one looked defeated and the other triumphant.

Dylan stared at his feet and refused to meet anyone's eyes. His shoulders were hunched in and he looked tired, worn down. His eyes were clouded and his face drawn in. His skin was clear of bruises or scrapes but he looked more beaten than if he had.

Nino gazed proudly at Dylan and then gave a curt nod to the man who had followed Dylan out…it was Gunther Hagan.

Now it all made sense.

Nino's son was the Dylan who had died in the car crash. Hagan had been hired to clone Dylan so that Nino could have his son back. Dylan was Brigid's brother.

"I like it," Nino declared, snapping his fingers. Two mutants leapt down from the grand stand and ran to stand on either side of Angel. Angel cast them a glance and after a nod from Nino took a few steps back.

Gen. 78? I couldn't' see it. What made these two mutants so special? The girl looked like a ghost and the boy resembled a snake. His yellow eyes were slitted and a forked tongue snaked (haha) it's way between his lips. Wait a second…SNAKE!

I had to stop myself from running right then and there. I hated snakes. I remembered the hologram outside the institute in Florida and winced as the memory of all those snakes wound its way through my mind.

Come on, Max, come on.

I opened my eyes and forced down the fear that had been building inside me. It was time to stop being afraid.

Snake boy crouched down and flicked his fork tongue out as a hiss reverberated from his throat. Ghost girl waved back and forth on unsteady legs, her whispy white hair and pale blue eyes seeming hollow and lifeless as she moved around slowly.

I waited for them to attack, knowing they would, and was rewarded when snake boy sprang at me. I ducked right, barely dodging his finger tip long fangs, and whipped out my wings. Spinning around I realized Snake boy had already recovered and was springing for me again, his uncurled, venom dripping fangs headed straight for my thigh.

"Crap!" I shouted and leapt into the air beating my wings so that I went airborne. Snake boy curled and launched himself after me but the net allowed me to get twenty feet in the air. I hovered just below the net, feeling the electricity coursing through the air, and studied my surroundings.

Something loud hissed past my ear and exploded against the electrified net and I realized that the Spiders had been let in. Their sights were aimed on me as I flitted left and right dodging bullets. I flew down lower nearly touching the ground but still keeping above snake boy and the Spider's stopped firing. So that was the game they wanted to play, huh?

Landing with a running stop I ran to meet the snake and managed to dodge another strike. As he went past my leg struck out and slammed down on his brown, diamond backed scales. Snake boy let out a cry of rage and spun to skink his fangs into my leg.

I batted his chest with my fists dodging the fangs set into his human face. My blows didn't seem to be doing much though and I realized his scales must be reinforced. Growling with frustration I shoved him backwards and whipped out my wings once more.

Spitting and hissing the boy slid sideways and bobbed his head at me. I got into my fighting stance, ready to leap sideways at any moment, my pocket knife ready in my hand. Snake boy slid closer then juked right and left as he flew towards me. I tried to watch him but his speed was unreal. Suddenly he sprang and I caught a glimpse of venom soaked fangs headed straight for my face. I threw my hands out as I fell to the floor.

There was a screech and cry of pain and then Snake boy went limp on top of me, his face just inches from my own.

Letting out a breath I shoved him away pulling my pocket knife with me. Clenching it in my fist I stood over the body of my adversary. His body had gone limp and blood pooled around him in the sand turning a deep scarlet.

"Max!" I had a moment to look up at the monitor, catching Fang's wide eyes and open mouth, before pain burst in my back and I fell to my knees. Curling up on my side a moan escaped my lips as lightning and fire lanced my veins. Pain filled my vision as I looked over my shoulder. Ghost girl stood watching me with those pale blue eyes. Her hand was raised and as I watched small spikes about the size of a piece of led slid out of her skin.

Oh God.

I hunched over, my teeth grinding together, as pain consumed me. Poison rushed through my veins and I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster so much so that I thought it might burst. Darkness covered my eyes and the only sound to reach my ears was the sound of my own frantic heart.

"Box Jellyfish, they say the sting is lethal on its own. But as a scientist myself I aim to better what nature has provided us. The specimen that just poisoned you injected you with approximately three times the normal dose of the largest box jellyfish. Normally, in the worst case, cardiac failure takes place three minutes in. Best case scenario for you, however, is thirty seconds before complete cardiac failure. Good bye, Maximum Ride, good riddance."

My eyes rolled back in my head as my teeth felt like they would shatter. My body trembled with the shock of the pain and I found that I could no longer open my eyes. Suddenly, my body felt weak, like I was numb. I couldn't lift my hands, couldn't twitch my fingers, couldn't wiggle my toes. My breathing became shallow though my heart still raced. Then, it slowed down too.

Bump, bump, bump…bump, bump…, bump….bump…bump…..bump…bump…..

A slow breath left my body and my muscles relaxed. Not a sound met my ears and for the first time I felt at peace. Nothing disturbed me, nothing bothered me. I was floating in darkness but I wasn't afraid. I was….there.

Thwack!

Something sharp stabbed into my chest. My body jerked and my eyes flew open as my heart jump started like it had been shocked by lightning. I sat up, my chest heaving as I gulped in deep breaths. My hands closed around the thing that had stabbed me and I pulled them back jerking the needle from my heart.

I let out a cry of pain and threw the needle down rolling sideways and throwing up as fire and ice worked through my veins. "Max!" My eyes widened and I twisted only to see Dylan kneeling beside me. In his hands my pocket knife was layered with fresh blood. Behind Dylan, the Jelly fish girl lay unmoving on the ground. She was dead.

I tried to speak but found that I couldn't. Dylan dropped the knife and knelt beside me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding breathless to my ears. Dylan pulled my arm around him and prepared to help me to my feet. "That mutant, was a hybrid Box Jellyfish. She stung you when your back was turned and then the poison took over. I was able to save you with my antivenom."

"How do you have the antivenom?" I asked, my eyes wide. Dylan frowned, "Nino Pierpont gave it to me incase I ever got stung on accident."

I nodded, that made sense. Dylan helped me to my feet, my body still felt weak, but I managed to stay standing. As we turned to face the two dead mutants a rage filled voice rang out, "What have you done!"

Dylan and I looked up at the grand box. There Nino and Brigid were standing leaning over the edge with rage filled masks on their faces. "What have you done, Dylan? She was dead!"

"How could you, brother! How could you?" Brigid wailed.

Dylan glared up at them and said coldly, "You're not my family."

"But I am," Angel whispered. I turned and saw that Angel stood behind us. Her blue eyes were wide and her face was serene. She raised her hands to me and my heart melted. Angel was back.

I threw my hands around Angel and hugged her close. "I missed you, Angel." I whispered, my chin resting on her head. Angel said nothing but I felt her shift in my arms. "Max-," something pierced my chest and I let out a gasp, "I missed you too."

_(Fang Pov.)_

"No!" Fang watched in horror as Max stumbled away from Angel, a dagger sticking out of her chest. Blood pooled down the length of Max's shirt as she fell to her knees in the middle of the arena. From up high Nino and Brigid laughed. Doctor Gunther Hagan gave a single, loud clap and the whitecoats stood up.

Fang's heart felt broken as Max looked up at the screen. Her eyes seemed to lock with his and Fang forgot about the mutants with guns holding them hostage. He forgot that he wasn't in the arena with Max and was out in the desert sand in the fenced court yard where he'd been chased by Erasers so many times. He forgot everything but Max and the dagger. Everything.

"Max!"

Fang leapt to his feet and shoved the mutant closest to him to the ground before snatching up his gun. With a yell Fang turned and let the bullets fly. The mutants dropped to the floor by the twos and threes until none were left standing. Iggy leapt to his feet first followed closely by Nudge, Gazzy and Holden. Total leapt into the air but Kate and Star remained rooted beside Ratchet who had gone pale.

"Get him out of here!" Fang ordered, them, spreading his wings. More mutants were running towards them but Fang realized that they weren't armed. "Grab the guns!" he yelled. He sensed the Flock's reluctance to use guns (being hunted by freaks holding them for a majority of their lives had made them skittish of such things) but they quickly snatched them up and began to fire.

Row after row of attacking mutants fell. Fang felt a twitch in his heart that he was killing his fellow mutants but there was no choice. He had to reach Max.

_(Dylan Pov.)_

Dylan caught Max as she fell to her knees. Noise blasted his ears so that he felt death. On screen he saw that Fang and the others had broken free and were fighting back. The whitecoats in the stadium saw the Flock attacking and panicked. Crawling over seats and each other they raced for the exits only to find that they'd been locked. Dylan grinned inwardly.

"Dylan." Max's weak whisper surprised Dylan and he looked down at her. "My mom, Ella and Jeb. Down the hall, in a room. Get them please. Save them. You've got to hurry." Max lifted up her palm and in it Dylan saw a small black object with a light on as if it were activated. He instantly knew what it was.

Oh God no.

"Max you can make it! Let me help you!" Max shook her head though. "I knew this would happen. Just go, Dylan. Get out of here. Find Maya, I know you love her, get my mom, Jeb and Ella and tell the Flock to run. I can't hold it much longer."

Dylan nodded, his heart breaking, as he let go of Max and spread his wings. Running towards the door Max had come through he cast a glance towards the grand stand…Nino and Brigid were gone but Hagan was watching him with wide eyes. So long, sucker.

_(Max Pov.)_

The bomb was ready, Iggy was right, all I had to do was flick off the safety and squeeze it as hard as I could, which granted wasn't much. The red, blinking light turned into a glaring, constant glow in my palm. All I had to do, was let go. But I had to hold on just a bit longer.

All around me the sounds of battle raged. My head felt heavy, my body numb. The dagger still protruding from my chest, seemed like a part of myself. I couldn't feel the pain. Not anymore. I was falling, falling into the dark a biss I'd just escaped. Now it wanted me back, but not yet.

The screams of the whitecoats made me grin. This was why I had the bomb. I was going to take everything and everyone out with me when I went. Hopefully the Flock could get clear. That was the reason behind my waiting.

In their panic the whitecoats knocked a gas pipe loose and the electric net above my head caught on fire raining flames down into the arena before slowly engulfing the entire place.

I screamed and stumbled backwards only to feel a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down and my eyes widened as my hands wrapped around the dagger which had been plunged into my stomach. A blue liquid was seeping out of the dagger and coated my hands and seeped into my blood.

My body locked up and I fell to my knees as the flames roared all around me. That's when a pair of tiny, black boots stepped in front of my eyes.

I looked up but spots danced before my eyes and I couldn't concentrate. The person looking down at me was barely taller than me on my knees. Dark shapes spread out on either side of their body and I thought I recognized feathers.

Suddenly, Angel reached out and wrapped her arms around me. Shock and pain pulsed through me but I pulled her close avoiding the dagger I couldn't find the strength to pull out. "I'm sorry," Angel's small voice whispered, full of grief and sorrow. My eyes caught sight of a opening in the flames but I couldn't move. Pain overwhelmed me and the heat of the flames seared my skin.

The Vision, I'd seen this before. That opening, would close in a moment and Angel and I would both die. Then how did the vision of the white wing in the desert work?

I closed my eyes and sent up one last prayer. Then I pulled Angel close to me and threw the bomb.

_(Fang Pov.)_

Flames erupted from one portion of the School causing Fang to pause in his firing but only for a moment. "Max!" Fang shouted then he began firing again. Two large objects burst through the roof and sped into the air as Fang watched. Less than ten seconds later Dylan and Maya landed, Doctor M. on Maya's shoulders, Jeb on Dylan's and Ella in between them.

"Help! We've got to get out of here!"

"What!" Fang shouted, firing again though by now most of the mutants were running away from the School. Behind them the zombie men and women were closing in on the School but the mutants seemed to have forgotten their task. Life was more important now.

"Max is gonna blow the place! We have to get out of here!" Fang's mouth dropped and from the corners of his eyes he saw Iggy gulp. Turning towards him Fang said, "Iggy?"

Iggy looked at Fang and ducked his head. "I knew she would need it. Somehow, I knew. But I never imagined-."

Fang had Iggy by the throat a second later but was thrown back by a crying Nudge and Gazzy. "You gave her a bomb! You know how Max is! She'll kill herself to protect us!"

"Max is already dying," Dylan whispered. Fang whirled on him. "I can save her." Fang spread his wings but was grabbed by Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge.

Fang glared at all of them but then his shoulder's drooped. "Fang, we have to get into the air or we're going to die. Max wouldn't want that." Nudge whispered, her voice hoarse. Fang nodded slowly and watched as Nudge, Gazzy and Total took to the air. Dylan passed Ella to Iggy who leapt up to join them followed by Maya. Dylan looked back at Fang with sad eyes then leapt up as well. Casting one last, torn and agonized glance back at the School Fang leapt into the air.

Just as they reached the clouds, the bomb went off.

_Best chapter ever? You decide._

_Answers to Questions:_

1. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Unknown Writer O.o: Well if I caculate the area and perimeter of the tootsie roll pop then times it by the square root of 52 then divde it by 5, square it by 10, soo lets see 5 times 10 is 1 carry the 3..I don't know! It takes as much licks as I want it to take!

Jman72: about the same as the ammount of licks until I reach the center of a doorknob

AnikaandAj: Hmmm...let me check. One, two, {crunch] Aww man. Now I have to start over.

2. If you could be any Disney character which would you be?

volleychik12: I would be Pluto because he is awesome.

girlreadsalot: I'd be elizabeth from pirates of the caribbean

AnikaandAj: Jack Sparrow because he's JACK SPARROW. Need I say more.

scarlett mist: I'd be Mulan because she kicks butt

lillypad22: Jasmine because Aladin is Fineeee

koreanprincess: perry the platypus 3 he kicks butt

Sincerely - Nalenia: Alice because I know I fell down teh rabbit hole a loooong time ago

3. What color does a Smurf turn when it's being choked?

AnikaandAj: [three hours later] I have concluded that it turns rainbow. Wait, rainbow isn't a color? Great, now I have to start all over. Come here Smurf!

Hmm...let me check. Come here Smurf! I just want to 'hug' you. Yeah that's right, 'hug'.

New Question!

1. What's your ghetto name?

2. Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs?

3. What's your favorite book?


	35. Book 3: Madness Review

_Thus begins book three which will go by pretty quickly and then book 4 which will also be pretty long. Depending I might do like a two or one chapter number five but just summary. We'll see. Shout outs: Unknown Writer O.o, flockgrl18, koreanprincess, scarlet mist, AnikaandAj, Lauren, girlreadsalot, bookworm842, Lleia Ride, lillypad22, anonymous!_

_*****Book 3: Sticks and Stones*****_

_Chapter 1 Madness (Review)_

_(Angel Pov.)_

Angel's eyes slowly blinked open and she coughed sending ash and dust flying up under her nose. Cautiously she lifted her head, feeling a crook in her neck and soreness in her back. Her body felt odd and stiff. As if she'd been lying there a long time.

_But where is there?_ Angel looked around but confusion clouded her thoughts. Her eyes saw absolutely nothing. Nothing but a wasteland devoid of trees or any form of life. Ash flitted on the breeze and smoke slowly filtered up from the ground. A burning smell made bile rise in Angel's throat and she coughed again reaching behind herself so that she could sit up.

Her hand brushed something soft.

Angel whirled and fell over backwards in shock. A girl, a strikingly familiar girl, lay covered in ash in front of her. The girl lay on her side and had wings of a light brown and speckled white which were stained gray from soot. Several of the feathers were slightly burnt; the tips of them singed. One wing was squashed beneath her body, bent at an odd angle, while the other lay like a blanket over her body along the length of her stomach.

Angel noticed something pooled in the shadows beneath the girl's body, mixing pastely with the sand. Angel's body stiffened and her throat felt dry. The scarlet paste was blood.

"Max!" Angel crawled over and gently shook the girl's shoulders. She did not move. Angel sobbed and shook her leader harder. Max's body tilted and her wing slid back to reveal a small, clear dagger sticking out of her chest in line with the pool of blood.

Angel gasped and her hands flitted uselessly over the still moist blood which covered the front of Max's shirt where the dagger had been plunged. That's when Angel noticed that her hands were stained red.

She paused, bringing her hands close to her face, before glancing back down at Max whose light devoid brown eyes were staring straight at her. Dead and accusing.

Angel fled but her legs crumpled beneath her almost immediately and her knees and elbows scraped against the scorched earth. She spat, sand and grit coated her face and tongue making her throat dry. She swallowed hard and felt as if her throat were on fire.

Angel felt eyes on her as she forced herself to stand but didn't glance back. She couldn't, afraid of what she might see. Of what she _would_ see. Those brown eyes, which for so long had held such light and spirit, were now cold and staring. Angel felt chills run down her spine as she pictured Max's eyes still locked on her; watching her movements.

She glanced down at her hands once more and blinked at the tears now streaming down her face making tracks in the dirt which stained her pretty face. She felt a pulsing sensation in her lip and when she wiped at it her sleeve came away with drops of red.

Her sleeve!

Angel pawed at the fabric on her arm and then at her stomach and legs. She wore what looked like a very expensive and elaborately designed red and black uniform. The uniform was made from something that resembled leather but had the feel of cotton. And, as Angel tugged at it, she realized that it must have been reinforced because despite the fact that her arms were scratched and bleeding the uniform was fully intact, all be it covered in dust and blood.

Angel felt a warm breeze sweep across her and realized that her wings were free of the uniform. Carefully she extended them and let out a breath as they folded out without any pain. Angel's eyes studied her wings but she frowned as she noticed speckles of color on her primary feathers. Angel peered closer and her heart stopped. The speckles were red, blood, red.

Unconsciously Angel's eyes flickered back to Max who was still lying on the ground, staring her down.

Angel's knees felt weak and her body trembled. Slowly, unsure, she stumbled back towards Max and knelt down. She pushed a strand of her hair away from Max's dirt covered face. Angel noticed that her nose was cracked sideways and dried blood ran down her face. Her lips were swollen and her left eye was black. Along her arms bruises and fresh cuts welled along her tanned skin. The wing that lay under her was pressed at an odd angle.

A tear slid off Angel's nose and landed on Max's cheek. Then another and another. "What have I done?" Angel wailed, leaning against Max's body. She pressed her arms against her chest and snuggled beside Max the way she used to when she was small. But it didn't feel the same. This time, Max didn't pull her close. This time Max didn't move at all. At all….

Angel didn't know how long she lay there, curled up against Max, crying until dry sobs racked her body and the tears refused to flow, as if her body had run out. Angel rubbed her face against Max's shoulder and pressed her cheek to her chest. The steady thud thud that usually occupied the space was gone. In it's place was an empty silence.

Her face sticky with tears Angel pulled back and brushed her hair out of her mouth and off her face. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, then forced herself to rise.

_I have to find out where I am_, Angel thought. Blinking back what might have been more tears Angel spread her wings, wincing at the way the light shone scarlet off the blood specks, and took a running start before launching her stiff body into the air.

Angel's muscles screamed in protest but she forced back the pain and flapped until she was well into the air. That's when she glanced down and gasped.

Max's body lay in the middle of a gigantic, three by three foot ball stadium sized crater which dipped down about 70 feet into the compact soil. From up in the air Angel realized that the ash and dust were completely black, as if a huge explosion had taken place. Nothing lay inside the crater besides Max's body. Nothing but dust and ash. It was as if everything had just been wiped out. In the distance out side of the crater Angel could see cactus and a few sparse trees. For some reason, she thought the place looked familiar. But why….?

Angel's wings worked to keep her aloft as she studied her surroundings. Things were starting to stand out. But how did she get there?

Angel tried to think back to the last thing she could remember. _Paris! _They'd gone to Paris. Max and the Flock and Fang's Flock. They'd all met up and gone. Angel had a flash of a burning building and Max's frantic eyes looking up at her. Angel shook her head. There was more than that.

They'd made a plan. Angel's plan. And it worked. She just knew it had. Gazzy had been there. They'd met some guy named Mark who was leading the Doomsday Group. He'd done something terrible but Angel couldn't remember what exactly. Then she and Gazzy had followed some of the whack jobs down into the sewers beneath the Place and there'd been dynamite….

Angel glanced around. She knew she wasn't in Paris, that much was certain, but maybe that had something to do with why she didn't know where she was…or what had happened to Max.

_Think_, Angel remembered being scared and calling Max. She came down with Dylan and then Fang showed up. Gazzy said he could diffuse the bombs and Fang said he'd help. Angel told Max to trust her and that she was always with her no matter what and convinced her and Dylan to go try to save the people above them. Max and Dylan left. Gazzy tried to diffuse the bomb. Fang left then came back but there wasn't enough time. Gazzy couldn't get them all. They had less than a minute. Angel remembered watching Gazzy's shoe disappear around the bend in the sewer. A loud explosion and burst of heat. Then…nothing.

Angel's wings lifted and she stopped flapping for a moment, she hadn't realized she'd drifted away from the crater and Max.

Angel closed her eyes and tried to think harder. Something wasn't right. Something happened after that, something terrible. _A flash of light, a soothingly deceptive voice. A tube going down her throat and needles in her arms. _She'd been lying on a table, bruised and bloodied.But beyond that and the voices, there'd been nothing.

Angel opened her eyes and noticed for the first time that the sun was setting. Already it's brilliant rays were turning the sand into a scarlet lake, both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Up above her stars were just visible on the horizon. The temperature was dropping fast. She had to go…she had to stay.

Angel glanced towards the dark shadows which announced the massive crater she'd left. Dimly she thought she could see shapes moving about it. Her heart leapt. They could be white coats or mutants!

Angel angled her wings down and shot towards the crater. In the back of her mind she wondered what good she would do in her condition. Her wings were already aching from just the short time spent in the air and her body felt oddly numb and worn at the same time. But Angel shook these thoughts away and as the sun sank to where it was just above the horizon she took one last look at the figures in the shadows before dropping down between them and Max.

"Get away from her you-," Angel started but didn't finish as her eyes adjusted to the shadows and made out familiar faces. All of which looked both surprised, angry, sad and confused. "Fang? Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy?" Angel's eyes took them in one at a time plus the varied members of Fang's Flock who were looking at her in shock. What was with them?

"Angel? It can't be you. What are you doing here?" The anger stood out more in Gazzy's voice than it would have if the others had spoken. At his words Iggy's face transformed from a mask of confusion to one of rage. "Angel! What the heck do you think you're doing showing back up here. Maybe to finish the job cause you didn't blow us all sky high the _first _time around!" Iggy's face was the picture of anger, his pallid cheeks a ruby red and his blind blue eyes wide in anger as he stared directly at her.

Angel blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know," Nudge hedged, pointing at her in scorn. "You tried to kill us! You tried to kill _everyone_!" Nudge paused and licked her lips; her chocolate brown eyes flickered to something beyond Angel and then locked with hers again, brown on blue.

"You killed Max."

So that was a review of the first book. That way you know where we are. This is now in the present. Book 1 future, book 2 past, book 3 present, four? Not telling lol. But don't worry. We are near the end which I'm kinda sad about. If you have questions I can answer. Just IM or leave them in the review.

Oh and guys if you haven't yet check out my other stories. I need one review to reach 800 reviews on my story: Avenging Angels, my name sake. Yes, I named my self after the story not the story after myself. ;)

Questions: I edited the chapter and put these up late so I got one set of responses. So I'll use them thank you scarlett mist!

1. What's your ghetto name?

I'll tell you when I get one

2. Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs?

Because it was the least retarded thing people could think of for him to carry.

3. What's your favorite book?

Tie between MR and Secrets of the immortal nicholas flamel

Also by Unknown Writer O.o: Do I have to pick a favorite book? Can't I just pick ALL THE BOOKS I'VE EVER READ! Oh and your Maximum Ride fan fiction! (Thanks that means a lot!)

New Question:

1. What's something you can't live without?

2. What are you afraid of?

3. What's your pipe dream? (a.k.a: what's your goal in the future and it is supposed to be sort of outrageous. Like 'I'm gonna marry Johnny Depp and re make all the Pirate films so that I play Elizabeth and she ends up with Jack'. Ha I love my friend.

Okay so please review let me know how you think the story is going. Please review on the next chapter as well. I'm putting up two tonight because this one is just a review. Please review twice guys and see yah Saturday!

Sincerely,

Avenging Angels


	36. Book 3: Breaking Point

_Chapter 2 Breaking Point_

_(Angel Pov.)_

Angel gaped at Nudge who continued to glare at her with angry brown eyes. "I didn't….I don't….what's going on!" Angel cried in confusion. Her knees felt weak not only from weariness but from the weight of the glares from her former family. What had happened to make them hate her so much?

Angel cast a glance at her hands and knew that the others could see the red stain. But how did it happen? And why?

Fang took a step forward and she saw uncontained pain in his eyes. When he reached her Fang's hand snapped out and lifted Angel off the ground. Holding her above him as she struggled Fang snarled, "Why'd you do it, huh, Angel? All she ever did was love you! I don't think she ever believed you were really dead. Maybe it would have been better if you were dead."

Fang's words worked like daggers against Angel's heart. She struggled to say something but Fang dropped her to the ground and walked slowly towards Max. When he reached her Fang knelt and scooped her body into his arms. With a shaking hand he gripped the dagger and pulled it out, wincing at the sound it made. Tossing it at Angel's feet he glared at her with barely withheld disgust. "Let's see if you're fast enough to finish off the rest of us."

The Flock circled Angel immediately. She noticed that Ratchet was hunched over with Star supporting some of his weight. As she shifted though Angel could see blood staining his right shoulder. Angel winced, had she done that too?

"Angel, why'd you do it?" Gazzy asked. Angel turned to look at her brother who was staring at her with such a strange expression that she felt something stir in her gut. "I don't know, I don't!" she cried as Iggy snorted. She looked at the blind boy with pleading eyes. _Iggy please I don't know what's going on._

"Stay out of my head!" Iggy snarled, rounding on her with furious blue eyes.

He shoved past her and joined Fang who was looking down at Max's face which he cradled in his lap. Iggy took up shop by Max's shoulder and stared mutely down at the sand.

"Angel just talk to me, please. How could you? How could you kill Max." Total's eyes were full of tears and by now Gazzy and Nudge's were too. Kate was standing on Ratchet's other side with tears rolling down her face while Holden seemed locked in between the three groups, a hurt expression on his face.

Angel looked back at Nudge and her brother. "Please tell me what's going on. I don't know!"

"Take a guess," Iggy muttered darkly, glaring over at her. He jerked his head down at Max as he rubbed her arm. "You're caught red handed. Her blood is on your hands, Angel. And even if that weren't enough we know you stabbed Max when she hugged you. She trusted you!"

Angel winced at the harsh tone of his voice but still confusion clouded her mind. Suddenly, a wave of thoughts hit her so strongly that she closed her eyes as her head tipped toward Holden.

_(Flashback)_

_Holden shifted on his knees beside Iggy who was struggling to understand what was going on. On his other side Kate crouched beside Ratchet as she pressed Iggy's torn and bloodied shirt to his shoulder. Beside Ratchet, Star's eyes were full of fear as she stared wide eyed at Ratchet's bloody shoulder. Ratchet himself, was grimacing in pain. _

_Looking up Holden saw Gazzy shifting closer to Nudge while she tried to soothe Total who's fur was standing on end as he eyed one of the mutants holding them hostage. The mutant growled at him and Total snarled which earned him a kick in the side. "Max!_

_Holden looked up as Fang yelled and on the projector they'd brought out he watched as the mutant with the white hair slapped her hand across Max's back causing Max to fall to the ground with a scream. _

_Holden watched in horror as Max's body shook and Fang and the others were clubbed down as they tried to stand. Then, Max's body went still. Holden's eyes widened and he gaped as suddenly Dylan flew down, snatching up the knife and plunging it into the jellyfish girl before stooping and stabbing a needle into her heart. Pressing the plunger home he leaned back as Max sat up straight and sucked in a deep breath. _

_Max let out a cry of pain and threw the needle down and throwing up. "Max!" Dylan knelt down beside Max, in his hands was her pocket knife stained with the blood of the box jellyfish girl he'd killed. _

_Max's mouth opened but she didn't say anything. Dylan dropped the knife and knelt beside her again. _

_"What happened?" Max asked, her voice sounding breathless to Holden's ears. Dylan pulled his arm around her and prepared to help Max to her feet. "That mutant, was a hybrid Box Jellyfish. She stung you when your back was turned and then the poison took over. I was able to save you with my antivenum."_

_"How do you have the antivenin?" Max asked, her eyes wide. Dylan frowned, "Nino Pierpont gave it to me incase I ever got stung on accident."_

_Max nodded as if that made sense. Dylan helped her to her feet and though she looked as if she might fall over at any moment she managed to stay standing. As they looked down at the two dead mutants a rage filled voice rang out, "What have you done!"_

_Dylan and Max looked up at the grand box. There Nino and Brigid were standing leaning over the edge with rage filled masks on their faces. "What have you done, Dylan? She was dead!"_

_"How could you, brother! How could you?" Brigid wailed, her fiery gaze trained on both of them. Holden found that his heart beat faster as she stared at them. If looks could kill... _

_Dylan glared up at them and said coldly, "You're not my family."_

_"But I am," Angel whispered. Max and Dylan turned to see that Angel stood behind them. Her blue eyes were wide and her face serene. She raised her hands to Max with a pleading look on her face. Something shiny lay half hidden in her palm and Holden's eyes narrowed as she wrapped her arms around Max._

_"I missed you, Angel." Max whispered, her chin resting on her head. Angel said nothing but Holden saw her bring her arms in beside her. "Max-," Angel stabbed a dagger into Max's chest who let out a gasp, "I missed you too."_

_"No!" Fang cried in horror as Max stumbled away from Angel, a dagger sticking out of her chest. Blood pooled down the length of Max's shirt as she fell to her knees in the middle of the arena. From up high Nino and Brigid laughed. Doctor Gunther Hagan gave a single, loud clap and the whitecoats stood up. _

_Holden gaped as Max looked up at the screen. Her eyes seemed to lock with someone's, Fang's he realized, and Fang let out another rage fueled cry._

_"Max!"_

_Fang leapt to his feet and shoved the mutant closest to him to the ground before snatching up his gun. With a yell Fang turned and let the bullets fly. The mutants dropped to the floor by the twos and threes until none were left standing. Holden turned and saw Iggy leap to his feet first followed closely by Nudge, Gazzy. Holden jumped up with them and stood back to back with Gazzy who's eyes were red but determined. Total leapt into the air but Kate and Star remained rooted beside Ratchet who had gone pale. _

_"Get him out of here!" Fang ordered, them, spreading his wings. More mutants were running towards them and Holden took a step back as he realized how out numbered they were. "Grab the guns!" Fang yelled suddenly. _

_For a moment no one moved. Then Nudge snatched one up and began firing while Gazzy threw bombs and Holden grabbed a gun as well. _

_Row after row of attacking mutants fell. They came from everywhere. Rushing them and clawing over each other as they tried to reach the Flock. Holden turned and fired left and right hearing the others fighting behind him. One mutant got closer than the others and leapt for his throat but Holden managed to club him with the butt end of the gun, knocking the mutant to the ground where the others leapt on top of him, finishing what Holden had started. _

_Suddenly, flames lit up the sky coming from the School. "Max!" Fang shouted then he began firing again. Holden snatched up another gun and was about to start firing again when two large objects burst through the roof and sped into the air towards them. Less than ten seconds later Dylan and Maya landed, Doctor M. on Maya's shoulders, Jeb on Dylan's and Ella in between them._

_"Help! We've got to get out of here!" _

_"What!" Fang shouted, firing again though by now most of the mutants were running away from the School. Behind them the zombie men and women they'd seen from the air were stopping beyond the destruction. It seemed what ever was bringing them there had stopped working for the moment. _

_"Max is gonna blow the place! We have to get out of here!" Holden's mouth dropped but he noticed Iggy gulp. Fang turned towards him with a weird expression and said, "Iggy?"_

_Iggy looked at Fang and ducked his head. "I knew she would need it. Somehow, I knew. But I never imagined-."_

_Fang had Iggy by the throat a second later but was thrown back by a crying Nudge and Gazzy. Holden's body tensed but he stood his ground. All around him the mutants were retreating. But the others seemed to have forgotten about that now. _

_"You gave her a bomb! You know how Max is! She'll kill herself to protect us!" Fang yelled, his eyes wild._

_"Max is already dying," Dylan whispered. Fang whirled on him. "I can save her." Fang spread his wings but was grabbed by Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge. _

_Fang glared at all of them but then his shoulder's drooped. "Fang, we have to get into the air or we're going to die. Max wouldn't want that." Nudge whispered, her voice hoarse. Fang nodded slowly. Nudge walked over to Holden and took his arm before taking to the air. Dylan and Maya supported Ratchet between them while Star carried Kate out disappearing in a flash. Gazzy and Total took to the air after them. Dylan passed Ella to Iggy who leapt up to join them followed by Maya. Fang was the last to leave with an agonized look towards the School._

_Higher and higher they climbed and Holden knew that Nudge was struggling to carry him. Still her wings beat harder and faster to keep them up. Just as they reached the clouds, the bomb went off and below the ground was enveloped in a fiery cocoon of flames and black smoke._

_"No!" Fang yelled and for the first time Holden heard his leader's voice break. Fang dipped his wings but Iggy flew in front of him and stopped him. "Fang! She's gone, she's gone." Iggy put his hand on Fang's shoulder and Fang dipped his head as his eyes closed. _

_"I know."_

_Holden's eyes widened as he glanced back down at the School. Nothing remained but a crater full of fire. _

_"I need to go see if I can find the body," Fang whispered, his wings beating slowly. Fang's eyes narrowed in pain as Iggy shook his head. "With the fire, we'll have to wait until at least night fall. By then the ground and air will have cooled enough for us to go back. Otherwise we'll risk dying too."_

_Fang didn't say anything just stared down at the School. A single tear fell down his cheek before spiraling through the air to the flames below where it evaporated instantly. Then they headed away from the flames. _

Angel blinked and sucked in a deep breath. Looking over at Holden she saw that his eyes held a haunted look and she now knew why. His memories were what she'd seen. And what she'd seen…was her self killing Max.


	37. Book 3: Outcast

_Short chapter tonight guys I'm not feeling too well so it's kinda zapped my creative process for the moment. But don't worry, we'll be back on track soon. Shout outs: Unknown Writer O.o, lillypad22, guineapigpower (welcome to the show), girlreadsalot, Lleia Ride, MEleeSmasher, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 3 Outcast _

After night had fallen, things hadn't really changed. The Flock were all now gathered around Max, crying softly or staring off into space, while Angel sat alone by the fire. Every now and then she'd wince and have to close her eyes as one of the Flock relived a memory in their minds.

Nudge thought about the time she'd had an nightmare at the E shaped house and Max had stayed up all night with her so that she wouldn't be afraid. Gazzy, was thinking of the time he and Iggy stole Max's only pair of non good will pants and used them to make a fuse. Total was remembering his fall through the clouds before he got his wings and how Max had saved him. Iggy was thinking about how Max busted him hiding a bomb under his pillow at the E shaped house. Fang…was thinking about every single kiss they'd shared.

Angel rubbed her palms against her face. What had she done?

The moon was high in the sky by the time the Flock moved back towards the fire. Slowly, almost painfully, they recovered their packs and spread out. Iggy had dressed Ratchet's shoulder wound and said that it would take a while, but that he'd be fine. They weren't sure if Ratchet had fast healing abilities like the Flock so for now they would have to play it by ear.

Angel noticed that they set up as far away from her as they could. She cast a pleading look at her brother as he picked up his pack but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Angel was an outcast among her own kind.

The others eventually settled down and fell into uneasy sleeps. All but Fang, who remained beside Max. Angel flicked a rock into the fire sending sparks into the night air.

"I never told her I loved her, you know." Angel looked over at Fang who was watching her. Glancing down he pushed Max's bangs out of her face. "I'm sure she knew." Angel said, her voice sounding hoarse. Fang shook his head and gritted his teeth. "That's not good enough. I loved her, but up until a few days ago all I did was avoid her because that was easier. That's not love, that's selfishness."

Angel pressed her lips together and didn't say anything; she had no memory of the past few weeks…or had it been months?

"When we reached the room with all of the mutants, I tried to watch out for her. I was looking for Star and Kate too. But I just knew that they were gunning for Max. But then they ganged up on me. All I could see were fangs and claws and fur and then I was over run. They knocked me to the ground then clubbed me in the back of the head. I blacked out and woke up in the circle with the Flock. Nudge filled me in and then I heard Max's voice. She was on the screen with a man I'd never seen before, at least I don't think so. Turns out it was Nino Pierpont, that ass has been behind it all along. He set this all up, just to kill Max."

Fang bit his lip and Angel thought she saw a tear going down his face.

Carefully, Angel rose to her feet and walked over to Fang. Gingerly, she put her hand on Fang's shoulder and when he didn't pull away she knelt down beside him. "Fang…," she paused then took a deep breath. "Fang I don't know what happened. I'm so confused." Angel looked down at Max's face. "I can't even think."

"You don't have to think." Fang said, refusing to look at her. "You just have to know."

Angel winced at Fang's words though he hadn't said them harshly, just matter of factly. "I just…I don't see how this could be." Fang said. He finally looked at Angel. "I know Max always called herself invincible, always joked about being indestructible, but I knew she wasn't and I know she knew it too. I just never thought I'd lose her. I wasn't ready to lose her. I didn't try hard enough. I could have saved her. I should have-."

Angel shhh'd him and Fang let out a breath before glancing up at the sky. "Do you think she's watching us?" Angel followed his gaze, then, nodded. "Yes."

Fang let out a shaky breath then nodded. Carefully, he lay Max's head on his pack and covered her body with his jacket.

"We'll bury her tomorrow."

_(Sunrise)_

Light twirled before Angel's eyes and she shifted opening her eyes. Blinking sleep from them she sat up and yawned before looking around. Angel screamed.

The rest of the Flock jerked awake and shot to their feet. "Angel! What's wrong?" Iggy called, forgetting for the moment that he was mad at her. Angel pointed with a shaking finger and the Flock turned before letting out gasps.

Max's body was gone.

_So, Max's body is gone. H'm, should get your creative juices flowing! _

_New Question:_

_1. What song defines your life?_

_2. If you could rule the world for the day what would you change?_

_3. If you could take over someone who would it be and why?_


	38. Book 3: Fear and Hatred

_So after this chapter things will move quickly and we get into the action again. Everyone keeps asking if Max is alive and all I can say is read my other story and see. ;)_

_Shout outs: lillypad22, fallacious, Skier (welcome to the show), scarlett mist, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 4 Fear and Hatred_

Angel glanced up as the sound of wings met her ears and she raised her hand to block out the bright morning sun. Iggy, followed closely by Gazzy, landed with running stops that had them standing near her. Their faces were flushed and their hair blown back by their flights but the sorrow in their eyes stood out the most.

Angel didn't have to be a mind reader to know what that meant. Rising to her feet, she left Ella, Doctor Martinez and Jeb, who were all still unconscious, and stood beside them.

"She's not in the North," Iggy said, a deep seated frown on his face. He glanced at Gazzy who was glaring at the sand. Obviously he was upset.

Nudge landed a few feet away and walked over to them. "She's not in the East." Holden walked over to stand by her side and put his hand on her shoulder. Nudge glanced down at him but then up at the sky. "I saw Fang flying West. He won't be back for a while."

"What do you think happened? I didn't hear anything." Ratchet said, grimacing as he shifted his arm which was in a make shift sling.

"Maybe they gassed us?" Kate suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Angel listened to the varied reactions of the Flock to Kate's suggestion. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Ratchet didn't by it.

_Why go to the trouble of knocking us out only to take Max's body? She was dead. _Iggy thought, his eyes narrowed. _They could have killed us too. So why just take Max? _Nudge questioned. _Killing Max was one thing, then they brainwashed my sister, I think, now they take her body? But it doesn't make sense. Why would they want Max's body?_ Gazzy's thoughts were confused. _That's bull. If they wanted Max's body so bad they would've taken it earlier. We're way out numbered for the kind of effort it takes to gas us. Besides they wouldn't have left us alive. _Ratchet's thoughts were dark.

Angel had her own doubts about Max's body's disappearance but decided not to voice any of them. As it were she was on a tight leash. For the moment, the Flock seemed to have forgotten what led them to their current situation for the here and now. But Angel hoped she could one day gain their forgiveness…and Max's.

"Look." Gazzy pointed towards the South where a trail of dust whipped across the sand. Angel's eyes narrowed but as she opened her mouth to speak dust flew past her as Star skidded to a halt, not a hair out of place. After a few moments, Dylan and Maya landed in the sand side by side.

"She's not in the South, and I take it you guys didn't have any luck either." When the Flock shook their heads Star cursed. "This doesn't make sense! Bodies don't just get up and walk away. Right?" Maya asked, looking at Dylan.

"This _is_ Max we're talking about," Dylan pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Angel had to agree with him there. But still….

"Let's get camp packed up just in case anything turns up. Fang will probably want to scout when he comes back." Iggy said, taking charge due to their second commands MIA…and leader's.

Angel turned towards camp but stopped when Iggy called her name. "Angel." Angel turned and followed Iggy as he beckoned her away from the others. He kept walking until they were about a hundred yards away and then he stopped, turning to face her.

Angel peered into his blind eyes and saw mistrust and fear there. He didn't trust her, not completely, and was afraid of her but he wasn't a coward. He had something to say and he was going to make sure it was heard. Whether he or she liked it.

"Angel," Iggy paused then took a deep breath. "I watched you do something yesterday, that I've never seen anyone do before. I watched you kill the one person who never lost faith in anyone, never let anyone down, and would have done anything to protect and save the world. I watched you kill Max."

Angel didn't say anything, Iggy wasn't done and she could sense it.

"When I heard you stab that dagger into her…uh I can still hear the sound it made." Iggy shivered and closed his eyes. "Hearing it might have been worse than seeing it. Now, all I have is my imagination to tell me what happened. But I'm not sure if my imagination is worse than the real thing. What I imagine, is Max holding you, forgiving you, and you betraying her in the ultimate way. A blind shot. Something she couldn't and maybe wouldn't defend.

"You know, I heard something when that Nino guy was talking. He said that Max had to fight you to the death. But Max wouldn't have fought you. She would have found a way to let you win. If it meant protection you and us. She would have. She'd of sacrificed herself just to save us. Because that's just the type of person Max is-…was."

Iggy opened his eyes and looked at Angel with uncanny accuracy.

"Angel, I want the God's honest truth. Did you know what you were doing, when you killed Max?"

Iggy's blind, blue eyes pierced Angel's and for a moment she couldn't speak. Iggy was simply asking, but the answer was so hard to deliver. Angel knew she had no memory of what had happened, but did that mean she was innocent? Maybe she just didn't remember. But how could she? How could she willingly hurt Max? None the less kill her. Angel loved Max, she was like a mother, leader and older sister all rolled up into one. She was Angel's guardian…or, at least had been.

Iggy waited patiently for her answer but she could sense the tension built up in his wiry body. It was time to tell the truth.

"Iggy, I didn't kill Max on purpose…and I honestly don't remember anything that has happened over the past…how long's it been?"

"Two months and two weeks. At least that's how long it's been since we thought you were dead. You know, Max didn't want to leave Paris. I bet if we hadn't been there she would have excavated every scrap of that sewer system in her search for you. But we had to go, the DG was on the move and we couldn't risk missing any leads. Nudge, Gazzy and I had to basically drag her onto the plane. She was so heart broken."

Angel nodded in understanding, the pain in her chest only growing stronger as the reality of who she had lost sank in. Up until now she'd been running on the false hope that this whole thing had just been a dream. That at any moment she'd feel a hand on her shoulder nudging her awake and she'd open her eyes to see Max smiling down at her saying, "Good morning, sweetie." Just like she had the day Angel had been kidnapped in the beginning.

Tears welled up in Angel's eyes and she let them fall freely. What had she done? Max was gone and it was all her fault.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her small body and Angel snuggled into Iggy's shoulder as he held her close. For a while they stayed like that, Iggy holding her while Angel cried. But eventually the tears slowed and Angel was able to stop sobbing. Iggy patted her hair and wiped away a tear as Gazzy ran over, his eyes wide.

"Uh, Iggy, Angel, Fang's back." Gazzy glanced at his sister and Angel noticed that the hostility had vanished. At the moment, only sadness covered his young face.

"Fang didn't find Max and he wants an emergency Flock meeting right now." Gazzy made sure they were following before running towards the camp. When Angel and Iggy arrived the rest of the Flock was gathered around the ashes of the previous night's fire. Fang had a grim look on his face and after a nod from Iggy he began to speak.

"While I was out flying I spotted the humans we saw on the way in. Originally, they were headed for the School. Now that it's been blown to bits, they're heading off to the West."

"The West? Why West?" Holden asked, his tasseled dark brown hair lifting with the dry breeze.

"They must be being called there, like they were to the School." Maya pointed out, her eyes narrowed. Fang nodded and said, "My thoughts exactly. I think that whoever is in charge now is calling them there somehow. Which means they still plan on killing all the humans since I saw mutants headed that way too."

"It's Nino," Dylan said, his voice like ice. The Flock glanced at him and he said, "I saw them escape, he and Brigid, when I was running to rescue Maya, Max's mom, half-sister and Jeb. I'm assuming he got out alive."

"Of course he did." Kate muttered, her eyes dark.

"Well how did Max and Angel survive the blast? Well, not Max, but Angel. That explosion was huge!" Holden pointed out, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Angel. Angel squirmed under the Flock's intense gaze but Iggy stepped to her defense. "Angel's innocent, and besides we've got more important things to deal with. What if Nino has Max's body? We can't let that S.O.B have her."

"They've cloned her once," Maya pointed out, gesturing at herself. Dylan patted her shoulder and took her hand squeezing it with his comfortingly. Maya glanced at him but wasn't able to force a smile.

"There's no telling what they'll do!" Total piped up in a wail from his position next to Doctor Martinez. "No, they won't do anything, I won't let them," Fang snarled, determination rippling in his voice. His fists clenched at his sides as he spread his wings. "Max may be gone but we've still got a world to save. I won't let her die in vain and I sure as hell won't let that lying ass have her body, not as long as I draw breath. Let's go."

_Answers to Questions: _

_1. What song defines your life?_

_2. If you could rule the world for the day what would you change?_

_3. If you could take over someone who would it be and why?_

_I got three responses for each so thanks to the following people!_

_lillypad22:_

_1.) No Rain by the Blind Melon_

_2.)SCHOOL STARTS AT ELEVEN. At night :)_

_3.)A dork at my school. She's really mean, and totally destroyed my year. I would make her do the most uncool things haha._

_scarlett mist:_

_1. Because of You Kelly Clarkson_

_2. I wouldn't change anything just send everyone to kill Justin Beiber_

_3.*sigh* Such a long list wouldn't know where to start._

_AnikaandAj:_

_1. The Dolphin's Cry by Live or Get out Alive by Three Days Grace._

_2. The fact that I could only rule the world for a day. I mean C'mon. I would never settle for anything less than for life._

_3. It would be Obama because he has the most power in America besides the other two branches. I could take over the world much easier if I controlled him. Yeah, I'm just a tad bit obsessed with world domination._

_New Question:_

_1. If I wrote a one shot about the game Just Dance 2, it would be funny, would you read it?_


	39. Book 3: Attack Attack

_Shout outs: mysterious person (welcome to the show), lillypad22, Antha32 (welcome to the show), Tokoloshe Monster (welcome to the show), girlreadsalot, AnikaandAj!_

_Chapter 5 Attack Attack_

Angel's wings sliced through the air as she struggled to keep up with Fang's swift pace. The thoughts that flowed back to her from him were angry and full of rage. A picture of Nino Pierpont entered his mind and the image was engulfed in blue flames before begin replaced with Max's face, lifeless as it had last been.

Up ahead, Fang shook his head and beat his midnight black wings faster. The morning sun cast them a shade of purple which glinted brightly in Angel's eyes. Tipping her right wing down she coasted closer to Gazzy who glanced back at her with determined eyes.

"I'll look after you this time, Angel." Gazzy said, brushing his whitish brown wings with her own pure white one. Angel forced a soft smile at her brother, he believed her that she'd been somehow brainwashed, then looked around away from the sun towards the west.

From her spot near the back of the Flock Angel had a clear view of the others. Fang flew in the lead while Iggy flew on his right, a fire in his blind blue eyes as he glanced down at Ella who he held, unconscious, in his arms.

On Fang's left, surprisingly, flew Dylan. His tasseled blonde bangs were blown back and his light brown wings, broader yet shorter than Fang's, sliced through the air with powerful strokes. As Angel watched he turned to his left where Maya flew. For a moment their eyes locked and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Then Maya looked away and focused on the sky ahead.

Dylan carried Jeb while Maya held Doctor M. and Fang had Ratchet in his arms. For the moment Nudge was managing to hold Holden by herself though with Fang's pace she was wearing down fast. Angel was just about to go help her when Gazzy flew down and took one of Holden's hands, supporting the dark haired twelve year old between them.

Holden turned a bit green as he was stretched but he said nothing; the kid was brave.

"It's a good thing Star's fast," Total said, his black wings beating a mile a minute just to stay even with them. Angel smiled and scratched behind Total's ear earning her a lick on the cheek. "Thanks Total."

"I missed you Angie," Total barked, his dark eyes beaming at her.

Angel smiled and grabbed Total out of the air causing him to yelp as she pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, I missed you too." Total nuzzled his face against her chin then jumped away, beating his wings once more.

"For the record, I never lost faith in you." Angel frowned but tried to stay positive. "You're the only one."

"That's not true," Total said, his eye brows raised. "Max never stopped thinking you were alive. I don't think she told the others, but I heard her one night when they were asleep. I think she was talking to the Voice…which turns out was Nino but whatever. She said, "Angel? Angel, isn't dead, I just know it. Something's wrong. But what?"

Angel's eyes widened. "Max thought I was alive?"

Total nodded and Angel closed her eyes before looking away. _How much of a shock, was it then, when she hurt her?_

"Heads up guys!" Dylan called back to them, drawing Angel's attention once more. She followed his train of thoughts and through his enhanced eye sight saw the men and women the Flock mentioned earlier grouping closer and closer together as they marched down into a valley where several hundred mutants stood at attention beside a jumbo sized airplane.

As they flew closer the mutants turned and faced the oncoming humans, fangs and claws barred.

Shaking her head Angel pushed her wings to beat faster and caught up to the others, Total right on her feathers.

"Fang! The mutants are about to attack!" Fang's mind whirled as he tried to come up with a plan. _Max usually does this_, Fang thought but he brushed the it away. He was the leader now, he had to protect the others and save Max's body.

Angel listened to his thoughts but knew Fang was out of options. The fight for the world was here and now. It was time to live, it was time to die.

"Set down now!" Fang yelled, letting his wings fold halfway so that he dropped. The others followed his lead and Angel saw Star pause with Kate in her arms as she watched their descent before joining them at the top of the valley behind a pile of rocks. From here, you could see the entire valley from the humans now coming to a halt in a huge bundle to across from them where spitting and snarling mutants waited beside the plane. _This_, _was Death Valley_.

Angel looked up at the others and saw that their faces were full of acceptance. Every one of them understood that they might not come out of this fight alive. But it was what they wanted, what they were destined to do. Together, they were going to save the world-.

"For Max," Angel said the last part aloud.

The Flock glanced at her then stacked fists Total's paw making the top. For a moment they took in for what may have been the last time each other.

"For Max."

They left Ella, Doctor Martinez and Jeb hidden behind the rocks where they would be safe. Iggy kissed Ella's lips softly before following the rest of the Flock into the air. Below them, the mutants were growing restless. And as the Flock neared the middle of the valley a voice boomed out over a loud speaker, "Kill them all!" It was Nino Pierpont's….

With roars, screeches and snarls the mutants burst forward throwing clods of dirt and dust into the air as they raced across the field. Claws flashed in the morning light and fangs glinted. Speckles shown off scales and wind whipped fur and hair back. Saliva dripped from slack jaws and feet of all shapes and sizes pounded across the hard packed desert floor.

Wings rustled, and the Flock landed in the middle of the field, blocking the way.

The mutants kept coming.

_I really didn't want to stop here. But I've got a lot of school work going on and I just couldn't put the action needed to finish this chapter out. So, the next chapter will end book 3, and then we enter book 4 the last book. _

_Oh and thanks for the answers to the questions. Um, I was planning on it taking place during Fang in between when Max brings Fang back to life and Total's wedding. So like a few days before the wedding. Therefore the Flock would all be there, including Dylan, while Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden would not. I just didn't see how I could make it all work because I wanted Angel to be a part of it and in that I had to start this before Angel seeing as there was no time in the actual book to put it in. So, my one shot will have nothing to do with this story but will take place in Fang: A Maximum Ride novel just before Total's wedding. Sound good?_

_Oh also I would like to thanks Unknown Writer O.o for giving me my 800th review on Avenging Angels! You. Are. Awesome! ;)_

_Again, sorry for the cliff hanger guys. The next chapter finishes up this book so really this story is basically….maybe five chapters from done? And to those new to the party I update every other day. _

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	40. Book 3: Final Destination

_So this is the last chapter of book 3. Told you it was short but you'll enjoy this chapter I hope. Shout outs: With Love - Kaitlin (welcome to the party), lillypad22, MaximumX, random person (welcome to the show), Lleia Ride, Antha32 (you're welcome by the way ;), Unknown Writer O.o, Lauren, girlreadsalot, hi (welcome to the show)!_

_Chapter 6 Final Destination_

Angel stood braced beside the rest of the Flock as the mutants barreled down on them. Fear consumed her. _There were so many! How were they supposed to stop them from just running past and attacking the humans? There had to be a way…._

And then she heard it.

Angel's head snapped sideways and her gaze met Dylan's calculating one. When he caught her looking, she nodded.

"Gazzy! Iggy! Make a fire line!" Gazzy's eyes widened as Iggy's narrowed. Suddenly, Iggy let out a yell and turned to Gazzy. "Gaz. you still got that sodium we took from the Gen. 77 school?" Gazzy nodded and spread his wings eagerly. "You guys have to hurry!" Maya called, not bothering to look at the boys, her eyes remained locked on the advancing army.

Iggy and Gazzy sprang into the air and beat their wings as fast as they could as they flew close to the ground in a horizontal line, Gazzy pouring some powder across the ground as he went. "Will that be enough?" Holden asked, his voice quivering slightly. Nudge looked over at him and said, "With Gazzy and Iggy? Anything's enough."

Holden gave a jerky nod and brought his fists up in front of his face. The mutants were closing in.

"Hurry!" Star cried just as Fang yelled, "Guys!"

"Flame on!" Gazzy yelled and dropped a half lit match before flipping over backwards and soaring upwards as fast as he could.

Angel watched in slow motion as the match fell towards the ground, twirling and spinning as a small plume of smoke floated upwards. Then the match struck the powder and an ear shattering explosion rocked the ground. Flames spun into the air and lashed out at the sky as a brilliant orange fire stretched like a tidal wave across the valley. The humans on the other side were completely blocked from view.

Iggy and Gazzy landed with running stops and stood beside them, their eyes as bright as the flames. Fang put his hand on Gazzy's shoulder then looked around at all of them. "No matter what happens, I'm happy to have been able to meet all of you."

Then the wave hit.

Angel was nearly swept off her feet as cries, screeches, snarls, roars, claws and flashes of color spun by her. She ducked as a clawed hand swiped at her face and in the tumult she found herself face to face with what looked like a wolverine hybrid.

It was a boy, with dark, shaggy brown hair and wild yellow eyes. He was snarling madly and foam coated his lips as he snapped his jaws narrowly missing Angel's face. His jaws made a bone crunching snap.

Angel punched his dark nose and the boy snarled terribly as he stumbled back, swiping at his nose as his eyes watered. Then he ran at Angel, trying to tackle her. Angel leapt sideways, dodging him easily.

The mutant tripped and stumbled to his feet whirling around until he spotted Angel once again.

He charged once more but again Angel dodged and the boy slid past. _What is up with him? It's like he's never even fought before._

Angel's eyes widened. He wasn't trained.

_They aren't trained!_ Angel's mental voice cut through the thoughts of the Flock and for a moment they all paused before leaping back into battle, realization flooding over them as they recognized the signs as well. Courage flooded through them as they realized they might just get out alive.

Angel caught site of Gazzy and Iggy tag teaming a group of five Erasers, the wolf men growling as they slunk backwards, their tails between their legs. Holden and Nudge were juking and diving between mutants, confusing them so that when one of them disappeared the other popped up and took them out. Farther in, Dylan took Maya's arm and twisted her so that she snap kicked a leopard hybrid who'd just about clawed her back. Star, Kate and Ratchet were fighting a few yards away from them; Star watching Ratchet's hurt side as he punched with his good arm, knocking a lizard hybrid to the ground. Kate was tossing mutants right and left with her strength while Total waited to attack them while they were stunned from the shock of hitting the ground.

That left one person.

"Fang!" Angel called out, spotting his dark head far above the other mutants. If he heard her Fang didn't turn back and Angel lost sight of him as she was forced to duck under a webbed fist. Angel kneed the crocodile mutant in the stomach then used him as a spring board to get into the air. There, she caught sight of Fang battling his way towards the open back hatch of the plane. He was going after Nino.

"Angel!" Angel dropped down on top of a bear hybrid's broad shoulders plowing him into the ground despite her weight. Landing beside Gazzy and Iggy she saw that many of the mutants were fleeing back towards the plane. Fang was in trouble!

"Come on!" Angel called, spreading her white wings and leaping into the air with the others on her wings. Iggy grabbed Kate as Dylan nabbed Ratchet and Maya hooked her arms under Holden while Star ran beneath them. Total appeared, his muzzle sticky; a few feathers fell from his wings as he flew beside Angel.

Together they soared over the retreating mutants who looked more like frightened children than fierce warriors. Still there were some who snarled and leapt up at them as they flew close to the ground.

Nudge's foot snapped out at one such mutant and smacked him in the side of the head, sending him toppling to the ground. "Don't mess with us!" she yelled down after him.

They reached the plane where a mass of in fighting was ensuing. It was as if suddenly all of the mutants had turned against each other. Blood and fur and scales ripped under fangs and claws. A kid with horns of his head was butting heads with a ram hybrid the shock wave of their collisions hurting Angel's ears.

A few mutants, who didn't seem to have any claws or fangs, were simply punching and scratching each other. Then there were the ones with tails who were back slapping every mutant they could. A girl that looked like a tiger leapt on top of a deer hybrid and bit down on her neck before being thrown off and kicked in the chest.

It was nature at it's most evolved. And right smack in the middle of it fought Fang.

"There!" Dylan called, angling his wings as he pointed to the ground. In a flash he landed beside Fang who whirled to attack but seeing Dylan spun back only to lock arms with a wild eyed boy with curved fangs. Angel landed beside Nudge and together they stood back to back as mutants sprang at them.

"Duck!" Nudge yelled and Angel fell to her knees as a paw swept through the air where her head had been a split second before. Spinning Angel saw Nudge grab the lion (Angel's eyes widened as she realized it was a real lion. It was gigantic, with wings folded along it's back) by the tail and yank it. The lion let out a roar and snapped at Nudge's leg but then Holden was there. Bravely he leapt on the lion's broad shoulders and locked his arms around it's thick golden mane.

The lion let out an earth shaking roar and reared up on it's back paws spreading it's wings which were a golden honey color as it attempted to throw Holden off. Holden dug his heels in though and closed his eyes as the lion spun, bucking wildly as it's neck twisted, trying to crush Holden between his massive jaws.

"Holden!" Nudge cried and tried to grab the lion but was thrown back.

_Stop! _Angel cried, her mental command booming. The lion lurched to a stop and fell to it's side sending Holden rolling down over it's wings. Nudge scrambled up and ran over to him helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Forget about me are you?"

"I'm fine."

Nudge's voice was soft and for a moment they just stared at each other. "Um, guys? We're kinda in the middle of a _war_ here!" Angel rolled her eyes as Nudge and Holden sprang apart with blushes coating their cheeks. They shared a quick look but their blushes only grew deeper. Then they jumped back into battle.

Angel glanced at the lion but it just lay there, staring at her with deep, yellow eyes.

"Angel!"

Angel forgot about the lion with the wings as she heard her brother's call. Quickly she traced his thoughts and found him near the base of the plane, the others were near him.

Dodging her way through Angel found herself panting beside Star who was supporting a bleeding Ratchet. His wound must have opened up with all of the fighting. Star herself had a deep scratch going down her right bicep but other than that she looked okay. Kate had a bruise on her forehead, while Holden's knees and hands were scraped. The Flock all looked to have only minor injuries.

Suddenly, above the sound of fighting, was the roar of engines. Angel's eyes widened along with the rest of the Flock as the turbines of the plane began to rotate. The plane was gonna leave! But Nino still had Max!

"Look!" Angel followed Maya's pointing finger and saw that the back door to the plane was lifting upwards. "Iggy, Gazzy kill the engine from the outside! Nudge, Maya, Total, Holden, Ratchet you guys protect Kate. Kate, keep that back door open! Angel, Dylan-," Fang looked at them, "you're coming with me."

Angel's eyes widened but she didn't have a moment to think before Fang took off towards the back of the plane. Angel followed him and the others, dodging and leaping over fighting mutants as they went.

After what felt like a life time they reached the door. The roar of the plane's engines seemed to grow louder as they reached it but it stayed on the ground. Fang and Dylan flew Kate up, the door was nearly closed they had but seconds left, and set her on the lip. Kate threw her arms out and planting her feet on the door and her arms on the plane she pushed her chin against her chest and closed her eyes.

The door gave a loud groan and trembled making Kate's arms and legs shake. "I don't know how long I can hold it!" she cried, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Fang nodded and flew through the gap followed closely by Dylan. Angel flew up and turned so that she wouldn't hit Kate with her wings as she entered the pitch black cargo section of the plane.

All she could feel was emptiness around her and the smell of machinery. Through the half light she caught sight of dark eyes and Fang's face emerged from the darkness, motioning her forward. Angel followed blindly but soon her eyes adjusted and she was able to see Dylan and Fang, both only a few steps ahead of her.

Cautiously they moved through the dark but paused when they came to a large metal door. Dylan glanced at Fang but didn't say anything. For a moment no one moved. Then Fang opened the door.

_(Iggy Pov.)_

Iggy could hear the metal door jam vibrating and Kate's low moan as her muscles burned from the strain of holding the 2,000 pound door back. The roar of the engines hurt Iggy's ears and he felt even more blind than he normally did. Now he couldn't even concentrate.

"1 o'clock!" Gazzy yelled. Iggy turned and aimed a punch to his right feeling soft cartilage give way under his fist. Bringing his arms together Iggy brought them down over the mutant's ears bursting it's ear drums. Iggy heard a wail and felt the ground vibrate as the mutant collapsed.

"Ooof!" something huge barreled into Iggy, knocking him to the ground. Blindly Iggy struggled to stand but claws slashed across his back narrowly missing his wings. Pain lanced through his back like fire but Iggy clenched his teeth and kicked at the beast holding him down.

Fur smothered his face and he choked on the reek of Eraser. "Hey piglet!" The Eraser taunted and Iggy's mind whirled back to the last time an Eraser had called him that. Back at the E-shaped house where he and Gazzy had nearly been killed.

The Eraser howled with laughter and Iggy felt his body rise, as if he were about to strike. Gathering his legs underneath him Iggy kicked the Eraser off and scrambled to his feet.

The Eraser coughed but leapt up and snarled. Then Iggy heard it: click.

"Nighy night piggy," the Eraser growled, pointing the gun at Iggy's chest. The gun went off.

_(Angel Pov.)_

The other side of the door led to a long hallway. There were several doors but each opened to an empty room. The bare metal walls and floors gave the interior a sleek, mechanical look. It reminded Angel of the cages she'd been forced to live in.

Up ahead, the hallway split off three ways. Either side was too long to see the end. They would have to split up. "Dylan, go right, Angel, left. I'll go down this one." Fang watched them go and Angel cast him a backwards glance before heading down her hall.

There were no doors here but as she went lights flickered on over head. Her feet thrummed against the cold metal and her heart beat quickened as panic seized her. Angel began to walk faster and then she was running down the hallway. Her feet practically flying in her haste to get somewhere, anywhere but here. Surrounded by all of the cold metal.

Claustrophobia was taking over, something Angel had never truly understood. Of course small places made her nervous but she was able to brush off those fears unlike Iggy, Fang or Max. Now she understood their fear. The closeness of the walls and the unmoving air made it harder and harder to breath. Cold sweat beaded her skin and goosebumps made her arm hair stand on end as if it were electrically charged.

A black door loomed in front of her.

Angel's feet skidded to a stop leaving black marks across the metal floor. She ignored them and instead listened to the audible beating of her heart and the air whooshing in and out of her lungs. Angel had never panicked like that before.

Glancing at the door Angel slowly raised a hand and cautiously twisted the knob opening the door and stepping inside. Nino Pierpont stood not ten feet from her. Angel froze. "Hello, Angel-," **welcome home.**

_(Iggy Pov.)_

Bam!

Iggy's hands flew to his stomach and he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes expecting to feel the teeth gnashing pain of the bullet sinking into his gut. But it never came.

Opening his eyes Iggy smelt gun powder floating towards him. Something thumped onto the sand. Feet ran at Iggy and he flinched as arms wrapped around his neck. A familiar scent floated around him and Iggy's eyes widened. Immediately he threw his arms around her and pulled her close. Ella's head snuggled against his chest and she let out a sob. The gun she'd picked up off the ground fell out of her hands and clattered to the ground.

"Thank you," Iggy whispered, kissing her hair. Ella touched her forehead to his and looked into his blind eyes. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Never."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Iggy! Come on we have to-. Ella?" Iggy and Ella turned towards the Gasman who's eyes were wide. Then he shook his head and pointed towards the plane who's engines were speeding up. "We have to kill the engine!"

Iggy's eyes widened and he looked down at Ella, his face torn. She took his hand and pressed it against her lips so that he could feel the understanding smile. "Go get them."

Iggy bent down and locked lips with Ella for a moment before breaking away and leaping into the air after Gazzy. They had a job to do.

_(Dylan Pov.)_

The hallway Fang had pointed out to him was long and narrow. For some reason, the smell of antiseptic floated in the air and made Dylan's stomach knot up. Shaking his head he picked up the pace so that he was walking as fast as he could without running. But the farther in he went the closer the walls seemed to get. Dylan wasn't claustrophobic in the least, he hadn't been held in cages since technically he hadn't been 'raised' in a lab so much as created. After all, he was only around a year old…really.

Dylan gritted his teeth as he remembered his first months. Test after test had been pushed on him just so that he would develop faster. But the one thing they would never help him with was his flying. How symbolic? If he had learned to fly he might have spread his wings and left that place. But without them, he was just another mutant stuck on the ground. A clone mutant at that. It took Max pushing him off a roof for him to finally be able to soar free. Max had done a lot for him….

Dylan continued walking as quickly as he could but came up short when a door faced him. There was a handle and Dylan inspected it to make sure it wasn't rigged to blow up in his face or zap him. Then he twisted the knob.

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang could feel the tight walls around him but his mind was so full of memories he paid them no attention.

He and Max, looking at each other through the bars of their crate. Their fingers just barely out of reach of one another, feeling the heat of her skin and seeing the fire in her eyes but never able to reach her because of the cage. He and Max, pulling the Flock along as they ran after Jeb who kept looking around nervously. He and Max, guiding Iggy up into the black van then passing Gazzy to him and helping Nudge in. Fang jumped in and took Angel from Max who threw one last glance back at the School before leaping in and closing the door. He and Max, sparring in the yard under Jeb's watchful gaze. He and Max, learning to fly, pushing each other to be stronger, faster, better. He and Max, consoling the Flock when Jeb disappeared, looking at one another wondering what to do. He and Max, deciding that Max should lead them. He and Max, teaching the others how to fly, helping Iggy learn to 'see'. He and Max, teaching them how to use the internet and TV to learn. He and Max, fighting to save Angel as she was carried away by the Erasers. He and Max, flying with Nudge to rescue Angel. He and Max, crouching in cages once more, this time barely able to touch. He and Max, escaping with the Flock. He and Max, huddling in a subway tunnel under New York City, their arms holding one another as Max manipulated the geek's computer. He and Max, lying on a beach as he bled out, her lips pressing against his for the first time. He and Max, making each other jealous by dating people they hardly knew. He and Max, kissing in the cave and her flying away. He and Max, separating only to reunite again on an island. He and Max, fighting to keep Angel alive in Antarctica. He and Max, holding the Flock together in the storm. He and Max, kissing on the submarine. He and Max, going to Las Vegas. He and Max, flying to rescue the Flock. He and Max, struggling as he dies and she saves him. He and Max, separating once more as he leaves for her safety. He and Max, arguing and fighting over stupid crap. He and Max, struggling with feelings for others. He and Max, making up. He and Max, looking at each other through the screen, brown eyes on black and the light behind the brown growing weaker. He and Max, him holding her in his arms as finally the tears flow. Him, waking up and feeling completely alone, because everything he'd ever wanted was gone….

A doorway loomed in front of Fang and his hollow eyes narrowed. Here it was. The last chance to finish this. To end what Max started. It was time to end it. _The end is here._

Fang knocked the door to the ground and walked over it into the room, his arms raised, only to freeze. Angel was already there, a gun to her head by Brigid who was staring at Fang with livid eyes while Dylan knelt on the ground with his arms on his head, five mutants holding guns on him three of which lifted their weapons, pointing them at Fang.

"Didn't Max ever teach you, not to just barge into places you don't know?" A deep voice asked. Nino Pierpont twisted in his pilots chair and looked at Fang with disapproving green eyes. His leg was crossed over his knee and he leaned back in his chair as he gazed at Fang who glared at him.

"So, you want to kill me? Is that it?" he asked.

"I'll do more than kill you. I'll make you wish you were never born." Fang snarled, his voice dark. Nino laughed, short and without humor. "Dear boy, you can't kill me! Look around. You're out numbered. Not only that, you've left the rest of your pathetic band of rogues to die at the hands of my army out in the desert. I promise you, by now their blood has stained the sand scarlet."

"Shut up!" Fang snarled, taking a step forward. "Ahhh ah," Nino nodded towards the mutants and they clicked their guns back. Fang stopped and stood stiff. "That's a good boy. Now, you're going to listen to me. Or else dear Angel-," Brigid dug the gun deeper into Angel's head and she winced, "will die."

Fang didn't say anything so Nino grinned. "Now you're catching on fast. You see, I need something from you Fang. I can take it by force, or I can take it from you willingly. Either way, you will not leave this plane alive. Angel, she may. My son will certainly, that is after we have a little chat." Nino glanced at Dylan with a fond yet sick gaze. Dylan spit on the ground and was clouted in the head.

"What do you want from me?" Fang asked, his voice level. He wasn't afraid to die, he just wanted to make sure Angel and Dylan lived.

Nino Pierpont smirked and said, "I want you, to press this button." From his pocket he produced a small, black box with a red button in the middle. Fang stared at it with dread. "What does it do?"

"What do you think? I didn't come here unprepared. Do you think I didn't know you're Flock would come and try an stop me? My dear boy the humans stopped where they did because I wanted them too. Who do you think has been calling them here all along? Who do you think is powerful enough to manipulate the minds of over 10,000 children? 380 of which are genetically modified in some way? It's me! _I_, am the all powerful. _I_, am the almighty. _I_ control everything! _I. Am. God_."

"Go to hell!" Fang snarled and charged him only to be thrown back by a wave of energy. Fang's head snapped backwards against the hard metal wall and he sunk to his knees where he knelt dazedly.

A shadow loomed over Fang and he looked up (stars dancing in and out of his vision) as Nino Pierpont stood over him, a gun raised to Fang's head. "So be it."

_So just to be clear the button would detonate a set of bombs right under where the humans are standing. Everyone got that? Great. _

_So, no questions today besides two:_

_1. What is your honest opinion of this chapter and where it's headed?_

_2. Should I kill a character? (Besides Max but I have plans there lol). I know who I would kill if I did but I hate killing characters. Still it provides tragedy and keeps a story fresh. I'll leave it up to you guys though. Should I kill someone and who would you want it to be?_

_Thanks for the understanding guys!_

_Fight on, _

_Avenging Angels_


	41. Book 4: Remember Me

_Book 4 is here! Let's do it! Shoutouts: maximumrider7 (welcome to the party), mysterious person, Antha32, Lleia Ride and With Love - Kaitlin!_

_*****Book 4: Blaze of Glory*****_

_Chapter 1 Remember Me_

Darkness…consumed me. Light…blinded me. I was alone. I was surrounded. I was moving. I was still. I was floating in the middle of nowhere. I, was everywhere.

"Maximum."

My ears twitched but otherwise I didn't move.

"Maximum." came the voice once more, closer this time. Still I stayed still, peacefully lost.

"Max!"

My eyes snapped open and I was standing in the middle of a field; a strikingly familiar field at that. "Max." I turned and saw Ari standing behind me. His light blue eyes so much like our father's looked out at me from his boyish face. He smiled at me, his teeth sparkling white. From behind his back pure white wings lifted in the warm breeze. The sunshine played against his blonde hair and not a shred of dirt covered his skin. He was pure. The monster that had entered my dream not too long ago…was no where to be seen here in the same field now.

"Ari," I breath, my voice sounding like liquid honey. My eyes widened and I glanced down at my hands which were free of scars or abrasions. It was like they'd never even been used. Reaching up to my face my fingers skimmed across my flawless features. My hair was soft and light and my wings shown in the bright sunlight. I wore a white dress and was bare foot.

"You won't find any imperfections here," Ari said, his eyes watching me as I continued to study my tanned skin. I glanced at him then around at my surroundings. It was so unreal.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice sounding soft. A bird chirped in the oak to my right and I glanced towards it. When I looked back Ari had moved and was walking away into the trees. "Ari? Ari!" I shouted and ran after him. Ari didn't glance back at me and didn't slow. I followed a few paces behind him as we walked farther into the woods.

I don't know how long we walked, brushing past ferns and lush green branches, before we emerged from the woods and in an open space. A small run way lay riddled with weeds and broken in front of us and my eyes narrowed as a memory sparked.

"Ari, where are we? Why are we here?" But Ari wasn't looking at me. Instead he stood looking down at something I couldn't see. Cautiously I moved to stand beside him and gasped as my eyes locked on what he was looking at.

A small, make shift wooden cross had been driven into the hard packed earth above a shovel dug grave. Carved in the cross, was the name of the seven year old boy who now stood beside me. _Ari Batchelder, February 27, 2003 - August 5, 2010_.

"I'm glad dad was able to remember my real birthday." Ari said, not looking at me. He knelt down and picked up a clod of dirt before tossing it onto his grave. Glancing up at me he said, "I appreciate this."

"You deserved so much more," I choked, my eyes tearing up.

Ari frowned then stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes as my face pressed against his forehead and he pulled me closer, I had to kneel so that we were even.

"Max you've done so much for me. You never gave up and you accepted me into your life even though I'd acted so cruelly towards you. You made my last days worth living and fighting for. I don't regret that I died, just that I died so soon that I didn't get to spend more time with you, sister."

Tears cascaded down my face and I let out a sob. Ari shushed me and after a moment I was able to stop the tears. Leaning back I looked at Ari's face. He smiled sadly at me.

"I'm so sorry Ari. I should-, I should have-, I-," Ari hushed me by taking my hand. "Max," he squeezed my hand. "You've done everything and anything I could have ever asked. I'm the one who should have. I should have been more upfront with you."

Ari ducked his head and my eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

My little brother looked up at me and a tear rolled down his face. "I'm the one that sent that dream. But I wasn't in control. I didn't know how to get your attention. So I went back to my old self, my Eraser self. And it worked. I made the others come but that wasn't enough. I just-," tears were now rolling down Ari's cheeks. "I just had to let you know."

"Let me know what? Ari please," I added when he didn't respond.

Ari wiped his arm across his face and sucked in a breath. "I had to show you what you had to do. That way you would know when the time came."

Confusion crossed my face and then realization hit me. Ari saw the look on my face and nodded then shook his head. "You aren't dead, Max." I looked at him, my heart racing. "Then where am I?"

"Not where, when." Ari smiled at me then nodded down at his grave. I followed his gaze and noticed for the first time freshly laid flowers atop the damp earth that covered Ari's body. The cross, was unfaded and the carved portion where Ari's name and dates were looked brand new. I glanced at the run way and saw that it was uncracked.

"But-."

"The plane just left five minutes ago." Ari smiled softly. "Max," I glanced at him. "You have to go back now Max. I wanted you to see this, see _me_, like this. And I wanted to let you know how much I love you and thank you for all that you did for me. I don't want you to remember me as a destroyed monster, I want you to remember me as Ari, your brother."

Ari smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around him once more. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too sister." Ari whispered, his voice fading. I closed my eyes feeling his body fade from my arms. "Good bye Max."

"Good bye, Ari."

Light consumed me and I was transported back.

_Short chapter guys I'm sad to say this story is nearly at an end. The next chapter is the climax and then we will have a 1-2 chapter falling action. Then…well we'll see. I've been asked if I will do a sequel and I'll leave that up to you guys. _

_So, question of the day:_

_1. Should there be a sequel to this story?_

_I refused when asked to do one for Avenging Angels simply because I didn't want to go through all of that work to make the story great and worry about messing it up with the sequel. Plus there was so much action and plot twists in the story that I was out of materials. Which is kinda where I would run into issues here. But, if you guys want one and are willing to wait a bit then I have a general idea of how the plot would go. _

_But I'll let you decide._

_So, the next chapter is the big one. It's gonna rap up all the action._

_Oh and you guys voted and it was unanimous: someone will die. Can you guess who?_


	42. Book 4: New Dawn

_Shout outs: no name (welcome to the party I update every other day), flaming-mercedes, AnikaandAj, no name, bubblez4ever13, missperfect23, Maximumrider7, lillypad22 (2x), Antha32, MaximumX, random person and girlreadsalot!_

_Chapter 2 New Dawn_

The world was spinning in and out of focus. Memories danced before my eyes in a thousand tiny visions. The School, the E-shaped house, the School again, New York City, Virginia, Florida, Germany, Antarctica, Miami, the Day and Night School, Pearl Harbor, the submarine, Africa, the New House, Las Vegas, the Fancy Club, Malibu, my mom's house, Gen. 77 School, Paris, my mom's house again (gone now), Gen. 77 School again, and finally The School for the last time.

I stood in a ring of flames, with the electrical net unraveling and spewing metal fibers as flames spiraled down. But no matter how close the flames snapped at my skin I could not feel their bite.

As if in a trance I walked gracefully across the ashes littering the stadium floor. Men and women were screaming and clawing at their clothes as the flames seized them.

A man on the grand balcony backed against the wooden rails as the flames closed in on all sides. Casting a fearful glance over his shoulder, his eyes full of terror, he jumped, disappearing into the flames. I walked to the middle of the arena, my blondish hair lifting in the gusts of the flames and my pure skin a glow. Before me, kneeling on shaking knees, was me.

My eyes were riddled with pain but fiery determination, as fierce as the flames that surrounded us, stared at the small black bomb in my hands.

I glanced at the bomb for a moment, then rustled my wings slightly. I heard the sound of stumbling feet and looked up to see Angel making her way towards the me on the ground.

Angel's eyes were full of horror and tears poured down her face as she stood before me, staring at the stabbed me. I moved so that I stood over them both but Angel gave no sign of having noticed me.

Suddenly, Angel reached out and wrapped her arms around me. Me on the ground pulled her closer wincing as I attempted to miss moving the dagger which still protruded from my chest.

"I'm sorry," Angel's voice sounded small in the roar of the flames.

My head lifted from her shoulder and I followed my gaze to where there was an opening in the flames. Confusion clouded my gaze and I winced at the heat of the flames.

I saw my eyes close and head tilt upward as my arms pulled Angel closer.

A prayer left my lips and the bomb rolled from my fingers. As a bright light exploded from the now active bomb I spread my wings releasing an even brighter light…time froze.

The bomb stopped ticking, the flames stopped spiraling, the whitecoats stopped writhing in pain. On the still intact big screen the Flock were frozen with bullets spinning in mid air towards their intended targets who were frozen also with their fangs barred and claws hanging in the air.

At my feet, the me who had been stabbed, still held Angel. Lifting my wings I knelt down and lightly touched her shoulder. Immediately her eyes opened and I sucked in a deep breath. My eyes locked but their was no confusion, only understanding.

"What will happen to her?" My voice asked, hugging Angel closer. I glanced at her then said, "Our prayer will save her."

"You have such faith?" I asked, brushing Angel's bangs back and looking up at the other me.

I smiled softly and said, "From the things we've seen and lived through-," I smirked, "of course I do."

Me on the ground took on a thoughtful expression, then nodded. "We have to go now." I said, looking around at the crumpling stadium. Me on the ground nodded then stood up gently placing Angel on the ground.

"When she wakes up, she'll be with you in the desert, here in the black crater. But, after she sleeps, your body will dissolve."

"And I'll become you?" I asked, wincing at the dagger still in my chest.

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"How long do we have to wait?" I asked. I grinned, "We don't."

I snapped my fingers and light consumed us before darkness surrounded us broken only by the light of a low burning fire.

Before me, my body lay on a blanket in the blackened sand. My head, was caressed in Fang's lap as he stroked my hair gently.

"Look," dagger me said, pointing to a spot beside the fire. I followed my gaze and saw Angel sitting beside the fire. "You were right."

"Have faith," I said, "now watch."

Turning my attention back to the camp fire I (we) watched her toss a stone into the flames. Her face was down trodden and I noted that the others were set up far away from her. "She's an outcast." Dagger me whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"I never told her I loved her, you know." Angel looked up, startled, and turned to Fang who had been watching her moments before. Gently he brushed my bangs back out of my face.

"I'm sure she knew," Angel said, her voice hoarse. Fang shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"That's not good enough. I loved her, but up until a few days ago all I did was avoid her because that was easier. That's not love, that's selfishness."

Angel looked uncomfortable and said nothing.

"When we reached the room with all of the mutants, I tried to watch out for her. I was looking for Star and Kate too. But I just knew that they were gunning for Max. But then they ganged up on me. All I could see were fangs and claws and fur and then I was over run. They knocked me to the ground then clubbed me in the back of the head. I blacked out and woke up in the circle with the Flock. Nudge filled me in and then I heard Max's voice. She was on the screen with a man I'd never seen before, at least I don't think so. Turns out it was Nino Pierpont, that ass has been behind it all along. He set this all up, just to kill Max."

Fang bit his lip and a tear slid down his cheek. Angel rose slowly to her feet and moved over to Fang putting a tentative hand on his shoulder before kneeling beside him.

"Fang-," Angel paused and took a deep breath. "Fang, I don't know what happened. I'm so confused!" Angel looked down at my face. "I can't even think."

"You don't have to think." Fang said, turning to look at Angel. "You just have to know."

Angel winced.

"I just…I don't see how this could be." Fang glanced at Angel again. "I know Max always called herself invincible, always joked about being indestructible, but I knew she wasn't and I know she knew it too. I just never thought I'd lose her. I wasn't ready to lose her. I didn't try hard enough. I could have saved her. I should have-."

Angel shhh'd Fang and he let out a breath before glancing up at the sky. "Do you think she's watching us?" Dagger me and I shifted. Angel followed Fang's gaze. "Yes."

Fang let out a shaky breath then nodded. Gently he lay my head on his pack and covered my body with his jacket. "We'll bury her tomorrow."

He stood back and took Angel's hand guiding her back to the fire where they lay down close together. After a few minutes, their soft breathing announced that they were asleep.

Kneeling beside my body, I touched my shoulder again and once more my eyes opened. Dead me stood up and shook out my wings before nodding. "It's about time."

"I had to make a stop," I said, remembering Ari.

Dagger me narrowed her eyes (she had no memory of this because it had not been her), while Dead me shrugged. "What now?"

"First, we put things right," Dagger me said.

"Then, we don't do 'we'." I lifted my hands and Dagger me and Dead me's forms blurred as they vibrated and swept together. Closing my eyes I lifted my wings as memories flowed through my mind and _they_ became _me_.

My eyes snapped open and I was flying in the air above the plane where below me a battle for the world was taking place.

"And finally, I save the world."

_(Fang Pov.)_

This was it. All of the striving, all of the hoping, all of the fighting, was going to die here inside of him. The barrel of the pistol pressed against his forehead, the cold steel burning like fire.

Nino Pierpont grinned madly down at him. Dylan, still lay dazed from the blow he'd received though his clouded eyes searched for a way to attack. Angel, remained frozen by the same trick Nino had used to throw Fang into the wall. It must have been his power. Nino wasn't all human, he was a mutant too.

"You're a mutant," Fang growled, as Nino grabbed him by the hair and yanked his chin up. The Director grinned and shook his head. "Yes, I am."

"What makes you any different from me, then?" Fang challenged.

Nino Pierpont narrowed his eyes and snarled, "_I_, am not a mistake." He pressed the gun under Fang's chin. "_I_, am a genetic miracle. How else could I have been able to manipulate so many at once? The mutants, the humans, even Maximum Ride and Angel there." He jerked his head at Angel but Fang's eyes sparked at the mention of Max's name. He shifted but the barrel pressed harder.

"What'd you do to Max?" Fang snarled, his voice icy. For a split second confusion clouded Nino's eyes. Then the mad grin was there once more. "She's dead, I'm glad to say. We have herself and Angel to thank." He looked at Angel who had a horrified expression on her pallid face. "Thanks."

"You'll burn in hell for this. All of it!" Dylan spat, struggling to his knees. He dodged another blow to the head but was shoved forward so that his chest lay over his knees and his chin touched the ground.

The Director glared at his dead son's clone. "You will be quiet."

"Go to hell!"

"Not before him." Nino said, cocking the gun back sending a chill through Fang's body.

_Who would have guessed it would end this way?_

"Good bye, Fang. Tell Max I said hello." The trigger pulled back, Angel closed her eyes, Dylan struggled to stand, and Fang stared into the eyes of his and Max's murderer, black on green…on brown?

_(Max Pov.)_

As the trigger hit the igniter, and the explosion in the gun took place, there was a split second. A second, long enough to change everything.

My feet slammed through the cockpit glass at over 300 mph sending glass and metal flying everywhere. From the air my aim had been for the gun, a split second decision, and my aim was true.

Bam!

My feet slammed into the gun as I flew through the cockpit glass at an angle, sending my feet smashing down across the gun knocking it out of Nino's hands so that it skidded across the floor with a metal thud.

I landed with my arms out touching the ground and my legs in a fighting stance before leaping up, wings flared, and throwing my open palm against Nino's chest.

His chest imploded sending a gush of air from his lungs and making his body fly backwards into the control panel. Sparks flew up as the buttons and levers were smashed beneath his weight and he sank to the floor.

"Max!" Dylan cried, struggling under the mutants that held him. I leapt towards him and slammed my fist into the first one's nose causing it to howl with pain and stumble backwards.

The other four rushed at me but as they leapt on me I threw my wings out flinging them off of me and sending them flying into the walls where they crumpled to the floor. Dylan stared at me from the ground but then his eyes widened as he looked past me.

I whipped around and saw that Nino had recovered and was making a jump for the pistol. I dove after it and our bodies collided on the floor sending the gun sliding to the right, directly into Brigid's grasp.

The now blonde had been hiding behind the co-pilot's chair but as she grabbed the gun she stood up, pointing it at me and cocking it back. "So long, Max," she said coldly, backing towards the control panel. "It's been a long run," she took another step.

"But you know what they say. All good things must come to an en-," Brigid's hip brushed against the control panel and blue sparks shot into the air as the control panel exploded, electrocuting her.

Brigid's eyes rolled back in her head and her teeth sparked as currents of electricity flowed through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and I winced as her body convulsed and she fell to the ground, sparks still flowing from her body but her blank eyes staring at nothing. She was dead.

"No!" Nino yelled, his voice full of rage. I twisted on the ground as his fist came at my face and I rolled sideways so that his fist crashed into the metal floor. Leaping to my feet I turned and attempted to knock his knees out from under him. Nino dodged and pulled a knife out of his jacket.

Charging at me I dodged it as he sliced it through the air, each time aiming for my heart. "Max!" I became aware of Angel's voice. And then Fang's and Dylan's. Something was wrong. The cockpit was catching on fire. The electrical panel that had electrocuted Brigid was now shooting sparks all over the cockpit. Already the chairs were nothing but billowing infernos, the fire was spreading towards us quickly.

Nino stabbed at me again and I dodged only to find myself backed against a wall. Nino grinned and slammed his knife into the wall as I ducked then struggled to jerk it loose. "Max!" I glanced sideways and saw Fang. His dark eyes looked at me with such wonder, such amazement, such love, that I very nearly could not break my gaze away.

The sound of metal and the look of horror in Fang's eyes brought me back.

I saw a flash of silver as the blade snuck towards my heart, but in the next second it clattered to the ground as Angel leapt on the Director's head and clawed at his eyes. "Argh!" he yelled and stumbled backwards right into Dylan's waiting arms. Dylan knocked his legs out from under him sending him and Angel rolling. Fang was able to grab Angel as I steadied Dylan.

Click.

"Ha, ha ha ha ha!" Nino Pierpont laughed evilly as he cocked the pistol. At his feet his only remaining child lay lifeless, slowly being engulfed in flames. The man did not care. The only thing he cared about was seeing us dead, was seeing _me_, dead. And as he pointed the gun at me his wild eyes showed triumph.

"This, is the day that will go down in history in my new empire. The day I _killed_ Maximum Ride!" From the corner of my eyes I saw that a spark had landed on the hem of his pants leg and was slowly making it's way upwards. The others saw this too. I had to stall him.

"You won't get away with this. Look around you! Your plan is ruined."

"I will rebuild, _you,_ will not be so lucky."

"You can't escape. Iggy and Gazzy by now have destroyed the engines."

"Do you think that matters anymore?" Nino snarled, glaring at Fang.

"All that matters is that she dies! Along with the rest of you worthless experiments. The in fighting out there is because of me. I ordered those retched mutants to fight because I realized that they are not the future. I am! I will rule this world as the sole dominant being! I will be master of all! _Creator of life and bringer of death_. And not you, or your retched Flock will be able to stop me." He leveled the gun at my head and the Flock tensed. In my head, I saw a thousand scenarios. Fang leaping in front of the bullet, Dylan pulling me down, Angel screaming, Fang shouting, Dylan leaping for Nino only to be shot too. Fang doing the same….

But the thing I saw with my eyes in that instant, was the tiny spark that had first landed on Nino Pierponts pants leg, ignite.

I saw my chance.

I ducked, pulling Angel down with me, as the flame burst upward in a flash of heat and light, igniting with the expensive fabric the Director wore. Immediately he jerked back and howled in pain, his finger pulling the trigger so that a bullet spun through the air narrowly missing Dylan by an inch. The blonde bird boy made to leap at him but Fang pulled him back. "We have to get out of here!" Angel cried, her eyes widening with terror as the cockpit fully burst into flames.

My eyes searched for an opening, the portion of glass I'd entered through was blocked. "Here!" Fang shouted, grabbing my other hand and pulling me (my arms still around Angel) towards a small opening. Fang pushed me through first then followed but as Dylan took a step forward the exit was cut off by metal collapsing from the roof. "Dylan!" I yelled, my eyes making out his face in the only opening about the size of my hand.

Dylan's eyes were wide but no terror marked his face, just understanding. My heart beat slowed. _No…._

"Go, Max. Tell Maya I love her."

"No Dylan! Don't!" Dylan stepped back and flames took his place forcing me to take a step back. Angel let out a pained cry and Fang looked at the ground as his arms wrapped around me. My body shook and my heart ached. Oh Dylan…..

The plane began to shake violently and the ground beneath us rocked back and forth. "We have to run!" Fang yelled. Pulling my body closer we ran forward, Angel between us, down the long corridor. Ceiling tiles fell behind us and it seemed as if the flames were chasing after us.

At the end of the hall, Fang led us through a door and into a gigantic cargo hanger. The smell of engine oil and heavy machinery doused us and the roar of the flames deafened me. Up head, a narrow sliver of light was blocked out in the middle by a lone figure. Kate, her body trembling and sweat pouring off her forehead, was struggling to hold the door open.

"Kate!" Fang shouted and she glanced over her shoulder, her teeth biting in to her gums as she spotted him. When she saw me however her grip loosened and the door closed to within a foot. She couldn't hold it much longer. "We won't make it!" Angel cried, her voice shaking. I forced her to run faster until the three of us were sprinting towards the door.

We reached it and I helped Angel through glancing at Kate who's face was red and body was shaking. Her eyes met mine, and I saw the same thing I'd seen in Dylan and Ari's eyes…acceptance.

"Someone has to hold the door." She winced as the door sunk further. "And I'm the only one who can do it. This is how I'll help save the world. By making sure you get out alive. Because unless I hold this door, you won't. And the world won't survive."

"Kate-," Fang started but she shook her head, her black hair falling around her face. "There isn't time. Go!" I cast a torn glance at Fang who's eyes mirrored my own expression. "She's right."

Fang took my hand and together we slid through the narrow gap. Glancing back we saw Kate look up at us and smile as best she could. "Tell Star, she was like a sister to me and the best friend I ever had. I wouldn't have made it this far without her. And Max," she glanced at me, a knowing look in her eyes. "Don't go back for me."

I gaped at her but as I started forward Kate gave one last push and disappeared inside the plane as the doors slammed shut.

"NO!" I cried, rushing forward but Fang's strong arms stopped me pulling me backwards as quickly as he could. I knew the plane was about to explode. Knew we were in trouble because we were so close. But the sight of those doors screaming shut and Kate's face would forever haunt my mind. She gave her life for me. And she didn't want me to go back. _How had she known, now, that I could_?

"Max!" I beat my wings down and shot upwards with Fang on my right, his hand grasping my own firmly, as we flew upwards. Looking below I saw that all of the mutants were running away too but I couldn't see any of the Flock or Angel. Then, the plane exploded.

Flames shot skyward and the heat from the explosion reached my skin even from so high up. My Flock was still gone. I turned and buried my face into his chest, my wings beating rhythmically with his, and let out a sob. Fang rubbed my back and slowly guided us down as far from the flames as possible which just happened to be where the mutants were gathering. As my feet touched the ground in the middle of the crowd of mutants who made a circle for us I forced myself to concentrate. I realized that the sounds of the explosion were far off but the new sounds that surround me were much closer. They were also sweeter than I could have ever imagined.

"Max! You're alive!" Nudge ran over to me and threw her arms around me, tears cascading around her smoky face. Gazzy appeared with Iggy and my half sister Ella all three rushing up to throw their arms around me. Angel flew down from the sky and hugged my waist while Holden squeezed in beside Nudge. Total limped up and licked my hand. Ratchet appeared with Star supporting him and both stared at me in shock. My heart ached as I looked at Star. Then my heart stopped all together as Maya landed in the circle beside Fang.

"Max! Oh my God you're alive!" Maya rushed up as the others backed away and she threw her arms around me. I hugged my clone who seemed more like a sister after all that we'd been through but as I leaned back the look in my eyes must have stood out. Instantly Maya's face fell and she glanced around. "Where's Dylan?"

Maya looked at me after a moment but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Fang took a step forward, his eyes full of pity, but as he opened his mouth to speak the sound of beating wings drew our attention and we looked up, only to see Dylan, soot covered and in tattered, charred clothes, flying haphazardly towards us.

"Dylan!" We shouted and ran towards him, the crowd of mutants parting to let us through. Dylan landed in the sand on his side before we could reach him and was trying to sit up as we neared him. Maya crouched beside him and her hands fluttered over his face as Dylan smiled dazedly up at her. "Hey," he said.

Maya let out a sob and wiped away a tear. "Hi."

Fang wrapped his arms around me as Dylan and Maya chuckled tiredly. The rest of the Flock gathered around Dylan, all but Star. "Is Kate with you? I haven't see her." Dylan looked up at Star then glanced at me. Star followed his gaze then fell to her knees as Fang shook his head. Ratchet crawled over and held her to his chest.

I glanced at Fang who let me go and I crouched down beside Star who looked up at me through tear flooded eyes. "She said you were like a sister to her and her best friend. She said that without you, she wouldn't have made it this far."

Star sucked in a breath then buried her face in Ratchet's chest who rubbed her hair with grief filled eyes. The rest of the Flock was silent as they realized the loss.

"Max," I looked up and my eyes widened as the crowd parted and my mom and Jeb walked towards us. "Mom, Dad." I ran towards them and threw my arms around my parents hugging them with as much passion as I could. They hugged me back, tears in both their eyes, and for a moment I savored the feeling. Then I pulled back and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I'm glad to see you're okay too, Max." My mom said, her voice hoarse from crying. She pulled me in for another quick hug then let out a sob as Ella ran over and she swung her around.

I decided to let them have their moment and looked at my father. Jeb was smiling proudly at me, tears still flowing from his blue eyes. "You did it. You saved the world." I smiled at my father but shook my head. His eyes clouded with confusion as I stepped back and the Flock gathered behind me. "Not yet," I said, feeling Fang's chest at my back. I nodded at the confused mutants, who now resembled nothing but frightened children, standing all around us. "It's time I did what I was born to do. What you said." I spread my wings and the Flock did the same.

"It's time I lead."

_It's 1:22 A.M in the South I have no further comments besides the next chapter is the epilogue. _

_What are your thoughts? ;)_


	43. Epilogue

_Shoutouts: iceangel (welcome to the finale), All4114All (welcome to the finale), Lleia Ride, With Love -Kaitlin, Unknown Writer O.o, carly (welcome to the finale), flaming-mercedes, lillypad22, Max Fang 4ever (can't tell if you're new but welcome), no name (welcome), Lauren, Antha32, AnikaandAj and flockgrl18!_

_Epilogue_

_(Three Days Later)_

"Max." I turned and smiled wrapping my arms around Fang as he leaned down to kiss my lips. I held the kiss longer than necessary enjoying the feel of his arms around me and hearing the steady thrumming of his heart. When I pulled back Fang smiled at me, not a half smile, a full, genuine Fang smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"The others are having a bit of trouble settling the kids down." Fang smirked at me. "Think you can calm em' down?"

"Is my name Maximum Ride or isn't it?" I said, nudging him with my elbow. Fang wrapped his arm around me spreading his wings behind him so that they covered us in a feathery cocoon. "Of course Miss Ride."

I smacked his arm playfully and he took a step back. I smiled and held out my hand which Fang took before leading me out to the ledge.

We were back at the Hawk Cave and it had been…interesting, getting the humans and mutants that far. Let's just say it took some connections from Jeb, the CM and a certain mind reader who I was glad to say was acting like her normal (non violent) self. Basically Jeb had some old army buddies (yeah could you see him in camo? Me either.) fly out Black Hawks which carried us all back to the Hawk Cave.(Ironic much?) Then the CM had been called to bring supplies and help us set up my plan. At first they'd wanted to blow the whole story and take it international, therefore it took a lot of, _convincing_, to make that not happen. Thank you Angel.

So, we got the supplies and in the flat space above the canyon tents were pitched and food and water handed out. This process had taken a whole day. The next day? It was the hard part. Separating every single one of the mutants as best we could and getting to know their story. As it turns out, Holden, Ratchet and Star were able to best relate with the kids. All but a few had only been genetically modified a short time ago. Within a year at most. The story was always the same, with a few altercations. Mostly, they'd all been kidnapped off the streets or from their homes or schools. Those who had been created in test tubes like us or altered when they were young were few and far between. As it turns out, a lot of them were killed long before they reached maturity.

Out of all the mutants ever created…I was the oldest. That, and coupled with the fact that I saved the world, seemed to hold some weight. Hints why Fang came and got me.

We landed in the middle of the camp where it seemed most of the mutants had gathered. There was shoving, yelling and some cursing. But, as I landed with Fang on my right, the mutants stopped and stared, their eyes wide.

I stood up and folded my wings along my back looking over all of them. I made sure my face was emotionless and knew that Fang's expression matched my own. Together I imagined we looked like two avenging angels. Swooping down from the sky and showing such strength and composure. Or we could have just looked like to freaks with wings. Either way, they stopped fighting.

"Thank God!" Nudge huffed, shoving her way through the center of a group of eleven year olds and coming to stand beside me. Her body was tense and her hair was sticking up at odd angles. She glared at the children who shrank back as I glanced at them. Nudge rolled her eyes and looked at me. "I don't understand why they won't just listen to me! I've got wings too!"

"Maybe it's because we aren't the leader?" Dylan suggested, making his way through the crowd, his blonde head towering over many of them.

He smirked as he joined us and I grinned.

"I think it's more to the fact that we aren't Max." Iggy said, emerging with Ella by his side. She waved at me and I noted that her other hand was firmly gripped in Iggy's. I had to admit I was glad to see those two back together again. It was still weird though. Iggy was like a brother to me and Ella was my half sister. I guess I could learn to live with it though.

"If that were the case why not call me?" I looked up along with the others then moved back as Maya landed with Holden. She shook out her wings and the mutants who hadn't already seen us beside each other at some point gaped. I heard whispers of, "There's two? Which one saved the world? Is one a clone? Are they sisters?"

Maya cocked her head, hearing the whispers as well, and glanced at me as if asking 'should we tell them'? I shook my head though, there would be a time for all that, but it wasn't now.

"Hey," Holden said, walking over to Nudge. She smiled and began talking ninety miles and hour about how she'd been trying to learn more about some boy who said he'd been taken from his school but then all the other kids jumped in with their stories and it turned into one big shove fest. Amazingly, Holden didn't even wince at the onslaught of words. He'd calmed down a lot, he wasn't the same kid who'd looked like he was going to bolt at the first sign of trouble. He was growing up.

"What'd I miss?" Gazzy asked, walking up with Angel. She smiled tentatively at me but I wrapped my arm around her and her brother who gazed up at me. "Nothing, just taking care of business."

"You need a holiday, you're always taking care of business." Gazzy complained, looking to his sister for support. Angel just smiled though and lay her head on my side.

"Has anyone seen Ratchet and Star?" Total asked, appearing from between two boys legs. He fluttered his tiny black wings and looked around at us with small, dark brown eyes. "I think Ratchet's still with Star in her tent. She's still pretty upset." Maya said, her face sad. We all looked down for a moment, allowing our grief to seep through, but then we were distracted by the sound of another helicopter.

"That must be the last of the supplies." I said, narrowing my eyes and following Dylan's gaze knowing he would see the helicopter long before the rest of us despite our raptor vision.

"There's supposed to be cell phones on this one? Right? Army issued so we can get reception." Iggy asked. I nodded and for his benefit said, "Yes. That way all of these kids can contact their parents, the ones that don't somehow see the program, and tell them were to meet us."

"Have you decided that yet?" Fang asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him and nodded.

Fang's eyes sparked with curiosity but he didn't ask.

"Do you think you guys can handle them now?" I asked, nodding at Maya, Iggy, Ella and Dylan. "Nudge, I want you to come help me get the cell phones set up, Holden," the dark haired boy glanced at me, "you can come too. Angel, Gazzy, try to see if you can talk to the youngest kids. They're at the South side; my mom should be there with them. I imagine they'll be the hardest ones to get back to their families because they probably don't remember much."

Gazzy and Angel nodded taking running starts before leaping into the air. The mutants around us oooohhhh'd as they went and I smiled. These kids had fangs, scales, claws, fur and tails and they thought _we_ were the special ones.

Nodding at the others I leapt straight up into the air, something I'd been working on, while Nudge took a running start. Fang leapt up after me then swept back snatching Holden out of thin air making the mutants cry out and cheer. It was nice to be loved for once.

It took about a minute to reach the helicopter (the camp was that large) that had just landed. The blades were still spinning sending up gusts of sand. We hovered above the flying sand until it had died down then landed beside the chopper. The side door opened and a man in a black jump suite with a helmet on waved at us. "Maximum Ride?"

The man was looking at Fang who smirked. I rolled my eyes and said, "That'd be me." The pilot blushed then nodded, "Sorry."

"No biggie."

He jumped down from the helicopter removing his helmet to reveal tassled brown hair. His green eyes were bright as he reached out his hand but I just stared at it. I still had my standards. "So, ugh, you're the one in charge here, huh? But you're so young." the pilot struggled to regain his composure.

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"I bet. My name's Jerry, Jerry Bracket."

"Call me Max, no one but Jeb calls me Maximum. This is Fang," I gestured at Fang who jerked his head. "And this is Nudge and Holden." Nudge and Holden gave small waves. Jerry nodded at them.

"So you guys are the ones that ordered all the supplies? I gotta say I would've thought I was at the wrong place if it weren't for-," he gestured helplessly at the mass of tents behind us. "All of this."

"Yeah we've set up pretty quickly. But we won't be here long. Just long enough to get organized."

"I bet. You know Jeb and I served in the army together. But he never told me you were his daughter."

"I bet he didn't mention I was genetically modified either." I said, moving past him as I headed for the chopper.

I could feel Jerry's awkwardness as well as if I were feeling it myself.

"Allow me to help." he said, hurrying over behind Holden. His attempt to change the subject didn't go unnoticed by any of us. I didn't say anything though and watched as he hopped back up into the helicopter then appeared a moment later with a large box. "Careful," he warned, setting it down. "They weight at least 100 each. Maybe you should get some more help. I mean just because it would be-," what ever Jerry had been about to say fumbled to a stop when Nudge lifted the box onto her head and trotted off without a second thought.

Fang and Holden smirked and I grinned at Jerry's bewildered expression. "We're not your average teenagers," I explained.

"I can tell," Jerry said after a moment. He handed down another box that Holden took and then Fang and I both grabbed one while Jerry continued to unpack them onto the ground for easy pick up.

We carried the boxes into the camp, the mutants looked up at us as we passed and stopped whatever they were doing. I could feel their eyes on me and knew they were wondering what I would do next. To them, I was the leader now.

A supply tent that was three times the size of the regular tents and open underneath had been set up not far from where the helicopters landed. We dropped off our boxes and went back for the last ones. To my surprise Jerry waved goodbye and flew away. I'd figured he'd stick around to at least say hey to Jeb. Maybe he only loaned the Black Hawk?

"Are those all phones?" Jeb asked incredulously, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I shook my head slipping out my pocket knife that had somehow survived the past few days and slicing through the tape opening one box. Reaching inside I dug around and searched for a moment before finding what I wanted. "Catch." I said, tossing the object to Jeb.

He caught it in one hand and studied it for a moment. Then he nodded in understanding. "Just like the army."

"Yeah only these dog tags are black and have the names engraved. It was Mom's idea. Everyone gets one, all the mutants, that way we have some way to identify them. Also, it's kinda like a symbol."

"The Flock," Fang said, reaching into his own box and removing a bundle with 'Flock' written on it. They were ours.

Fang undid the bubble wrap then tossed Holden and Nudge theirs. Both put theirs on but when I looked for mine Fang shook his head. Reaching back into the box he pulled out a blue mini pouch and walked over to me. Pulling up my hand so that my palm was out he opened the sting pouch and grinned. "You know the drill."

I rolled my eyes before closing them. I felt something cold press into my palm. "Okay," Fang said and I opened my eyes. It was a necklace just like the dog tags only instead of the tags a pair of wings made of silver spread out wide. Fang picked it up and turned it so that it shone in the light. There, glistening in the light of the silver, was my name. _Maximum Ride_.

I looked up at Fang but I couldn't think of anything to say besides, "Thanks." Then I blushed at how lame that was. Nudge giggled and Holden laughed while Jeb pretended not to notice. Fang smiled at me and said, "I just thought you deserved something more."

"That's funny," I said and Fang's eyes narrowed. "Me thinking you deserve something more is 'funny'?" Fang frowned but I shook my head moving over to the box Fang had been at. "No," I rummaged inside and found what I was looking for. "It's just that I thought the same thing." I tossed a blue bundled bag to Fang who caught it with lighting reflexes.

Opening it up he held out the silver wings that looked identical to mine. His read: _Fang_.

"Max," but before Fang could say anything I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Fang kissed me back but I pulled away after a moment aware of our audience. "So…let's get these distributed," Jeb said, clapping his hands and refusing to look at either Fang or I. I laughed.

_(Day 4)_

It was the next day by the time everything was set. All of the mutants had been separated into gender and age group then down to what exactly they'd been mutated with. There was no shortage in variety and in total there were 74 groups ranging from wasp hybrids to the rough and rowdy elephant boys.

"Hey Max! We're ready." I glanced at Nudge and nodded letting her know that I'd heard her. Today was a very important day and what I was about to do had to go perfectly, otherwise I ran the risk of letting all these kids down.

"You'll do fine." Fang said, noticing my clenching fists. I glanced him but couldn't hide the doubt in my eyes. "What if I can't find the right words? Then what will they do?"

Fang pushed off from his spot next to the steps which led to the stage where he'd been leaning and walked over to me. Taking my chin in his fingers he kissed my forehead and looked down into my eyes. "You can do this."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his for a long moment, smiling the whole time, before Nudge's head popped around the top of the stairs. "Max stop kissing Fang and come on! Thirty seconds!"

My eyes widened and I swear my heart beat quickened. Fang chuckled and took my hand leading me to the stairs where he let me go. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I said dryly but I felt more confident than I had before. Fang smiled and I kept his face in my mind as I climbed the stairs and emerged out onto the stage.

A podium with a microphone sitting on it stood alone in the middle of the wooden stage the CM had provided. There was not background besides the desert sand and the stage seemed so open that I felt as if I could even fight on it. Hopefully, I thought as I reached the podium, it wouldn't come to that.

Below me the mutants had been lined up in their groups by age. 6 and under. 7-10. 11-18. Many of them around 16-18 needed convincing to do what we were about to do. But after realizing who the Flock and I was they knew we just wanted to help them. Star, Ratchet and Holden were major players in convincing those on the fence.

I could see the Flock from where I stood. Dylan was to my left holding a camera. Maya stood beside him with the boom speaker. To my right Ratchet balanced a camera on his good shoulder while Star held the other boom. Gazzy and Angel had a wireless camera and were flying far above us with Total. My mom, Jeb, Ella and Iggy were set up with the last camera and a list of names that I had also. They stood just in front of me and as I glanced at them my mom waved. Her eyes shown with pride.

"Max." I glanced to my right across the stage where Nudge stood off camera with Holden. A few geeky tech guys stood behind her messing with a bunch of laptops and two screens. One, had me on it, the other was some popular soap opera. Nudge tapped the head set she wore and talked into her microphone the sound coming out in my ear from the mic.

"We're ready to switch you over to all the TV and radio stations Max. It took a while but it's a good thing Fang's laptop started to work and the CM found these guys! OMG I'm like a hacker in those movies. I could be a child star. I should-," one of the geeks pointed to the TVs where I was standing looking away from the cameras.

"Oh…," Nudge's voice whispered. My head snapped around and my heart beat faster. I was live.

_(Random Pov. Georgia)_

"Honey, honey will you come in here?" James Weston called, looking at the TV in confusion. His wife emerged from the kitchen, a drink in her hand and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you know if they're working on the satellite today?"

"No, why?" she asked, walking over to stand behind the couch.

Her husband glanced at her and said, "Because I keep switching the channel but no matter what station I go to there's just, this." He gestured at the screen where a girl with blonde hair stood. The woman frowned as she looked at the girl. For some reason she looked familiar. Her eyes widened.

"That's Maximum Ride!"

"Who?" James asked, staring at his wife in confusion. She ignored him and snatched the remote turning the volume up. For the first time in a long time, hope rose up inside of her.

_(Random Pov. California)_

"Hey what happened to my show! Dad!" Susan's dad poked his head out of his office and glanced at the TV before waving his hand. "I'm sure it'll load back up in a second. Did that to me last week."

"No, there's someone on now. Wait I've seen her before! That's that girl who has wings!"

Her father glanced at her then walked into the room and looked at the TV. Sure enough, the girl who they'd seen countless times in the paper was there.

_(Random Pov. Washington)_

Margaret Haris sat on her front porch listening to the radio and watching the rain. A classic she'd listened to when she was younger had been playing and she'd been rocking to the rhythm of old blues when suddenly the airways cleared and a voice spoke out.

"My name, is Maximum Ride."

_(Max Pov.)_

"My name, is Maximum Ride. And for those of you who don't recognize me I am the leader of the Flock, a group of children, who like me, have wings." I spread my wings and walked out from behind the podium turning so that the cameras saw that their were no strings attached, literally.

Moving back to the mic I took a deep breath. The last time I'd spoken like this…it had been before Congress.

"I am 98% human and 2% avian or bird. My DNA was altered when I was first conceived and I was brought up in a facility called the School by the most twisted and evil scientists ever to walk this earth. When I was 10 Jeb Batchelder, my father and then a scientist at the School, took my family and I away from that horrible place and took us to live with him in the mountains. There he taught us how to survive. Like he knew one day we would have to.

"Jeb was right. The School decided they wanted us back and would stop at nothing to get us. They kidnapped a member of my Flock, Angel, and took her back. Fang, Nudge and I, went after her but were captured as well. Iggy and Gazzy, the remaining members, came to our rescue and we escaped. Later on we were attacked time and time again before being tricked by an under cover scientist posing as an FBI agent. After that my DNA was cloned and the School tried to replace me. They didn't succeed." I purposely didn't mention Maya's name though I did glance at her as I spoke. I wanted her to know no hard feelings remained.

"We kept on the move, dodging capture until we were kidnapped once more. The scientists then tried to trick us by telling us everything we'd been through was a dream, but it was a lie. We escaped once more but separated. Nudge, Angel, Total our dog who can talk and fly, and I all went to Germany where we met my clone once more and were introduced to the Director, Marian Janessan who now is under top secret security measures by the United Nations.

"I was forced to fight a new experiment, Omega, to the death. She expected me to lose, but she was wrong. Children, regular children, broke into the prison and freed us. I defeated Omega but refused to kill him. Later we flew back to the states and reunited with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy who had been busy trying to get the word out about the School.

"We were needed in Antarctica to help conduct research on global warming so we went. On the way I was introduced to a scientist named Brigid Drwyer. As it would turn out, she wasn't who she claimed to be. But more on that later. Anyway we went to Antarctica but were betrayed by some of the scientists. We were captured by a mutant named Gozen who took us to Miami where we were to be sold by the new Director, the Uber-Director. His plan failed when the level 4 hurricane hit and we escaped. He was destroyed.

"After that we were safe, besides an assassination attempt on me, until my Mom, yes my actual mother Doctor Valencia Martinez, was kidnapped. She was taken by a man named Mr. Chu who wished to use the Flock and me to promote his company. We refused and he kidnapped her taking her to an underwater facility. With the United States Navy's help we were able to free her and flood the dome.

"Shortly after that we went on a relief mission to Africa where I was introduced to Doctor Gunther Hagan, who was responsible for creating another bird kid who is now a member of our Flock, with my half sister, Maya. Dylan and Maya also have wings and are 2% avian."

I looked down and saw shock on both Maya and Dylan's faces. Obviously they had expected me to call them out about them being clones. But that was their decision to make. For me, they both deserved a clean slate.

"We returned from Africa but soon issues arose. We were separated," I saw Angel's eyes widen along with Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy's, because I didn't mention the fact that they voted me out.

"Fang and I were separated from them although Jeb was able to look after them until we returned. Gunther Hagan as it turned out had been working with Mr. Chu. We found them and exposed them to the law.

"Then, life for us changed more than it ever had." I paused and cleared my throat. My heart was racing. "For the past few months an organization known as the Doomsday Group has been gaining wide spread attention. Their motto: "Save the Planet, Kill the Humans", was not just a battle cry. It was their true intentions. In Paris we infiltrated one of their rallies and were able to stop them from blowing up half of the city.

"However," I paused, and looked down at Angel who looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Angel was taken from us again, and this time I believed she was dead. After searching for days we returned home only to nearly be killed several times by the DG. At the Generation 77 School we discovered more children who had been experimented on but before we could help them they were brought to the School, where the head Director was waiting all along.

"We went there, and fought for our lives. Nino Pierpont, who was the one behind genetic engineering of humans in the first place, was trying to use these children turned mutant, to wipe out the human race so that he could rule. But that wasn't enough. When he was cornered he influenced the mutants to fight one another.

"Many died, but after Nino Pierpont killed himself by blowing up his plane the fighting stopped. That was three days ago."

I paused and pushed my hair behind my ear. From off the stage the others nodded at me. I caught Fang's eye. He nodded.

Taking the mic from the stand I moved to stand in front of the podium that way my wings, which were out, were completely visible.

"I'm not here, to tell you my story. I'm here, to help the kids who because of one man, were taken from their homes, tested on, mistreated, malnourished and more importantly, taken away from _you_." I pointed at the camera Dylan was holding. In my mic I heard Nudge telling them to switch to camera one then three.

"Not every one of you watching this may get what it feels like to lose someone. To have them there one second, and gone the next." I glanced at Fang who frowned and looked down. I shook my head and concentrated on the cameras. "But for those of you who have, you understand."

I glanced at Nudge who whispered 'camera 3!' the screen with me on it now switched to a sky view of all the mutants lined up before me. Slowly the camera rotated and I looked up only to see Gazzy slowly dipping his wings so that he turned while Angel helped adjust him.

"All of these children, every single one of them, belongs to someone out there. They were taken from you, and they want you back. Just because they've been taken from you doesn't mean you can't take them home. They love you just the same if not more than they did before. Please, these children have been through so much. They just want to go home."

I nodded at Nudge again and she switched to camera four, my mom, Jeb, Ella, and Iggy nodded in acknowledgment of the people watching then gestured the first mutant forward. It was a boy. The camera zoomed in on his face and the dog tag he wore with his name. I glanced down at my list and read: "Kyle Weston, Winston, Georgia."

And so it began. Mutant after mutant we went down the list from 2 month old babies to 18 year old teens who had been kidnapped weeks before. Each was genetically altered in some way, but if it wasn't obvious I didn't mention what made them different now opposed to before they were taken. The list, went on forever. A few, weren't even from the States so Jeb was going to work connections to get my speech broadcast live all over the world. I hoped it worked.

_(2 hours later)_

I was still reading names two hours later but paused when I heard yelling. The camera switched to Dylan's as a couple ran by crying out, "Branden!"

"Mom! Dad!" a light haired boy appeared out of the 10-7 group and ran towards the couple. As they reached one another the man and woman knelt down beside their son and hugged him close tears flowing from all three's eyes.

I looked over at my Mom and saw that she was crying as well. Feeling my gaze she looked up and smiled through the tears. She mouthed the words:_ I'm so proud of you._

_"I love you_," I said back.

_(8 hours later)_

The sun had finally set turning the hot desert chilly. The sky was a deep pink and blue and clouds lingered on the horizon as stars began to ebb into view. My wings glistened in the star light though not as much as the bird boy who flew next to me. Fang's black wings looked reddish silver in the twilit sky.

Below me, on the ground, lights were set up in and around the camp and the headlights and tail lights of coming and going cars announced that even more families had been reunited. Already I could see that the camp was emptying. There would be some, who wouldn't have a place to go. Whether their family died while they were gone, were killed to get them or just simply disappeared would remain unknown. Also there was the fact that there were around a hundred animals who had been genetically modified. One such example a lion with wings who Angel was for some reason taken with. His name, apparently, was Kovu for some lion in a movie?

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, brushing his wings against mine, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him then back down at the glowing camp below. "Just thinking." Fang didn't say anything which honestly didn't surprise me. He was the quiet one after all.

We flew on in silence, enjoying the feel of the wind through our feathers and the weightlessness that came with flying. I didn't even notice that we were headed for the Hawk Cave until we were already landing on the ledge. Fang seemed just as surprised though he didn't say anything.

I looked around at the familiar cave and felt a stab of pain in my heart.

Fang noticed my shift in attitude and looked at me questionably. As if in answer I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled, dirt, tear and blood stained letter with black, slanted hand writing. Fang recognized it immediately and his face hardened.

"I kept it with me, wherever I went. I had it when we met back up and when we had that fight in the elevator before Angel gave us her speech. I've read this thing a thousand times, I even have it memorized. But now, there's only one part of it that bothers me."

Fang looked at me but when I refused to say anything more he asked, "What?"

I moved so that I was standing right in front of him and said, "_Tell you what sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it."_

Fang's eyes were wide and he opened his mouth but I pressed my finger to his lips to stop him. Certain that he wouldn't try to talk again I took the note in my hands and ripped it up. Fang watched with wide eyes as I took out Iggy's lighter and burned the pieces. As it lay burning on the floor of the cave I looked at Fang and said, "You're here now."

Fang's dark eyes stared straight into mine and then his lips crashed down onto mine as his arms wrapped around my waste. He pulled me closer as my arms went around his neck and I tilted my head so that we could kiss better. The sound our ragged breathing after we breathing after we broke apart made us both laugh.

Laying my head against Fang's chest I listened to the sound of his heart beat as he lay his whispered in my hear, "I love you."

"I love you."

I felt Fang's smile and looked up at him pressing my forehead to his. "I'm glad I got to come back for this."

"I'm glad God let you." I smiled and said, "Me too."

Fang tilted my chin and pressed his lips to mine, soft and sweet. I folded my wings around him and he did the same so that we were surrounded by each other, protecting on another from whatever might come our way.

_After all, my name is Maximum Ride. Who knows what the future holds?_

_So, what did you think? _

_Sequel or no guys? I ended this so that I know where I would begin the next one. Let me know. Also any ideas would be appreciated._

_If need be, I'll leave it with this ending. Or maybe go back and do an alternate ending? I'll see what you guys think._

_Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers you guys rock and you definitely are the inspiration behind this story finding it's end. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Avenging Angels_


	44. Sequel: Wasteland

_Well, you talked me into it. A sequel is in the works! Yes, you heard right, because nearly all of you asked for a sequel I feel that's enough support to warrant a response. So, below I have the summary. It's very vague, within the first few chapters you'll see that their are some new characters. Also, based off the aging and what I want to happen I'm going to have to skip a few years ahead. Just thought I'd run that by you. In Avenging Angels I added 10 years to everyone's ages but that didn't seem to hurt anything so I think we'll be fine. So, here's the ages I'm thinking for the story: Wasteland_

_Max: 20_

_Fang: 20_

_Iggy: 20_

_Ella: 18_

_Nudge: 16_

_Holden: 17_

_Gazzy: 14_

_Angel: 12_

_Dylan: (technically 6) looks 20_

_Maya: 20 (give or take because I don't know the technical age of when she was cloned.)_

_Ratchet: 20_

_Star: 19_

_Summary: After recovering from the gruesome battle with the Director Maximum Ride must now find a way to stop the destruction of her own world by traveling to an alternate reality where not only are things much different, but even some people, it seems, never found their wings. _

_So, let me know what you think of the summary and the ages. There will be a few added characters (no bird kids) but just minor characters some left over from The End. Which, I guess, isn't really the end after all. But what ever. ;)_

_Hope to hear back from you guys!_

_Sincerely, _

_Avenging Angels_

_P.S: Shout outs for the last chapter to: paige, iceangel, bubblez4ever13, Frannie-pants, scarlet mist, Randommaximumridefan, Antha32, Unknown Writer O.o, , AnikaandAj, ilianas2, carly, animus, random person, girlreadsalot and Maximum Ride 4-ever. _


	45. Important Update!

Hey guys just wanted to let everyone know the new story: Wasteland, is now up. Please check it out it is the sequel to this story. Thanks again!


	46. Avenging Angels Prequel?

Hey! Long time no see. So, guys, I've been given a request asking me to write a prequel of sorts for my story _Avenging Angels_. Well, I thought about it, and while I'm not sure, I am willing to ask your opinions and see what you guys think.

So, should I do a prequel for _Avenging Angels_. Basically it would be from Max's POV when she is trapped in the Schools. If you remember, I had her tell the Flock about her past in two chapters. If I get enough positive reviews here, I will write those out for you guys to read.

So….leave a comment and let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing back from you guys. Oh and if you haven't yet, check out my other stories.

Sincerely,

_Avenging Angel_


End file.
